The Auction
by JK5959
Summary: Edward continues to torture himself by ignoring Bella after the Tyler incident, but his resolve to stay away from her is slowly fading. Will he finally get the push he needs to confess his true feelings when she enters herself in a charity auction? E/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Please note that Twilight and all characters related to Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of it. This one-shot takes place after the Tyler incident. My story was inspired by an episode of "Saved By the Bell". Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Auction - EPOV**_

Weeks. It had been weeks since I had last spoken to Bella. It was for the best. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. I couldn't let myself get attached to her. But if I was being honest with myself, I was already attached.

Since the incident with her truck I had no choice but to keep my distance as best I could from the irresistible Ms. Swan. She was growing too suspicious and she was far too observant for her own good. She could never find out what I truly was. But deep down a part of me wanted desperately to tell her, hoping beyond all hope that she would look passed the monster that I was, and love me the way that I have come to love her. Because there was no denying anymore that I was hopelessly in love with Isabella Swan.

It tortured me to no end to see her every day and to not be able to speak to her, or hold her, or to be there for her in any way. I would be there for her even as a friend, if she chose to have me no other way. But even that could not be.

To see how my indifference towards her affected her was like a stab to the heart. It was painful to have to ignore her, especially when she would try and speak to me. I wanted more than anything to respond to her beautiful voice. But if protecting her and my family meant keeping my distance, than so be it.

From what I gathered from her friend's thoughts, she believed that I hated her. To an outsider that's how it would seem. But that most definitely was not the case. How could she know that I was so addicted to her that if she wasn't near me I would seek out the minds of those around her, just to catch a glimpse of her face? And of course she would never know that every night since that fateful day, I have secretly spent in her room watching her sleep. She was my life now, my one reason for existing, and I couldn't bear to be away from her for a second. But she would never know that. She _could_ never know that.

I was at my happiest while watching her sleep. She was so peaceful in these moments. She looked like an angel. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. No one rivaled her beauty, vampire or human, and I longed for her to be mine. I don't think I have ever wanted anything more than I wanted her. I wanted her in every way. Not only did her blood sing to me but her mind and body did as well. She conjured human emotions in me that no one ever has before, and I'm certain that no one ever will again.

I would sit silently in her rocking chair, as still as a statue, just listening to her even breathing and the gentle beating of her heart. My nightly visits helped to tame the beast that her irresistible blood stirred within me. It made it easier to be around her during the day.

Often, she would talk in her sleep. I found it absolutely adorable. She would often complain about the rain and how green it was here in Forks. She worried about her mother too. She was obviously the adult in that relationship. And as for her father, she took care of him as well. I found Bella to be a rarity amongst humans. She was a truly selfless creature, always more concerned with others than herself.

On occasion she would say my name. And I have to admit, it pleased me to no end to know that she dreamed about me. The first time I heard my name fall from her lips it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Just the tiny whisper of my name made me feel like my dead heart was beating again. Eventually her whispers of longing would turn to begging. In her sleep she would plead with me not go, to stay with her and never leave her. The agony in her voice was unbearable. It shattered my cold heart into a million pieces.

I would do my best to soothe her during those times. I would gently stroke her face, careful not to wake her, hoping in vain my small attempts would help. I would whisper to her of my undying love for her and assure her that I would always be there for her. It seemed to alleviate some of her fears, as she would then settle into a restful sleep for the remainder of the night. I inwardly cursed myself for being able to hurt her even while she slept.

I told her that I would always be there for her, and I would. I promised myself that. Whether I could be with her or not I would always be there. Watching her. Looking out for her. Protecting her. After all, she seemed to be quite the danger magnet. I marveled at how one person could be such a danger to one's self. But that was Bella for you. She was an anomaly. I would settle for watching from a distance since I could never be with her. She would grow old and have a family. She would live a long, human life, and I would hide in the shadows looking out for her. And she would never even know I was there.

So here I was, in Biology class, waiting for my torture to begin. Soon Bella would arrive, most likely escorted by that vile Mike Newton, and I would have to endure the entire class without speaking to her or even acknowledging her presence. This was the hardest part of every day. Though I longed to be near her, it was pure hell being this close to her yet not being able to touch her.

I smelled her intoxicating scent even before I saw her coming. _Just one of the_ _many perks of being a vampire,_ I thought. I immediately reverted into my usual position. With my body slightly turned away from her chair and towards the window, I fixed my gaze on nothing in particular. My eyes may have been elsewhere but my mind was entirely on her.

From my peripheral vision I saw her take her seat and quickly steal a glance at me. She did this every day and every day it made my heart leap. It gave me hope that perhaps she did care for me the way that I cared for her. I knew that I affected her somewhat since she called my name in her sleep, but I had no way of knowing what her affections for me were. Did she like me? Did she care for me? Did she _love_ me? _Who am I kidding?_ Of course she didn't have those feelings for me. I was a monster. I was unworthy of her love. She was an angel. And an angel and a monster could never be together.

I found that over the weeks my resolve was slowly beginning to fade around Bella. With every passing day the wall that I carefully constructed between us was gradually starting to crumble. And I didn't know how much longer I could resist. I didn't even know if I wanted to resist anymore. Whether Bella knew it or not, she had completely and utterly captivated me. I was hers and I always would be.

After letting her eyes linger in my direction a little longer than normal, Bella realized that I would not soften my demeanor, so she settled herself in for class. I chanced a glance in her direction, a stupid move, I know, but I couldn't help myself. The moment I turned to her she looked up, like she was attuned to my every move and knew exactly what I would do in that moment. Our eyes met but neither of us said a word. We just sat there, willingly getting lost in each other's eyes. Here eyes were pools of dark chocolate, matching her silky hair; which I had to restrain myself from touching at this very moment. Her orbs transfixed me, and I couldn't look away if I wanted to. Not that I did.

The saying goes that the eyes are the windows to one's soul. In Bella's case it is entirely true. Her eyes are the only means to which I can ever read her. Her face and behavior never gave away to what she was truly feeling. It is only her eyes that tell me everything she cannot say. She has the ability to convey any type of emotion through them. I could not read her mind, but at least I had her eyes. I was lost in them, in her, and she in me.

Her lips began to move, to speak to me no doubt, and this time, I told myself, I would most definitely answer her. _Where had my resolve gone? _But just as the words were about to leave her lips, Mike Newton showed up. Damn him! I should snap his neck right now.

"Hey Bella."

I saw her slightly cringe at the sound of his voice and I inwardly cheered that she seemed to detest him as much as I did.

Reluctantly she turned to face him. "Oh, hey Mike. What's up?" She was faking enthusiasm for his benefit. And not very well I might add. I had to stifle a laugh. Luckily they didn't seem to notice.

On the outside Mike seemed calm and collected. He had a smile on his face and showed no signs of distress. But I, with my special gift, knew better. In his mind he was cursing me.

_What the hell was that I just walked up on?,_ he thought bitterly. _Did Cullen finally decide to start noticing Bella? Damn, he better not try anything. She's mine._

A growl rumbled in my chest, too low for anyone to hear. Yes, I most definitely was going to snap his neck. Oh, if only he knew how close he was to a furious vampire.

"So, Bella, Angela told me you volunteered for the auction." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Wait. What auction? Was I missing something? There's an auction?

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "I didn't really want to, but it's for charity so..." she trailed off.

I had no idea what they were talking about. _What_ auction? Then, suddenly, it occurred to me. I had been so preoccupied with Bella that I completely forgot about the date auction during last period. And I most definitely did not know she would be in it. _Great._

The school would be auctioning off dates for the dance in order to raise money for a local charity. And now my Bella would be on display for everyone. That's right, I said _my _Bella. She may belong to another man one day but she would always be mine. Because she would always have my heart.

When it was just the dance I had nothing to worry about. I knew Bella would never go with anyone, if she went at all, and I took great solace in that knowledge. But now she was auctioning herself off as a date. That was typical Bella for you. She was so selfless, always putting others before herself. She never ceased to amaze me. She was unlike anyone I had ever known. She only proved that, when she kept her word about the Tyler incident. Whenever anyone questioned my presence next her that day, she simply confirmed my story of being right there the whole time. She was astounding. She covered for me when I had given her absolutely no reason to do so.

Jealousy roared within me at the thought of her and another man. Though I should get used to this since I was never going to be with her, I couldn't help the sudden emotion. One day she would find someone else. I knew that. Why not now? _Because they don't deserve her,_ I thought.

The saner part of me knew I wasn't any good for her but the selfish part wanted her all to myself. I honestly couldn't stand to see her on the arm of someone else. _Especially_ Mike. His thoughts about my Bella were revolting. He was constantly undressing her in his head and playing different "romantic" scenarios all day long in his mind. I'll be honest. I've come pretty close to killing him quite a few times.

"Yeah, it didn't seem like something you would do ordinarily. I mean, you're gonna be up in front of the _entire_ school." He laughed. Was he _trying_ to piss her off?

She closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples. "Ugh, please don't remind me," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll be there to save you. I've got plenty of money saved up to purchase you." He winked at her.

My body tensed at his words and I inadvertently snapped the pencil in my hand in half.

They both snapped their heads in my direction. While Mike looked annoyed, Bella looked concerned. For a brief moment it warmed my heart to see that look of worry on her face; to know that she cared about me even a little bit.

"Is there a problem, Cullen?" Mike said through clenched teeth.

Bella shot him a glare. She obviously did not like his tone. I smiled at that. She was so protective of me, even after the way I treated her. And _that _thought made me frown. It kills me that I've hurt her. I am an utter fool. This is why I don't deserve her.

I stiffly shook my head in reply. "No. No problem, _Newton_," I seethed.

"Good." Then he turned his attention back to my angel. "So, I'll see you later then, Bella?"

"Yeah, Mike. Later," she mumbled, as the imbecile made his way back to his seat.

Throughout the entire class we did not speak. She took notes occasionally, but she mostly doodled in her notebook. I would discretely look at her from the corner of my eye, stealing any chance I got to look at her beautiful face.

I so badly wanted to reach over and brush her hair away from her face. She used it as a barrier to avoid me and I hated that. I wanted to take her hand in mine and never let go. And more than anything, I wanted to lean in and brush my cold lips to her warm ones. I wanted to feel the heat of her skin against the coolness of my own. I really didn't know how much longer I could ignore it. Nor did I want to. My desire for her was so strong. My need to be around her was getting out of control. Not for her blood, but for _her_.

During class I played many different scenarios over in my head. I imagined grabbing her and kissing her passionately for the entire class to see, so no man could ever try to stake his claim in her again.

I also toyed with the notion of whisking her into my arms and running out of the school, taking her to my meadow. There I would profess my love for her and tell her all my secrets. I would let her know what I truly was and then see if she could ever love me.

Both options were extremely appealing and terrifying at the same time. For a second there I actually planned on going through with one of my preposterous ideas. And I swear I heard Alice giggle in her head from her trig class. I bowed my own head in shame for even considering such a thing.

_Try it Edward, _Alice thought. _You might be surprised with the outcome._

My head snapped up at that comment and I startled Bella. I slowly turned my head towards her and she did the same. Our eyes locked into another intense gaze. A few heartbeats passed and we were still drowning in each other eyes, when the bell rang. Neither of us moved. It was as if we were the only two people in the world and nothing else mattered.

_This is it,_ I thought. _I need to speak to her._ I parted my lips, ready to say something. Anything. I just needed to speak to her. Her eyes widened at her sudden realization of what I was going to do. I was vaguely aware of Newton's thoughts at the moment, which I chose not to pay attention to; they were extremely inappropriate. I remained completely focused on my Bella. She sat there, waiting with bated breath for me to finally speak to her, when Jessica Stanley came bouncing up to our table and grabbed her.

Giggling, she said, "Come on Bella. We have to get ready for the auction. Aren't you excited?" Jessica didn't even seem to notice our silent exchange.

Bella reluctantly let Jessica drag her away, but she kept looking over her shoulder at me with a longing in her eyes that mirrored my own. As soon as she was gone I sunk my head into my hands. "Damn it," I growled. I was so angry I almost punched a hole in the desk, but thought better of it. How would I explain _that _to the teacher?

"What am I going to do with you?" chimed a very frustrated little voice. _Alice_.

"Leave me alone Alice. I'm not in the mood," I hissed.

She tugged on my arm and pulled me from my seat. "Come on. We're going to be late for the auction."

As we were walking through the crowded hall I turned to my sister. "What am I going to do, Alice?" I pleaded.

Without batting an eyelash she said, "Follow your heart."

"It's not that simple Alice." I turned to my locker to relieve myself of my books.

"Yes, it is," she stated confidently.

I sighed, "No. It's not. It's too complicated." And I ran my hand through my already disheveled hair.

I shut my locker and leaned my head on the door in frustration. _What the hell was_ _I going to do?_ At this point Alice had had enough of my sulking and whirled me around so that we were face to face. She was glaring at me.

"It _is_ that simple, Edward. _You_ are the one who's complicating it. You always over think things and your letting your mind control everything. For once, let your heart lead. You deserve to be happy, and you and I both know that _she_ is the only one who can do that."

She paused for a brief moment, her face softening to one of compassion. "Just let yourself fall Edward. Don't try to stop it. You don't always have to be in control of everything. Let your heart take over."

She paused again, letting her words sink in. "You two will never be the same from here on out no matter what you do. Now that you've touched each other's lives, no matter how brief a time it might have been, there's no going back to the way things used to be, for _either_ of you. Just ask Jasper." She shrugged. "She wants this just as much as you do. He can feel it."

I just stared at her in amazement. I knew my face no longer looked angry. Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder she said softly, "Let yourself be loved Edward."

I was frozen in shock. I did not expect Alice to say those things. I was completely astounded by her outburst. But it's what I needed to hear. It set something off in me. _Could I really be with Bella? _For once I had hope.

A smile slowly crept its way onto my face as I gazed passed my tiny sister at nothing in particular. I just stood there, imagining what it would be like to finally be with my Bella. _Maybe I could,_ I thought.

Alice smiled at me, kissed me on the cheek and then danced down the hall. "I'll see you in the gym," she called over her shoulder. I paid her no mind. I was too consumed with thoughts of Bella.

Two minutes later I made my way into the gymnasium. I found my siblings sitting in the back corner, as far away from the chaos as they could get. They all mostly looked bored and their minds were a jumble with other things they could be doing with their time, but Alice was surprisingly chipper. Don't get me wrong, she is always too excited for her own good, but considering what we were being forced to endure, she was way too happy. Everyone else seemed to notice this as well.

"What's with you?" Rose grumbled, sitting in one of the folding chairs with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just looking forward to the auction," she chirped.

I wasn't buying it. I was growing very suspicious of my pixie sister. I decided to dive into her head but what I found was most disturbing. She was undressing Jasper with her mind.

I winced. "Ugh, Alice. That was completely unnecessary."

"Well, then mind your own business and stay out of my head," she said indignantly.

"Fine. But you're telling me later," I warned her.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," she said with a sly smile and a wink. _That can't be good, _I thought. But I ignored her for now.

Ten minutes later the ridiculous auction was under way. So far a few freshman and a couple of sophomore girls had been bought. The auction seemed completely barbaric to me, but at least the money was going to a good cause.

The next girl up was Angela Weber, a fellow junior. She was a genuinely nice person and a very sweet girl. She was nice to Bella - a true friend to her - so I liked her very much. She wasn't up there very long. A couple of boys battled it out for her, but in the end Ben Cheney bought her for $100. In their minds they were both extremely happy with the outcome.

Next was Bella. _My Bella_. Once she was settled on the stage a beautiful blush swept across her pale cheeks. I didn't need Jasper's powers to know that she was thoroughly nervous. She most definitely did not want to be up there.

"Let's start the bidding at $15," the principal said.

_Fifteen dollars?_ Bella is worth much more than that. She is priceless, like a rare artifact. No amount of money would ever be enough.

"Fifteen dollars." Someone raised his hand. It was Eric Yorkie. He was just _one_ of Bella's many admirers.

"Twenty five." Ah, Tyler Crowley. Admirer two.

"Thirty five dollars." Ugh. Mike Newton. _Idiot_ number three. I wanted to rip his arms from his body and beat him with them. How dense is he that he can't see how Bella feels about him?

"Forty dollars." Eric was too cheap to go up more than five dollars. Over all he was a good kid, but in no way was he even near good enough for Bella.

"Fifty dollars." Newton again. The boy has moxie. I'll give him that much.

"Sixty." Tyler. I could tell from their minds that these two would not go down easily. They were both in for a fight.

I'm not certain what possessed Tyler. Sure, he liked Bella, but he mostly still harbored some guilt for the accident. He was still trying to make it up to her. Of course, he was hoping to get a little "action" in the process as well. I guess that's another one to add to my list. If he didn't watch his thoughts about Bella he would be dead before the end of the school year too.

Eric was slowly beginning to realize that it would soon get out of his price range so he gracefully bowed out and sat back down. And Bella was growing increasingly uncomfortable. She hated the attention.

"One hundred dollars." Mike. He had a smug smile on his face. He thought he had Tyler beat.

"One hundred fifty dollars." Tyler. He was glaring at Mike now, and the crowd was getting increasingly excited at the exchange.

"Two hundred dollars." Mike glared right back.

I kept looking into their minds to see how far they would both take this. Tyler had $800 to spend while Mike had $1,000 saved. He was hoping he wouldn't have to spend that much, but if he had to he would. This boy was desperate to get Bella to go out with him, whether he had to pay for it or not.

About seven minutes had passed and Mike and Tyler were still battling it out. By now it was getting rather heated and the price for Bella was up to $555.

"$740," Mike yelled.

"Now boys. Let's calm down here," the principal scolded them. "This is for charity, after all. It's not a competition."

"$800." Tyler was certain he had Mike beat.

Mike had a very triumphant look on his face. "One thousand dollars," he said smoothly.

The crowd went deathly silent and they all looked to Tyler. He slowly backed down and took his seat, a furious scowl on his face.

"Going once." Bella looked defeated.

"Going twice." She would finally have to go on a date with Mike.

"So-"

"Five thousand dollars."

Simultaneously a loud gasp was heard throughout the crowd as every head snapped in my direction. Everyone was frozen. All of their minds were saying the same thing. _Cullen?_

My family was going to kill me. I looked to my right. Jasper and Emmett were wearing the same expression, pure shock. Rosalie was pissed and Alice was exuberant. Of course. That tiny little vampire saw this coming. That's what she was so happy about earlier.

Rose was glaring at me, and if looks could kill, hers most definitely would have. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed at me. "Are you crazy?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I responded evenly.

The entire school was silent. Even Bella was frozen in place. Her mouth hung open in shock but her eyes were alight with the unmistakable emotion of happiness.

The principal was gaping at me. His mind was a jumble and he wasn't entirely sure that I was serious, so I stood up.

"$5,000," I said firmly, to get my point across.

_The Cullens have way too much money,_ he thought. But none-the-less, he shook his head and began to speak.

"$5,000 going once."

"Going twice."

He paused - a little too long for my liking - and said, "Sold." He turned to my angel. "Well, Miss Swan, you are now promised to Edward Cullen for $5,000."

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a crooked smile. As I made my way through the still shocked crowd of students and towards Bella, my grin began to grow even wider. I walked up to the stage and held my hand up to her.

"Shall we?" I said softly.

A beautiful smile spread across her face and she took my hand eagerly. I couldn't help but notice the warmth that radiated from it. It shot right through me and my heart leapt to life at the contact. It also didn't escape my notice the electricity that seemed to travel through my entire body at her mere touch. She was aware of it too. I could tell by the look on her lovely face.

I carefully led her down the stairs and safely to the gym floor. I lifted her hand to my lips, never breaking eye contact, and placed a light kiss on her knuckles.

Straightening myself, I leaned into her, smiling. "Well, Bella. I believe we have a date for next Saturday night," I whispered into her ear. She shivered in response. Whether it was from my cool breath or the intimacy of the gesture, I do not know.

"Yes. I believe we do," she breathed into my face. I was momentarily stunned. Bella had an amazing affect on me and she didn't even know it. She had just dazzled me.

Ignoring the gawking students, we walked out the gym, through the school, and to my car.

"Alice can take your car home," I said, taking her keys and placing them on her back tire. She just nodded in return.

I turned to her and said, "I would like to take you some place very special to me." I looked deeply into her eyes. "Will you come with me?" I asked. I may have sounded calm but on the inside I was nervous that she might possibly refuse me. I would beg her if I had to.

She nodded her head slightly. "Yes."

I opened the passenger door for her and she slid into the leather seat of my Volvo. I eagerly got into the driver's side and sped off towards our destination. It took about ten minutes to reach the edge of the woods that led to my meadow. She was a bit hesitant at first to go hiking, but I assured her that it would be well worth it in the end. A couple of hours later we were nearly at my meadow, and I was growing extremely anxious. It would normally take only five minutes for me to reach it, but I had to match Bella's human pace. My excitement was growing exponentially with the knowledge that we were nearly there - I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

We were at the edge of the clearing now, the entire meadow before us. The circular clearing was filled with an array of wildflowers of various colors. Bella marveled at the beauty before her, but it was nothing compared to her radiance.

"Edward, it's beautiful," she gasped. It still sent shivers through my body whenever she spoke my name. I don't know if I would ever get used to it.

She moved slowly through the tall grass, extending her arms to her sides to lightly touch the flowers as she passed. I followed closely behind watching her take it all in. She turned to me after a few moments. Her eyes bore into mine. And once again it felt as if she were trying to look into my soul. I couldn't break away, and this time there would be no one here to interrupt us.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked softly. She was merely inches away from me and her warmth enveloped me.

I took her hand in mine and began tracing slow circles on the back of it. "I wanted to share this with you. This place is very special to me. I've never brought anyone here before….until now."

We both inadvertently moved closer to each other. "Thank you for sharing this with me," she said, with a soft smile.

"You're the only one I would want to share this with." She blushed at that comment and it was beautiful. It was the truth though. This place was only for Bella and I. "Bella….." I trailed off, suddenly very nervous.

"Yes?" She squeezed my hand, urging me to continue. It was all I needed.

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. In response she placed her hands on my chest. She felt so right in my arms. I never wanted to let her go. _It was now or never,_ I thought. Taking an unnecessary, but much needed breath I said, "There is something I would like to tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Please review this. It is my first fanfic and I would love some feedback in order to improve my writing. You're opinions would mean a lot to me. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed **_**The Auction**_**. I was not planning on continuing this story as it was always intended to be a one-shot. It was just my version of an alternate way for Edward to confess to Bella. But since a lot of people have been asking me to continue, I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and liked my story. This next chapter is dedicated to **_**Mamylove210 **_**because she knew what I intended Bella's reaction to be.**

**Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"What, Edward? What do you want to tell me?" Bella asked.

I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. What if I scare her? _Of course you're going to scare her you fool._ Any normal person would be frightened if they found out that vampires existed and lived amongst them. And this vampire was in love with her. She would surely run screaming for the hills.

But I needed to tell her. If I was going to be with her, she needed to know this about me. There would be no way of hiding it from her.

How do you break the news that you're a vampire gently? I couldn't just blurt it out, could I?

I felt her squeeze my arms in reassurance. She could obviously sense my unease and she was trying her best to comfort me. _God, how I loved her!_ I was sure that this beautiful creature standing before me was heaven sent. She was placed on this earth to tempt me in every way imagineable. Overcoming the pull of her blood only proved to me that we were meant to be together.

I tightened my grip on her waist, careful not to hurt her, and began my confession. "Bella," I started, "I know that you're aware that I'm….._different_."

She gave me a knowing smile. Obviously she knew. She had been asking me what I was since the day I saved her from certain death. And now I would tell her.

"Well, I want, no _need_, to be with you. And in order for that to happen, you need to know what I am. I've tried to stay away from you, but I can't. I'm just not strong enough." Her face brightened at my admission that I wanted to be with her. _What man in their right mind wouldn't want to be with her? _"But I'm afraid that what I have to tell you will scare you off and _you_ won't want to be with _me_, and I don't know if I can survive without you." Just thinking about my life without her nearly brought me to my knees.

I brushed my fingers through her silky hair and she closed her eyes, humming in contentment. I let my fingers run through her hair to the very tips of her mahogany locks. Then once again I locked my arms around her waist. There was a very good chance that she would run away from me and I was going to take every opportunity to hold her until she did just that.

Opening her eyes she placed a hand on my ice-cold cheek and breathed, "I promise you Edward, nothing you could say would ever scare me off."

I smiled at her courage, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be best to not go through with this after all. It would most definitely be better for her if she didn't know what I was. Knowing my secret would bring all sorts of trouble down upon her, and I couldn't willingly do that to her. But I also realized that she was already in too deep with me, and I with her.

Her other hand found it's way to my remaining cheek and I was consumed with her warmth. Her touch felt utterly amazing and I closed my eyes, revelling in the feel of her skin on mine. It was like fire and ice. I loved it. I loved her.

"Please tell me. You can trust me, Edward," she whispered.

I opened my eyes and found nothing but sincerity in hers. I knew that I could trust her with my secret, but I just didn't want to bring her into the horrors of my world. What kind of man does that to the woman he loves? _A monster, that's who_, I thought.

I almost didn't go through with it. I very nearly pulled away, promising myself that I would let her live a normal, happy life, without me, but Alice's words echoed in my head.

_"Now that you've touched each other's lives, no matter how brief a time it might have been, there's no going back to the way things used to be, for __either__ of you."_

The only other option would be to give her up completely, and I now knew that I could never do that. How could I even think that I could just watch her from the shadows? I knew without a doubt that there was no turning back now. Both of our lives were already forever changed by one another.

I felt like this was supposed to happen; me finding Bella. I truly believed that she was my other half. I had waited so long to find her, and there was no way I was going to give her up now.

I breathed in, savoring her scent, and then let out a huge sigh. I felt a weight suddenly lift from my shoulders. This was it, the moment of truth.

_I am such a selfish creature._

"Bella, please know that I would never, _ever_ hurt you in any way." I gazed into her eyes, pleading with my own for her to believe me.

She nodded in understanding. "Of course Edward." She said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I wondered if she would still believe that after finding out my horrible secret.

I dropped my eyes from hers, and moved my hands to her sides, allowing her the freedom to run away from me if she chose to do so.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that. Because you may feel differently after what I am about to say." I looked into her eyes once again, waiting for the fear to show itself, but I never saw it. "Bella, you've seen my speed and my strength, you've noticed my eyes change colors, and I know you can feel how cold I am."

She nodded her head, not removing her hands from my face, and began stroking her thumbs gently against my cheeks. A smile began to form on her lips. I couldn't fathom what she might be thinking right this very second. I wished I could read her mind. It would make this so much easier. She was no doubt smiling because I was finally going to reveal to her what I was, but once she found out the truth, that smile would most definitely disappear.

"Well, these are just a few of the things that make me different, that make me what I am. I'm not like you, Bella. I haven't been for a long time." I paused, letting that sink in, before continuing. "I'm not human." I watched her face but her expression never changed. It was still serene. Perhaps I should elaborate on me being 'not human'.

Bracing myself, I took a huge breath, and told her. "Bella, I'm a vampire."

I closed my eyes as I said this, not wanting to see her reaction, and I loosened my hold on her, expecting her to recoil from my touch. She never did.

When I didn't feel her leave my arms I opened my eyes. She wore the most radiant smile that I had ever seen on her face. Maybe she didn't hear me correctly.

"Bella, did you hear what I said?" I asked warily. Perhaps she was having a nervous breakdown and this was some sort of delayed reaction.

She responded by shifting her body so that our chests were touching. Her warmth was like a blanket enveloping me and I couldn't help but snake my arms around her back, pulling her close again.

Her arms wound their way around my neck and she leaned up so that our faces were only an inch apart. "I heard you Edward, and I already knew." With a smile she said, "I've just been waiting for you to tell me."

I was speechless. Bella knew? How could she possibly know my secret?

For a long time I didn't know what to say. Eventually though, I managed to croak out a "Huh?" Very articulate, I know.

Bella giggled at my confusion and began pulling me further into the meadow - _o__ur__ meadow._

She spoke softly when she said, "Why don't we sit down and then I'll tell you everything."

I obliged and gracefully took a seat, pulling Bella down with me. We both sat Indian style in front of each other, our hands still clasped. I grabbed the other one, wanting to feel as much of her as possible.

I was finally able to find my voice. "Bella, how did you know?" I asked cautiously.

She cleared her throat and began. "Well, about a week ago I was up in La Push visiting a family friend." She paused, no doubt gauging my reaction.

I knew where this was going. The Quileutes were the only people who knew of our existence. I nodded for her to go on.

"My father and I were visiting Billy Black. He has a son around our - I mean - my age. His name is Jacob," she said quietly.

I nodded again, letting her know that I was following.

"Anyway, Jake and I took a walk on the beach and he thought it would be funny to scare me with some legends about his tribe. He knows how frightened I get sometimes."

I certainly didn't like the idea of Bella going for a walk with some boy, but that was not the issue at hand here. Besides, she wasn't mine then, in fact, she still isn't, _yet_.

I tried to keep my voice and face as calm as I could when I spoke. "Please, go on."

"He started telling me about an old legend involving his ancestors as werewolves, and these rival creatures called the 'cold ones'. The way he described them, reminded me of you."

"He wasn't supposed to tell you," I said, anger seeping into my voice now. I wasn't angry with her, but with that idiot boy for not being able to keep his damn mouth shut. Telling a human was a violation of the treaty.

Her eyes grew wide at my outburst. "Edward, please don't be angry with him. He's just a kid, and he doesn't think the stories are real. He was just having some fun." I visibly relaxed, and she noticed. She took this as an opportunity to lighten the mood a bit. "I mean, honestly, who would believe a story about vampires." I saw a tiny smile play at the corners of her lips and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

We laughed together for a moment, the tension easing somewhat.

When our quiet laughter had subsided I spoke. "Then why did you believe him?" I countered. "If the idea of vampires is so ridiculous, how come you believed his stories?"

"Like I said, the way he described the 'cold ones' reminded me of you. So when I went home that night, I did some research online." She seemed a bit embarrassed at this confession.

"What did your research tell you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I was genuinely curious now.

"Most of the research was silly folklore. None if it seemed to fit with you. But then I realized something." She inched herself closer to me so that our knees were touching.

"What?" I asked, truly intrigued now.

She shrugged. "I realized that I didn't care."

"You didn't care?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded. "Edward, it doesn't matter to me what you are."

I was ecstatic. She didn't care that I was a vampire. This knowledge made me the happiest I've been in a long time, but it also scared me to no end. Where was her sense of survival? It was bad enough that she didn't stay away from me in the beginning, like most human's instinct would tell them to do, but now that she actually knows the truth, she still chooses to be with me. She should be running away from me.

I know I should be nothing but happy about this. This was what I wanted after all. I wanted for her to be okay with everything, to look passed the monster that I am. So why were my emotions warring with each other?

"Bella, how could you not care what I am? I'm not human, I'm dead, and I shouldn't even exist. Yet here I am. I'm an abomination." I could hear my voice growing louder with my anger. I couldn't help it though. Did she realize what she was getting herself into?

She winced a little at the volume of my voice, but she never once moved away from me. Her grip on my hands only tightened, almost as if she were afraid I would run away. I would never run away from her. It is she who should leave me.

I squeezed back, letting her know that I was okay. "I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have raised my voice. That was uncalled for." I smiled at her. "Please forgive my rudeness."

She leaned over and cupped my cheek in her hand. "There's nothing to forgive Edward." She released her hand and I was saddened at the loss.

I decided to ask the question that has been on my mind from the beginning. "Aren't you afraid of me?" I was in awe at how comfortable she seemed around me, especially since she knew the truth.

She vehemently shook her head no. "Edward, I could never be afraid of you."

I sighed. I don't think she understands exactly how wrong it is for us to be together. "Bella, you _should_ be afraid. I'm a natural predator and you are my prey. We _shouldn't_ be together. This is wrong." My voice grew lower with each word that passed my lips, and I dropped my eyes from her gaze, ashamed at myself for allowing this to happen.

In an instant that I would have thought too quick for her, Bella was on her knees in front of me. She took both her hands and placed them on either side of my face, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "No, Edward, it's not. How can it be wrong when I feel this way when I'm around you? I can't imagine God bringing you into my life, only to make it so that we can't be together. He's not that cruel Edward," she spoke softly, almost reverently.

She continued, beating me into submission with her words. "I know you're afraid of hurting me, Edward, but I believe with every fiber of my being that you would never do that. I _know_ you would never do that." I looked into her eyes and all I saw was hope. Hope that I would see that we could do this, that this could work out. Hope that I could believe our love was strong enough to carry us through anything. "If you wanted to kill me, you could have done it a long time ago."

I winced at her words. She had no idea how close I had actually been to doing just that.

"I know that you care about me, Edward. I knew even before today. If you didn't, you wouldn't have risked your secret to save my life." She began stroking my face and the gesture relaxed me instantly. I was slowly beginning to believe that our love _could_ be strong enough.

"I'm not afraid of you." Her voice was confident but quiet when she spoke. "I'm only afraid of losing you."

I brought my hand up to her face and began tracing her features with my fingertips. She shuddered at the contact. Closing her eyes, she allowed me free reign.

I raised myself to my knees and continued my journey over her delectable skin. I skimmed her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips. I moved my hands to her neck and collarbone, but kept my eyes fixed on her luscious lips. I wanted so badly to lean in and close the gap between us, but I wasn't sure if I could do it. Being that close would surely be problematic.

My hands continued their descent over her shoulders and down her arms. Her breathing was becoming erratic now, and I knew that if I _needed_ to breathe, mine would be doing the same.

I decided I would just do it. I would kiss her. If Bella had faith in me, then so could I.

"Bella," I breathed. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her mesmerizing orbs to me. "I want to try something, so please, stay very still." She nodded. "Close your eyes for me, Bella," I whispered.

Her eyelids closed, and not only could I feel her heartbeat pick up through my hold on her wrists, but I could also hear it thundering loudly in her chest. She knew exactly what was coming and her body was reacting.

I carefully placed my hands on her waist, allowing myself a moment to brace myself. I took a deep breath in, adjusting myself once again to her heavenly scent. I savored the flavor and then released my breath. _I could do this__. _But to be on the safe side, I decided to hold my breath.

Very slowly, I leaned in. When I was no more than a centimeter away, her lips parted and her breath fanned over me. The sensation sent tingles all over my body and in that moment I closed my eyes and let my lips touch hers.

She kept her promise and remained still. She did not move except for her lips working with mine. We took it slow, getting used to each other. Our lips moved together perfectly and I couldn't help but think that I should have done this a long time ago.

* * *

**A/N: Some stuff you might recognize from the book but none of it is word for word. I really liked that line, "I'm only afraid of losing you." from the movie, so I thought I'd add that in here. You'll also notice that I changed the way Bella found out about Edward a bit. If I decide to continue with the story I'm going to have to change things to make it my own.**

**If it's not as good as the first chapter I apologize. I'm not sure where I want to go with this story, but I'm going to leave it up to you guys. I'm going to ask for votes at the end of the chapters. If I get at least 10 votes to continue after each chapter then I will gladly oblige.**

**Please read and review…and don't forget to vote. Thanks. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing these, and I'm sure you're sick of reading them. But I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's not quite as long as the others before it, but I plan on writing another one very soon. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to all the fans. You guys are great! And thanks for pushing me to continue this story. I feel like it's my best fanfic and I have you guys to thank for that. If you didn't ask for another chapter, I wouldn't have continued.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

The kiss was sweet and chaste, but I poured all my passion into it. I wanted Bella to know exactly how I felt about her, exactly what she meant to me. I couldn't quite bring myself to say the words to her yet, but I wanted her to feel the love I felt for her.

Soon her lips began to move urgently against mine. Her hands found their way up my chest, over my shoulders, and wound their way into my hair. The sensation of her warm fingers raking over my scalp was indescribable, and if I were a normal, human, seventeen year-old, I would have responded with vigor. But alas, I was a vampire, who at the current moment was kissing the woman whose blood sang to him.

She pushed her body flush against mine, trying to deepen the kiss. Her heart rate increased exponentially, and I was sure she would eventually pass out. Her reaction to the kiss was entirely unexpected, and although I enjoyed it very much, our current position was most definitely trying my self-control.

There was only so much of the lovely Bella Swan that I could take before my natural instincts came to the surface. As a _man_, I was starting to react to her, and if I gave in, I would not be able to control my actions. The outcome could be very bad, and I would not risk it.

Not wanting to scare her, I began slowing the movement of my lips, and gently grasped her wrists in my cold hands. I gingerly unclasped her hands from my hair and held them between us as I slowly, and carefully, leaned back.

I remained only a few inches away, raking my eyes over her face, scanning her angelic features. Her breathing began to even out and her eyes fluttered open. They were overflowing with passion and need. It was so strong that it nearly caused me to crash my lips back into hers. But knowing where that might lead to, and what I might end up doing, I opted for stroking her flushed face with the back of my hand.

I had thought my control had improved drastically from my first encounter with her, but I was seriously mistaken. And if I was going to be kissing her from now on, I would have to work on it.

Once the shock of the kiss had worn off, her eyes refocused, and she looked at me. Her eyes widened a tad and her jaw opened slightly.

"Edward," she whispered, "What happened to your eyes? They're black." She paused a moment. "Are you alright?" She spoke softly, but there was no hint of fear in her voice, even though she _should_ be afraid.

She was much braver than anyone I had ever met. She was literally staring death in the face and all she could worry about was me.

I let out the breath that I had been holding throughout our kiss, and carefully inhaled her scent. I started out with taking short, slow breaths in, not wanting to overwhelm myself. When I felt I had regained some semblance of control, I spoke.

"Bella…..you have no idea what you do to me." I smiled at her, not wanting to frighten her in any way.

She gave me a sheepish smile and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I should have warned her about my attraction to her blood. But I was a fool. I thought I was passed it, and apparently, I wasn't.

"Silly Bella. You did nothing wrong." I scooped her up, and sitting back down in the grass, I placed her in my lap.

"There is something that I need to explain to you though. I probably should have said something before, but I did not think that it was a problem anymore. I was sure I could handle it." I looked away, ashamed at myself for putting her in such danger.

"It's my blood, isn't it?" she asked.

Looking back at her I nodded.

She threw her head into her hands, an apology tumbling from her lips. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I should have known. I mean I know you don't drink human blood, but I still shouldn't have…..I'm sorry. I just got carried away. I should have realized it would still be a problem for you."

She was rambling and I couldn't help but laugh. I can't believe she was actually apologizing to me.

As I took both her hands in mine, she looked up at me. Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. "Bella, you did nothing wrong." Her gaze shifted down. "Look at me, Bella," I whispered, nearly begging. I hated not being able to see her enchanting eyes.

She brought her gaze back to mine and I continued my explanation.

"Bella, it's not just because you're human that I have a difficult time being close to you." The confusion was evident on her face.

"You see, your blood calls to me like no one else's has before. I'm not sure why that is, but it takes all my self-control to deny the monster inside me." I kept my voice calm and level. I did not want to scare her too much, but I _did_ want her to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

Her eyes widened. She understood. "Is that why you acted the way you did that first day in Biology? Because I _smell_ good?"

Ah, that first day. I always wondered if I would ever be able to fully explain my behavior to her.

"Yes. You have no idea precisely how good you smell to me. That first day, your scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was like nothing I have ever experienced before. I was overcome with the urge to…to…" I couldn't get the words out. They just kept getting stuck in my throat.

Bella shifted in my lap so that we were now fully facing each other. "To what, Edward? Drink my blood?" She said it so calmly that you would think she was talking about the weather.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head in shame. I can't believe I ever toyed with the notion of killing her. This woman, that against all better judgment, trusts me with her life. No matter how sweet her blood might taste, it could never compare to having her in my arms.

In a voice just above a whisper I said, "I'm ashamed to admit it, but yes. That day, your blood called to me so strongly, that I nearly massacred the entire class just to get to you."

I opened my eyes and looked up at her to gauge her reaction. There was finally some fear there. _At last, I have gotten through to her_, I thought. I was beginning to think that she was not normal. But I still did not want her to fear me. As much as I knew she should, I could not bear it if she ever walked away from me.

"Bella, please do not think that I would ever do that to you. I could never live with myself if I hurt you. Please, believe me." Even to me my voice was frantic. I was worried that this time I had succeeded in scaring her off. But to calm my nerves she placed her warm hand on my chest. I instantly relaxed under her touch.

"I know you wouldn't, Edward. But I have to ask…..what stopped you?" Her voice quavered a bit. I did not know if it was from the small amount of fear that was evident on her face, or my cold body against hers.

"It angered me that some girl that I didn't even know could cause me to react like that." I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "And I refused to give in to the allure of your tantalizing blood. I had been so good for so many years, and I was not going to let myself slip. I would not allow it, no matter how wonderful you smelled. Taking your life was simply not an option."

Her face softened as I continued to speak.

"It was the most excruciating thing I have ever had to endure. Those forty-five minutes were the worst of my existence. But I could not do that to my family, and the thought of taking an innocent life kept me from succumbing to the temptation."

Her gaze never wavered as she looked at me. I never saw the disgust that I was expecting to see. I simply saw understanding. She truly did understand how difficult it must have been for me. She really was sent from God. _What did I ever do to deserve her?_

She took my hand and entwined our fingers. Looking down, I marveled at how small her hand was compared to mine.

"Edward, is it still that difficult for you to be around me?"

Shaking my head I answered, "No, not anymore. It's not as bad as it used to be, but I still have my moments. Like earlier, for instance."

She smiled apologetically.

"Don't feel bad, Bella. I didn't realize until we were that close that it was going to be a problem for me. I've grown accustomed to your scent. I've built up sort of a resistance, but kissing you makes it a little harder to control my natural instincts."

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "How do you mean?"

I cleared my throat, trying to find the best words to explain to her my previous predicament. "Well, umm…..Let's just say that I very much wanted to respond to your reaction during the kiss." She let a giggle escape, obviously understanding what I was inferring. "But," I continued, "I was afraid that if I gave in to those urges, that I would lose control over my other instincts, the instincts to kill."

She grimaced at the word, but nodded in understanding.

"Bella, I would never hurt you, I hope you know that, but it's in my nature to kill. I never wanted to take that risk with you, and I'm sorry that I didn't take better precautions." I was rambling now, but before I could say another word, she placed a gentle hand on my lips, halting my words.

"It's okay. I understand. I know you would never hurt me, Edward, so please stop apologizing." She was holding back a smile as she bit her lower lip, an action that called for me to kiss her again. I ignored that impulse. "We'll just have to be more careful next time."

_Next time? _After all of this, she wanted there to be a next time?

"I promise to be good from now on," she teased.

I gave her a crooked smile. "You're quite amazing, do you know that? I've never met anyone like you before."

"Thank you," she said, returning the smile. "I could say the same about you."

I hesitated for a second before asking my next question. The most important question.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bella?" I asked. "Accepting a vampire into your life, as a boyfriend no less, will not be easy. We will face many obstacles throughout it all."

"Boyfriend?" she inquired.

_Did_ I just say boyfriend? Surely, that wasn't out of line. After everything that has transpired today, this was not the most outrageous thing that I've said.

However, realizing that I was presuming a lot, I tried my best to backtrack. "I mean, unless you're uncomfortable with that label. We could take things slower if you would like."

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"You're absurd, Edward. I'd love to call you my boyfriend." And she gave me a soft peck on the cheek, trying her best to be careful.

"Although, it doesn't seem to fit our situation," she mused.

"I could call you my mate," I said, nonchalantly.

"Your what?" She had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Well, in vampire terminology, if you will, we use the term mate. When we find someone...it's forever." I spoke sincerely, trying to convey to her that there would never be anyone else for me, _ever_.

"Forever?" she breathed, winding her arms around my neck.

I secured my arms around her waist and pulled her slightly closer. "Forever," I promised.

* * *

**A/N: It always annoyed me in the books when Edward would call Bella absurd. I don't know why but it bothered me. Well, if you hadn't noticed, I gave that line to Bella in my story. I felt like it needed to be said to Edward. Also, I know you're probably sick of the meadow scene, but I felt that there were still a few things that Edward and Bella needed to discuss. In the next chapter, Bella will be meeting the family.**

**Please review. I love hearing what you think.**

**Thanks for all the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know I promised I would update soon and instead I took three weeks. But I assure you that I have been working on this chapter since I finished the last one. Even though it took forever to update, this chapter is extra long. It was at least 30 pages in Word. I hope you enjoy it......and I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

EPOV

Bella and I spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the meadow talking. We talked mostly about me. She wanted to know how I was changed and why, and most importantly, if any of the myths were true. I broke it to her that most vampire myths were fabricated for stories or movies, and that really, nothing was correct. I also made a promise to her that if the sun ever decided to make an appearance, I would show her exactly what happens to me in direct sunlight.

I spoke about my family quite a bit. She was extremely interested in them since they kept to themselves in school. I told her of all the relationships within in the family and how we all came to be together. I knew she had already been told about the pairings of my siblings, but I felt the need to elaborate on how they all came to be, and that they were all, in fact, married.

I told her about everyone's transformation, but I left out the details regarding Esme's and Rosalie's. I didn't feel it was my place to tell the whole story. In time, Bella may learn exactly what happened to them, but that would be for them to decide.

When I spoke of the abilities that vampires sometimes acquire after the change, she was very interested. When I got to mine, however, she was mortified, but I assured her that hers was the only mind that I could not hear. This pleased her, of course, but it did not please me. Now, more than ever, I wanted to know what went on in that mind of hers. What was she afraid I would hear?

Although, I have to admit, it was nice to be around someone without hearing every thought in their head. It seems fitting that the one I was destined to be with would be a complete mystery to me. I wouldn't ask for it any other way. She was my sanctuary. She brought me peace in every way imaginable - mind, body and soul.

At the current moment, Bella was cradled into my side, my arm lazily draped around her delicate frame. Occasionally, the venom would pool in my mouth, causing me to swallow it down. But being in this situation was not difficult for me. I could handle it. But earlier was different. It was not her proximity to me that caused my reaction during the kiss. It was simply the feelings and desire that the intimacy of the moment aroused in me. Being close I could handle, but being _intimate_, was something entirely different. I would have to work on that.

Her breathing was even as she lay in my arms, but she was not asleep. We were simply looking into each other's eyes, not speaking a word, memorizing every inch of each other.

I finally decided to break the silence that we had grown so accustomed to. "It's getting late."

Her response was to close her eyes and nuzzle her face into my chest. I was amazed that she found my hard, freezing body to be so inviting. It baffled me, really. I would be akin to sleeping with a rock - not very comfortable at all.

Looking up at the sky I realized that the sun hung low on the horizon. It was getting towards evening, and our time here was coming to a close.

I sighed, not wanting to end this perfect day. "Bella, I should really be getting you home." She looked up at me then, with a pout firmly planted on her face. It was obvious she didn't want to leave any more than I did.

I laughed softly and placed a kiss on her nose. "As much as I don't want to leave either, we really should be going."

"I suppose we should," she said in defeat.

With that I stood and extended my hand to her. Once she was firmly safe on her unsteady feet I swept her into my arms, bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" she giggled. The suddenness of the action caught her off guard.

I gave her my crooked smile – which I found caused her heart to go into a frenzy – and leaned into her. "I'm going to take you back to the car _my _way."

Her face became wary and she asked, "What way is that?" She knew exactly what way I was talking about.

I felt my smile grow at the thought of running at my natural speed. As the fastest runner in the family I loved to run. To me, there was nothing quite like the feeling of moving at inhuman speed through the forest, uninhibited. It was the one thing that I loved about this life and it was something that I was excited to share with her.

"If I run back with you, we'll get home _much _faster."

Earlier, I had demonstrated to Bella my speed and strength. It startled her, obviously, but it still did not change how she saw me. I just hoped her courage had not diminished yet and that she would agree to this.

I could see the reluctance on her face. "Well…..it _is_ getting late." She glanced over at the forest and then looked back at me. "And I do still have to make Charlie dinner….." She let the sentence trail off as she thought about her answer.

"Is it safe?" she asked

I tightened my hold on her and placed my forehead against hers. "Bella, I would never let anything happen to you. You can trust me."

"I do trust you, Edward. It's just….you'll be running through the woods. What if you run into a tree or something?"

I threw my head back and laughed at the absurdity of it. Her lips twitched into a smile at the sound of my boisterous laughter. "Do you actually think I would run into a tree?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. _Oh, yee of little faith._

"Bella, I've explained to you about my abilities and heightened senses. I've even showed you. It's near impossible for anything like that to happen. Even running at the speed that I do, I can see everything as clearly as if I were walking."

"Well…..alright," she said reluctantly. She then paused and gave me a sly smile. "Take me home then, _mate_."

I nearly growled at the sound of that. _Mate._ She was mine now. Mike Newton could shove it.

I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. "Close your eyes then, my angel," I whispered against her lips.

She immediately obeyed and once her eyes were shut tight, I took off. I deftly weaved in and out of the trees, jumping over rocks and fallen tree trucks. It was absolutely exhilarating and I loved that I was sharing this with her.

Once my Volvo came into view I slowed my pace. When I came through the edge of the forest I loosened my grip on her. I carefully placed her on the ground, but she still clung to me for dear life. Her small fingers tried desperately to dig into my skin.

I gently shook her. "We've stopped, Bella. You can open your eyes now," I breathed in her ear.

She looked up at me, her face a mixture of horror and shock.

"You opened your eyes, didn't you?" I asked. I told her to keep them shut.

She nodded without saying a word. I don't think she could have spoken a proper sentence even if she tried.

"Well, I warned you," I said, slightly teasing. "Just remember for next time to keep them closed." I brushed the back of my hand across her cheek.

Her mouth dropped open. "Next time?" She gulped loudly, even for human ears.

"Yup," I laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I'd rather stick to human speed if you don't mind."

I ignored that statement. Some day she would learn to love it like I did.

I led her to the car and held the door open as she slid into the seat. Once she was safely buckled in I raced over to the driver's side at vampire speed. I started the car and pulled onto the deserted road, turning on the radio. Bella began flipping through my CD's, searching for something to listen to.

I pride myself on my music and I don't normally let anyone touch my collection, but I didn't mind in the least when Bella did it.

As she was scanning the music her eyes lit up when she landed on a random CD. She threw it into the player and leaned back in the seat as the sweet sounds of Debussy filled the car.

"You like Debussy?" I asked incredulously, looking over at her.

"Mhm. My favorite is Clair de Lune. My mother used to play some classical music at home." She looked at me. "It was just another one of her phases that didn't last very long, but I grew to love it."

I was in awe of this woman before me. With every new detail I learned about her, I fell even more in love.

"I have to say, I'm surprised," I said, turning back to the road - more for Bella's sake than mine.

"Why?"

"Well, not many people your age listen to this kind of music."

She breathed in and snuggled deeper into the leather seat. "I know. And it's a shame," she sighed.

She closed her eyes and began humming along with the music. I loved that she was completely at ease around me. Alice was right. I sure as hell _was _surprised by the outcome.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her in her restful state. I took her hand in mine and she smiled at the contact. She opened her eyes and shifted her body towards me.

"Edward, this has been the best day of my life."

I smiled as well. "So far," I said, a hint of a promise in my voice. I placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. There would be many more pleasant days in the future.

* * *

I pulled in front of her house and quickly moved around to the passenger side to hold open her door. _My mother raised me well. _I was raised in a time when holding open doors and placing coats over puddles were considered signs of respect and admiration for a woman. Bella deserved the best treatment.

She smiled up at me, obviously not used to this sort of thing. _Well, she better get used to it, I thought._

She grabbed my hand and led me to her front door without a word. Once inside, she headed directly for the kitchen to start dinner.

"Will you stay while I cook?" She didn't need to ask.

"Of course. Would you like some help?" I had never cooked before – it would be quite difficult considering the smell of food revolts me – but I was willing to give it a shot if it meant being around her. It could be fun cooking with Bella.

She giggled. "Do you even know how to cook?" she said as she began taking ingredients out of the fridge.

I shrugged. "No, but how hard could it be?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You think it's easy, huh?"

I shrugged. "Well, vampires are known for being exceptionally good at everything. It can't be that difficult."

She shook her head at me. "Alright then. Come on, I'm making burgers." There was a smug smile on her face.

We began mixing the chop meat with all the proper ingredients and seasonings. It smelled horrible and the feel of the meat between my fingers wasn't exactly appealing either.

As Bella and I worked together we talked about everything we could think of. I learned so much more about her – more than I could by simply watching her sleep, or looking into the minds of her friends. I laughed more in that one conversation than I think I have in my whole existence. The stories of Bella as a young girl were hysterical. She was always clumsy. I don't know why I was surprised. I mean, I've seen her walk.

Once we had molded the meat into patties, Bella had me cook one on the skillet. I ended up burning it….badly. I was then moved to salad duty, while she finished the burgers and fries. Apparently, I couldn't be trusted with the burgers.

Making a salad seemed easy enough. All that was involved was lettuce, tomato, cucumbers, and salad dressing. _I could handle that, _I thought.

I tossed the salad together once I had sliced up the vegetables, and then moved on to the Italian dressing. From my left I heard Bella giggling.

I turned to her in question. "What's so funny?"

"You poured the whole bottle in. No one needs _that_ much dressing, Edward."

I looked down into the bowl, the salad now swimming in a sea of Italian dressing.

"Oops," I said, shrugging my shoulders, and giving an apologetic smile.

She took the bowl from my hand, while she continued to laugh at my expense. "I guess vampires aren't good at _everything,_" she teased.

I pouted and crossed my arms like a child. This just caused her to laugh even harder.

"Why don't you just sit back and let me handle this," she offered.

I leaned myself up against the counter next to her, as she worked on the rest of dinner. I noticed that this was where Bella was in her element. She seemed to enjoy cooking, and she was good at it.

"So, Edward, I have a question," she started.

"Ask away."

She flipped a burger over and slapped a slice of cheese on it. "How did you get used to my blood? We only see each other during Biology. That doesn't seem like a long enough time to get used to it."

This was not something I was planning on telling her yet, if ever.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Ummm……well." I didn't know how to say it. How do I tell her that I had been watching her while she slept?

My stalling got her attention and she looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

I scratched my head, trying to decide what to tell her. "Bella, I just don't know how you're going to take this next bit of news," I said.

She snorted at me. "Edward, what could you possibly tell me that could top you being a vampire - who craves my blood no less?"

"You might not like it," I warned her.

"Just tell me." She was starting to grow impatient. I could tell because of the glare she was giving me.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "You see, not too long ago, I-I kind of started watching you sleep at night."

Immediately, her head snapped up to look at me. Her face was blank, but her eyes showed her confusion. "You've been watching me sleep." She said it slowly, not really making it a question, but merely trying to comprehend my words.

I nodded.

"Like, from my window?"

"Not exactly, no. More like, from your rocking chair." I watched her cautiously.

She carefully laid the spatula on the counter and turned her body to me. "You mean to tell me that you've been in my room every night?"

"Yes." I was thoroughly ashamed of myself. I felt my shoulders fall from the weight of my shame. I looked anywhere but at her face. I didn't know what I would find there. Fear, revulsion, perhaps anger?

"For how long exactly?" Her voice didn't sound angry or upset in any way, but I still couldn't tell what she thought about my nightly visits.

I shifted my eyes to hers. "Since the day I saved you."

She just stood there, not saying a word. She looked thoughtful for a moment and then finally spoke.

Her voice was soft and gentle. "You know, I don't know if I should be flattered or scared. I mean, in all honesty, it's a little weird, Edward."

I rubbed the back of my neck in my uneasiness. "You should probably be scared," I told her truthfully.

She was quiet for a few heartbeats and it was complete torture. What did she think of me now?

"No. No, I could never be scared of you. And if it was anyone else doing it, I would probably be completely freaked out, but I know that your intentions could never be anything but honorable. So, that being said, I'm flattered, Edward."

I just stared at her. Did she really mean that? How could she be taking everything so well? I watched her face carefully but her smile never wavered. She honestly wasn't kidding.

She turned back to the burgers, ignoring my obvious confusion. Nonchalantly she said, "You don't have to sneak in anymore you know. All you have to do is ask now."

If I wasn't so shocked I would have been elated at her comment, but I still couldn't quite wrap my mind around the fact that Bella wasn't upset about this. "You're not mad?" I honestly couldn't believe my ears.

She tilted her head in my direction as she spoke. "Surprisingly, no. I'm genuinely flattered that I mean that much to you." She looked thoughtful again. "I think that if I was in your position, I would have done the same thing. I don't think I could have stayed away from you either."

Swiftly and carefully I swooped her into my arms, her feet hovering off the floor. She gasped at the movement, but once my lips touched hers she relaxed into the embrace.

She kept her word from earlier and was on her best behavior during the kiss. I kept it short and simple, but it made her heart flutter rapidly. Not knowing if _her_ self-control would last much longer, I pulled away. Her face was flushed again, as it usually was, and a brilliant smile was plastered on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked. "Not that I minded though," she said, as she tightened her hold on my neck.

"For being perfect," I answered.

Before she could protest my word choice, I cocked my head to the side at the sound of Charlie's police cruiser pulling into the driveway. I should have heard his thoughts much earlier, but I was pleasantly distracted by Bella's lips. I placed her back on her feet and informed her of her father's impending entrance.

"Crap, he's home? Damn!"

I just shook my head.

She may not be looking forward to this, but I was. I actually wanted to meet her father. I was proud to be with Bella and I wanted Charlie to like me. Never having had a girlfriend before, I wanted to experience this step in the courting ritual.

"Bella, I don't mind meeting your father, if that's what you're worried about," I told her.

She looked at me like I had three heads. "You don't?"

"Not at all. I want to meet him." I saw a hint of a smile play at her lips. Did she want me to meet Charlie as well?

"Really? Because I want him to meet you."

As we heard the front door open, Bella turned off the burners and took my hand, leading me to the front of the house. Charlie was just hanging his gun holster on the coat rack when we appeared through the dining room entrance. He froze in mid movement, his face a mixture of shock and puzzlement. His thoughts weren't much better either.

_What the….Who is this? He's awfully pale. Hmmmm……He must be one of the Cullen kids. Kind of reminds me of Dr. Cullen. Ah, he has the same color eyes. Definitely a Cullen._

He looked down at our clasped hands and his thoughts soon became frantic.

_Are they dating? She never told me anything about a boyfriend. Oh, God! I thought she said she wasn't interested in anyone in Forks. I'm not ready for this yet. Not my little girl._

I wanted to laugh at his jumbled thoughts, but at the same time I felt bad for him. It's been so long since he's had Bella all to himself, and now when he gets her, she's an adult. He honestly wasn't ready for a boyfriend to make his way into the picture.

Bella spoke, pulling Charlie out of his thoughts. "Dad, I'd like you to meet someone." Once her voice had broken him out of his inner turmoil, he finished placing his gun on the rack. I was glad for that.

Not that I had to worry about getting shot, but I felt better knowing that he didn't feel the need to carry it around. I've seen movies where the girl brings her boyfriend home to meet her father, polishing his rifle at the dining room table - it doesn't exactly put one at ease to see that, invincible or not.

Charlie settled himself and stepped closer to us, still eyeballing our hands. Bella looked up at me, love overflowing her features.

"This is Edward Cullen." She turned back to her father. "You know his father, Dr. Cullen."

I extended my hand and began with the pleasantries. "Hello, Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He hesitantly took my hand and shook it. From his thoughts I could tell that he was taken aback by the coolness of my skin, but he never once let it show on his face. I could also tell that he was judging the firmness of my handshake. I've always been taught that a proper handshake is very important, almost as important as a good first impression.

I made sure that my hold on his hand was firm, but not too tight - though I could easily crush it. And my wrist remained strong, not flimsy. He seemed pleased by my handshake. It was what he deemed a 'real man's handshake'. _So far, so good, _I thought.

"Nice meeting you too. Edmund, was it?" He knew very well that wasn't my name, but he was trying to mess with me.

Looking quickly at Bella, I saw her roll her eyes at her father.

"Close, but it's actually Edward, sir." I kept the smile on my face. I didn't want him to think his little slip up had any affect on me, because it didn't. I found this whole exchange to be rather funny, actually. He was just looking out for Bella, after all. I could relate to that.

Bella watched us intently, hoping that everything would go smoothly, no doubt. This was a first for Bella as well. She had never brought a boy home before and I could see that she was nervous.

"Edward was just helping me fix dinner. It's just about ready," she told her father. "You hungry?"

At the mention of food a huge smile formed on his lips and he patted his stomach. "I'm starving. Thanks for cooking, sweetie."

His eyes were soft when looking at his daughter, but there was almost an immediate hardness to them when they turned to me. "You staying for dinner, Edward?"

At least he got my name right this time.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella glance up at me. "Actually, sir, I promised my mother I would be home for dinner tonight."

I could read from his thoughts that he was disappointed, and at the same time, pleased that I wasn't staying. Pleased because he wasn't ready yet for this situation, but disappointed because he found that a part of him actually wanted to give me the concerned father speech. He was looking forward to scaring me. It was his fatherly duty, after all.

"Well, that's too bad. Maybe another time then," he offered, but not entirely meaning it.

I smiled. "You can count on it."

Charlie excused himself to go change before dinner, leaving Bella and I alone.

"Do you really have to go?" She was pouting, her voice on the verge of whining, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I picked up her hand and kissed her palm, earning a ragged breath from her. I inhaled deeply, enjoying her stunning aroma. "I don't have to, no. But it would be better if I didn't stay for dinner, at least for the time being," I mumbled into her hand.

Charlie would be watching me too closely tonight and he would notice if I didn't eat anything. I could eat the food if I had to, but I really didn't feel like throwing it up later.

"I wish you wouldn't leave." She trembled as I skimmed my nose across her wrist and up her arm. "Will you be here tonight?"

I smiled into her skin and looked up at her through my lashes. "Am I being invited?"

She nodded her head. "I would like it if you would stay with me." Her voice was so soft, that if I were human, I wouldn't have heard her.

I pulled her close and brushed my lips against hers. "Then I'll be here when Charlie falls asleep."

She smiled. "Good. But this time, you're staying in the bed."

* * *

I took my time driving home, which is not something I normally do. Anyone who knows me knows I love speed. But I wanted to pass as much time as I could until I saw Bella. Also, I knew Rosalie would be furious when I got home.

When I was about a mile away from the house I could already hear Rosalie ranting.

"I can't believe he's still out with that human! What was he thinking?!" she screamed. It was a good thing we lived far away from any people or they would have surely heard her.

"Rosalie, calm down. You've been at it for hours already," Alice sighed.

"I will not calm down. Does he even realize what he's done? How could he tell a human about us?" Her voice was lower, but it only made her sound even more menacing.

As I pulled into the driveway I heard Alice again.

"Rosalie, Edward is happy, and as his sister, you should be happy for him. How could you begrudge him love? He's been alone for so long. We never thought he'd find anyone, and then Bella comes along."

How I loved my sister. Always looking out for everyone, especially me. She was always the rational one, trying her best to play mediator.

Rosalie hissed. "I don't care. He's putting this family in danger, and all for an insignificant little girl."

Through Rosalie's mind I could see Alice shaking her head in disappointment. "I've never been more ashamed to call you my sister, Rose." With that, she walked up the stairs, leaving a stunned, but still fuming Rosalie.

I was in front of the house by now, but I thought it best to remain outside during their argument. Even though it was about me, it was between them.

_Get in here!_ Rosalie's mind shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes. She was so demanding. I never understood what Emmett saw in her. She was such a self-centered and vain individual - the complete opposite of Emmett. He was carefree and fun loving, and his heart was almost as big as he was.

I made my way up to the house, careful to take my time. Before I could even turn the knob to the front door, it was ripped open to reveal a very scary Rosalie.

"What were you thinking?" she seethed through her clenched teeth.

I ignored her and walked through the door as my entire family descended the stairs.

Looking over my family, I took in their appearance. Jasper, as usual, was tense, not being able to control the pull of all the emotions in the room, especially Rosalie's. He stood furthest from the circle, toward the den. His mind was blank. He didn't want to get involved in the argument.

Alice was smiling at me as she tried her best to comfort her husband, and her thoughts rang loud and clear.

_Told you so, Edward? _She stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled at her cheeriness about the Bella situation. She knew from the beginning that Bella would be okay with this. I should know better than to bet against her.

Emmett took his place next to Rosalie, anticipating a fight. He was correct in assuming that. Rosalie always tended to bring out the worst in people. Again, I had to wonder what he saw in her.

My parents remained by the bottom of the stairs, Esme encircled in Carlisle's arms. Their love was one that I looked up to; so boundless and pure. It was the kind of love I aspired to have, and I had finally found it with Bella.

Carlisle looked concerned but Esme was positively glowing with happiness. Her thoughts were no different.

_I'm so happy he's finally found someone. I bet she's wonderful. Edward would settle for nothing less._

I gave her a warm smile, which she returned with a wink.

Forgetting that I was in the middle of being yelled at, Rosalie's shrill voice brought me back to the situation at hand.

"Answer me!" Rosalie roared. "Do not ignore me, Edward Cullen."

"Babe, calm down." Emmett placed a calming hand on her shoulder but she shoved it away.

I turned to her. I made sure my face showed no sign of frustration, although, at the moment I wanted nothing more than to rip every strand of precious hair from her head. A bald head would put her vain thoughts to rest.

_Don't even think about it Edward. _Alice's thoughts interrupted my musings.

I turned to her with a smirk. Her smile and thoughts gave away that she too would enjoy that as much as I would.

"What do you have to say for yourself, _Eddie_?" God damn it! She knew I hated that name.

I cringed when it left her lips and a victorious smile materialized on her face.

"It would be easier if you just told me what you wanted me to say, Rosalie," I countered.

"First of all, how could you bid $5,000 at the auction?" Her mind was running amuck with various ways she could kill me.

"Well, I would have bid much more, but I figured $20,000 would not go over very well." Her eyes grew fierce at my comment and her lips curled up, revealing her razor sharp teeth.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the best time to joke. Although, I think I heard a snicker or two from Jasper.

Carlisle took this opportunity to intervene. "Edward, what brought this on? You maintained your distance for quite some time now. Why suddenly did you decide to pursue her?"

It was a perfectly reasonable question, in fact it was the same question Rosalie was trying to ask, but she went about it the wrong way.

I raked both of my hands through my hair and let out a frustrated growl.

"Carlisle, I've been warring with myself for weeks now. I just couldn't bear to stay away from her any longer." I looked up at him, pleading with him to be okay with my decision. "I just can't stay away. I need her. I love her!"

Everyone's thoughts were quiet at my admission. They knew that I loved her. Any fool could see it. But this was the first time I had ever said it out loud.

Esme's face was radiant as she smiled. It lit up her whole face. She embraced me in a motherly hug and whispered, "I'm so happy for you, son. If anyone deserves this, it's you."

I eagerly returned the hug. Esme truly was like a mother to me. She may not be biologically, but she was in every other way. She cared for me and looked out for me as if I were one of her own, and for that I would always be thankful that she was in our lives.

"Thank you, mom." She loved it when I called her that.

Patting my back lightly, she pulled away and resumed her place in Carlisle's arms.

I looked at the rest of my family. Alice was beaming like a little kid on Christmas morning, and Jasper was not much better, due to Alice's inescapable emotions. Emmett had a small smirk on his face, but kept it at bay, for fear of Rosalie's wrath. I didn't even bother looking at her. Lastly, I turned my gaze to my father.

Carlisle looked just as happy as Esme. For years he had been worried that perhaps I would never find my mate, that I would always be alone. That I would live this dreadful existence never knowing what it felt like to be in love.

Well, he can rest easy now.

"Edward, we just want to see you happy. If Bella is what you want, then don't let anyone stand in your way," he said, looking pointedly at Rosalie with his last statement.

I was touched by his words. I have to admit, I was worried about what his reaction would be to me revealing myself to a human, but then again, I should have known he would put my needs first.

"What?!" Rosalie bellowed. "I can't believe all of you. How can any of you be okay with this?"

"Rosalie, calm down," Carlisle soothed.

"I will not calm down! Will everyone stop telling me to calm down? He has put this whole family in jeopardy with his actions and you tell me to _calm down_? He broke Volturi law." Nothing could stop Rosalie when she was on the warpath.

Too bad there weren't chains strong enough to hold her down, because I would love to gag her right about now.

Once again Alice's thoughts broke through. _Trust me, I've already looked into it._

I let a laugh escape my lips, which caused Rosalie to glare at me. "You find this funny?" Her voice was low and ominous.

"No Rosalie, I don't. I find this to be quite ridiculous if you want to know the truth. I would _never_ deny you your happiness, so why do you insist on denying me mine?" I spoke calmly, but I knew my eyes were black, reflecting my anger. I kept my voice level, as I did not want this argument to escalate any further.

"She's not one of us, Edward. It's wrong, and you know it."

She was not going to make me feel guilty about loving Bella. What she and I had felt right. It couldn't be wrong. I looked Rosalie in the eye and spoke with all the feeling that Bella conjured up in me.

"How can it be wrong when I feel the way I do when I'm around her? I cannot imagine God bringing her into my life only to make it so we could not be together. He's not that cruel."

I spoke the words that Bella uttered to me earlier in our meadow, and at that moment I knew they were true. God brought us together for a reason.

Rosalie snorted. "Ha, so now you believe in God?" she asked, disbelieving.

"There's no call to be rude, Rose," Alice piped in. "I don't understand why this bothers you so much. You almost sound jealous."

Alice's words were casual but they must have struck a chord, because suddenly Rosalie's body became rigid and her face tense. She had been doing a good job of hiding her thoughts from me but at Alice's remark they all came bubbling to the surface. And what I found was most surprising.

Rosalie was indeed jealous of Bella Swan. She was jealous that she was human and could grow old. That she could have children and grandchildren. And most of all, she was jealous that she had my love. The last part caught me off guard.

Rosalie was turned with the intention of being my mate, but when I showed no interest whatsoever, this infuriated her. She couldn't believe that I wouldn't fall at her feet like every other man before me had. No matter how beautiful Rosalie was, I could never be even remotely attracted to her. She was too egotistical for my liking.

Because of this, we have always been at odds. She has hated me and I her. Of course, we loved each other like brother and sister, but if we were not that, we would be nothing more.

I knew that Rosalie did not actually love me, nor did she want my love in return. I was aware of her love for Emmett and it was just as strong as Esme and Carlisle's or Alice and Jasper's.

No, it wasn't that Bella had my love exactly, but the fact that Bella got my attention in the first place. She did not understand how someone as plain as Bella could compare to her.

This infuriated me.

"She is not plain," I growled at her. "She is beautiful. More beautiful than you could ever hope to be."

She took a step to lunge at me, but Emmett caught her before she had the chance to attack. "Stay out of my head!" she snapped.

"You know very well that I have no control over it." I rolled my eyes at her.

Her arm jutted out to the side at lightening speed, shattering a mirror on the wall. Esme's thoughts were furious. Rosalie would need to do some major groveling for that later.

"You had plenty of opportunities before, Edward. There have been dozens of vampires who have wanted you. Why a human? Why Bella? I just don't understand what you see in her," she said, the fury dripping from each word.

"Just because you were unable to win my affections does not give you the right to hate her, Rosalie!" My voice was getting louder now.

She hissed at my comment and made a swipe for me. It was a futile attempt since Emmett was still restraining her.

I smiled to myself, realizing that I had indeed hit a nerve. Rosalie was used to being considered the most beautiful and desired. She was always the center of attention and Bella coming into the picture would ruin that for her.

"Rosalie, stop it!" Carlisle's commanding voice halted her struggles. "This is Edward's decision and as his family we will support him."

I turned to my father. "Thank you, Carlisle. You're support means the world to me." I then looked at each member of my family.

"I'm aware that this goes against the Volturi, but I know that Bella and I were destined to be together, and I promise you that we can trust her with our secret."

I continued, unable to stop the words from falling out now.

"I had always thought that I was complete within myself, that I never needed another to be truly happy, but I realize now that I was wrong." I looked up at my parents and siblings to see the concern etched on their faces. Of course, Rosalie was just angry.

"I was not unhappy, per say, but I wasn't genuinely happy either. I was just content. I was floating through my existence with no real purpose and I am aware of that now. But Bella has given me a purpose. She has given me a reason to exist." My voice low, as I cast my eyes down, unable to meet any of their gazes.

"I was never jealous of any of you for finding your other half. It makes me happy to see all of you together. I knew I always had your love and I thought that was enough for me. I didn't think I needed the love of a mate." I lifted my head up to look at my family then.

"I didn't think I'd get the chance to know what true love felt like, thinking that it had passed me by. And I was alright with that, or so I thought. But now I have my chance, and I understand why you were all so worried about me being alone. Now that I've found Bella, I could never go back to the way I used to be. I couldn't bear to be without her. She is my life. She is the most important thing to me. I live for her now."

My words had become soft with the emotion I was feeling, and I was sure that if Alice and Esme were human, they would be crying from my words. They were both unbelievably happy that I had finally found love. More than the others, the two of them worried the most for me. It crushed them to see me without a mate. They felt blessed that Bella had come into my life – into _our_ lives.

Everyone was stunned into silence, even Rosalie, and I took the opportunity to tell them of my plans.

"In a couple of hours I will be leaving for the remainder of the night. I will be at Bella's," I said.

Rosalie grunted her disapproval. "Sneaking in again, are we?"

I turned to her with a smug smile on my face. "Actually, Bella has asked me to stay with her tonight."

I brought my attention to the supportive ones in my family and continued. "As I was saying." I threw a quick glance at my blonde sister, making sure she understood I did not appreciate her snide remark. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, I will be inviting Bella over for the day. I would love for her to meet all of you."

Alice's thoughts were ecstatic. She began to bounce up and down, causing Jasper to restrain her. "We'd love to meet her, Edward. We're going to be great friends," she squealed in excitement.

Esme smiled softly at me. "I'd love to meet the girl who has stolen your heart." She was hesitant before she spoke again. "Will she be comfortable coming over?"

I hadn't thought of that. Before I could say anything Alice's eyes glazed over and took on that far away look. My fears about Bella were put to rest by her vision, and after a few seconds in this state, Alice finally broke out of it.

She smiled hugely and confirmed, "She'll be just fine."

"We'll be looking forward to meeting her then, son." Carlisle patted me on the back with his fatherly words.

I turned to Jasper next. "Jasper, please be careful around her. I know her blood may not be as strong to you as it is to me, but I would prefer it if you kept your distance." He nodded in understanding. I was thankful that he did not take offense to my words.

Alice's thoughts assured me that Jasper would be just fine around Bella. Still, it couldn't hurt to be cautious, even with a psychic for a sister.

I heard growls coming from Rosalie. Not that I expected anything else from her. I didn't have to listen to her thoughts to know that she was unhappy about this. I walked to the stairs, but before I even took a few strides, I looked over my shoulder at my angered sibling.

"Rosalie, I know you don't want her here, so if you can't be nice tomorrow, I would appreciate it if you weren't around when Bella comes over."

Her face contorted into a snarl and she made to leave the room, but Esme stopped her. Pointing to the shattered mirror she said, "Clean that up. Now!"

Rosalie obeyed and went to get the broom without another word. You did not disobey Esme if you wanted to live to see another day.

As I glided up the stairs to my room, I heard one last thought, coming from Emmett.

_Shit! This is going to be a long night._

I couldn't help but feel sorry for my brother. Rosalie was sure to make the rest of his night a living hell.

* * *

I sat in my room listening to music, trying my best to drown out everyone's thoughts. I thought of everything that had happened today. Things couldn't have gone any better. I finally told Bella the truth and she accepted me for what and who I was.

I was currently debating on whether or not I should tell Bella that I loved her. I was reluctant to do so because I wasn't entirely sure she felt the same way yet. I know that _I_ love _her_, but what if she did not love me? I had weeks to get to know her and watch her, but she did not have the luxury of spying like I did. Being around her today, I caught glimpses of love from her, but I couldn't be positive. And I certainly didn't want to scare her away by moving too fast, even though ours was an unconventional sort of relationship.

I decided that I had put enough on her plate today and I would add no more. She had enough to process for one day, for a lifetime, actually. I would wait and bide my time. I would woo her, like a normal boy would. I would let her get to know me, the real me, and not the distant person that I have been for the past few weeks. Eventually, one day, I would profess my undying love for her. But today was not that day.

When I felt that enough time had passed, I jumped out my window and began running toward Bella's.

Once I was under her window I listened for Charlie. He was fast asleep. I could set my watch by him - if I wore one. He was always asleep by 10:30 on the dot.

I hopped into the tree nearest Bella's window and tapped lightly before I entered. As I expected, Bella was awake, awaiting me in bed. I looked down at her smiling form from the foot of her bed. I couldn't help but think how lovely it would be to come home every night to Bella's waiting arms. That was a life worth living.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

She patted the spot next to her, and pulled down the cover for me to slide in with her. I came up to the bedside but shook my head.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm too cold. I'll stay on top of the covers. That way you won't freeze in the middle of the night." I pulled the covers back up and tucked her in.

"Oh," she giggled.

I settled myself down next to her and pulled her into my arms, careful that the blanket stayed firmly around her fragile body. Even through the blankets I could feel her warmth.

"I missed you," she whispered.

I chuckled. "I missed you too."

I leaned down to kiss her delectable lips. She blushed and her heart rate picked up. Would I always have that affect on her? I hoped so.

I brushed my fingers over the heated skin of her cheeks. "It's amazing," I said, in awe.

"What is?" she asked.

"I can never seem to get enough of your lovely blush. It's absolutely breathtaking."

This only caused her to blush even more.

"And I'm astonished at how fast your heart is racing. It pleases me to know that I do this to you."

She hid her face in my chest. I had embarrassed her, although that was not my intention.

I lifted her face back to mine and pleaded, "Please don't turn away from me. I've spent so long without being able to look into your beautiful eyes, I would rather you not hide them." Her responding smile was radiant.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that everything about you amazes me. I love that your skin flushes that shade every time I touch you and that your heart flutters every time I kiss you, or even get near you. You don't know what it's like not to have blood running through your veins…..or to not have a beating heart." I heard my voice break at the end of my sentence.

She cupped my face in her hand. "But your heart does beat, Edward."

She could see that I did not understand, so she elaborated.

"Edward, your heart beats because you have mine." Her heart rate picked up at her words, almost as if on cue. "My heart belongs to you now. Therefore your hearts beats too." She took my right hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart. I looked down at my hand as I felt her heart pounding beneath it. I could feel every beat and vibration. The feeling was indescribable. Her hand remained on top of mine, holding it in place. "My heart beats for both of us, Edward," she whispered.

I couldn't speak. She would never know how much her words touched me. All I could do was stare at her.

In return I took her hand and placed it over my chest on the spot where my heart _should_ be beating. How I wished it could beat for her. I wanted her to know what her touch did to me - what _she _did to me.

Although I had decided to keep these words to myself for the time being, I just couldn't keep them in any longer. I was positive that I had no reason to fear that she wouldn't return them.

I looked deeply into her eyes and without hesitation I breathed, "I love you, Bella."

She leaned up and just before she kissed my lips she whispered the words I never thought I would hear from anyone, especially her.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

The next morning Bella had agreed to meet my family. She was nervous at first, but not because she was going to be in a house full of vampires. No, she was nervous because she was afraid that my family would not like her. They already loved her. She just didn't know it yet.

We were standing at my front door, Bella not quite ready to go in yet. As she stared up at my house, I gazed upon her beauty. She fussed all morning about what to wear until she finally settled on a light blue sundress with white daisies on it. She wore a white cardigan sweater over top, and because of her clumsiness, she opted for dark blue ballet flats - I think that's what Alice told me they were called.

Her hair was down, flowing freely over her shoulders, with half of it pulled back, revealing her stunning face. Stray tendrils of her chocolate hair fell out, framing it. She looked exquisite.

When I was done with my ogling I pulled her into my arms, whispering words of love and reassurance in her ear. It seemed to do the trick, because she relaxed immensely.

"You ready?" I asked.

She sighed. "As I'll ever be."

My family was waiting for us in the den. The room was very clean looking, with walls an off white color, and furniture to match. It looked immaculate - which all of the rooms in our home did - and I could tell that Bella was hesitant to step foot in it, afraid that she would ruin something.

I guided her along by the small of her back, relishing the feel of her warmth. She trembled and I smiled at her body's now all too familiar reaction to my touch.

Esme and Carlisle were seated with Alice and Jasper on the couch against the far wall. Esme was smiling broadly and Alice was nearly bouncing out of her seat.

Rosalie was in one of the lounge chairs, Emmett standing beside her, his hand on her shoulder. Was this a sign of solidarity? No, it definitely wasn't. From Emmett's thoughts I could tell that he liked Bella and that he was genuinely happy for me. He thought Rosalie was being irrational, as usual.

Rosalie remained calm but there was a scowl on her face, which matched her vicious thoughts. I hissed under my breath, too low for Bella to hear, earning Rosalie's famous glower. Her face remained hard as stone, but she turned away, acting disinterested.

I cleared my throat and began with the introductions.

"Bella, this is my family." I smiled affectionately down at her, trying to quell her nerves.

I gestured to the heads of the household. "These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

Bella extended her hand. "Dr. Cullen, it's nice to see you again." She smiled and Carlisle returned it, grasping her hand in both of his, careful to move slow and not scare her. My family wanted to tread lightly around Bella. She did not flinch or shy away from Carlisle's gesture.

_That's my girl_, I thought.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella. Welcome to our home. And call me Carlisle."

She gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you….Carlisle."

She looked to Esme. "Mrs. Cullen, you have a lovely home. Thank you for having me."

Esme ignored her hand and brought her into a soft hug. "Please, call me Esme. And you are always welcome here." Pulling back she said, "I'm so happy you're finally here."

Bella missed the double meaning in her words, but it wasn't lost on me. Esme wasn't just happy that she was here, in our home, but happy that I had finally found my other half. She wasn't the only one.

Next, Alice bounded up and hugged Bella. "We're going to have so much fun together," she chimed.

Bella laughed. "I look forward to it, Alice."

Alice's thoughts were going crazy with shopping trips. That was not good. I pulled Bella back into my side. No one should be subjected to shopping with Alice.

Motioning to the blonde statue standing with Alice, I said, "This is Jasper, Alice's husband."

He gave a quick nod from behind his wife, but remained stoic.

"Hello, Jasper." Bella spoke quietly, carefully.

I had explained to Bella - prior to our departure this morning - about Jasper's self-control. She understood that with him being the newest to our life style, he would have the toughest time being around her. Therefore, she did not take offense to his behavior.

Ignoring the look he received from Rosalie, Emmett stepped up and introduced himself.

"I'm Emmett, the good looking one." He then proceeded to flex his muscles and kiss his biceps.

That earned a laugh from everyone, sans Rosalie. She rolled her eyes at the childishness of her husband. She huffed in annoyance and anger, and walked out of the room, staring Bella down along the way. I was about ready to rip her head off.

Naturally, Bella recoiled into my side, her hold on my waist tightening. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking up at me with sad eyes.

Before I could answer, Emmett responded. "You did nothing wrong, Bella. Please, just ignore Rosalie. Everyone else does."

With that last statement we heard a loud crash come from upstairs.

_Crap, I hope that wasn't anything of mine_, Emmett thought.

Emmett and Rosalie felt differently about Bella and I, and from what I gathered from his thoughts, they had been arguing about it all night, never coming to a resolution. Emmett did not disagree with Rosalie often, always wanting to keep the peace between them. But in this case, he felt that she was completely in the wrong. Regardless of who was right or wrong, Emmett would pay for that comment later.

Before he left the room to tend to his monster of a wife, Emmett pulled Bella into a hug, lifting her off her feet. She was startled at first, but after recovering from the shock, she wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," he said.

* * *

**A/N: I loved that line from the movie that Edward says, "Just ignore Rosalie. Everyone else does." But since I wanted Emmett to show some balls when it came to Rosalie, I decided to give it to him.**

**Please review. I love knowing what everyone thinks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long to get out. I was having trouble finishing it. I hope you like it. I'm not quite sure that I do, though. It's more of a filler chapter.**

**I want to thank all the readers for sticking with my story. I hope you aren't disappointed. And thanks to Leon McFrenchington for your comments to help improve my writing. I hope the family time is okay. I promise there will be more in the future. Hopefully a shopping excursion with Alice.**

**Also, I want to let you know that this will all be from Edward's POV. I don't plan on ever having it from anyone else's.**

* * *

EPOV

As Emmett left the room, Alice pulled Bella out of my arms and down to the couch, between her and Esme. I didn't like that at all. I would need to keep my eye on that little pixie. I was certain that she would try her best to monopolize my Bella's time, and Bella, being the amazing woman that she was, would not be able to bring herself to refuse my sister.

As Alice prattled on about shopping trips and the upcoming dance, Bella's eyes grew wide in horror. I laughed to myself. Alice would certainly have her work cut out for her. Bella was obviously not your ordinary seventeen year-old, girl.

I took in the sight of my mother and sister. Alice seemed a bit more relaxed around Bella, sitting as close to her as she could get. Any closer and she would be smothering her. Esme, on the other hand, seemed a little uneasy. She had amazing control around humans, but I don't recall her ever being this close to one before, for so long. But I was happy to say that she seemed to be doing well in Bella's presence. She sat close, but still kept a distance from her. She didn't want to push it.

"Bella, how do you like living in Forks so far?" Esme asked softly.

"Um, it was difficult at first, but I'm getting used to it. I wasn't sure if moving here was the right thing for me, but it seems to be," Bella responded shyly before throwing me a quick glance.

Esme caught the inconspicuous gesture and she couldn't help but smile. It made me smile as well. I was aware that Bella was not entirely happy in Forks, but knowing that my presence in her life made her happier, warmed my cold heart.

_She's wonderful, Edward. I'm so happy for you. _Esme's thoughts were positively elated. I simply nodded at my mother and smiled.

As Esme and Alice engaged Bella in idle conversation, I stood and talked with Carlisle and Jasper. We were closest to the entryway; Jasper thought it prudent that he keep his distance from Bella. Their voices became noises in the background as we carried on a hushed conversation.

"Edward," Carlisle started, putting a hand on my shoulder, "She seems perfect for you."

I looked over at Bella - my life, my love. When she caught my gaze, she smiled, a pink tint coating her cheeks, and turned away. I sighed contentedly, "Thank you, Carlisle." My eyes never left Bella. "I'm very lucky to have found her."

Jasper, whose demeanor only softened slightly from his distance from Bella, spoke next, grabbing my attention.

"She's very nervous." He glanced over at her briefly. "She doesn't like attention does she?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, she doesn't."

"It's coming off of her so strongly it's almost unsettling." Suddenly a smirk lit up his strained features. "The only emotion more dominant is her love for you."

I could feel the corners of my mouth pulling up of their own volition. "Really?" I asked.

I couldn't help the goofy grin from spreading across my face. I knew I must have looked like an idiot. But what could I do? I was in love.

Jasper chuckled. "Yes, very strong."

_Man, he has it bad. I've never seen him like this before._

I playfully punched my brother's arm and scowled at him. He just laughed some more.

Just then, Bella flipped her hair over her shoulder, unknowingly sending her scent floating through the air. Esme and Alice seemed to be fine, though a bit stunned, but they were able to keep their composure so as not to startle Bella. Carlisle was never a worry. Having been practiced in his restraint for decades, he could be around an open wound without even flinching. Jasper, however, was my main concern.

"Are you alright, Jasper?" I asked, eyeing him cautiously.

I was prepared to restrain my brother if need be, but it seemed that it would not come to that.

His posture was rigid but his mind seemed to be in check. There were no thoughts whatsoever of Bella's scent. He was doing his very best to ignore her stunning aroma. He forced his mind to think of other things, such as Texas, his time in the war, and, of course, Alice. He kept his eyes fixed on me, holding his breath. After a moment, he seemed to relax.

I could hear Alice's worried thoughts as she kept up conversation with Bella. She was constantly on the lookout for her husband, never sure if he would be able to keep his control, but I assured her with a small nod that he was fine.

Luckily, Bella seemed to be unaware of what had just transpired.

Jasper's voice was stiff when he answered, almost forced. "I'm okay. I just needed a minute. But I'm fine now."

"How about you?" he prodded, moving the subject from him to me.

"Yes, Edward," Carlisle said, still eyeing Jasper from his peripheral vision, "How are you fairing around Bella? Is it difficult?"

I shook my head. "It's tough, but nothing I can't handle."

"Yes, but still…." he continued.

I cut him off before he could finish that sentence. "Carlisle, I know everyone is worried." I looked pointedly at both him and Jasper. "But it's bearable. Trust me. I can do this."

Jasper gave me a look of concern. "But being so close to her, it must be excruciating. I don't understand how you can fight the need. The thirst burning at the back of your throat must be torturous."

"It is, but she's worth it," I told him truthfully. "I would suffer through anything to be with her. It is a price I'm more than willing to pay."

They both took in what I had said, and, although they were pleased to hear me so those things, they were still worried.

"Just be careful, Edward," Carlisle pleaded. I could see the concern etched in his features.

Though Carlisle was still a twenty-three year-old man, physically, the era that he was raised in was a much tougher time. The hardships of that life aged men faster than they would like. The experiences of his human life would forever be visible through the lines at the corners of his eyes and around his mouth. Even with that, he still looked no older than thirty.

"Of course, Carlisle. I love Bella too much to ever hurt her."

I could sense that Jasper was still wary about my situation.

_I don't know how he can be around her, but if anyone can do it, it's him._

"Thanks, Jasper. You're confidence means a lot," I said sincerely.

He smiled. "Anytime. You've always been there for me. The least I could do is support you in this. Besides," He gave me a hard pat on the back, one that would kill a human, "she's great Edward. I've never seen you so happy. And that's what matters."

I couldn't help but smile too. "Thank you."

Jasper struggled the most with our lifestyle. Feeding off of humans for nearly ninety years, animals were a huge adjustment for him. Even after all of his years being a 'vegetarian', he still makes mistakes.

There have only been a handful of times that Jasper has ever slipped up and fed off of a human, but we have always forgiven him. How could we not? After all, it's in his nature to kill. He was his biggest critic, though. I think that with every human life he took, a piece of him died along with them. He has never fully forgiven himself for the innocent people that he has killed, and I don't think he ever will.

Having killed myself, I could feel his pain for those lost lives. But I'm certain it was worse for him, being able to feel their pain and fear as they stare into the face of death. It must have been a nightmare for him to have felt all that.

He looked back over at the ladies immersed in conversation and then turned back to Carlisle and I.

"Well, I think I'll be taking my exit now."

Jasper glided over to the couch, he's posture a bit rigid due to Bella's close proximity. He bent down and placed a kiss atop his wife's head. "Alice, I think I'll wait in our room for you," Jasper said softly. She nodded, pulling him down for another kiss, this time on the lips.

Alice and Jasper did not need to show affection for you to see the love they held for each other. You could see it in their eyes. It was so strong it could be felt just by being in their presence. A simple stare between them speaks more than any words ever could. At times, I felt almost intrusive.

Jasper turned to Bella and gave a small bow of his head, his southern manners coming in to play. I've always wondered what Jasper was like as a soldier. I've caught glimpses of his memories, but they just weren't the same. I would have liked to have seen him first hand.

"It was a pleasure formally meeting you, Bella. If I don't see you later, perhaps in school."

She nodded and smiled warmly at my brother. "Goodbye, Jasper. It was very nice meeting you too."

I nodded to my brother as he passed, conveying my thanks for his behavior today. I hoped he knew how proud I was of him.

He quickly shot up the stairs, as far away from Bella's scent as the house would allow him. I heard him breath a sigh of relief once he was in the safe confines of his bedroom. He would need to hunt later.

"Oh, Bella, we have to go shopping this week if we're going to get you ready for the dance next Saturday," Alice gushed. "I can already see what you're going to wear. You'll look absolutely stunning. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you," she teased, winking at her.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. My sister desperately needed to calm down. I could see flashes of dresses and shoes running through her mind at lightening speed. It almost gave me a headache, though that was physically impossible. It was all too fast for me to get a close look at anything, not that I cared to see, but I couldn't help but wonder what Bella would be wearing to the dance. No doubt she would look breathtaking.

I caught a glimpse of Bella's blush at my sister's erratic behavior. Bella wasn't one who enjoyed attention, and my sister's fawning would take some getting used to.

I heard a soft squeal come from Esme and I nearly choked at the sound. I've never heard Esme squeal before. It was quite unlike her.

"Yes, Bella. I would love to go with you two, if you don't mind," Esme said excitedly.

I've never seen Esme like this before. Well, that's not entirely true. She was a mess on her wedding day to Carlisle. I remember that day so vividly. I walked her down the aisle, even though I was clearly not her father, and I felt honored and proud to be giving her away. It was one of my fonder memories.

Bella's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Alice, I'm not going to the dance."

I frowned in spite of myself. I know I shouldn't care, after all, I'm a guy, but I was hoping to take Bella. I'll admit, I found it strange that I wanted to go. As a young human boy I had gone to quite a few debutant balls and dinner parties, but to be honest, I never really enjoyed them. Being apart of a wealthy and well-respected family, it was my duty – more like obligation – to attend.

Though I had always despised going to such functions, I was surprisingly looking forward to going to the school dance with Bella. It was something that normal couples did together, and I was intent on making our relationship as normal as possible.

Alice nearly screamed, startling me out of my inner musings, and I saw Bella flinch.

"What?! Why aren't you going?" she demanded. A small pout began to form on her tiny, pink lips.

"Don't scare her, Alice," Esme scolded. Turning back to Bella she said, "Bella, please don't mind Alice. She gets overexcited very easily."

Flashes of Alice's wedding sped through Esme's mind. I smiled, thinking back on that day, nearly fifty years ago. It was quite the whirlwind wedding. Alice had insisted on nothing but the best. And what Alice wanted, Alice got.

The wedding was in Alaska. Our house at the time was much like the one in Forks - large, spacious, and furnished to the hilt with the finest amenities. When Alice was done decorating, it looked like a bottle of Pepto Bismol had exploded.

"But why don't you want to go?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged. "I've never really enjoyed those kinds of things," she responded timidly.

She eyed Bella, disbelieving. She couldn't understand how anyone could not want to go to a dance. To her it was an excuse to dress to the nines. And if Alice had a chance to dress up, by God, she would do it.

"Oh, seriously, Alice. Leave Bella alone. She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to," Esme said. "But if you change your mind, Bella, I really would love to go with you."

Bella fidgeted with her fingers. It seemed to be another nervous habit of hers. "That would be nice, Esme. I'll think about it," she promised.

"Great!" Alice cheered.

Bella gave her a stern look. I was somewhat surprised that Bella would so easily look at a vampire in that way.

"I said I'd think about it. I haven't decided anything, yet."

Alice just flashed her pearly whites at her. "The operative word being, yet," she noted.

"Well," Esme started, "let me know what you decide. But for now, I think Carlisle and I will be going. It was lovely meeting you, Bella. I hope to see much more of you."

Bella smiled. "I enjoyed meeting you too, Esme. Thank you for welcoming me."

She hugged Bella lightly before rising from the sofa.

Carlisle stepped up to Esme and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "It was a pleasure, Bella."

"You too."

"Maybe some time this week you can come by again. We'd all love to get to know you better."

Bella accepted eagerly. "I'd love to, Carlisle. I enjoyed everyone's company."

"Until then," he said.

With that, they were off, exiting through the back door.

I sunk into the seat next to my angel and draped my arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. She leaned into me and I took her hand in mine.

"Bella, you really should go to the dance," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes at my sister. "Enough, Alice. Let it go."

Alice was about to say something else when her eyes flashed with the stirrings of a plan. Uh oh, I knew that look. That look told me she was up to no good.

Alice knew that I wanted to go to the dance with Bella - thanks to her psychic ability. I knew she would try to use this knowledge to her advantage, but before she could say anything, I shot her a warning glance. I would not allow her to guilt Bella into going simply for my benefit. This would be _her _decision.

Bella saw our exchange, but I shook my head at her, telling her to think nothing of it.

Alice sighed, "Well, alright. But keep in mind that you'll look lovely in the dress I envisioned. Blue is definitely your color."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Alice," Bella giggled.

"Alice," I interrupted, "I was thinking I would show Bella around the house."

I gave her a look, hoping she would take the hint. I wanted my sister gone, so that Bella could relax a little. Plus, I wanted some alone time. I found myself exceedingly selfish when it came to Bella.

"Wonderful idea!" Alice beamed. "I'm just going to head up to Jasper now and leave you two be." She gave me a quick wink. "Have fun with the tour."

She gave my angel a sisterly kiss on the cheek and skipped over to the stairs.

Just as her foot was on the first step and her hand on the railing, she turned to us and said, "Edward, why don't you play something for Bella on the piano?" Then she shot up the stairs.

"You didn't tell me you played, Edward," Bella said gently.

"Sorry, it never really came up. Besides, Esme told me not to show off," I said a bit sheepishly.

I gave her an apologetic look. I hadn't meant not to tell her, it just never occurred to me.

She lifted off the couch, our hands still clasped. "Will you play for me?" she asked, smiling down at me.

Now, how could I refuse that? I wondered if she realizes how often she dazzles me. She could get me to do anything with that smile.

I led her over to my pride and joy and settled us on the bench. I released my hand from Bella's and gently rested my fingers on the ivory keys. For some odd reason I was suddenly very nervous playing for her. I didn't quite understand why, since I never got stage fright, but something about playing for the woman I love made me self-conscious.

Bella looked at me expectantly, her eyes flashing with excitement. Encouraged by her mere presence, my nimble fingers began to coast across the keys, delicately swiping at them, releasing the notes into the air.

I never once took my gaze from her face, as she watched my hands run across the piano. There was no need to watch my hands as I played. After playing for nearly a century, the piano had become an extension of me. It was almost apart of me.

She watched in pure awe and fascination as I played for her, pouring all of my love and passion into the lullaby - _her_ lullaby. It was the only song I could think to play for her in that moment. The only song I wanted to play, really. I had been working on it ever since she came into my world, and I had only just perfected it.

The tune was a mix of sadness, pain, hope, and love. It expressed all of the raw emotions that this amazing woman had brought out in me. I laid my heart out before her with that melody. It was my masterpiece. I just hoped she liked it.

As the song came to an end, I held the last key, letting the note linger in the air. She turned to me, as the note faded, a silent tear inching its way over her cheek. I caught the salty tear with my finger before it fell.

I gazed into her chocolate eyes, losing myself once again in their depths. "You inspired that piece, Bella."

"Th-That song was for me?" she breathed, another tear falling from her eye.

I nodded and kissed it away. "Only for you," I whispered against her skin.

She breathed in a ragged breath. "It was beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

Her hand came up to rest against my cheek, as she leaned up to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

I couldn't resist her luscious lips. I pulled her close and deepened the kiss. I captured her lips with mine, careful of my strength. She responded eagerly, her lips moving against mine. Her tiny fingers tangled into my hair and it felt utterly amazing. It was almost too pleasurable. As a soft groan escaped me, I knew I needed to end the kiss before it went too far.

"Bella," I mumbled against her lips reluctantly.

She pulled back at the sound of her name and soon realized her error. Though, I can't say I didn't enjoy her willingness to kiss me.

She bit her bottom lip, and it was nearly my undoing. I had to restrain myself from devouring her lips, yet again.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" I asked teasingly.

"Sorry."

Her face was flushed from the kiss, and I marveled at her beauty. The loveliness that was Bella Swan would never cease to amaze me.

"It's alright, love," I assured her.

She dropped her hands from their grasp in my hair, and I was immediately saddened by the loss. I wanted her to run them through my hair all day long. It was a feeling that I never wanted to end.

She turned to the piano and fiddled with the keys nervously. She looked back up at me, her mouth slightly open, as if to ask a question. Immediately she shook her head and turned back to the notes.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked. I was once again wishing that I could read her mind.

Shaking her head she said, "It's nothing." She wasn't a very good liar, I noticed.

I chuckled at her embarrassment. "You can talk to me, Bella. What's on your mind, hmm?"

She lifted her gaze to mine, still blindly playing the keys, "Well, I was just wondering…."

"Yes?" I prodded.

Her voice was softer this time, and her fingers stopped their movements. "Will it always be this difficult for us….to be close?"

I looked at her. I was at a loss for what to say. I took in her fragile frame; her slender body, creamy skin, her warm chocolate eyes. As I gazed upon her, her heart picked up it's pace and her blood pumped quickly through her veins, causing a blush to rise. Not that I didn't already know it, but I realized then that I could never be with Bella the way that I wanted to.

I wanted her….badly. I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I wanted desperately to rid her of the confines of her thin dress, rip my cursed clothes from my body, and take her the way a man takes a woman. I may not be _human_, but I was a _man_.

I longed to have her in my arms, our bodies intertwined in a mesh of limbs. I wanted to feel her skin on mine. I wanted to see the flush of her skin and the glow of her body after our lovemaking. But I knew I could never have her in that way. She was far too breakable for us to be intimate with each other. It was just one of the many things that I could never give to her.

"Things will get better, Bella," I promised her. "But, there are boundaries that we will never be able to cross. I could hurt you if I ever lost control." I brushed a loose bit of hair from her face. "And I would never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to you, especially because of me."

She sighed and looked away. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I was aware of her reaction to me whenever I touched her and kissed her, and to know that we could never be together in that way, must be a difficult thing for her to grasp.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But, do you now realize why it is a problem for us to be together? Aside from the fact that I am a vampire, who craves your blood, I could never give you the things that you deserve, or need."

She looked back up at me, a question in her eyes.

"Bella, we could never make love; I could never give you a f-family." I couldn't quite get that out, the word nearly catching in my throat. It pained me to know that I could never give her a child.

"Being with me poses many problems for you. You will never have a normal life." I dropped my gaze and focused my eyes on the smooth surface of the piano keys. I remembered when my piano was the only thing that I found solace in. Now I had Bella.

In the light of this new revelation, I realized more than ever that we shouldn't be together. No matter how much I loved her, it could never make up for the things that she would surely miss out on.

I felt Bella's hand on top of mine, which rested on the bench in between us.

"Edward, what makes you think I want a normal life?"

I turned to her. "Why wouldn't you?"

"What I want, is you." Her eyes held the conviction that she spoke with, and she cemented her statement by weaving her fingers through mine.

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "If you were with a regular, human boy you could have the things that I could never give you."

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Edward, don't bring your immortality into this."

"How can I not?" I asked exasperate, throwing my hands into the air. "It's the root of all the problems that we will face."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Let's say, for arguments sake, that I was with a human boy, and _he_ couldn't have children? Should I leave him too? Would that be right? Are you saying that even though I loved him I should give him up to have children?"

She had a point, but it still wasn't the same.

"It's not the same thing, Bella." I tried to reason.

She shook her head at me. "Yes, it is."

I ran my hand through my hair in my distress. I had a feeling she would not budge on this, so I decided it would be better to end the discussion.

"No, it's really not," I said, "but I don't want to argue over this right now."

"Let me just ask you something then, Edward."

I watched her cautiously. "Alright," I said slowly.

She stalled for a moment before saying, "Were you ever planning on turning me?"

* * *

**Please review. I'd love to know what you think. If you like this chapter, great. If you hated it, I apologize. I wasn't overly fond of this one myself. I don't know why. I just felt that it wasn't one of my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

EPOV

I felt my body immediately tense at her words. Did she actually just ask me that? Did she honestly believe that I would ever change her? It was without a doubt the most absurd notion to ever think about turning such an angel into a vampire. I had come to the conclusion that, not only did she have no sense of self-preservation, but she was also completely insane.

I just stared at her, the nervousness and anxiety evident in her eyes. Her anxiousness grew with each second that ticked by, but I was at a loss for what to say. How could she ask me such a thing?

As soon as the words left her lips, every vampire in the house froze. Their minds were completely blank, awaiting my answer, though I'm sure Alice knew exactly what I was going to say. I shook my head to clear the clouds in my mind, but I still had yet to answer her. I could feel Bella's patience wearing thin with my lack of verbal skills at the current moment.

"Edward," she urged. I could see her face begin to fall, obviously aware of what my answer would be.

My eyes narrowed unintentionally at the thought of Bella's body lifeless and cold, forever frozen in a state of pure damnation. I would never allow that to happen.

"That's out of the question, Bella." My voice was low as I tried to hold in the anger of such an idea, but she took it as anger towards her.

She flinched slightly at my harsh tone and I immediately regretted it. But her eyes remained fixed on mine, her resolve never wavering.

I was vaguely aware of my families thoughts of relief and disappointment coming from upstairs.

Rosalie was completely against the idea of Bella becoming one of us. Though I was happy to have her support on the matter, I wasn't exactly pleased with her reasons. She was hoping that my relationship with Bella was simply a strange fascination with the human, and that I would grow bored over time and my interest would fade. I had to suppress a growl at her vicious thoughts against my love.

Jasper, though not entirely sure why I wouldn't change Bella if I intended to remain with her, was not exactly looking forward to a newborn in the family. Having dealt with many during the vampire wars, he knew how reckless and volatile they could be. So, he was somewhat relieved with my decision, as his main concern was keeping Alice safe. Therefore, he found himself at an impasse with how he felt about the situation.

Alice and Emmett, however, both wanted Bella to join the family, but in a more permanent way than I had ever intended. Emmett would never voice his opinions out loud, for fear of Rosalie's reaction, but I was positive Alice would pester me about this later.

I watched in fascination as Bella's jaw clenched with her fury, and her eyebrows knitted together. "Why not?" she demanded.

As severe and sensitive a subject as this was, I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was when she was angry. Although, I didn't particularly like being the object of her fury, she was radiant none-the-less.

I sighed, and turned back to the piano as a distraction. I slowly closed the lid to the keys. "This is not open for discussion." I said this in a tone that meant the subject was to be dropped. Obviously, Bella had other plans.

She jumped to her feet, her brilliant eyes dancing with her rage. She stared down at me, and I nearly recoiled from the intensity of her stare.

"Oh, it's not?" she implored through gritted teeth. Her fists were balled at her sides, her knuckles turning white with the pressure she was exerting. I had never seen her so angry before. Not even when I refused to tell her how I had saved her from Tyler's van.

I rose slowly, towering over her small frame. I gazed into her eyes, trying my best to convey my feelings on the matter.

"No, it's not," I said evenly.

She abruptly turned and walked away from me, heading straight for the front door, without saying a word. The sight of Bella leaving me sent a sharp pain through my chest. Was she leaving me because I refused to turn her? I gasped as I watched her retreating form.

"Bella," I managed to get out. "Where are you going?"

She turned to me as she opened the large oak door. "I need some air," she huffed.

Relieved to know that she was not leaving me, I cautiously followed her path to the front door. I found her on the porch swing, gazing at the lush green forest surrounding my family home. She sat in the middle of the swing, her hands resting on either side of her, and her left leg was tucked under her right, which was gently pushing against the floor with her toe, causing the swing to move gently in the open air. She looked the picture of ease, though I knew that this was not the case.

I watched her as I made my way over to her. Her face was no longer angry, but there were also no signs of a smile either. It was simply blank. I leaned against the railing directly in front of her, watching intently as her eyes stared passed me. Every now and then her brow would scrunch together in concentration. I did not speak, for fear of disrupting what undoubtedly looked like a rather intense inner argument.

After what felt like hours, but in actuality was only minutes, she looked up at me, finally acknowledging my presence. A small pout began to form on her lips, and I desperately wanted to reach out and push the corners of her delectable lips into the smile that I knew and I loved.

She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttering closed. I searched her face, and found nothing but determination there.

"Edward, why won't you change me?" she asked as her eyes slowly opened. The hurt in her voice wasn't lost on me. I hadn't meant to upset her. It wasn't that I didn't want her forever, but that I didn't want this life for her. She had no idea what she was asking of me.

I sighed, settling down next to her and wrapping her in my arms. "Love, you don't know what you're asking for. This is not a life, but a non-life, cursed for eternity as a monster."

She looked up at me, her eyes softening as they caught mine. "You're not a monster, Edward."

"Yes, I am."

She shook her head. "No. If you were a monster, then why did you save me?"

"Bella," I said exasperatedly. "Saving one life does not make up for the many that I have taken."

I had touched briefly on my rebellious years as a vampire last night with Bella. She knew about my time away from Carlisle, and the innocent lives that I took. I was such a fool then, so young and naïve. I thought that by being able to pick out the corrupt, I would feel less guilt, if any at all, for feeding on humans. I was wrong in my assumption, though. The remorse I feel for my past victims is a burden I will live with for the rest of my days.

I was surprised last night after telling her about my darker days, that she did not shy away from me like I had hoped and feared she would. Instead, she took me into her arms and comforted me, soothing my worries, assuring me that my past did not matter to her. She truly believed that I was a good, decent being that merely lost my way.

How could she not see me for the monster that I was?

"Edward, I know about your past, and I still believe that you are not a monster. You can't torture yourself forever over those years." She looked up at me, the light from the daylight causing her chocolate eyes to sparkle. "If they truly were bad people, then they didn't deserve to live."

I looked away from her, disgusted with myself. "Don't say that, Bella. No matter what anyone has done, I have no right playing judge, jury, and executioner." She let out a sigh, bringing my attention back to her glorious face. "Who am I to play God?" I said.

The tips of her fingers grazed my cheek, and my eyes closed of their own will. I breathed in her wonderful scent, letting her warmth fill me.

"Edward," she said softly.

I opened my eyes in answer to my name on her lips.

"Tell me, what kind of people did you kill?"

I took her hand in mine, bringing it to my lap. I looked away from her, suddenly uncomfortable with the turn that this conversation had taken. I did not want to discuss my murderous past with the woman I love. The subject was too delicate for her ears. It was bad enough I had to bring my misdeeds to light last night, but there was no need to linger on the subject any longer.

"That is not the point," I said roughly.

She sat up, turning towards me. I kept my gaze on my feet, not wanting to meet her eyes. They were always my undoing. They could bring Gods to their knees.

"It is entirely the point. Now tell me, what kind of people were they?"

I let out a loud groan as I raked a hand through my hair. "What kind of people do you think? They were murderers and rapists, men who sold their wives' bodies, women who beat their children."

I closed my eyes, remembering each life that I had taken. Their minds were vile and filled with evils, and I was more than happy at the time to dispose of them; having one less criminal to roam the streets. But their dying thoughts would always stay with me. They were always scared and frantic. It wasn't nearly as painful as being able to feel their fear, like Jasper could, but it was enough to haunt me for all of my days. I was certain that if I could sleep, I would have nothing but nightmares.

"Exactly," she said, "Now, imagine if they had lived. How many countless lives would have been destroyed because they still walked the earth?"

I looked down at her, entirely disbelieving. How could she possibly think that what I did was in any way the right thing?

She took my hand and raised it to her lips, placing a kiss on my palm. "By taking their lives, you've saved many more."

I shook my head, trying to argue Bella's foolish reasoning. "You don't know that my actions have saved anyone," I said.

"And you don't know that they haven't. So, I'm going to believe that you are a hero, because no matter what you do, that is the only way I will ever see you."

I lifted her from her spot on the swing and placed her in my lap. I looked up at her, raking my eyes over her face. I took in every feature, every freckle, and every line. I stored it away in my memory, never to forget the magnificence that was Bella Swan. She was absolutely the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth, and she was mine. How could this angel possibly see me in such a positive light?

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you're wrong. What I have done is unforgivable. Your argument is not swaying me on my decision. I won't change you."

There was no anger on her face like I thought there would be, though her mouth did turn into a frown at my words. She looked at me, eventually seeming to come to some sort of a decision in the ten seconds that she remained quiet.

"Edward, I'm not saying that I want to be turned right now, or that I even want to be turned at all." I looked at her confused. Wasn't that what this conversation was about, her being turned?

She looked down at her hands, carefully studying her nails as she spoke. "All I'm saying is that it's an option that needs to remain open. You can't just decide on your own that it's out of the question."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she stopped me by placing her hand over my lips.

"Whether you like it or not, Edward, it is something that I'm going to think long and hard about. I know that what we have is not some fleeting romance….it is forever. This I am sure of, more than anything. And if we plan on making this work, it is something that we will have to seriously consider. That _I _will have to seriously consider."

I watched her, dumbfounded. She spoke so eloquently and with such conviction that she nearly had me convinced, nearly.

I removed her hand, which still rested over my gaping mouth, and grasped it with my cold granite fingers. "Bella, my mind is set on this. I cannot bring myself to change you. I will not damn you to this life."

"So you're willing to let me grow old and die instead?" she asked. She tried to keep her voice calm and even, but I could detect the underlying hostility in it.

I winced at the thought of Bella dying, but it was the only option - the only choice for her. I would not see her become a vampire simply to be with me. That would never happen.

I rested my head against her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. I felt her pulse quicken, and heard her heart pick up it's pace. I could feel the warmth of her skin as it flushed with the onslaught of her blood pumping through her veins. How I would miss this if she were one of us. I could not imagine never hearing her heart beat again, or seeing her face redden with her embarrassment or excitement. I cherished these human traits.

"I simply cannot change you, my Bella." I was resolute in my answer.

She sighed, and my head rose with the heaving of her chest. I pulled back to look up at her, and carefully cradled her her neck with my hand. I looked deeply into her eyes.

"It is not that I wish to see you die, it is merely that I cannot bear to see you as a vampire. You are too good for this life, too precious."

I brushed my thumb along the underside of her jaw, watching as her eyes closed.

"Please, love, understand that this is not something I can allow." I knew I was pleading with her, but I didn't care. I would beg on my hands and knees for her to drop the matter, if that's what it took. I wanted this idea wiped from her head completely, never to be brought up again.

She opened her eyes, her orbs shining brightly. "I understand, Edward," she said softly.

She sank further into my body, resting her head gently against my chest. She breathed in deeply, and I sighed in relief that I had managed to convince her.

Before I could let myself bathe in my victory for too long, though, she said, "But if you think this conversation is over, you're wrong."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I felt like this was a good place to end. The next chapter will be about Monday morning at school. Please drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. My favorite part of this one is the scene with Ms. Cope, but most of you will most likely enjoy the scene at the end, with Bella.**

**I know that some people were disappointed with my last chapter, so I hope this one is to your liking. :D  
**

**Also, I have 2 story recommendations at the end of this chapter for those who are interested. People have done this for me in the past, and I owe most of my fans to them, so I wanted to do the same for some great writers out there. Even though they don't need my help in the fan department, 'cause their stories are amazing, I still wanted to do this. So, show them some love and check out their stories. ;)**

* * *

EPOV

I was lying in Bella's bed, holding her tenderly in my arms as she slept. She was wrapped snuggly in the blankets, as I listened to her incoherent ramblings. I was mesmerized by every detail of her face. I marveled at every nuance. The way it would softly scrunch together with the distress of her dreams, or how it would relax with her contented sighs of my name. She was so beautiful it was heartbreaking.

It was during these times, in which I was left to my own devices, that I would think about what life would be like if I did have Bella for eternity, and she wasn't so fragile. I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind. It did, more often than I'd like to admit. I can still see Alice's vision so clearly.

_Bella and I were in our meadow, lying in the midst of the wildflowers, the wind gently blowing the tall grass around us. She was lying on top of me, both of us laughing freely. At what, I did not know. But what I did know was that she looked truly happy, and so did I. At the close of the vision, Bella leans down to touch her lips to mine, and just as our lips meet, the clouds break and the sun casts it raise down upon us, causing our skin to sparkle like diamonds._

I sighed softly, thinking about that vision once more. It was a life that I secretly longed for with Bella, and as much as it thrilled me to imagine that kind of future with her, it also scared me. Sharing your life with the one person that you love above all else is something that every one desires, and I was no exception. I had never thought I would find my other half, that one person that would complete me like no other can, but by some miracle I did. I just didn't think I could ever change her.

I was disgusted at myself for my heart's true desire - the yearning to make Bella mine in every way imaginable. I wanted more than anything for Bella to be my mate in the way that she wished, but I simply could not allow it. She did not know what she was asking for, what this life entailed. She didn't know the agony of forever as a bloodthirsty monster, and I wouldn't allow her to find out. I was being selfish enough by staying with her, but I would not damn her to this life as well. To turn her for my happiness would be the ultimate act of selfishness.

As I was struggling with my thoughts and inner demons, Bella stirred awake in my arms. She gazed up at me, her warm eyes still clouded with sleep, but shining with unequivocal bliss. I said a silent prayer, thanking God that he had thought me worthy enough to bless me with her presence.

"Morning, love," I said softly, stroking her warm cheek.

She sunk further into my embrace, ignoring my ice-cold exterior, and nuzzled her face in my hard chest. "Morning." Her voice was muffled but I could make out her angelic voice perfectly.

I placed a kiss into her hair, breathing in its strawberry scent. "Time to get up. We don't want to be late for school."

"Mmm….Yes we do," she grumbled. "I don't want to leave; I hate Mondays. Let's just stay here."

I chuckled, lifting her face from its hiding spot in my chest, and kissed her lips softly. I closed my eyes momentarily, letting her warmth wash over me. "I wish we could, love, but we must get to school."

"No," she pouted indignantly, trying and failing miserably, to sound stern.

I smiled broadly, enjoying this playful side of her. "Yes," I replied simply.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stay right here, wrapped in your arms, all day."

I have to admit, it sounded tempting – very tempting. Nothing would please me more than to spend all day in bed with Bella, but I was certain that her father would not be so pleased, so I stated as much. "Your father."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win," she huffed, throwing the covers clean off of her.

She quickly gathered her things, surprisingly not tripping at all, and set off toward the bathroom, leaving me, once again, to my own thoughts.

I thought about how nice it would be to spend forever wrapped in Bella's arms, never having to worry about mundane things like high school and homework. If Bella were one of us, I could have her for eternity, never having to fear losing her. _But could I live with myself if I condemned her to this life?_ I didn't think so.

With that one thought resounding in my mind, I jumped out Bella's window and headed for home for a change of clothes. If Bella was going to be doing a lot of thinking, than so was I.

* * *

I pulled onto the school grounds happier than I ever remember being. With the love of my existence sitting beside me, I was overjoyed with the knowledge that everyone would now know that we were together. I couldn't wait to see the look on Newton's face.

I parked as far away from Rosalie's red BMW as I could get, not wanting Bella to be trampled by the hoards of gaping teenagers surrounding the convertible. Rosalie was more than a little angry that I was ditching them this morning to drive Bella to school, but at the same time she was pleased that she would be able to drive her pretentious vehicle today, as she thrived off of the attention of others.

I parked my car and, without delay, went around to Bella's side and opened her door, extending my hand out for her. Even with my help, she still managed to stumble out of the car, but I swiftly caught her in my arms, holding her against my chest. She smiled up at me, a red hue beginning to make its way across her cheeks.

I held her chin, catching her bottomless eyes with mine. "Don't be embarrassed, Bella," I said. "I rather enjoy catching you."

She smiled in spite of her humiliation. "I bet you do," she teased. Slowly, and to my surprise, she leaned up on her toes and kissed me.

I was astutely aware of the stares and whispers that our little display of affection had aroused, and I smiled into her lips, mumbling, "I think we have an audience."

Bella instantly broke the kiss and bowed her head in her mortification, leaning into me. She peaked warily through her curtain of hair, taking in a quick survey of her surroundings. Her blush only deepened once she caught sight of the open staring from her peers.

I briefly noticed Alice bouncing lightly on her feet near Rose's car. She was positively beaming with her delight. Rose, on the other hand, glared at me before lifting her backpack from the backseat and storming off toward one of the buildings. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her vindictive thoughts. And true to Emmett nature, he was hot on her heels, throwing me a quick apologetic glance before catching up to her. Luckily, Bella didn't seem to notice Rosalie's little tantrum. She was too consumed with her own embarrassment.

"Let's get inside," Bella said, calling back my attention. Grabbing my hand, she tugged me in the direction of the main office.

As I was being pulled along, I gladly let everyone's thoughts fill my mind.

_They're together? Wow, go Bella!_ That delightful thought was from Angela Weber. I always knew I liked her, but her happiness for Bella only confirmed her kind nature.

_Lucky bastard._ I recognized that voice as none other than Tyler Crowley. I looked over at him leaning against his car, and gave him a smug smile. _Asshole,_ he thought. I chuckled to myself.

Lauren's voice broke through the rest._ God, he's so cute. Why couldn't it have been me?_

_Because I'd rather be ripped limb from limb, and have the torn pieces of my body burned to ashes than date you,_ I thought.

I let the proud smile flit across my face as I followed behind Bella to the school entrance, ignoring the rest of the trivial thoughts. This was a rare shining moment for me, and I was going to bask in the glow. For once, every guy in school had a _good_ reason to be jealous of me. They were always envious of my good looks and the obvious attention I received from the girls, even if that attention was all unwanted, but now that I had the love of Bella Swan, I was certain that they all now officially despised me. Though it shouldn't, it pleased me thoroughly. They could covet her all they'd like; I was the one who could call her mine.

I tugged gently on Bella's hand, halting her movements. "Bella," I said, as we entered the main office. "I need to go to the front desk. I'll meet you at your locker."

"Why do you need to go to the office?" she asked.

I smiled. "I need to drop off my check for the charity auction."

She pouted and gave me a disapproving look. "I still can't believe you spent that much money on me. Your family must be furious."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I chanted, pulling her close and brushing her hair out of her face. "We have more money than we know what to do with. This wasn't even a drop in the bucket." I hope that didn't come off as boasting, but it was the truth. We had enough money for fifty lifetimes. Spending $5,000 on charity was not something to worry about. "No one even cared," I assured her, though, that was not entirely true. But she didn't need to know about Rosalie's opinions right now.

"I still think it's a ridiculous amount of money," she mumbled quietly, while looking down at her feet timidly.

I gently lifted her chin, which I seemed to be doing often, and fixed my eyes on her stunning face. "Bella, if you think you're not worth it, you're wrong," I said sincerely.

She shook her head, but a smile spread across her face all the same. "I'm really not, though, Edward. You shouldn't have spent that much."

"You are," I said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "And I would have gladly paid a lot more, if given the chance."

"You're insane, you know that?" she asked playfully, rolling her eyes.

I flashed her my crooked smile and leaned down to her level. "I can say the same about you; fraternizing with a vampire," I teased, shaking my head slowly in mock disappointment.

"Well, what about you?" she shot back. "You're the vampire cozying up to the human." Her tone was hushed, now that students were wandering around the halls before class.

"That doesn't make me crazy, love." I smiled. "That merely makes me a masochist."

Her bottom lip jutted out as she squinted her brow. "So, let me get this straight. You're the vampire, who paid $5,000 for the human, when you could have just asked me out, and I'm the crazy one?"

I nodded and moved closer, my lips hovering just above hers. "I'm so glad you finally understand."

She smiled slyly at me and breathed, "No, I really don't, but maybe if I were a _vampire_, I would understand."

I was too shocked by her words to say anything, as she closed the gap between our lips and kissed me.

"Meet me at my locker," she said, and patted my cheek playfully, bringing me back to reality.

Bella giggled at my shocked state as she walked away from me, and all I could do was blink, as her form got lost in the growing crowd of students.

_Damn! She definitely wasn't going to make this easy._

I opened the door to the office and was at once assaulted with the offending perfume of Ms. Cope. She was a heavyset, red-headed woman, who wore way too much makeup, and garish clothing. She was somewhere in her late forties, early fifties, and had a soft spot for my brothers and I, which was unsettling, but made it easy when we needed something from her.

I walked up to the desk, but she still had yet to notice me. She was immersed in another romance novel, and from her thoughts I could tell that she was up to a 'good' part. Her gold rimmed spectacles were perched at the end of her nose, with the pink and purple beads of her safety string dangling from the ends, as she licked her finger and flipped another page.

I knocked lightly on the desk, hoping to draw her attention away from the book for just a moment. She jumped at the sound of my fist making contact with the wood, and fumbling with her book, she turned to me with an uncomfortable smile.

She cleared her throat, pushed her glasses up her nose, and wiped at her brow as if she were suddenly warm. "Morning Mr. Cullen. How may I help you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Good morning Ms. Cope, I'm just here to drop off my check for the charity auction," I said smoothly.

"Ah, yes, that's right. I heard you had the highest bid on Friday. $5,000, was it?"

Her lips said these words, but her mind was preoccupied with other things. She was currently replaying the recent love scene from her romance novel in her mind, but instead of Dante and Selene as the leads, she had replaced them with us. I almost vomited at the revolting images, but composed myself enough to answer her question.

"Yes, that's correct. Here it is. I really need to be getting to class," I said hastily, wanting to leave the office as quickly as humanly possible, and rid myself of the disturbing images.

Without waiting for a response I turned and headed straight for the door. "Would you like a receipt so you can claim this as a tax write-off," she called to me.

_My, such a nice little behind,_ she thought. _He must workout._

I pushed the door open with unnecessary force, driven by my need to now poke my brain out with an ice pick.

"No, thank you," I nearly shouted in my distressed state. And then I darted down the corridor as far away from Ms. Cope and her filthy mind as the school grounds could get me.

* * *

I made it to the junior hall with plenty of time to spare before the first bell rang. I immediately caught sight of Bella at the end of the hall, rummaging through her locker. I could sense her annoyance even from my distance, and wondered momentarily what was causing this irritation. That is, until I saw Mike Newton leaning against the locker next to hers.

I slowed my pace, wanting to catch as much of the conversation as I could before Mike scampered off at my presence.

"So, you're with Cullen, now?" he asked irritably.

Without sparing him a glance she responded, "Yes."

He threw his hands into his jacket pockets and placed his right foot behind him against the door of the locker, sinking further against it. "Well, I don't like it," he huffed.

Bella continued to browse through her locker, as she looked frantically for her books. "Well, it's a good thing I don't need your permission then, isn't it?" she said nonchalantly, though I could sense the underlying aggression in her tone.

"I just don't get it," he grumbled.

"Get what?" she sighed, as she continued to look through her locker.

He turned to her now and said, "He ignores you for weeks, as if you don't even exist, and then suddenly he drops $5,000 on you and you run to him with open arms?"

I was fuming at his audacity - absolutely livid that he would talk to her that way. Who the hell did he think he was? I was ready to go up to him and defend Bella's honor, perhaps slap him around a bit, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned, noticing Alice right behind me.

"Don't, Edward," she said. I looked up at Jasper, standing right behind her. His body was tense, everything completely stiff - no doubt due to my sudden anger.

_Settle down, Edward_, he thought, as a wave of calm washed over me. But this only infuriated me further. I didn't want my emotions being manipulated right now.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath, and backed off, the calmness he was trying to force on me evaporating.

I glared at my tiny sister, my anger now turned on her, when it should be directed at Newton. "He shouldn't be speaking to her that way. I need to teach that boy some manners," I seethed, as I made to leave.

She latched onto my arm, and shook her head, before giving me a stern look. "I know you enjoy being her rescuer, Edward, but you can't fight all her battles."

"But-" I tried to argue, my jaw rigid with my anger.

In a hushed tone she said, "No, Edward. Saving her from Tyler's van is one thing, that she obviously needed help with, but she can handle a lovesick boy. Trust me, she'll be just fine."

I relented, now curious to see how the exchange would play out. Maybe Alice had seen this coming. Though, she showed me no such vision.

"Just drop it, Mike. You don't know what you're talking about," Bella said, and I turned my attention once again to the task at hand. Bella was only twenty feet away from me now and her anger was increasing rapidly.

"Is it the money, then?" he asked. I clenched my jaw, and it was all I could do not to throttle him right then and there. How dare he?

She whirled on him then, her face flush with her anger, her eyes dancing with rage. God, she was sexy.

_Focus, Edward!, _I said to myself.

"That's it," Bella said angrily, as she slammed her locker shut, her teeth clenched tightly. "Alright, I get that your jealous, Mike, I was expecting it, but I'm insulted that you would think so low of me as to only be interested in someone for their money."

Mike began to sputter his apologies, but Bella was having none of that.

"No, you had your turn, Mike, now it's mine." He shut his mouth at her command.

"Edward is a kind, caring, and completely selfless person. He's intelligent and generous, and_ that_ is why I'm with him. So don't you dare presume to know my reasons," she fumed. Mike threw his hands up as if in surrender, but Bella trudged on. "Now, if you have a problem with my relationship with Edward, that's fine, but I don't recall ever asking for your approval."

Leaving a stunned Mike behind her, she walked swiftly in my direction. I was rooted to the spot as I watched her walk towards me, her anger slowly fading the closer she got.

I was completely astonished at her outburst. That was something I would never in a million years have expected from her. The things she said about me, well, there are no words to describe how they made me feel. That she thought so highly of me made my heart swell. The fact that Bella took a stand and defended our relationship sent a wave of pride and admiration through me. She was not one to willingly cause a scene or draw attention to herself, but without hesitation, she defended our love in front of everyone.

As was expected, there were a few stares from the students in the hall and some random whisperings about what had just occurred, but no one seemed to want to speak any louder than in hushed tones. Nobody could believe what Bella had done, either, as they were all staring at her in awe. Mike, in his humiliation, took one last look at Bella as she walked away from him. Catching sight of me, he threw me a disgruntled scowl, before taking off for class with his head cast low, ignoring the other students.

Alice tugged on my arm, but I did not look at her. My attention was focused on my love coming towards me. "I think we'll leave now. I can see that Bella would rather not have any more of an audience than she already has," she chirped beside me, the smile clear in her voice. "See you at lunch, dear brother."

I was still too stunned by Bella's outburst that I merely nodded as my sister danced away from me, Jasper close at her side.

Bella's eyes caught mine as she made her way up the hall, and she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling. I smiled in return, unable to contain my affection, and held my arms open for her. She willingly obliged, sliding into my embrace freely. I was a bit surprised she did this, as affection seemed to be something she shied away from in public, but I could only assume that her encounter with Mike had something to do with her newfound need to express her feelings for me.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked her. "Did he upset you?" I was still a little vexed that Alice did not let me deal with Newton myself, but I had to admit that Bella handled herself quite nicely.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in frustration, her cheeks flush from her encounter with Mike. "Yes, I'm fine. I just had enough of him. I didn't like what he was inferring about our relationship."

"I was about to come over there to have nice little chat with him myself, but Alice stopped me. I'm sorry you had to deal with him on your own," I said incensed.

"Edward, I was fine, really. I can handle him." I could tell that she was annoyed, thinking that I was insinuating that she couldn't have dealt with Mike herself, but that wasn't the case at all.

I looked down at her and said, "Bella, I didn't mean to imply that _you_ couldn't have handled it, I just wish that _I_ could have," I said, trying to explain.

She unhooked her arms from around my back and grabbed my hand, leading me through the hall. "I know that, but you don't always have to be my knight in shining armor," she said, looking up at me, her face still slightly pink.

"That's pretty much what Alice told me," I said, sighing. "But I still can't help wanting to protect you. You just bring that out in me." I gave her a guilty smile.

We stopped just outside Bella's homeroom and she turned to me. "I love that you're so protective, that you care that much, but I don't need you saving me all the time," she explained. "Granted, I do need saving quite a bit; I mean, you've seen me walk," she joked, "but Mike Newton is something I can definitely deal with. Okay?"

Thinking it over for a moment, I agreed, grudgingly. "Fine," I grumbled, "but if he becomes a bother, I want you to tell me. I won't have a problem breaking his arms if you need me to," I said, hoping to bring out a smile.

She pulled back with a small frown on her face, but a smile was threatening to break through her disapproving glare. "That's not funny, Edward."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are you smiling?" I asked her, with a grin of my own.

"Am not," she replied quickly, as she covered her mouth with her hand, hiding the aforementioned smile.

"Okay, how about if you promise to let me know if he bothers you again, I'll pretend to ignore your obvious pleasure at seeing Mike Newton in a full upper body cast. Sound fair?" I reasoned.

"Agreed," she giggled, as I pulled her close, capturing her against my chest.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I need to get to homeroom." I placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back to walk you to your first class, okay?"

She nodded with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you, too," I said as she entered the classroom.

As I sped off to homeroom, I heard the soft whisperings and screaming thoughts of the students in Bella's room.

"I can't believe they're together? I didn't think he dated anybody," one girl mused quietly.

"I know," her friend, responded softly. "What's so special about _her_?" The girl's voice was bitter, and I instantly recognized it as Jessica Stanley. The girl had always annoyed me, and what I just heard did nothing to change my opinions of her.

_I can't believe Bella told off Mike like that_, a boy said to himself. _That was great. He definitely had it coming._

I couldn't help but laugh along with him as he thought back over the scene. Bella putting Mike Newton in his place was definitely something I enjoyed seeing.

I picked up my pace to distance myself from the childish ramblings that were bombarding me from Bella's class. But as I made it to homeroom I was assaulted with even more juvenile thoughts about Bella and I. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

_This was going to be a long day._

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it took a while to post, but I've been busy. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**_Recommendations:_**

**If you guys are looking for something great to read, check out _checkeredcullen3_. Her story _Far Away_ is amazing. To sum up, it's about Edward coming back in New Moon to check in on Bella on the same night Jacob is supposed to come through her window to explain his odd behavior. Will Edward stay or will he leave her like he promised? You'll have to read to find out. It's all from Edward's POV, and is beautifully written. Not many people can accurately portray Edward in their stories, but she does. I definitely recommend it. This story is coming to an end soon, but she has more in store for the future, and I personally can't wait.**

**Also, I highly suggest checking out _Lyxa. _Her story _The Scale_ is thoroughly intriguing and very well written. The story has different POV's and is an alternate universe to Twilight. The Cullens are still vampires, but Bella plays a pivotal role in the vampire world somehow. Don't ask me, 'cause I still have yet to find out. This story captivated me from the beginning and I urge you to read it.**

**There you have it. So go check them out. And thanks to all my fans for sticking with me.**

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I know this took a **_**really**_** long time to post, but I have been very busy lately. But just so you know, it's extra long. It was like 25 pages in Word. I just kept going and going and it got really out of hand. Anywho, this is a very corny, fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoy it, because it took me forever to write. I also hope you enjoy the Edward/Bella moment later in the chapter. It's very cheesy. ;)**

* * *

EPOV

By the following day most of the initial buzz about the scandalous new couple – a.k.a. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen - had worn off. Bella still had to endure the curious questions from Jessica and Lauren during classes, but for the most part she was left alone.

Since yesterday, Bella had been sitting with my family and I during lunch. I had offered to sit at her table, but ever since her confrontation with Mike, she was steering clear of him. The atmosphere surely would have been filled with tension and animosity at her friends' table, but it couldn't be much worse than that of ours. The hostility coming off of Rosalie was so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

Yesterday, when Bella and I had sat down, Rosalie immediately got up and left the table, dragging a reluctant Emmett behind her. Not knowing what she had done to warrant such a reaction, she looked up at me with sad eyes, and all I could do was apologize and assure her that she had done nothing wrong. Which she hadn't. Rosalie's issues had nothing to do with Bella, specifically, but because Bella was so close to the family now, it brought these issues to the surface.

Though it was difficult, Jasper remained at the table when Rosalie left so as not to offend Bella. He could sense that she was already feeling unwanted and intrusive, and a tad confused, and he did not want to cause her any more hurt than necessary, so he remained and kept us company.

I was very proud of him, as he kept up quite a bit of conversation with her, even through his struggle to ignore her scent. Surprisingly or not so surprisingly, Bella had not only an interest in literature but also in history. Jasper, being very knowledgeable on the Civil War, engaged her in a rather intense discussion on the subject. They spent nearly the entire period conversing on Civil War related topics, and I was immensely glad to see Bella fitting in with my family.

Today was a slight improvement over yesterday. Rosalie had actually remained at the table, from much convincing from Emmett, I'm sure, but her attitude towards Bella had not changed in the least. She stayed at the table, but she pretended as though Bella didn't even exist, not even acknowledging her presence. There were a few moments where I was going to voice my feelings about her cold behavior aloud, but Alice's warning thoughts had kept from making a scene.

"So, Bella," Emmett boomed. "Did you trip over anything yet today?"

Bella blushed, which was his intention, and without looking him in the eye she mumbled, "Maybe."

"On what? Air?" he laughed. Oh, the astounding wit of Emmett Cullen.

She merely scowled at him, leaning back in her chair and throwing her arms across her chest. "No, my feet," she grumbled to herself, thinking Emmett would not hear it, but he did and immediately erupted into a fit of laughter.

His booming laughter filled the cafeteria, earning many stares and even a few finches from the sheer volume and rarity of it. I couldn't keep from laughing as well as Bella continued to send an intimidating glare my brother's way. She picked up a fry from her tray and chucked it, hitting him directly in the forehead. Her perfect aim surprised all of us, and my laughter only grew louder at Emmett's surprised expression. Bella giggled, hiding her face in my chest, as Alice and Jasper joined in. And I swear, I think I even saw Rosalie crack a smile.

"Hey," he said. "That had ketchup on it."

"Yeah, red's definitely your color Emmett," she teased. He grumbled something to himself, and began wiping the smeared condiment from his face, which was slowly inching it's way down his nose.

"Absolutely, Em," Alice sang. "Remind me later that I have some nail polish that would go great with that."

"Not funny," Emmett growled. I saw Jasper's body shaking with his silent laughter as he remembered the last time Alice convinced Emmett to let her paint his nails......purple. We still wouldn't let him live that one down.

As Alice and Bella's tinkling laughter died down Bella said, "You know Emmett, you can dish it out, but you sure can't take it. I expected you to be a lot tougher than that."

He huffed in his seat, glaring playfully at the two of them and leaned back, crossing his arms. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes as she continued to look at herself in her compact, gliding the lipstick on her lips and pouting into the mirror.

I rolled my eyes. _How vain?_, I thought.

"Bella," Jasper began, sitting marginally more comfortable than yesterday. "Edward tells me that you love to read."

She nodded her head, smiling, her eyes brightening at the mention of her favorite past time.

"Well, while Edward here collects music, I have a room dedicated solely to the written word. I have accumulated quite the collection over the years. Would you care to see it some time?" She nodded enthusiastically, unable to speak a word at the mere thought of an entire room filled with books gathered during Jasper's long life. "I would love to have someone to discuss the classics with, and my wife and siblings here" he motioned to us with a wave of his hand, "tire very easily of the banter that I so much enjoy. I would love a fresh perspective if you're interested."

Bella smiled widely. "I'd like that, Jasper. That sounds great," she beamed.

_He's getting better around her_, Alice thought. _It's only been a few days, but I can already see the change. He's much more relaxed._

I nodded my agreement. Jasper was much better around Bella, and in such a short time. At first, and with good reason, Jasper was cautious around her, keeping his distance, but now he seems more at ease. I was eternally grateful for his focus and dedication at controlling himself in her presence. I had no idea what prompted the sudden change, but I was thankful for it.

As Bella and Jasper were discussing some of their favorite books Alice chimed in with a question that was completely off topic. "Bella, have you made a decision about the dance yet?" Like I said, it was completely off the subject of books, but Alice was known for her abrupt topic changes.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Alice, her smile quickly fading into a frown. "Wouldn't you have seen that decision, Alice?"

Alice's mouth quirked slightly at the corners. "Well, yes, but it can't hurt to ask," she said lightly, breaking apart a piece of bread on her tray and rolling the dough between her fingers.

"Alice, my decision is no until I can be convinced otherwise." Her tone suggested that she didn't see that happening any time soon, but that statement was like sending an open invitation to Alice to do anything in her power to crack Bella.

"Well then, what can I do or say to change your mind?" she asked innocently - too innocently in my opinion.

"Nothing," Bella responded matter-of-factly. "It's just a silly dance anyway, right, Edward?" She looked up at me with a hopeful expression, sure that I would agree with her on the matter. I was a guy after all. Surely I wouldn't want to go.

"Umm, yeah," I said quickly, averting my eyes, now immensely interested in the apple in front of me. "Just a silly dance." I rolled the red fruit around in my hand, thinking momentarily how there were starving children in Africa who would kill for an apple and here I was buying trays of food everyday, never touching a bite, and then throwing it away. It was such a waste.

I could feel Bella's gaze boring into the side of my head. I chanced a glance at her and saw her doe eyes shining with something I couldn't quite decipher. "Edward?" she said carefully. "Do you want to go?"

"No," I said instantly, the quickness of my response making me sound unconvincing. "Why would I want to go?"

She smiled. A smile that one wore when they had finally figured something out. "Oh my God, you want to go to the dance," she stated, completely surprised.

I could clearly see the humor in her eyes now. It tickled her to know that I actually wanted to attend a 'silly' high school dance. This was obviously something she couldn't picture Edward Cullen wanting to do and she was taking great delight in this knowledge.

I just shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly, turning my head away from her penetrating gaze, pretending like I didn't care in the least, when in actuality I really and truly wanted to go. Why was I being such a girl about this?

"Edward?" She spoke my name slowly, testing me.

I looked up at her, meeting her eyes. I watched, mesmerized, as the color of her eyes swirled and danced, as her pupils dilated with every move of her lids.

"Do you want to go? Because if you do, I'd be more than happy to go with you," she offered.

I sighed. This was exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want her going for _me_. I wanted her to want to go. I wanted her to enjoy it.

"Bella, we don't' have to go. I don't care, really," I said, shifting uncomfortably in my chair.

"Liar," I heard Alice mumble. I whipped my head in her direction and glared at her. She wasn't helping.

_Little Eddie wants to go to a dance, huh? Won't that be just special? You'll look so nice in your tux, all dolled up for Bella_, Emmett taunted me. _Too bad this isn't prom. You'd definitely get some then. No more virginal Edward._

I winced as he wagged his eyebrows at me. I ignored him, and turned away. I would not dignify his lewd comments with a response. At least he had kept his thoughts to himself....for the most part anyway. I still had to hear them.

Bella's heartwarming laughter brought my attention back to her. "Silly Edward," she said. "If you want to go, we can go."

I raised my eyebrows, skeptical of her sudden mood change about the whole thing. "Bella, you told us many times how you don't enjoy these things." I shook my head, having made up my mind. "I won't force you to go. There are plenty of things we can do that night."

"So you want to go," she stated.

"No I-" But she cut me off be for I could take it back. Damn, she caught me.

"Edward," she said, clearly annoyed now. "I didn't go to dances because I never had anyone to share it with. But now I have you." She grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

Alice was beaming on the other side of the table, already making shopping plans. I heard Emmett make a fake gagging sound at the end of the table. He said something along the lines of corny while trying to cover it up as a cough. Bella shot him a look, which I couldn't see, but he immediately shut his mouth.

"Besides," she said, turning back to me with a smile, "You did pay $5,000 dollars for me as your date for the evening. It's the least I could do."

I sighed. She most likely wasn't going to let this go. "We really don't have to, Bella." It was my last attempt to change her mind, though I was hoping she wouldn't.

She smiled radiantly. "I really want to go. I'd love to share the night with you."

"You sure you wouldn't mind going?" I asked, getting increasingly excited at the prospect of escorting Bella to the dance on Saturday evening.

She shook her head. "Not at all, Edward. I don't care where I am as long as it's with you."

"Bella, you really don't have to-"

"Enough already," Rosalie snapped, clearly irritated with our back and forth banter. "Just go to the Goddamn dance."

I ground my teeth together fiercely, having had enough with her attitude. "Keep your mouth shut, Rosalie," I hissed. "It's been that way up until now, what's fifteen more minutes? As a matter of fact, I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

She glowered at me, a low, ferocious snarl emanating from her. "Do not speak to me like that, _brother_," she spat. "I did not approve of this relationship from day one and I will not pretend to now just to make this insolent little girl feel more at ease."

I growled, low enough for only my family to hear. Rosalie was lucky we were in a room full of witnesses or I would have lunged at her throat by now. My brother may not have realized it, but he was very close to becoming a widower.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I continued to stare at my sister, both of us locked in an intense staring contest. I didn't want to be the first to turn away, but I broke the gaze to look at my love. She was more important than standing my ground with Rosalie.

What I saw when I looked at her broke my heart, and I instinctively placed my hand against her cheek to console her. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, no doubt hurt by Rosalie's insensitive words, and her cheeks flushed red from the embarrassment of being openly mocked. She blinked away the tears instantly, pretending as if they weren't even there. I could hear the thoughts and grumblings of Alice and Jasper, and they too were not pleased with Rosalie at the moment. Everyone had grown quite fond of Bella and they did not appreciate the way she was being treated.

I had hoped looking to Bella would ease my anger, but the hurt in her eyes had only enflamed it more. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her through tight lips. "Rosalie's behavior is entirely uncalled for. I will speak to her about it later."

"Please calm down, Edward," Bella pleaded softly. "It's not worth it. I'm fine, really."

"I won't let anyone speak of you that way, not even my sister," I vowed.

She shook her head. "Just let it go. For me," she begged. "I would prefer just to ignore her as she has been doing to me."

I looked into her innocent, pleading eyes. I couldn't deny her anything. "Alright, love." I kissed her sweetly on the lips. "We'll ignore her." And we turned our attention back to Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett spoke in hushed tones at the other end of the table. I could hear them as clearly as if I were standing beside them, but luckily, Bella couldn't.

"I don't care," she whispered harshly. "I don't want to get to know her."

Emmett sighed and leaned his head in. "Just try…..for me, babe."

"No," she said firmly and with finality, and she turned away from him, looking straight ahead.

"Not even for me?" he asked, clearly hurt and astonished at her unwillingness to do this for him. When she didn't answer he turned away from her, completely offended. "Thanks, nice to know how much I mean to you," he mumbled.

After that, they remained silent, not even looking at each other. My heart went out to Emmett. Rosalie was not the easiest person to get along with and I knew it bothered him that she was so easily rude to people. He often turned a blind eye to her cruel and insensitive behavior because he loved her so deeply, but I think now it was finally too much for him to take.

Alice and Jasper and I filled the remainder of lunch in strained conversation, the atmosphere now enormously uncomfortable. Bella spoke very little as she seemed to be deep in thought, so I didn't bother her. I decided to let her mull over whatever it was she needed to work out. I knew that it upset her that Rosalie was not warming up to her, and I was aware that soon I would have to explain why.

Just as the bell rang alerting us to the end of the period, Bella turned to me and said, "We're going to the dance."

It was a statement that left no room for argument, and before I could even object Alice squealed and ran over to Bella, pulling her into a hug. "We're going shopping tomorrow after school. Clear your evening."

* * *

"How did I get myself into this again?" Bella asked from beside me.

She was currently sitting on her bed, flipping through one of the dozens of magazines that Alice had given her. She was supposed to pick out a hairstyle by Saturday before the dance, and she definitely wasn't pleased about it.

I chuckled softly and set down the book I was reading. "Hmmm," I sad smiling and tapping my chin in thought. "Let's see. Oh, yes, now I remember. You agreed to go to the dance."

She sighed in defeat, irritation clearly written across her face. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed together as she grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I remember."

I laughed lightly, and removed the magazine from her hands, lifting her into my lap. "Why did you agree to go when you clearly don't want to?" I asked, amused.

"Because you want to go." The way she said it, it sounded like the word 'duh' she be attached to the end of the sentence.

I gave her an exasperated look. "I told you, you didn't have to. I didn't want you agreeing just to make me happy," I scolded.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, quit being the martyr. This may not be my idea of a good time, but I'm sure it'll be great because I'm with you."

I gave her a disbelieving look but she merely smiled at me. "Fine," I huffed. Clearly there was no talking her out of it. "But you didn't have to. I just want to make that perfectly clear."

"Edward, this is how relationships work. You compromise." I raised my eyebrow, already sensing where this was going.

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't necessarily like doing, but if it makes the person you love happy, then you do it," she explained.

Uh huh. And there you have it. There was her segue. I knew it was coming.

"Bella," I chided, not liking the turn this conversation was taking. "I told you, we're not having this discussion again."

"And I told you we were," she said, her voice strong and controlled, arms crossed stubbornly.

Wanting to avoid this conversation I lifted her off me and placed her gently on the bed. I immediately got up and began pacing the room. "I told you; I will not change you," I said, watching the floor as I moved.

The wood floor creaked restlessly beneath me as I paced from one end of the room to the other. I walked briskly back and forth, images of Bella as a vampire flashing through my head - unbelievably pale, cold, and hard as stone. Dead. I had been thinking it over ever since we first discussed it and my mind still had not been changed on the matter. As much as I wanted forever with her, I just couldn't allow it. I was selfish, but not so selfish as to take her life away.

"Edward, stop!" Bella commanded, halting my movements. I looked up at her, startled and confused by her sudden outburst.

"You're moving so fast I can barely see you. Now, slow down," she said gently.

"Sorry," I mumbled, shaking my head and taking a seat in the rocking chair. I stared at the floor, my arms on my knees. I couldn't believe she was bringing this up again, and so soon. From my peripheral vision I saw her shift to the end of the bed, her legs tucked underneath her.

"Listen," she started. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days, and I think I want you to change me."

"You think?" I hissed, not taking my gaze from the floor. "Bella, you shouldn't think, you should know. This is not something that you can reverse. It's not a stereo you can just bring back if the wiring is faulty, or a pair of shoes you can return if they don't fit right." I looked up at her. "This is permanent. This is for eternity. There is no going back."

She stood up, her expression defiant. "Okay. I know," she said with absolute confidence. "I want you to change me. I want to be with you forever."

I couldn't do this right now. I couldn't consider killing her for my own gain. I just couldn't handle this conversation again. It was far too soon. I was positive she wouldn't bring this up again for quite some time, but here she was, talking about it not three days later. "Please, Bella," I begged, my hands in my hair, my elbows on my knees. "I can't talk about this right now." I closed my eyes and bowed my head, my grip in my hair tightening in my distress.

The agony in my voice must have scared her, because in the next instant she was kneeling in front of me, grabbing my wrists. I released my hold on my hair and looked up at her.

"Alright," she whispered. "We won't talk about this now." She hesitated, searching my eyes. She licked her lips nervously. "But promise me you'll think about it, Edward." Her eyes were so full of hope. I told myself I could at least promise her that much.

I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. "I'll think about it," I promised, knowing that was all I would do.

* * *

The next day after school we were on our way to Port Angeles. We would be meeting Alice there since she had insisted that Jasper join us. After much pestering he reluctantly agreed, on the condition that they take their own car. He may have been making some major progress when it came to being around Bella, but he still did not want to push his limits by encasing himself in a car filled with her scent. Which is why - to my great pleasure - we were currently riding alone.

Bella's angelic voice brought my attention from the road to her. "Will Esme be there today?" she asked hopefully, having remembered my mother's wish to be there to buy the dress.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately, no. She was certain that you would not agree to going, thus she and Carlisle made some arrangements outside of Forks for some 'alone' time for a couple of days." I made air quotes around the word alone, hoping she would understand what I was insinuating.

She must have realized what I meant because she blushed scarlet and whispered, "Oh, I see." I caught a faint smile flit across her face and, not for the first time, I wondered what she was thinking.

We drove for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence, listening to a CD that Bella had picked out, before either of us spoke again.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, love," I said, smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I instantly tensed, an involuntary reaction whenever she would begin a sentence that way. My mind immediately went to the worst. Did she want to talk about changing her again? Please, not now.

"Don't worry," she soothed, placing a calming hand on mine, which was at the moment gripping the wheel so tightly it was in danger of snapping. "I'm not going to talk about _that_. Though, I haven't given up. So ease up on the steering wheel."

I relaxed at her words, but was still on guard. "Sorry," I said, glancing at her briefly and then back at the road. "Please, ask your question."

She let out a loud breath. "Why doesn't Rosalie like me?"

I froze and looked straight ahead. I honestly didn't want to tell her, but I knew I couldn't lie to her. I had known this conversation would happen sooner or later, but I was really hoping for later rather than sooner. Taking a few seconds to brace myself I began to explain.

"She's jealous," I said. Still staring out the window, focusing intently on the road before me. I watched as the yellow lines flew by in a hazy blur with the speed at which I was driving.

Bella scoffed. "Of me? Yeah, right," she laughed humorlessly.

I looked at her. "It's the truth, Bella. She is jealous of you."

Her laughter subsided instantly and she looked at me with a confused expression. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you're human," I stated simply. Maybe now she would understand the value of her life; so precious that even Rosalie Hale envied her. She still seemed unconvinced so I elaborated.

"Bella, you can grow old and have children. That is something that Rosalie has always longed for and can never have. She would give up anything to be human again." I looked at her for a moment. "Even Emmett."

"But her and Emmett are soul mates. How could she just leave him? That's so cruel."

I shrugged. "That's just how Rosalie is, and Emmett understands."

"Well I don't. Emmett may say he understands but I'm sure it hurts him to know she would give him up for humanity; just leave him behind as if their love didn't mean anything to her."

I nodded. "You're right. It does hurt him, but he would never tell her that."

She looked at me confused. "He told you that?" she asked.

I shook my head and tapped my temple. I had an inside tour of Emmett's mind and I knew his true feelings. Besides himself and Jasper, I was the only one who truly knew what was really going on with Emmett – that he was hurting.

"He's too proud to tell anyone what he's really feeling," I told her.

"Oh," she said softly. She remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating this new development. "I didn't realize how important being human is to her. I guess it must be hard to have me around all the time." She turned to me. "That's really why she's been so rude and cold towards me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but stalled. But before I could chicken out I said, "It's not the only reason." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Now I would need to explain.

"What do you mean?"

"Well." My eyes darted to her for a brief moment. She was staring intently at me, watching me closely. "She's jealous because you have me."

Her mouth dropped open and she blinked repeatedly at me. "I'm sorry, come again? She what?"

I sighed, cursing myself that I even mentioned this part. If I had only kept my mouth shut I could have avoided this whole conversation. Now look what I've done. "She's jealous that you have me," I repeated.

"But, she's with Emmett. They're married," she rambled, trying to make sense of this. The frantic look in her eyes was heart wrenching. I knew this would upset her.

"Bella, she doesn't want me - far from it," I assured her. "Actually, she despises me."

"Then why is she jealous? I don't understand."

I pulled the car to the side of the road. We were only two miles from Port Angeles, but I wanted to focus all of my attention on the topic at hand. I wanted to make sure that everything came across as clearly as possible so there would be no confusion on the matter. I had a feeling that she would assume the worst and her mind would jump to the wrong conclusions. I wanted to be absolutely sure that I got the facts straight with her – that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Rosalie, or any woman for that matter. Bella was my whole world, nothing else besides her mattered. I needed her to know that.

I looked at her once I had stopped the car, and her eyes were pleading, imploring me to explain. Damnit! Why did I tell her?

I raked a hand through my hair, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "I was hoping not to have to tell you this, as it really is not a big deal," I said.

"Oh, God," she gasped. "You and Rosalie used to be together."

"No!" I said quickly, nearly shouting in my haste to correct her.

She breathed a sigh of relief before resting her head against the seat. "Good," she breathed and closed her eyes.

"But," I continued, watching as she turned back towards me, her eyes fearful. "Rosalie was turned with the intention of being my mate."

Her eyes widened, but all she said was, "Oh." She lowered her gaze to her lap and took quite an interest in her hands. "So she turned you down. She didn't want you?"

I looked at her, baffled. Did she honestly believe that I would ever be interested in Rosalie? Did she think my standards so low as to actually be interested in someone as shallow and conceited as Rosalie Hale? Did she believe that Rosalie was my first choice and with her I was settling? "Actually, I didn't want her," I said.

She looked up at me briefly, giving me a look that told me she clearly thought I was crazy, and then turned her gaze back to her lap.

"Bella," I crooned gently. "Please look at me." She lifted her face but her eyes did not meet mine. She seemed to be looking passed me and I hated that she was avoiding my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just-" But she stopped and looked away again.

"What, Bella? Please tell me."

She turned back to me and sighed loudly. "I just don't understand what you see in me." I looked at her, aghast that she would ask something like that. Does she not know how utterly amazing she is?

"I mean, you pass up the chance to be with someone like Rosalie; beautiful, graceful, smart, perfect Rosalie, and then you choose someone like me. It doesn't make any sense, Edward."

She really was insane. This just proved that for me. She did not see herself clearly. Well, I would make sure that from now on she only saw herself for what she truly was - pure perfection.

"Bella," I chided. She looked up at me, her eyes heavy with her sadness and insecurity.

"Well, look at me, Edward." She made a sweeping gesture across her body.

"I am looking at you." I leaned into her and stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful," I said reverently.

"Don't lie to me," she said, turning to the passenger window. "You could do so much better than me."

How can she not know how magnificent she is? She is everything that I have been searching for, and more.

"Bella, look at me, please." When she finally met my eyes, I poured my heart out to her. I told her everything I had wanted to tell her since the moment I first realized I loved her, but was unable to say.

"You are without a doubt, the most breathtaking creature I have ever laid eyes on." She opened her mouth to object, but I held my hand up and she immediately closed it. "Yes, Rosalie is beautiful, and many men, human and vampire alike, would fall at her feet, but to me she is nothing compared to you. _Nothing_. She does not even come close to your magnificence, which I believe is the real reason for her envy." I brought her hand to my lips and placed a loving kiss on it. Her face flushed red, only adding to her beauty.

"You are exquisite, and I can't understand how you do not see yourself as anything but. You are the kindest and most noble person I have ever encountered. Your compassion for others, regardless if they have earned your kindness or not, is simply astounding. Your love for your family and friends is overwhelming and awe inspiring."

I caressed her face; every inch of her perfect, glorious face. I stroked her neck and arms, and her heart quickened it's pace. I smiled. I wanted her to feel all the love I felt for her through my touches.

"Your mind intrigues me like no other ever has. It is my refuge, my safe haven," I said gently. "You bring me peace; a peace that I have not known in so long. I love that I cannot hear your thoughts, because I get the pleasure of unraveling the mystery that is Bella Swan; a pleasure that I have never had in all my years as a vampire. Your are intelligent and wise beyond your years, and I never tire of of conversing with you. With every word that you speak I want to know more and more about you. I love the fire that burns inside you when you are passionate about something, and it inspires me to be better man. Every day that I am with you, you never cease to amaze me."

"But it is not just your inner beauty that I am so fond of," I said with a sly grin. "I adore every inch of you. Your smooth, flawless skin is soft against my own." I trailed my hand up her delicate arm and she trembled. "Your chocolate eyes are bottomless and enchanting. They call to me, drowning me in their depths," I breathed softly, gazing into her eyes.

I brushed my hand through her hair, the strands gliding smoothly through my fingers. "Your hair is like silk against my fingers - pure heaven to touch. And your lips." I smiled and leaned closer, her heart rate accelerating as I neared. "Your lips; luscious and full, are so tempting that I need to continually restrain myself from kissing you every second of the day. For weeks I sat next to you in class, not speaking a word, but all I ever thought about all day long was grabbing you and devouring your lips with my own. It is an urge I still feel, but am glad to say I do not have to ignore."

She smiled and bit her lip, her eyes dancing with her hunger as they darted to my lips and mine to hers. All I wanted in that moment was to do what I had admitted to wanting to do, kiss her. But I refrained for the time being and continued. I had more to say to her.

My voice softened as I continued to gaze upon her, my eyes raking over every inch of her face. "Bella, your beauty is timeless and could never be matched by anyone. The jealousy that radiates from every girl that walks passed you is well deserved. The envy that I receive from every male that I encounter is all warranted because I am blessed with the most ravishing woman ever to exist. You are far too good for me. I do not deserve you but I am too selfish to let you go." I paused, staring into her eyes. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you - my soul mate."

She smiled as her eyes began to tear. "Liar," she said softly.

"You know you don't believe that, love." I leaned in, closing the small gap between us, and kissed her with such fervor that it startled even me. But I didn't pull back. I couldn't pull back. Not yet.

After what seemed like hours later, I pulled away, placing one last kiss to her lips. She smiled up at me, her tears of happiness brimming over. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

"Thank you," I said.

She looked at me, not understanding.

"Thank you for being with me - for loving me. You are everything to me, my Bella," I said with conviction. "You are my life now."

* * *

We pulled up next to Jasper's dark green pickup truck that had the bumper sticker "Everything's bigger in Texas" on the back. A little detail added by Alice when she purchased the truck for him two years ago. More than a few times she claimed that the slogan was true, that she had first-hand knowledge that things were indeed bigger in Texas, or from Texas as she would say, and I would instantly run from the room, covering my ears. I did not need to know how well-endowed my brother was. I never understood why she felt the compulsion to torture me with that kind of information.

She was currently perched on the hood of the truck, Jasper leaning casually against it between her legs. As soon as we were out the car Alice skipped over to us.

"Bella," she sang. "You ready for some shopping." Alice's enthusiasm was so strong that even Jasper was smiling like a fool. When I smirked at him he quickly straightened his face and grabbed Alice around the waist, whispering something in her ear. She immediately relaxed and so did he, to his great relief.

"So?" Alice asked. "You ready?"

"Don't you already know what I'm going to wear?" Bella asked, as I took her hand in my own.

"Of course I do," she answered matter-of-factly.

Bella drew closer to me and said, "Then can't we just get the dress and leave?"

Alice's tinkling laughter caused Bella to frown. Bella obviously didn't think she had said anything funny, which she hadn't, but not shopping when you were surrounded by so many stores was just laughable in Alice's opinion.

"No, silly Bella. We're still going to look around. How much fun would it be if we just picked it up and left?"

Bella sighed in defeat. Jasper chuckled at his wife and tightened his hold on her. "Take it easy on her, darlin'," he drawled. "She's not a seasoned veteran like you are."

Alice pouted. "Plus," he continued. "She's just a human. With the way you shop, you might end up killing her." He winked at Bella and she scowled playfully.

I pulled her into my side and leaned down to her ear. "Don't worry, love. I won't let her get out of hand." She gave me a grateful smile and kissed me.

"Out of hand?" Alice questioned, shooting daggers at me with her eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Edward." Turning to Bella she grabbed her hand and pulled her onward. "Now come on, we don't have all night."

Jasper and I followed quietly and obediently behind, holding many bags containing Alice's purchases, while she dragged Bella from shop to shop. Bella was a good sport throughout it all, trying on every dress and shoe that Alice threw at her. And I do mean threw. Alice would often forget that Bella was human and not the most coordinate or well-balanced person, and she would toss a heel her way which I would have to quickly catch before it hit her head. Most times Bella never even saw it coming. It could have been disastrous had I not tagged along.

"Oh, Bella, as lovely as that color looks on you, it's not the dress, I'm afraid," she said as Bella stepped onto the platform.

Bella merely rolled her eyes at me in the mirror. I stifled a laugh, enjoying the exchange between Bella and Alice. I wondered if Alice had seen Bella's hesitance to shop in any of her visions.

"I saw that, Bella," Alice said as she glided around her form, inspecting the dress.

"Of course this isn't the dress, Alice. You said it was blue, remember?" she huffed, clearly annoyed and definitely at her limit with shopping. "Why am I trying on all these dresses if none of them are the one?"

Alice jutted out her bottom lip and placed her hands on her hips, staring up at Bella, whose 5'4" frame now towered over Alice from her position on the platform. "Because it's more fun this way," Alice said, sounding eerily like a child not getting her way.

"Maybe for you," Bella mumbled. I couldn't help but laugh, earning a smile from my love and another glare from Alice.

My body continued to shake with laughter as I heard Jasper chuckling beside me. This was by far the most fun I had ever had on a shopping excursion with Alice. Bella was certainly giving her a run for her money.

Alice continued to torture Bella, forcing her to spin and turn for her as she examined the garment with a critical eye. I watched Bella's body sway graceful about as she spun and posed for Alice. She looked beautiful in the dark plum colored dress. It was sleeveless, revealing her creamy shoulders, her skin vibrant against the purple material, the v-neck front dipping low. The skirt stopped just below the knees, giving a nice view of her perfectly sculpted legs. I allowed my eyes to linger there a little longer than necessary, following the path of smooth skin from ankle to knee.

_If you keep staring like that you're going to need a cold shower later_, Jasper thought to me.

"I wasn't staring," I mumbled while quickly averting my eyes.

"Sure," he said, drawing the word out. "So it was the mannequin that was turning you on, huh? Well, Edward, I have to say, that worries me a little."

I rolled my eyes at him, smiling. "Shut it, Jasper. You caught me, okay? I was staring at Bella's legs."

"Just wanted to hear you say it." He winked at me and leaned back in the chair.

I focused my attention back on the bickering girls before us. "Alice," I said from the chair that I had been banished to since the moment we walked in the door. "This dress looks perfect. I don't know why we need to look for any others." Bella gave me a grateful look, mouthing the words 'thank you' to me.

"Because, dear brother," Alice began. "This is not the dress she wore in my vision. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

I sighed. "Then quit dragging us all over Port Angeles and let's go get the dress."

She huffed and blew air out from her mouth, causing her bangs to fly up. "Fine." Pointing to the fitting room she said, "Go get changed, Bella. We'll get your dress now."

"Thank God," Bella muttered as she hurried into the dressing room, only tripping once.

Alice turned to me then. "You spoil all my fun, you know that?"

"Awe, don't be upset, Alice," Jasper said from beside me. He was leant back in the chair, his legs stretched out in front of him and his hands behind his head. "If Edward hadn't stopped you, I would have. You're wearing Bella out. If you ever want her to go shopping with you again, you need to ease up."

"Oh, all right," she grumbled, throwing herself into his lap.

"Besides," he said. "You still get to make her up for the dance." She smiled brightly, and I listened as she ticked off the things she would need in preparation for Saturday.

_My poor Bella. _I don't think she realized what she was getting herself into when she agreed to this.

* * *

"All right, boys," Alice said as we exited the boutique. "You guys run along now and do something else while we go get the dress."

"We're not coming with you?" I asked. I know it was silly, but I hated the idea of leaving Bella. I was anxious whenever she was out of my sight, plus, there was no telling what Alice would put her through without me to run interference.

"Don't you want the dress to be a surprise?" she asked incredulously.

Well, that was a silly question. Should I want it to be a surprise? I honestly didn't see the big deal. A dress was a dress.

"Should I?" I asked confused.

Alice winked at me and linked her arm with Bella's. "You do."

I looked at Bella. "Would you like me to come?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she would be okay alone with my sister. I did, after all, promise to keep Alice from getting out of hand.

"You don't have to, Edward. I'll be fine. Go do something manly with Jasper," she teased.

"Are you sure?" I hated leaving her side, but I knew I didn't have to worry about her safety while Alice was with her. It was her sanity I was more concerned with in Alice's presence. And to be honest, as much as I loved seeing Bella dressed up, I didn't feel up for anymore shopping.

"Definitely," she nodded. "It'll be nice to have some alone time with Alice anyway." Alice's smile was nearly blinding when Bella said this.

_I knew we'd be great friends_, she thought. I smiled too, glad as well that they were becoming fast friends.

"Alright, love, if you insist," I said, kissing her lips lightly. "Be good," I said, pointing at Alice. She rolled her eyes and held up her fingers in the scout's honor.

"Meet us at the cars in an hour," Alice called over her shoulder as they walked away.

Jasper and I unloaded the many shopping bags Alice had acquired during this little shopping escapade, and not knowing what else to do, we decided to walk around. It had been too long since Jasper and I talked, just us.

"I've noticed you're more at ease around Bella," I said to him, striking up conversation.

He smiled and nodded as we rounded a corner, a young boy just missing us as he ran away from sister, their mother following quickly behind. "Yes, I am. I now understand how you can keep your control around her."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it is your feelings for her, your love, that keeps you from putting her at risk, correct?" he asked. I nodded. That was it in a nutshell. The first day in Biology I refrained from killing her because of my family and the life we built here, and because it was wrong to take an innocent human life, but it is my love for her that keeps me from giving in to that need now. I could never harm her. I would die if I ever hurt her.

"At first I couldn't understand how you could deny your true nature, resist the urge to take what called to you, but your connection with her drives all thought of feeding from your mind," he continued.

"Not all thought," I mumbled, disgusted with my still ever present struggle with the monster within. "It's difficult, I still get the urge, but my feelings for Bella outweigh my need."

He laughed softly, almost to himself. "You know, when I was with Maria, I never stopped to think about any of my victims, hell, even after Maria I didn't. Before Alice, I was the epitome of what a vampire should be - cruel, heartless and completely lost to my bloodlust. It had never occurred to me that any of my victims' lives had meaning, a purpose other than to nourish me. I still didn't fully understand that concept until recently. Getting to know Bella, and finding out who she is as a person, it makes it easier to restrain myself. Knowing the value of someone's life helps to refrain from my natural instinct to attack."

We were sitting now, on a bench looking out over the bay, and I turned to him, startled. "You're just learning that now; after all these years living as a vegetarian?"

I didn't mean to sound surprised but I was caught off guard at his confession. He had never confided in me the difficulty he had with living our lifestyle. It was something he kept to himself mostly, occasionally confiding in Alice, but this was the first time I was truly hearing what he was going through.

"No, no," he said quickly. "I've always known that human life has value, obviously, all life does, but I've never been forced to be this close to a human before."

"But, Jasper," I started. "You're surrounded by them everyday."

"Being in school is different," he began to explain. "The children that are around us, I don't know them, so I don't care what happens to them - for their well-being. But with Bella, she has a place in our family. You love her and so does Alice, and I'm-" He stopped and smiled. "And I'm finding that I've grown quite attached to her myself."

"How so?" I asked curiously with a smile.

"Well, I enjoy talking to her. She's a very understanding and easy-going person and surprisingly comfortable around us. She's intelligent and well read. I would hate to lose a friend simply because I could not control myself." He was leaning forward now, staring at the water, his forearms on his knees. He tilted his head to look up at me, and there was a sadness in his eyes that was only slightly outweighed by contentment. "I haven't been able to call anyone a friend since I was human and it's nice knowing that I have one now."

"You don't consider me a friend?" I asked, slightly stung by his words. I had always thought us friends. I had always hoped he would feel comfortable enough with me to see me as a confidant when he needed one.

He leaned back and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, of course you're my friend, but first and foremost, you are my brother." I smiled in understanding.

"I'm glad that you and Bella are getting along so well too, Jasper. It hasn't been easy for her with the treatment she's been getting from Rosalie."

He smirked. "What did you expect? Rosalie's a bitch. Thank God we're not actually twins," he joked, nudging me playfully.

I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself. Laughing with me he said, "You know, I've never seen you so happy or care-free before. I like it. It suits you."

I sobered up immediately. "I guess I've never had a real reason to be."

He looked at me sadly, the concern vibrating off of him and crashing into me.

"Don't get me wrong, Jasper. I wasn't _un_happy, I've just never been _this_ happy. I can't really explain it," I said thoughtfully.

He patted me lightly on the back. "No need to explain, Edward, I understand better than you might think."

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Before Alice came into my life it was as if everything was black and white, completely lifeless and without meaning. But the instant our eyes met across that diner all those years ago, it changed everything for me forever; shook my very existence to the core."

An image of Alice in a yellow sundress sitting at a counter, and then one of him holding her hand for the first time after she introduced herself flashed through his mind. I could feel his love for her pour off of him in waves and wash over me, and I could feel everything he felt for her in that moment. How life was worth living now that she was in it. How anything seemed possible now that she was by his side. He knew that he could make it through anything as long as he had Alice. Everything had fallen into place.

_He did understand._

"It was as if everything had color, Edward; so unbelievably vibrant and bright. The world suddenly seemed to dance before my eyes. My path had been given meaning. She brought me back to life."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Very long, I know, but I hope you liked it. I wanted to add a bit more Jasper time into the story. I always felt that he had more to offer the saga, that he was very deep and passionate, yet no one got to see that side of him. I really enjoyed writing this scene between Edward and Jasper. I thought it was a nice bonding moment. I know that his speech about Alice is very similar to what Edward says to Bella about his life being a starless sky before she came along, or something like that, but I didn't want to use too many things from the book so I altered it and gave it to Jasper. I always imagined Jasper being just as romantic about Alice and I wanted to show that side of him.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to post, but thanks to those of you who stuck with me. I hope you take the time to review. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: For those of you who read my other story **_**My Happily Ever After**_**, you're probably thinking, "What the hell, where's the next chapter for MHEA!" Well, I apologize for that. But I got a sudden rush of inspiration for this story as well as for **_**A Tortured Soul**_**. But have no fear, because I will be updating MHEA soon. I have most of the chapter done, but it's not finished yet. Bear with me. Also, I will be recommending some more stories at the bottom of this chapter. Hope you enjoy. The dance will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

EPOV

"So, let me get this straight," she said, her body splayed out across the couch, her legs draped over my lap. "Rosalie hates me because you chose me over her?"

I nodded and stroked my fingers gently up her calf. Ever since the shopping trip Bella had taken to wearing pajama shorts in my presence. I can't say that I was complaining, but it made me wonder if she had overheard Jasper and I talking at the dress shop when he had caught me staring.

"That's correct," I answered.

She frowned and furrowed her brown in a cute little scowl of confusion. "She's that conceited?"

She lazily threw one of her arms over her head, and the casual movement momentarily distracted me. The action brought my attention to her tempting body, which was barely covered by her tiny shorts and tank top. I raked my eyes over her form; her lean legs, toned thighs, perfectly flat stomach, and her – never mind. I stopped my exploration of her body before my mind could wander to unsanitary things.

"Edward," she giggled, poking me with her foot to grab my attention.

I looked up at her to see her staring back at me with a knowing smile and a familiar blush. "I'm sorry," I said, slightly embarrassed at being caught gawking like a teenager. "What did you say? Oh, right, Rosalie."

I shook my head, trying in vain to regain my composure, and, hopefully, rid myself of the images running through my mind. "Um, yes, she is that conceited," I began. "You have to understand, Rosalie is used to being the most beautiful; the most desired, and the fact that I didn't want her infuriated her." I watched her but she showed no signs of jealousy or anger. It seemed our talk the other day had assured her of my love and desire for her, and any inferiority she felt when it came to Rosalie was almost non-existent.

"After a while, Rosalie's anger toward me diminished. She just assumed that it was not her that was the problem, but me. You see, no one before you came along, has ever interested me, so she was under the impression that no one ever would. But when I fell in love with you, well, that just pissed her off," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

She sat up, bringing herself closer to me, a thoughtful expression on her face. "But if you're happy why would she be angry about it?' she asked innocently. Did she really not know Rosalie at all?

I laughed humorlessly. "Bella, Rosalie does not care about anyone else's happiness but her own. She could care less that I have finally found my mate - that I have finally found love. The only thing that she sees is that she wasn't good enough for me. She is used to being the most adored by every male that she comes across," I said. "And even some women," I added.

"That's just ridiculous," she said disapprovingly.

"I couldn't agree more. But her looks are the only thing she has going for her. You've met her," I reasoned, "been in her icy presence. She has no appealing qualities other than her beauty. The fact that I never held her on the pedestal that everyone else does, enrages her, and her ego will never allow her to understand why I put _you_ up there."

"That's just stupid," she said. "I can't believe someone could be that self-absorbed. It must take a lot of energy to harbor so much bitterness and resentment."

I nodded. "I'm sure it does," I said absentmindedly, gazing at her legs as I stroked them gently, wanting to push Rosalie as far from my mind as possible. Bella shivered slightly from my touch, but otherwise, did not move her legs. I undeniably enjoyed the way I was making her tremble from my touch, and refused to stop my movements.

I felt her lean in close to my ear, her warm breath fanning over me as she spoke. "Having fun, Edward," she whispered.

I looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "You have no idea. You're legs are quite beautiful," I said without shame. "Did you wear these shorts for me?"

"Maybe," she teased, shrugging nonchalantly. "I may have caught you staring the other day." She smiled deviously.

"I knew it," I said, lifting her into my lap and nuzzling my face into her neck. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

"Maybe just a little," she breathed raggedly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her body.

I grazed my nose along her collarbone, inhaling the sweet sent of freesias. I placed feather light kisses on her skin, leaving a cool trail behind me. She shivered against me and I smiled in victory.

"Too cold?" I asked against her now overheated skin. "Would you like me to stop?" Though, I had no intention of doing so.

I felt her arms tighten around me in response, keeping me in place. "If you even _dare_ think about stopping, the scariest thing in this room won't be a vampire," she threatened, her whispers soft and husky against my ear. She held me as close as she could with her human strength, her fingers trying to dig into my back, clinging to me desperately.

"As you wish, love," I moved my lips up along the smooth column of her neck, feeling the goose bumps breakout along her skin from my cold touch. She tilted her head back to allow me better access to her creamy skin and I readily obliged her unspoken demand, touching my lips to every available spot I could find.

I was somewhat unsettled by the fact that she was willingly revealing the most desired part of the human body to a vampire, but I pushed that thought from my head, focusing solely on the task at hand. I knew my control was strengthening the longer I was around her, and right now it was not her blood that was calling to me - it was her.

I secured my arm around her waist and placed my other hand gently behind her neck. I brought her face to mine and hungrily crashed my lips to hers. We carefully moved our lips against each other's, both keeping up the boundary I had set in place. But I wanted nothing more than to break down that dreadful invisible wall and crush her body to mine, feeling every part of her against every part of me.

I savored the feel of her warm lips on mine, moving in perfect rhythm together. Her lips sent a fire through my body, warming me from the inside out. She inched closer, her chest now pressed flush against mine. I could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and I'm not ashamed to say it excited me to know the kind of affect I had on her.

I pulled her closer, wanting to deepen the kiss, but was unsure as to how far I could allow myself to go without losing control around her. She had no idea what she did to me. I was both scared and excited about the things the mere thought of her did to my mind and body. My emotions were always haywire in her presence. It was something I was not used to in all my years as a vampire or a human, but I loved it. I cherished the feelings she brought out in me.

I had been so careful with Bella. Keeping my touches light and gentle, my kisses soft and chaste, but something burned deep within me. And it wasn't the monster calling for her blood. It was all me - all man - craving her body. A fire burned deep in my core, a fire only she could ignite and only she could extinguish.

As my mind wrestled with itself, I caught my hand slowly gliding its way up her soft, supple leg. My lips were melded to hers in a searing kiss as my hand gently grasped behind her knee, caressing the skin lightly. I knew I should stop, but to be honest, I didn't want to. For once, I wanted to do I what I wanted. And what I wanted was Bella. I wanted to touch her, to feel her body under my hands, and I knew that she wanted to be touched by me.

She moaned softly against my lips and this only spurred me on. She pushed further into me, and I could feel her chest pressed firmly against my own. I can't quite explain what it did to me to feel her warm body so intimately close to mine, but I was feeling things that no one has ever made me feel. This was something I had never had the pleasure of knowing, and feeling it now, with the love of my life, sent my body into overdrive.

My hand continued to travel up her thigh, as if with a mind of its own. I stopped just below her shorts and lightly squeezed the flesh there, kneading the skin. She let out a low whimper and I instantly pulled away, thinking the worst.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, out of breath. "Did I hurt you?" I frantically checked her thigh for any marks or bruises, cursing under my breath for being so careless. I shouldn't have allowed myself to lose control like that around her, even if it was only slightly. Bella was too precious to be so thoughtless with.

"Not at all," she panted, a dazed look in her eyes. "I'm fine." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, steadying herself, before opening them once again. "Really. I….I liked it." She blushed a deep crimson and bowed her head. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was not hurt but was still appalled at myself for taking such a risk with her. Though, to know that she enjoyed it as much as I did caused the teenage boy in me to rejoice, however stupid my actions may have been.

"I shouldn't have allowed that to happen," I said apologetically, loosening my hold on her. "It won't happen again."

She gave me a stern look and glared at me. "Don't you _dare _say that, Edward. Nothing happened. You didn't hurt me. Not even close." She shifted closer to me and held me tightly to prove her point.

"Bella-" I tried to argue, but she wouldn't allow it.

"No, Edward," she interrupted. "Stop doubting yourself. We can't avoid touching each other forever. We were bound to push our boundaries sooner or later, and now we know that you can handle it."

"Handle it, Bella?" I said disbelieving. "I nearly freaked out over touching you."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me. "But you freaked out over nothing. You didn't even come close to hurting me, Edward. So stop being so dramatic and thinking the worst. Have a little faith in yourself. I do."

I looked at her doubtfully but she trudged on, hoping to convince me. She was obviously afraid that I would never drop my guard around her again, but she didn't know how dangerous that was for her, how bad things could have gotten if I really had lost control. If I allow myself to be distracted like that, even for the smallest amount of time, it could be fatal.

"Trust me," she said gently with a small smile. "You have nothing to apologize for."

I just looked at her, trying to get my thoughts in order. Could I really do this...for her? I knew what she wanted, and I wanted it too, but I wasn't sure I could trust myself. Though, I couldn't deny enjoying the moment we just shared. I loved being able to touch her that way. To kiss her as passionately as she deserved, but I was still afraid I would hurt her.

Yet, she was right. We did need to test our boundaries. I couldn't fight my need for her any longer. I wanted her and she wanted me. I pushed myself tonight farther than I have before, and she was fine, I didn't hurt her. Maybe things could progress. Maybe I could keep my self-control and be close to her the way that we both wanted. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to push myself around her, within in reason, and see where that might lead. It was only natural that things were moving in this direction, and I knew I couldn't avoid it - I didn't want to avoid it.

"Are you sure you're aright?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "I'm perfect. That was amazing," she said softly, blushing some more.

"Are you sure?" I asked, placing my forehead against hers. "Because I could never live with myself if I hurt you. You're too important to me to be reckless with."

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Really. It was-" she paused. "No one's ever touched me like that before, Edward."

I scowled playfully at her. "Good. Because if anyone ever did, I'd probably have to kill them."

She swatted my chest, some of the earlier tension dissipating. "I'm just saying. I'm gad it's you I can experience this with. And I'm nervous because this is all so new to me. I mean, you're my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first everything," she said, biting her lip.

I stroked her cheek gently to ease her embarrassment. "This is all new to me as well, Bella. You don't know how ecstatic it makes me to know that I'm your first, and I'm thrilled that you're the one I'm experiencing these new things with. I can't imagine feeling this way with anyone else."

She looked at me curiously. I could tell that she was contemplating asking me something, but I didn't know what. "I know you said you've never had a girlfriend before, but you've never-" she hesitated, no doubt choosing her words wisely "You know," she trailed off, hoping I would catch what she was implying. I did, but I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. I knew I was being cruel, but I wanted to hear her say it. After all, she brought it up.

I gave her a bewildered expression. "No, I don't know. What are you talking about, love." I played dumb as best I could, but I could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Edward, you know what I mean. Have you ever been with a woman?" she asked, slightly miffed. As annoyed as she was with my unconvincing show of puzzlement, she still managed to blush.

"I told you I haven't, Bella. Do you not believe me?"

She had to know I wouldn't lie to her, especially not about something like this. I could never bring myself to be with anyone purely for pleasure. I was always the kind of man to need a connection with someone, that unbreakable bond of love. I never truly believed that I would find my mate, but I held onto some shred of hope that she was possibly out there, and because of that hope, I had saved myself for her and her alone - for Bella.

"Of course I believe you," she said quickly. "It's just, you're beautiful, Edward. You're absolutely perfect in every way. Dozens of women must throws themselves at you on a daily basis. I may not be experienced but I'm smart enough to know that every man has urges, and I'm just surprised that you've never satisfied those urges."

I let out a breath and took her hand in mine. "Bella, I won't lie to you and tell you that I've never had the opportunity to be with a woman. In the century that I've been alive, I have had many offers, but I have never once accepted."

"Why?" she asked curiously, though I could tell she was growing increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation. But if she was worried about my past, I wanted to assure her that my virtue was indeed intact, just as hers was.

"No one has ever brought out these kinds of feelings in me," I said gently, cradling her face in my hand and brushing her cheek with my thumb. She leaned into my touch. "No one has ever made me want to experience that step. These urges that you speak of, well, I can honestly say that I have never had them for anyone but you."

Her mouth began to twitch slightly at the corners, a shy smile starting to form. "Really?" she asked, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shorts.

"Really," I assured her, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "I could never bring myself to be with anyone simply to be with someone. For me, sex has never been something to be entered into lightly. I was always the type of man who knew that I wanted to share it with the woman that I love, and only her."

"It is not just some frivolous thing for me. It is the purist and truest act two people can do together; an act so intimate we will connect not only physically, but emotionally as well. When I am with a woman, it will be for the right reasons, not just to simply satisfy my urges. When I am with her, it will be the ultimate act of love. I want the woman that I plan to spend the rest of my days with to know that she is the only one I will ever be with."

She smiled shyly and tilted her head down. "I know it sounds ridiculous.....but I was saving myself for you," I told her truthfully. She looked up, her face now completely red. "Bella, you are my first girlfriend, my first love, my first kiss, and I hope you will be the rest of my firsts."

She smiled brightly now. "You must have some self-restraint," she teased. "A hundred years and still a virgin. I don't know how you did it."

"Restraint was not needed before you came into my life. When women would throw themselves at me, I wouldn't even give them a second thought. I never even had to consider their offers because no one has ever tempted me the way that you do. You test my self-control like no other ever has or ever will." I smiled my crooked smile at her. "You've turned me into a hormonal teenage boy," I said embarrassedly.

She laughed and it was like music to my ears.

"Feel better now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It still bothers me that so many women throw themselves at you, though."

I raised my eyebrows. "And how do you think I feel knowing what the boys in school are thinking about you? Do you have any idea how many of them want you?"

"Yeah, right," she scoffed.

"Bella, most of the male population at Forks High are infatuated with you. You honestly don't know?"

Her eyes grew wide for a split second before they squinted with determination. "No, I don't. I guess I was distracted by all the glares I get from the girls at school. You don't think the girls at school want you? Do you know how many times a day I hear them whispering about you, or see them ogling you? It's rather infuriating," she huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

A jealous Bella was quite adorable.

"At least you don't have to hear their thoughts," I countered. "It takes all of the self-control that I possess to not kill every last one of them for all the vile and unsavory thoughts that run through their filthy minds."

She frowned. "That bad?" she asked sympathetically, dropping her tough girl facade.

"You have no idea." I leaned in and placed a kiss under her ear. "Now," I said against her skin, trailing my lips along her jaw line. "Where were we?"

"I think. Right about. Here," she said, and pulled me by the collar of my shirt, touching her lips to mine.

We started off slow, but I could tell that she wanted things to escalate as they did before. I wasn't opposed to the idea, having regained some of my confidence, but I felt that we needed to discuss some ground rules first. Luckily, before things could go any further, I heard the roar of Charlie's cruiser from down the road, getting closer by the second.

I pulled back and she pouted up at me. I smiled at her impatience and kissed her nose. "You're father's home," I explained.

She scowled. "Just when things were getting good," she mumbled.

I placed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I'll be in your room. Okay?" She nodded and I flew up the stairs just as I heard the doorknob turn.

I had decided upon leaving my car at home, not wanting to have to drive it there later when Charlie would decide to kick me out, just to run back to Bella soon after. I had become a constant fixture in the Swan residence in the past week, parking myself on the couch with Bella until Charlie felt the need to send me home at 9:00. Then, not long after, I would climb through Bella's window and into her waiting arms.

To my great pleasure, Charlie was blissfully unaware of what was occurring right under his nose. Not that anything indecent was going on, but with the direction things had taken earlier, I was unsure as to whether things would remain that chaste for long. But still, he was none-the-wiser to my nightly visits.

Charlie was slowly warming up to me since the first time we met. He didn't hate me, but he still didn't fully like me, or trust me, simply because I was dating his daughter. He didn't think that a boy with my good looks and money had intentions that were anything but dishonorable. I was more than a little offended when I heard these thoughts in his head the other day, not appreciating that he was jumping to conclusions about me, especially a conclusion that was so outlandish and blatantly wrong.

Thus, I did my best to work my way into Charlie's good graces. Not that I did things I wouldn't normally do, but I made it a point to do these things around him as often as possible. I would help Bella with the dishes, rise to my feet whenever she left a room, pull out her chair when she would sit at the table, and I always kept my affection to a minimum around him.

He was only slightly impressed with my manners, thinking that it was my way of gaining _her_ trust before getting what I needed from the relationship and then breaking her heart. I didn't know if this was how all fathers reacted to their daughter's boyfriends, or if it was just Charlie, but either way, I thought it was ridiculous and uncalled for.

I waited patiently in Bella's room, scanning the pictures on her desk and walls, and the various knickknacks on her shelves. I allowed my mind to be consumed by Bella's things, trying my best to block out the conversation downstairs, especially when Charlie's voice held nothing but contempt when he spoke about me. I hated imposing on private conversations and thoughts, but with my ability it was terribly difficult not to. And I found that the only time I was truly able to ignore the thoughts bombarding my mind was when I was with Bella. I simply forgot about everything around me when I was with her. Being with her was the only time I was ever truly at peace.

"Edward's not here?" Charlie asked as casually as he could.

"Nope. He left about an hour ago," she said.

I glanced at the clock. It was now 11:00 PM. I suppose 10:00 was a reasonable time for me to leave on a Friday night.

I walked up to Bella's desk, letting my fingers brush over the spines of her many worn and tattered books. I smiled as I gazed upon them. Bella truly was my match in every way. Her love of classic literature only further proved we were meant to be together, not to mention everything else we had in common. Everything about her amazed me and pulled me in. She completely captivated me. I knew with absolute certainty that I was in far too deep to ever let her go.

I heard Bella and her father ascend the stairs, the faint creaking of the wood floor reaching my ears instantly, a sound that would have been lost to a human.

"Seriously, dad. Why do you need to walk me to my room?"

"No reason," he said.

_I bet that Edward is hiding in her room_, he thought. _Thinks he can pull one over on me, huh?_

Damn! Why was he so untrusting of me? I looked around the room quickly, calculating my options. I could hide under the bed, though that might be a tight squeeze. Going out the window was out of the question. He would most likely hear the window opening. My only viable option at the moment was the closet. Which, in my opinion, was the most obvious place for the boyfriend to hide.

Just as Bella's door began to open, I darted into her closet, closing the door and slowly backing into the small space. I watched through the slats of the closet door as Bella jumped on her bed and threw the covers over her legs. Charlie tried not to be too obvious when he scanned the room for any signs of me.

_He's probably under the bed_, he thought. _Typical._

"I think I saw a spider," he lied. "It went under your bed. I'll check it out."

_Wow, very subtle, Charlie_, I thought.

Bella rolled her eyes as Charlie dropped to his knees, 'searching' for the spider.

"Dad, I know what you're doing," she reprimanded him. "Do you really think Edward is hiding up here?"

"I - well - uh," he stuttered, rising to his feet and avoiding Bella's penetrating gaze.

"Honestly, dad. It's not like he's hiding in my closet or anything," she said offhandedly.

I can't believe she just said that. I knew she probably didn't realize that I was actually in the closet, but still. If he decided to ignore her teasing tone and check her closet, we were both screwed.

Charlie's eyes flashed momentarily to the closet door, and for a split second I thought he was looking right at me. If my heart were still beating it would have stopped at that very moment, or at the very least, leapt out of my chest and onto the floor. He looked longingly at the door, like he was having an internal battle with himself.

His brain told him to check it out, just to be on the safe side. But he opted not to, afraid that if he did and he was wrong - which he was sure he would be wrong - that Bella would be highly insulted and angry at his lack of trust in her. Eventually, he decided that checking the closet wasn't worth the argument that was sure to follow when he wound up being wrong. He was positive that he would just end up looking like a fool.

If he only knew how wrong he was. I was the luckiest man on Earth right now.

"I really was looking for a spider," he said. "It looks like I was wrong, though."

"Uh huh," she said. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for it anyway."

"Yeah, you do that. Well, I'm beat. G'night, kiddo." He leaned down and placed a kiss atop her head.

"Goodnight, dad. Oh, don't forget, I'm going over to Edward's tomorrow morning to get ready for the dance with Alice. So you won't see me all day."

He frowned. "That's fine. I'll be fishing with Billy all day anyway."

He turned toward the door, but stopped just before reaching the knob. He turned back to her and nervously brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. I smiled at his thoughts.

"Is something wrong, dad?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering, though," he trailed off. "Would you mind stopping by before the dance? I'd like to see you before you go," he said.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We can stop by. The dance starts at seven, so we'll probably be here around 6:45. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. Gives me plenty of time to get the fish smell off of me," he said happily.

I felt terrible intruding on this father/daughter moment, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I was stuck in this closet, and I couldn't exactly cover my ears. But I was glad to hear that Charlie wanted to partake in tomorrow night's events, and I was happy that Bella had agreed to stop by, though I was planning on doing it anyway. Charlie missed out on so much with Bella when her mother took her away. He deserved this; to see his daughter all dressed up for a formal dance, escorted by her boyfriend. Whether he liked the boyfriend or not, was not important.

"Great," she said.

"Sleep tight, Bells."

"You too, dad." And with that he was gone.

As soon as the door shut behind him I pushed open the closet door. I glowered at Bella, as soft giggles escaped her. Her small body shook with the effort of trying to hold in her laughter.

"That wasn't funny," I whispered.

She nodded, clearly disagreeing with me. "Yes, it was," she got out between giggles. "I had a feeling you were in there."

At vampire speed I rushed over to the bed and crawled on top of her. I held my body over hers, my weight on my hands and knees. "You knew I was in there and you still said that?" I asked.

Her laughter quieted and she looked up at me, still smiling. "Like I said, I had a feeling you were in there. But I knew he wouldn't check if I pointed it out."

"He was debating on it," I argued. "He nearly did. Then we both would have been dead."

"But I knew he wouldn't," she responded absentmindedly, running a finger down my chest.

I sighed, not out of frustration, but contentment, as she brought in more of her fingers to trail down my chest and stomach. "You were lucky he didn't," I said, somewhat distracted by her playful fingers.

"_You_ were lucky he didn't," she teased, sliding her hand around my neck and pulling me down. "He would have flipped if he found you in there."

"Believe me, I know," I breathed, my eyes fixed on her delicious lips. I pushed Charlie from my thoughts and leaned down, closing the small space between us. Our lips met in a heated kiss and I rolled over, pulling her on top of me.

After an unbearably short time, she pulled back, and I nearly growled at the loss. She just smiled triumphantly at me, but her expression then turned slightly serious. "Edward, before you get your panties in a bunch, there's something I want to talk about. Something from earlier."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Before, you said something about saving yourself for me." She began gnawing on her bottom lip, as she always does when she was nervous, and it only made me want her more. Did she know what she was doing when she did that? Was she playing with me?

I brought my eyes to hers, realizing that I had yet to speak. "Yes, I did." I responded, unsure as to where this was going. I stroked her back gently and her body involuntarily pressed down into mine, responding to my touch.

She looked down at my shirt, avoiding my gaze, and lazily drew circles on my chest. The heat of her finger felt nice through the cotton of my shirt, but I was more focused on what Bella was trying to say now than her touch.

"Does that mean that it's possible for us? To make love?" she asked quietly.

Surprisingly, this comment did not catch me off guard. I was expecting this, only I assumed she would have asked before, when we were downstairs. I knew how hard this must be for her to ask. She was most likely expecting me to say no, to reject her immediately, but I simply couldn't bring myself to. I knew that it was dangerous to lose my control around Bella, but after earlier, I was certain that with enough 'practice' we would one day be able to share ourselves with each other. I could at least give her that, if nothing else.

She was still not meeting my gaze and I lifted her chin gently, and her eyes hesitantly met mine. "Yes," I said, looking at her with all the love that I possessed.

Her eyes widened in shock, and then she smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "I realize that _someday_ I can take that step with you. I never really thought it was possible, but I find that my control is only getting stronger the more time I spend with you. I feel that with the right precautions it can happen."

"Precautions?" she asked, biting her lip again.

"I think we should lay out some ground rules first, and then, perhaps, we could practice, push our boundaries little by little. I need to test myself, see what I can and cannot handle. It may take some time, things may move slower than you'd like, but I'm confident that eventually we will reach that point." I watched her carefully as her face continued to brighten with my words. "Are you okay with that?" I asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Can we practice right now?"

I chuckled at her eagerness. I couldn't deny that I too wanted to get in a little practice time before my sister claimed her for the entire afternoon tomorrow, but I knew she needed her rest. "Not tonight. You need your sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"But I don't have to be at your house until 11:00," she whined.

I carefully rolled her off of me and placed her under the covers. "I know, but I want to take you to our meadow beforehand."

"_Our_ meadow?" she questioned, raising her brow and smiling widely.

"Of course it's our meadow, silly Bella."

She shifted into my side, snuggling further into me. "I like the sound of that - _our _meadow."

"Me too," I said, running my fingers through her hair.

"Why are we going, though? Not that I'm complaining. I'd love to go back there. But is there a reason?" she asked.

I smiled and held her close. "The sun is supposed to be out tomorrow."

"You mean, I get to see what you look like in the sun?" she asked, her smile growing.

"Mhm. I promised didn't I?"

* * *

**Story recommendations:**

**It saddens me to come across truly amazing stories only to to find that they haven't gotten the reviews that they deserve. So please, read these stories. I promise you won't be disappointed.  
**

**1) The first story I am going to recommend is **_**The Damage Done**_**, by Ella Turner. It's an Edward/Bella fanfic and very well-written. Ella Turner writes Edward beautifully. She stays true to his character in this story, as well as the others. The story is about Edward rescuing a young Bella at the age of three. The Cullens, all vampires, decide to raise her as one of their own. Fearing for her safety in his presence, Edward leaves Bella and the family for 13 years, only to return to find a very resentful seventeen year-old Bella. Ella captures Bella's tortured emotions and Edward's angst perfectly. I love this story and truly enjoying seeing Edward and Bella deal with unknown and foreign emotions that the other seems to evoke in them.**

**2) The second story is also by Ella Turner. It is a completed story and I absolutely love it. The title is **_**Finding Forever**_**. It's a Jasper/Bella/Edward fic. I don't want to give anything away so I'm just going to post the summary that she has written:**

**After losing her 50 years ago, Jasper is reunited with his former fiance Bella who doesn't remember anything from her human life. But what happens when the circumstances aren't what he hoped for?**

**Here is the link to Ella Turner's page:  
**

**.net/u/1701855/**

**3) My third and final recommendation is **_**The Breakup**_**, by quietneed. It is a one-shot that I feel needs to be read. It takes place when Edward is about to leave Bella in New Moon. This is what would have happened if Bella hadn't given in so easily. This is the first fanfic for the author, and it is extremely well-written. The link is below.**

**.net/u/1882943/**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy my recommendations. I'm sure you'll love them as much as I did. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks once again to everyone who has stuck with me. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: I think I promised that this chapter would be about the dance. I'm sorry to say that it isn't. It got so long that I had to cut it down. It would have taken me forever to update. The next chapter will definitely be about the dance, though.**

*****Please read*** Now, in this chapter, things get kind of steamy. There are no lemons. Like I said, I don't write lemons. But things definitely start to escalate with Edward and Bella in this chapter, and I just wanted to warn you in advance. It's really nothing compared to some of the stories that I've read on this site, but I would say that this chapter is rated M for some heavy petting.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_EPOV_

"Edward, come on," Bella called from the middle of the meadow, waving me over. "You promised." The flowers were bright and vibrant in the sunlight as they surrounded her, paling in comparison to her beauty.

"Just give me a minute." I was hiding in the trees on the clearing's edge, a spot I had been rooted to since the moment we arrived.

I had promised Bella that I would show her the sun's affect on me, but I was a bit apprehensive to go through with it. I was suddenly very nervous to show her. What if it frightened her? What if this was finally the tipping point and it sent her screaming for the hills? It was not my intention to scare her and it occurred to me that this just might.

"Don't make me come over there and get you," she warned. "Walking that distance, I would more than likely fall down and hurt myself." She raised a questioning eyebrow at me and crossed her arms. "You don't want to risk my safety, do you? I wouldn't want my death weighing on your conscience."

I rolled my eyes at her. Blackmailing me would not work. "Stop being so dramatic, Bella. You sound like Rosalie." She smiled and stifled a laugh at the tiny jab at my sister.

After another minute or so I heard her sigh softly in irritation and she tilted her head disapprovingly at me. "You've been over there for five minutes now. It's a beautiful day and I'm not leaving until you come out."

I still refused to budge from my spot in the shadows and so she began to walk toward me. She held out her hand to me and I immediately filled it with my own. Her skin felt even warmer than usual, the sun's rays warming her from the inside out, her skin flushed a delicate pink from the heat of the day.

"Come on," she encouraged softly, tugging on my arm. I still wouldn't move, not entirely sure anymore that I wanted to go through with this.

"Wait," I begged. "I need another minute."

She frowned at me, her confusion only growing with each passing second at my unusual reaction. She moved closer and squeezed my hand gently. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I ran my free hand through my hair, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm afraid of your reaction. What if I scare you?" I answered pathetically.

She smiled sweetly at me, bringing my hand to her lips. She kissed my palm and then placed it on her cheek. "I promise you, Edward, nothing about you will _ever_ scare me."

She grabbed both my hands and ever so slowly began to move backwards into the clearing, the light of the day beckoning me, taunting me. I normally loved coming to the meadow and lying under the warmth of the sun, but right now I was beyond frightened.

I kept my eyes fixed on Bella's as I allowed myself to be pulled along. She smiled at me encouragingly and it was all I needed to go through with it. Her body had just broken into the sunlight and I breathed in, bracing myself for what was to come. I never took my eyes from hers, nervously awaiting her reaction. I wanted to see it the moment it flashed through her eyes - fear, awe, loathing; anything. I just needed to see it.

I felt the heat of the sun wash over me as I walked into its glowing path. It first touched my bare arms - my sleeves rolled up to my elbows - then the small patch of my chest where I had left a few buttons of my shirt undone. When it finally reached my face Bella's eyes widened and her lips parted, a small gasp escaping from between them.

Her eyes lit up with her excitement as she smiled brightly. Frozen in place, she dropped my hands, bringing hers to her lips. I heard her heart rate pick up as she raked her eyes over me in total fascination. My skin continued to dance and sparkle in the light of the sun as she drank me in from head to toe. The prisms bouncing off my skin, reflected in her eyes, making them shine like gems.

I was growing increasingly anxious, waiting for her to speak – to utter even a single, solitary word. I could see that I had not frightened her – that much was obvious – but I wanted to know what she was thinking. I _needed_ to know what she was thinking.

"Please say something," I whispered urgently. I watched as she moved toward me, her smile growing, her eyes softening. She reached for my face, caressing my skin lovingly. I leaned into her touch and sighed. I loved the way her hands felt against me.

"You're absolutely beautiful," she breathed.

I pulled her to me and slowly dropped to my knees, taking her down with me. She leaned further into my embrace, never taking her hands from my cold skin. She touched every inch of exposed flesh – my eyes, my cheeks, my lips. As her fingers stroked my neck, I closed my eyes in contentment. Her fingers danced along my arms, tickling my muscles as she took in everything.

I opened my eyes when her hands found my face again. "You're not afraid?" I asked, needing to be sure.

She laughed lightly. "Of course not. It's amazing, Edward. It's like thousands upon thousands of diamonds - absolutely breathtaking."

Her hands slid down my chest hesitantly as her heart quickened its pace and her breath came out slightly faster. "Can I see all of you?" she asked timidly, her fingers pausing at the buttons of my shirt.

I gulped rather loudly and nodded mutely, not believing what she was about to do. Not believing what I was about to let her do. She slowly began to slip the buttons free, her heart working over time with each move of her fingers. Her eyes were locked on mine as she deftly worked the buttons.

My heart felt as if it would beat out of my chest at any moment. My heart had been forever still and silent since my change, but right now it felt as if it were actually alive. I could swear it was beating forcefully in my chest, a phantom pounding that I knew wasn't real. But this is what she did to me. She made me feel alive.

She freed the last button, revealing my bare chest to her gaze. Her hands slipped into my shirt, her fingers softly grazing my stomach. I clenched my jaw at her touch, the feel of her skin on mine this way almost too much to handle. She flattened her palms against my skin and I gasped at the contact. Her hands were like fire against me, the heat radiating from her and through me – over me, setting my body on fire.

She trailed her hands up my stomach and over my chest, before confidently pushing my shirt from my shoulders. The white garment fell from my arms, pooling to the ground beneath me.

The fact that Bella was seeing my like this, so openly, so intimately, sent a fresh wave of excitement through me. I loved the hunger I saw in her eyes as she took in my bare body, and I watched in utter amazement as she leaned in and placed a kiss over my heart. I shuddered forcefully against her lips, a ragged breath leaving me.

Without saying a word, she gently nudged me onto my back to the soft grass. She stretched out next to me and nestled into my side, hovering her upper body above mine. I wrapped my arm lightly around her, careful not to crush her, and held her against me. Taking the tips of her fingers she blazed a trail over the contours of my stomach and over my chest, tracing and retracing the lines and indentations. She watched, completely enthralled as my muscles constricted under her touch, reacting to her and her alone.

I closed my eyes as she continued her sweet torture, letting myself feel only her and nothing else. Her fingers slid along my hipbone, just above the waistband of my jeans and I gasped, completely taken off guard by her brazenness to touch me there. I couldn't wrap my mind around that fact that she was touching me this way. Did she have any idea what she was doing?

I felt her body shake against mine and I opened my eyes to see her giggling quietly beside me. "Enjoying this, Edward?" she asked, a wicked smile on her face.

Oh, yes. My sweet, innocent Bella knew exactly what she was doing.

The sheer audacity of her actions left me speechless and all I could do was nod dumbly in response. This woman continuously left me without words.

She held my gaze as she leaned over me, bringing her lips once again to my skin. Her lids fluttered closed as she began placing open-mouthed kisses over my exposed flesh. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as her lips touched me over and over again. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to be overcome with the sensations that were enveloping me, all the while trying to stay in control. I balled my fists tightly - directing my energy to another outlet - being careful to keep my hands to myself. I wouldn't take the risk of touching her while I was feeling this way. With these new sensations coursing through me, I wasn't sure I would be able to stay in control.

Her lips slowly moved up my stomach and over my chest, the wetness left behind from her lips glistening in the sun, cooling in the breeze. As she reached my collarbone she peppered more kisses along there, stopping at the sensitive spot just at the base of my neck. Ever so boldly, Bella licked the spot with her warm tongue, causing me to jerk in response. She smiled against me just before sucking the spot lightly. I moaned loudly, and did my best to suppress the growl that was bubbling in my chest. I silently thanked God that no one was around to hear me lose control like this.

I encased Bella in my arms, always careful of her fragile body, and held her in place. Her lips against me, devouring my neck, was just too amazing. I could sense myself getting lost in the pleasure I was feeling at the hands of this woman before me, and I didn't care. I wanted to feel all that she was giving me and give it in return. Thank God I hunted earlier. It was making this so much easier to endure.

Her lips continued their ascent up my neck, nibbling delicately at my hardened skin. She placed a lingering kiss on the spot just under my chin and then lifted herself over my body, lying firmly on top of me. My entire body went rigid, but not for the reason I was expecting. My body was so fully aware of hers on top of mine it was as if there were live wires coursing through my veins. My body was calling out to her. I needed her.

Her hands were on either side of my head, planted against the ground, every inch of her body pressed firmly against every inch of me. I could feel her through every nerve ending in my body. Our position was so intimate and sensual I could barely contain my desire for her. Her heart pounded forcefully against my chest as her lips came within an inch of mine.

I stared into her chocolate eyes, which reflected the same need in my own. "Bella, what are you doing?" I asked softly, praying that she would never stop this sweet torment.

She smiled. "Practicing," she whispered huskily.

She crashed her mouth into mine, our lips meeting in a heated kiss. Logic and reason had left me now to fend for myself, raw passion the only thing driving me forward. My body was engulfed in flames that licked my skin with every touch and caress of her hands and body. Her lips seared mine over and over again, and I was slowly becoming intoxicated on her.

She moaned into my mouth, the sound causing a primal need to stir within me - a need to touch her as she was touching me. I had been restraining myself, afraid to let my hands wander, but I couldn't contain the burning need any longer, and I knew she didn't want me to. My hands slid down her back, the heat of her skin strong and prominent through the thin material of her shirt.

My fingers met skin when I reached the top of her skirt, her shirt gradually sliding up her body from our frenzied movements. She gasped in response to my cool touch, but it only seemed to fuel her further. She pushed into me roughly as my hand traveled further down. I hesitated only briefly before resting my hand over her bottom. I kissed down her neck, feeling her pulse quicken at my touch. Encouraged, I fanned my fingers out and grasped onto the flesh lightly. I gave a small squeeze, eliciting a low whimper from her. The sensual sound went right through my entire body and I growled, flipping her onto her back.

She was momentarily stunned, a small squeak escaping her, but she smiled knowingly at the look on my face. I leaned down, keeping my eyes on hers as I lowered my lips to her chest. I licked a cool line from the center of the swell of her breasts, straight to her neck.

"Edward," she breathed raggedly, her heart pounding, her chest heaving with her pants.

I've heard my name on her lips before, but nothing quite like that. The pure hunger in her voice, the need burning in her eyes, nearly sent me over the edge.

"My Bella," I said possessively as I captured her lips once more, our passion peaking to an entirely new level.

She drew my bottom lip between her teeth, biting down gently. Her fingers knotted in my hair, tugging lightly as my hand felt along the side of her body, just grazing her breast. I found purchase on her hip and briefly pulled her closer before continuing my way down, grasping behind her knee and then slowly making my way up. I didn't even hesitate this time when I felt the hem of her skirt brush against my fingers. I inched my way up her thigh, bunching the material up her body. I stopped just at her lower thigh, massaging the skin, rubbing my hand over it softly - acutely aware of the pressure I was applying to her delicate body.

Her lips parted slightly and I took the opportunity to go even further, to push my boundaries just a little more. I swept my tongue across her lower lip before slowly easing it into her mouth, coming into blissful contact with hers. We groaned in unison at the sensation, both experiencing this new feeling together – this type of kiss completely foreign to both of us.

It was unlike any kiss we had ever shared together. It was desperate, charged by our unadulterated need for one another. I grabbed her leg, throwing it over my back, wanting to feel her closer. Having her wrapped around me this way, so close to where I wanted her, nearly had me crying out. I explored the cavern of her mouth with my tongue, hers caressing mine fervently. She clutched fiercely at my back, trying desperately to pull me closer. The heat of her skin combined with her lips and flesh was almost my undoing.

I pulled back, allowing Bella to take in some much needed air, her panting exciting me even more. As she gasped for breath my lips found the skin of her stomach. I nudged the hem of her shirt up her body with my nose as I licked and kissed that which would always belong to me and no one else. Her body was mine. _She_ would always be mine, just as _I_ would always be hers, and I rejoiced in this knowledge.

She wove her fingers through my hair, tugging gently, a fresh surge of pleasure coursing through me. "Edward," she panted. I was beginning to think that my name was the only word she knew.

I looked up at her, her eyes heavy, her orbs peering at me through her lashes. Her skin was flushed an unbelievable shade of pink, her lips swollen from our kissing. She had never looked more beautiful.

She clawed at my shoulders, trying to pull me to her. I complied and moved up her body. She grabbed my hand and lovingly kissed the tips of my fingers. She gazed into my eyes before saying the words that would have knocked me over had I been standing. "Touch me," she begged softly.

Her voice was so low I almost didn't hear her - almost. It was dripping with lust and desire, and I simply couldn't refuse. No one had ever spoken to me that way before.

My breath was coming out quicker and shakier as I eased my hand over her breast. I suppressed a moan as my hand curved around her. She instantly arched into my touch, pushing further into me. I found her lips again, muffling our whimpers. The feel of her beneath my hand was exhilarating– unlike anything I had ever imagined. It was almost too much to handle. I was beginning to think I would combust with the onslaught of all these new feelings and sensations running through me.

"Edward, I-" But before she could say another word, my phone rang obnoxiously in my pocket.

"Damnit!" I spat gruffly as Bella threw her head back against the flowers, panting wildly.

I ripped my phone from my pocket, flipping it open roughly. "What, Alice?"

"Edward, you're fifteen minutes late. Get Bella over here now."

Fat chance of that happening. "We're busy," I said curtly. Bella bit back a smile.

Alice giggled on the other end. "My dear brother, what you have planned for Bella will take at least a few hours." I raised an eyebrow at that. So she had seen my plans. "I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time to waste."

"Oh, it won't be wasted," I assured her, smiling at my love, who blushed a completely new shade of red.

"_Now_, Edward," Alice ordered, clearly not amused by me.

Damn that pixie. She'll pay for this.

"Fine," I growled, snapping the phone shut.

I looked down at Bella apologetically and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to kill your sister."

I laughed and kissed her on the lips. "I know, love, but there's no arguing with Alice."

Her lips turned up in a coy smile as she wound her arms around my neck. "Would you be opposed to skipping the dance and practicing some more?" She began inching my body down to hers, slowly closing the gap between us.

I smiled, not needing to be asked twice. I devoured her lips eagerly, but before long, my phone went off, yet again. I opened it to a text message from Alice.

**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!**

"Doesn't look like that's an option." I turned the phone to her. "Like I said. There's no arguing with Alice."

She scowled. "Stupid, psychic, vampire," she muttered.

I stroked her cheek gently with my hand. "We should get back," I said reluctantly.

She looked up at me, pulling on my shoulders, causing me to press down against her. "Five more minutes won't kill her."

I felt the corner of my mouth lift up. "I'm sure she'll survive ten," I replied.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at my home, a very angry Alice waiting on the front porch, tapping her foot dramatically for affect. She refused to speak to me as she led Bella into the house and out of my arms for the next several hours. I absolutely loathed being away from Bella. I didn't feel complete without her by my side, but the fond memories of the meadow would keep me warm until I could see my love again.

Bella would be with Alice and Esme, doing God knows what in preparation for the dance tonight. Carlisle was at the hospital, and not wanting to be stuck in the house with Rosalie and Emmett – who had been fighting more than usual lately – I had called Jasper on the way over and asked him to go hunting with me. I didn't really need to, having just gone recently, but I figured it would be prudent for me to feed as much as possible before the dance, as I was not sure if Bella and I would be doing anymore practicing later tonight. To be honest, I hoped we would be.

"We're ready," Jasper called as he walked out the front door, a sullen Emmett trailing behind him.

This sight was hard to swallow on many different levels. The most important being Emmett was never sullen. If he was, he never showed it. And also, I assumed he would be staying with Rosalie, either fighting or making love. Why was he coming with us? He never passed up a chance to be with her.

"You're coming too, Emmett?" I asked confused.

He just nodded without looking up and slipped into the back of my Volvo. I looked to Jasper for an answer, trying my best to stay out of Emmett's mind until he was ready to talk, but he just shrugged, gave me a 'don't ask' look, and got into the passenger side.

The ride up the interstate was quiet and I tried to ignore everyone's thoughts by playing some music, but every once in a while a stray thought would filter through the noise.

_I can't believe we're actually going to a high school dance. We never go_, Jasper thought, extremely amused by this. _The last formal occasion I went to was my wedding. _And as an afterthought he added, _I wonder if Bella and Edward will be getting married any time soon._

I smiled and kept my eyes on the road. The idea of marrying Bella was something I thought about often, but had yet to discuss with her. Technically we had only been dating for a week, and it didn't seem like the best time to broach the subject. I realized that Bella was more than willing to give up her humanity for me already, so perhaps she was open to the idea of marriage. I would still wait before bringing that topic up, however. We had plenty of time for that later.

I glanced in the rearview mirror. Emmett was staring blankly out the window - the kind of look that told you he wasn't really looking at anything in particular – and leaned against the door. He looked miserable and beaten - completely defeated.

_Why do I even put up with it? The only person she cares about is herself._

"Because you love her, Emmett. And you know that she loves you."

Jasper looked from me to Emmett, asking with his eyes and mind what we were talking about. I lifted my hand slightly from the steering will, telling him to be patient.

"Do I, Edward? Do I really know that she loves me?"

I pulled the car off the road onto a turnoff in the mountainside, stopping it just before the trail. I turned to look at him and the sadness in his eyes caught me off guard. I didn't like seeing my brother so upset and it killed me to know that, more than likely, my relationship with Bella was the final straw in their already strained marriage.

"You know she loves you," I said sincerely. It was the truth. I knew Rose loved him. She just had a funny way of showing it, or not showing it, as the case was.

"I'm not so sure anymore," he said and bolted from the car, leaving the back door wide open.

I sighed and exited the vehicle to follow him. _This is bad_, I thought to myself.

"This is bad, Edward," Jasper said worriedly as he shut Emmett's door.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "My thoughts exactly." I looked toward the direction that Emmett had gone. "What is he feeling?"

"He's feeling empty and alone, completely lost and hollow." He hesitated. "He feels like she doesn't love him."

I turned to him, scared of saying these next words. "Jasper, he's thinking of leaving her."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure how pleased I am with this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**D****isclaimer: I d****o not own **_**Twilight**_**...unfortunately. If I did, you could bet your a$$ I would have made sure the special effects in the movie were a lot better. ;)**

**A/N: Anyway, so sorry for waiting so long to update. I had the chapter ready and waiting but I just didn't feel like it was good enough to post. I had to read through it like a million times before I was happy with it. I know you guys have been waiting patiently but I didn't want to post a chapter that wasn't up to par.**

*****I would like to give a shout out to _icrodriguez_ for always giving the best reviews. Just when I'm about to get down on myself, thinking that my writing sucks, you send the best reviews and brighten my day. So a big thanks to you. :)*****

*****Also, a big shout out and hello to _Shlayne_. You're PM's make me laugh and I always look forward to them. I promise I haven't forgotten to respond to you. Expect a long PM soon.** **:D*****

**Anyhow, on with the story. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_EPOV_

Jasper's eyes widened and all he thought was, _Shit!_

We both took off after Emmett, following the trail of animal carcasses he left behind. We cleaned up after him, knowing he was too distraught to realize the mess he left in his wake. We eventually found him sitting on the edge of a cliff, three miles up the mountain, staring off into the distance.

He threw his fist down into the rock beneath him, the stone splintering from the force. A loud crack echoed off the mountains, causing the birds to scatter into the blue sky and the animals to skitter further into the forest, finding safety in the trees. We both sat down on either side of him, neither of us wanting to break the silence before Emmett.

"You know, I was so nervous the day I proposed to her," he began to muse quietly. "I thought that I was done with silly human emotions as a vampire, but I was a mess that day. I felt like I was going to throw up."

"I remember," I said. "You kept going over the plan in your head. I must have heard it a hundred times."

We both laughed lightly, the smile never quite reaching his eyes.

"How did you propose?" Jasper asked. "I can't believe it, but even after fifty years in this family, I've never heard the story."

Emmett picked up a rock from the shattered stone under his hand and crushed it in his fist, only to open it back up and let the wind take the remaining dust away.

"I wanted to make it special for her. After what Royce had done to her, I wanted her to know that I would never hurt her, ever. That I would love her and cherish her for eternity."

He sighed softly and looked up, staring straight ahead. "It was winter. I had remembered the story of Rosalie's transformation and I didn't want her associating snow with her death anymore. I wanted her to think of it as something pure and wonderful, as everyone should." He breathed in, his shoulders rising and falling with the effort. "So I brought her into the woods to a lake I found. It was some time in January, and the lake was completely frozen over, the mountains and trees surrounding it blanketed in pure white."

He smiled to himself, and I could see in his mind that he was back there, on that lake all those years ago, with Rosalie. It was one of his happiest moments, but today it saddened him a little to think back on it.

"It didn't go exactly as planned. I always intended to get down on one knee, but it didn't work out that way." He was staring into the canyon below, the green of the trees looking vibrant and lush, the leaves blowing gently in the breeze. "I even asked Carlisle for his permission first – it was the way it was supposed to be done. I knew Rosalie would appreciate the gesture, even if Carlisle wasn't really her father."

A hesitant smile formed on his lips. "She was different back then. She was happier and so carefree. She laughed all the time. Well, she laughed around me. Now, she barely even smiles." He shook the thoughts from his head - realizing that he was rambling about better days - and turned his attention back to the story.

"We were lying in the snow, just talking. It was something that we did often. Not so much anymore, though." He muttered the last part more to himself than to either of us. Placing his hands on his knees, he leaned forward slightly, hanging his head. "We could always talk to each other. We never ran out of things to say. Being together used to be so easy." I watched as his lips fell into a frown as he was wondering where it had all went wrong, when Rosalie had become so unhappy with everything – with him.

"I was just about to pull her in for a kiss when she suddenly smashed snow in my face." He laughed softly at the memory of it. "I was startled and she took the opportunity to run off." His smile seemed to grow considerably as he remembered that moment. "She couldn't stop laughing at my shocked expression. She continued to laugh as she slid out onto the lake, gliding along and twirling gracefully - effortlessly. She kept dancing around on the ice, the light of the moon making her glow. It was the picture of perfection. She looked like an angel. I just watched her for a while, savoring the moment, burning it into my memory, thinking that things would only get better from there."

He ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed loudly. Thinking back on happier times was only making him more upset. He was convinced then that their lives were only going to get better as time went on, but his assumptions proved very wrong.

"It didn't take long before I ran out onto the ice too - not quite as graceful as her," he chuckled, "but I ran out and pulled her into my arms. She giggled when I came after her. She was so playful back then. We sank to the ice still in each other's arms and when I looked at her, I knew that it was the perfect moment to do what I needed to do - what I brought her there to do."

I glanced briefly over to Jasper who gave me a worried look. Neither of us had ever seen Emmett in this state before and we were more than a little concerned for him…and for Rosalie. We had no idea things were this bad between them. I was almost certain that if Emmett were human right now, he would mostly likely being crying. Crying for the way things were, for the way he had imagined their life together, but never came to be.

"It had just begun to snow, making the moment even more perfect," Emmett continued. "She was just lying beneath me, her hair speckled with the falling flakes, her eyes so full of love for me. _For me_," he said again in awe. He shook his head lightly. "I never thought I would be lucky enough to call her mine, but for some reason she loved me – she chose me. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen chose _me_."

His voice had fallen slightly, the emotion leaking through. "I knew I had to do it then or I'd lose my nerve. So I pulled the ring out of my pocket and showed it to her. I just stared at her for a while, not saying a word, watching her face brighten with each second that ticked by."

"I'm not very good with words," he told us. "But I knew what I wanted to say to her. I said, _Rosalie Hale, I love you with all my heart. I promise I will always protect you, I will always be there for you, and I will always love you. You are and always will be everything to me. I can't imagine my life without you. Please say you'll be my wife._"

"She just smiled and kissed me. When she pulled away she whispered, _With all my heart, yes. Now and forever._" He rubbed his left ringer finger absentmindedly, where his wedding band usually sat when he was not posing as a high school student. "I can't even tell you how happy she made me that day. The woman I love promised to spend her life with me. She wanted to be with me always and forever."

Jasper placed a consoling hand on Emmett's shoulder. "She still does."

Emmett shook his head and shrugged out from under Jasper's touch. "Things are different now. She's unhappy."

Jasper could have used his power on him - manipulated him. He had thought about it a few times, but he knew it wasn't fair to alter Emmett's emotional state when it was obvious he needed to let this out, to say what was on his mind. And so we listened, and offered advice when we thought he needed it.

"She's just unhappy with what we are, not with you," I said. "We all hate the life we lead."

"I don't. I've always been happy. I have Rosalie. And if being human meant I had to give her up, than I would gladly stay a vampire."

"Emmett-"

"Listen," he interrupted, raising a hand to silence me. "I understand that there are things she wants that I will never be able to give her. I would love to be able to give her a child, to have a little Rosalie running around, with her mother's looks and my rambunctious nature, but I can't, no matter how much I want to. No one can."

He hunched over in defeat and closed his eyes. When he finally spoke again, it was barely a whisper. "I just don't understand why I'm not enough."

I didn't really know what to say, and neither did Jasper. Emmett had just unloaded a lifetime's worth of troubles on us and we weren't sure how to help him.

"What happened today?" I asked, hoping to understand better where this was coming from. What exactly had set him off?

He sighed and looked up at me. "Nothing in particular. I guess everything just came crashing down on me, you know? The way she treats people, her complete disregard for anybody's feelings but her own, and her refusal to get to know Bella."

His lips were a tight line across his face, his brow scrunched together in frustration. "As much as she knows how I would appreciate for her to warm up to Bella, she still refuses to even try. I couldn't believe she wouldn't do this one thing for me. I've never asked her for anything. I've always given her everything she has ever desired - and more. Every decision I make, every action in my life, I am always thinking of Rosalie. She always comes first."

He frowned and looked away. "She won't even go to the dance. She knows how much I want to go, but she still won't. It's not asking much. I just wanted to spend a nice evening with her."

Emmett knew it was silly of him to want to go, and that perhaps he was making too big a deal out of it, but he had thought it might be fun if we all went together as a family. We hadn't done anything like this in a long time and he wanted to be apart of it, and the fact that she wouldn't do this one simple thing for him made him realize that he wasn't as important to her as she was to him - that his happiness did not matter to her.

"The thing that bothers me the most, though, is that she can't be happy for you," he said, looking up at me. "Her vanity blinds her. All she sees is that you didn't want her and nothing else." He laughed bitterly and clenched his teeth. "Does she know how that makes me feel?"

"Emmett, she doesn't realize that it bothers you?" Jasper tried to explain.

"Exactly!" he bellowed, turning on him. "She never thinks about anyone but herself. She can't even seem to factor _me_ into the equation - her husband, her mate. It's always about _her_. Just once I want her to think about someone besides herself."

He got up and began pacing back and forth. His footfalls were so hard they shook the foundation we were on. His thoughts were erratic and I could only imagine what his emotions were like.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say what I feared he would - what I knew he was going to say.

He stopped abruptly and looked over at us. "That maybe she'd be better off without me."

Jasper shot up and was in front of him in a second. "You can't be serious, Emmett. She'd be miserable without you."

He shook his head. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. And so does Edward. Of everyone we would know best how Rosalie feels about you," he tried to reason.

"He's right, Emmett. Rosalie loves you. Her feelings have never changed for you," I said sympathetically, walking over to them. "She's just going through a difficult time right now."

He shook his head again, refusing to believe us. "You guys may know how she feels, but I don't. I shouldn't be questioning her feelings for me." He looked to Jasper. "After all these year with Alice, have you ever questioned her love for you?"

Jasper frowned. He would be devastated if he ever lost Alice. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it. "No," he said finally, seeing Emmett's point. "I haven't."

He turned to me then. "You can't read Bella's mind, but do you doubt her love?"

I shook my head, knowing that it would kill me if I were ever in Emmett's position. I couldn't live without Bella, and prayed that it would never have to come to that. If one day she just didn't love me anymore, it would crush me. "No, Emmett, I don't," I said truthfully.

"See. I shouldn't be feeling like this," he said exasperated. "I don't have your abilities, so I can't know anything for sure. I can't guess at Rosalie's feelings. She needs to show me." He looked down and closed his eyes. "I can't be the only one invested in this relationship. I just don't feel like she wants _us_ anymore."

My heart broke for him. I had always known that Rosalie's selfish behavior and cold ways bothered Emmett, but he had never voiced his thoughts aloud on the matter. He knew how Rosalie was when he fell in love with her, and he accepted that, but I guess one can only take so much before one breaks down. Maybe back then the good outweighed the bad.

"Is leaving really what you want to do?" I asked, knowing I would try to stop him anyway. Rosalie and I may have problems, but I wouldn't let Emmett do this to her. Not when it would kill both of them to lose the other.

He sat down on a boulder, sighing loudly. He looked beaten and tired as he ran both his hands through his hair in frustration. "No.......I love her," he choked out. "God, I love her so much it hurts." He hunched over, grabbing the back of his head with his heads, clinging to his hair like a lifeline. "It causes me physical pain to even imagine my life without her."

"Then don't leave," Jasper pleaded.

He looked up, his eyes darting between the two of us. I could see the torment behind his eyes. It was as if he was slowly dying inside, losing his life, losing Rosalie. He loved her with everything he had. No one would mean to him what Rose did, but he felt like everything was falling apart - that things had finally gotten to the point of no return.

"Is it worth it, though?" he asked. "If she's unhappy, should I really stay? As much as I love her, is it enough to get us through if she doesn't love me?"

We sat with Emmett on that cliff side for another two hours, beating into his brain that leaving would be the worst thing for both of them. It was clear that Emmett wanted to be talked out of it, both of us could see that, but he was certain that Rosalie would be happier without him – that it was the best way. Emmett eventually agreed to talk to Rosalie, to explain his feelings before he made any rash decisions that would severely alter everyone's lives. When we were all talked out, we each sat in silence, Jasper and I watching Emmett vigilantly.

"Umm, listen," I said hesitantly after quite some time. "I have a few things I need to take care of before the dance, do you guys mind if I head back?"

"Nah, that's fine," Emmett said from his spot on the ground, a piece of grass in between his fingers, the blade capturing his attention for the last fifteen minutes.

For the past hour he had been sitting on the cliff's edge, contemplating what he would say to Rosalie. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her, and he hoped that when they finally talked through some of their problems, he wouldn't have to resort to such a drastic measure. He just wasn't sure if she was open to the idea of saving their marriage. To him, it seemed as if she had enough. There was no getting through to him that he meant everything to Rosalie. He didn't want to hear it from us. He wanted to hear it from her. We couldn't blame him for that. No one wants to be assured by an outsider that the person you love loves you in return - you want to hear it from them.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Jasper asked, looking up from his spot on the soft grass.

I shook my head. "There's something I need to take care of alone." I looked at him then pointed my gaze toward Emmett, hoping Jasper would follow the path that I was on.

He nodded in understanding. That was the thing about Jasper, he was always right there with you, if not one step ahead. "Alright," he said. "Do you need to hunt, though?"

We had spent the entire afternoon talking with Emmett that I hadn't even realized that I forgot to do what I came here for. "Yeah," I said absentmindedly, thinking about my task. "I'll pick something up along the way. You guys take the car. I'm running back." I tossed the keys to Jasper and he caught them with ease. I gave one last look to Emmett - who was gazing out into the canyon, twirling the grass in between his fingers - and took off.

I really hoped this worked.

I ran the entire way back home, picking off a few stray deer along the way - satiating my thirst. The run had given me enough time to prepare what exactly I was going to say. I needed to choose my words wisely so as not to cause a screaming match. If I learned anything over the years it was that I needed to tread carefully. When I was a mile away from the house, I took out my phone and dialed the number. She answered on the first ring.

"What do _you_ want?" she snapped bitterly when she picked up.

_And so it begins._

"We need to talk, Rosalie. Meet me in the woods behind the house."

She scoffed on the other end. "Why should I?" she demanded.

I could just picture her now. Applying some nail polish to her perfectly manicured nails, or brushing her long blonde hair, maybe trying on some clothes, deciding which outfit accentuated her curves best. Or perhaps she was just looking at herself in the mirror, admiring her beauty.

I clenched my fist tightly, my anger growing vastly. "Because, it's about Emmett," I said through clenched teeth, my patience growing gravely thin.

"What about him? Is he alright?" she asked frantically, her angry facade cracking.

I softened my voice, not wanting to startle her. The truth of the matter was, Emmett wasn't alright, but physically he was fine, which is what she was inferring. "He's fine. I just need to talk to you about him."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll be there in a minute."

A minute later Rosalie skidded to a stop in front of me. She didn't look as tense or bitter as she normally did around me. I supposed with being concerned about Emmett, her other thoughts and worries were put on the back burner. Emmett was at the forefront of her mind right now.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Edward?" Her voice was only slightly annoyed, but I could sense her underlying concern and worry for her husband.

I gestured toward a stump to the left. "Why don't you sit," I suggested.

She eyed me suspiciously but took a seat none-the-less. I took a spot on a boulder opposite her before I began. I braced myself, knowing she wouldn't take this lightly.

"Edward, you're kind of scaring me. What's going on?" she asked.

I sighed. "Rosalie, how are things between you and Emmett?" I asked, hoping this question would perhaps make her realize where I intended to go with the subject.

She frowned and crossed her arms, looking away from my gaze. "Things are okay." She shrugged. "They've gotten worse since that human came into our lives," she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie, we're not here to discuss your thoughts and opinions on the woman I love. I called you because I'm worried about you and Emmett."

"It's none of your business," she said defensively, her voice rising.

I rolled my eyes. "Family _is_ my business. And whether you like or not, that's what we are."

She sighed loudly and uncrossed her arms. I could tell by the look on her face that I had hit a nerve. "Things aren't great. We fight a lot more than usual. But that's how our relationship goes. We fight and then we make up." She smiled, thinking back on a night about ten years ago when they were living on their own. They had gotten into a very heated argument over something extremely frivolous and proceeded to make up later that night – ten times.

"Please, Rosalie," I pleaded, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I don't need to see that."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. That was the first time I had ever seen her embarrassed.

She cleared her mind immediately and I instantly relaxed. "Thank you," I breathed in relief.

"Listen," she started. "What's all this about anyway?"

I got up and began to pace. It was just one of my many nervous habits - pacing. "I don't really know how to say this, other than," I halted my pacing and turned to her, "do you love Emmett?"

"That's a silly question. Of course I do."

"Well, to Emmett, it seems as if you don't," I said brusquely.

Her eyes grew wide. "What do you mean? Did he say something?"

I sighed, feeling my shoulders fall slightly, the conversation wearing me out already. "He's tired of your attitude, Rose."

She glared at me, jumping to her feet instantly. "How _dare_ you?"

"Rosalie, stop," I said calmly, putting my hands up in surrender. "I'm not trying to upset you, I'm simply telling you what I know. I want to help you two before things get worse."

She narrowed her eyes. "If he's so upset with me, how come he hasn't told me?"

I sighed and dropped my hands. "I'm sure he's tried. Do you listen? Do you let him say his peace?" I asked.

She bit her lip and looked down. I took that as a no.

"Rosalie," I soothed. "Emmett loves you, but if you don't start taking him into consideration, you're going to lose him."

"What?" she asked anxiously, her eyes wide and fearful.

I walked up to her and placed both my hands on her shoulders. "Rose, your number one priority in life is yourself. It should be Emmett."

She just looked at me, blinking every so often, so I continued. "He's always going out of his way to make you happy, but by refusing to do things for him, you're alienating him."

_Is this because I won't get to know that silly human?_, she thought resentfully.

I cocked an eyebrow. "It's part of it," I answered, ignoring her rude comment about my Bella.

"Why does he care if I like her?" she demanded.

I backed away and refrained from rolling my eyes - again. "Does the reason matter, Rosalie? It's what he wants, and that's all that should matter. All he asks for is that you accept her, and you can't even seem to try."

She frowned, sitting back down on the tree stump. Hundreds of thoughts flashed through her mind, most of them revolving around the last few days - the days that consisted of most of their fighting.

The first flash of images I saw were from yesterday evening.

"_I refuse to speak to her. You're lucky I even started acknowledging her presence."_

_Emmett leaned against their bedroom wall, and shook his head in his disappointment. _"_Rosie, she's a sweet kid and Edward loves her. She's family now whether you like it or not."_

"_I said, no, Emmett," she spat roughly, whipping back around in her chair._

_From her mirror I could see Emmett's face fall slightly, a movement that would have been lost to humans. "Does it bother you that much that Edward chose her over you?" he asked dejectedly._

Rosalie hadn't noticed then the hurt look on his face as he asked that question, as he feared her answer, but she recognized it now, and it was tearing her up inside that she caused him so much pain. What made it worse was that she never realized, in all their years together, the kind of hurt she inflicted on him unintentionally.

She didn't even respond to his question, but simply walked out of the room, only to return an hour later, demanding to be left alone.

The next set of images were of earlier today, just before Emmett left to go hunting with Jasper and I.

"_Baby, why won't you come to the dance? It'll be fun. We haven't danced in years."_

_She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, turning back to her vanity mirror. "Because it's childish, Emmett. It's absurd that you even want to go."_

_He sank to the bed, a defeated look on his face. The same expression he was wearing when I first saw him today._

"_I just thought it would be a nice evening. The whole family is going," he said dismally. He was silent for a moment before glancing up at her. Her back was to him as she applied her makeup, but her eyes flicked to him briefly before landing back on her image. "I just wanted to dance with you," he whispered quietly._

Rose was too busy focusing on her looks to notice his sudden change in demeanor, but now she realized how much her refusal had hurt him. She hadn't realized how much it would mean to him to go.

_I'm a horrible wife_, she thought. She sunk her head into her hands and gazed at the forest floor.

I kneeled down in front of her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "No you're not, Rosalie, you've just been a little preoccupied with yourself for the past forty years."

"Ha, ha," she said without humor. "Very funny, Edward."

I smiled and so did she.

Her face then fell into a grimace and her eyes grew sad. "Look, I'm really sorry, Edward," she began. "I know I can be cruel and unkind, but I don't mean to be."

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," she said defensively. "I do mean it. But I am sorry. Bella doesn't deserve my resentment because of my issues."

"It's alright, Rose. Our life has always been the hardest on you, and we all understand that."

She looked away, ashamed. "That's no excuse. I should be happy that you've found someone, but I just can't seem to look passed how it affected me."

"Rose-"

"No, Edward, let me finish. This apology is long overdue."

I nodded for her to go on. If this was what she needed to do than so be it. I would listen.

"I know why you refused me as a mate. For the longest time I didn't understand how you could not want me, but eventually I understood that you needed more than just a pretty face. I thought being beautiful was all there was to life. I thought it was the only thing I needed to be. But when Emmett came along, it put some things in perspective for me. He loved me for me, not just my beauty. I understood then why you so adamantly refused me," she said, looking up at me. "Not that I wanted you either," she tacked on at the end with a smirk. We both laughed.

Her giggles subsided and she looked back to the ground. "But when Bella came into our lives, even though I had reached my epiphany long ago, her presence brought back those old feelings – that sting of rejection. I just couldn't understand how she could compare to me." She looked up to me quickly. "Not to say that she isn't beautiful, Edward. Because she is….you just know how I am. I need to be the most beautiful – the most desired."

I nodded and her lips turned up in a rueful smile. "It's alright, Rosalie."

She shook her head flippantly. "It's really not," she said. "But thank you for saying so."

I shrugged, not knowing what else she wanted me to say. I was trying my best to accept her apology, which I knew was sincere, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Well, then," she said after a moment. "I can't promise anything, but I will try my best to get to know Bella."

I smiled, pleasantly surprised by the new Rosalie. "Thank you, Rose. That would mean the world to Bella and I……and Emmett."

She smiled sadly as she wrung her hands together restlessly. "How am I going to fix this?" she asked worriedly. "I don't want to lose him."

I stood up and extended my hand to her. "Why don't you start by attending the dance as Emmett's date tonight."

She took my offered hand and rose to her feet. "I can do that," she said determinedly. "Then what?"

I laughed. "Then, my dear sister, you listen. I'm sure there is a lot on his mind that he would like to discuss."

She nodded in agreement. "Okay. I can do that too."

Unexpectedly, she pulled me into a hug. It was a bit stiff and awkward, but it was a start, and from Rosalie, it was the warmest gesture I was going to get right now.

"Thank you, Edward."

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. "You're very welcome."

She pulled away and smiled. "I know we haven't always gotten along, so I know this must have been difficult for you. But I truly, appreciate what you did."

I shook my head. "Rosalie, we're family, and family looks out for each other."

* * *

Alice came skipping down the stairs in a very lovely white dress. Her hair was perfectly done, not a hair out of place, and her makeup was flawless. She winked at me when she reached the bottom of the staircase and then flung herself into Jasper's waiting arms.

He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look unbelievable in that dress. I can't wait to get you out of it later."

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. I fought extremely hard to fight off the graphic images assaulting my brain, but it was proving futile. I shook my head one last time to rid my mind of the two of them naked, and began fiddling with my cuff links to keep my thoughts on other, less disturbing, things.

I glanced over at a very depressed looking Emmett, who was wearing a black suit along with Jasper and I. The only difference was he had decided to forgo the tie and vest. The top few buttons of his white shirt were undone, his attire looking dressy casual. Since he had no one to impress, he didn't feel much like looking presentable. He had bigger things on his mind right now than looking put together. He may not know it yet, but his night was going to improve considerably.

I caught the sound of a rapid heartbeat and looked to the top of the steps. There, my Bella stood, in a deep red dress. The dress had only one strap that clung to her right shoulder, the bodice was fitted to her form, the skirt flowing elegantly down her legs to her feet. The only piece of jewelry she wore was a crystal bracelet on her left wrist, which sparkled under the chandelier above us. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun, revealing her creamy and delectable skin to my hungry eyes. She looked absolutely magnificent. I was in total awe of her beauty.

She made it down the stairs without incident and stopped just before me. "You look exquisite, Bella," I breathed, taking her hand and pulling her to me. I placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and she blushed, the color matching her dress.

Alice had outdone herself. Bella's entire ensemble was picturesque. She looked stunning in the vibrant red of the dress, her makeup very minimal, only there to enhance her natural beauty, not hide it. She was stunning.

"What happened to blue?" I asked, suddenly realizing Alice's vision of the dress. I threw a quick glance my sister's way. "Was that to throw me off?"

Bella's face fell slightly and her lips twitched. "You don't like the color? I was going to get blue, but at the last minute I fell in love with this one. Not even Alice saw it coming. Do you not like it?" she asked timidly.

I silenced her with a kiss. "I love it. You look stunning. If I weren't already dead, my heart would have stopped at the sight of you."

"Very funny," she whispered.

I pulled back slightly to look at her and gave a disapproving look. "You're outfit is missing something, however."

She looked down, glancing at her dress. "What?" she asked confused.

"Wait here a moment," I said and darted up the stairs and into my room. I was back to Bella in a flash.

I held my fist out and opened it. The gem fell from my hand, dangling from the white gold chain. She gasped at the sparkling diamond heart and smiled.

"Edward, please don't tell me you spent a lot of money on this?" she begged. "It must have cost a fortune." I could see in her eyes that she would accept the gift either way, the gesture obviously touching her, but I decided to put her mind at ease.

"I spent nothing. It was my mother's. When she passed, it went to me."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think I should accept it. It wouldn't be right."

"Please, love," I said, taking a step closer. "I want you to have it. And so would my mother."

She looked over to Alice who simply nodded and smiled in encouragement.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

I kissed her hand affectionately. "Without a doubt."

She smiled. "Alright, then," she said softly.

I moved behind her and fastened the chain around her neck. Once it was in place, I kissed her bare shoulder lovingly, letting my lips linger a bit longer than necessary. I trailed kisses gently up her neck and to her ear. "You wear my heart around your neck," I whispered tenderly. "It will always belong to you. Keep it safe."

She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips touched mine in a chaste kiss. "I'll guard it with my life," she vowed as she pulled away.

As Bella snuggled in my arms, I heard a familiar engine purring down the road. Carlisle and Esme walked out from the den and outside to meet our approaching guest.

"I told you Edward would love it, Bella," Alice chirped from Jasper's arms. "He can barely keep his eyes off you."

I couldn't deny the truth of that statement. I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Bella tucked her head into my chest. "Thanks, Alice," she mumbled, her blush rising to her cheeks.

Jasper laughed, perhaps feeling her embarrassment. "You do look lovely, Bella."

Bella smiled and blushed some more, her cheeks now a healthy rouge. If she was going to be doing that all night, Alice really needn't have bothered with blush.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett said unenthusiastically. "You look great." He hadn't even lifted his eyes from the floor.

Bella looked to me, asking me with her eyes what was wrong with Emmett. I could see the concern there. She was worried about him. I leaned down and whispered, "It's a long story, but I'll explain later." She simply nodded.

I lead Bella from the steps and toward the archway leading to the den. I leaned against the wall and pulled her into me, knowing we still had one more person to wait for. I felt her fingers trace my tie and I watched as they danced over my chest, her delicate touch affecting me more than it should.

"Did I tell you yet how handsome you look?" she asked, a coy smile on her lips.

I smiled crookedly and crushed her to my chest. "Not yet, you haven't." I was just about to capture her lips with mine when Emmett's voice interrupted the moment.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked.

I gazed down at my love, and I brushed my knuckles across her cheek, the color tinting her skin yet again. "Not yet," I said, leaning down to taste her lips.

"Why not?" he asked exasperated. "What are we waiting for?"

"Me."

Emmett looked up, as we all did, and caught sight of Rosalie as she glided down the staircase. She wore a very elegant black dress, the rhinestones along the straps and bust glittering in the light. Her long blonde hair bounced around her shoulders in soft curls as she strode over to him.

Emmett was struck speechless as she came to a stop in front of him, a timid smile playing at her lips. This had to be the first time I had ever seen Rosalie nervous. Emmett's mouth was slightly agape, the shock and surprise as clear as day on his face. His eyes were wide, his mind completely blank.

After a moment's pause he finally managed to find his voice. "You're coming?"

She nodded shyly and bit her lip. "Do I look alright. I didn't have much time to get ready."

He reached out to her and took her hand in his. He watched their hands for a moment, smiling to himself. He brought his eyes to hers. "You look beautiful."

"Emmett, I'm so sorry, for everything," she began to apologize. "I don't know how you-" But he pulled her into his arms before she could say another word. He held her tightly as she clung to him with fervor. "I love you," she whispered. "Now and forever."

"I love you too, Rosalie. So, so much."

The rest of us filed out onto the porch, giving Emmett and Rosalie their privacy. I didn't expect them to work out all their problems, right then in that foyer, but I knew they needed to be alone. This was only the first step to fixing what was broken, but I knew that they would be okay from here on out.

When we exited the house, my parents were already greeting Charlie. They were both talking animatedly to him, as he stood silent before them. Bella obviously received her shyness from her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here? I thought we were coming to you?" Bella asked, making her way down the stairs on unsteady legs. "Stupid shoes," she muttered to herself.

"Would you like me to carry you?" I teased, grabbing her hand. I didn't trust her on her own two feet.

She stuck out her tongue and gripped my hand tightly. "Just hang on to me, smartass."

I chuckled but ignored her instructions. I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her easily a foot from the porch. I brought her safely down the steps and placed her gently on her feet.

She scowled up at me. "Was that really necessary?"

I just shrugged and smiled.

"I'd say it is," Charlie responded walking up to us. "You need all the help you can get, kiddo."

Bella blushed and tilted her head down. "Gee, thanks, dad," she mumbled sarcastically, walking toward him.

He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "You look beautiful sweetheart," he said awkwardly, pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Thanks," she responded shyly. Her hands went to her dress, stroking the material, giving her something to do with her hands.

Charlie gave me a quick nod and a grimace. "Good evening, Chief Swan," I said happily.

He merely grunted and turned back to Bella. She began fiddling with her necklace nervously. "So, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting you at the house?"

"We invited him, dear," Esme answered softly, walking up with Carlisle. "We wanted to formerly meet Chief Swan, since you two kids are an item now."

Charlie winced only slightly at the word "item", which was a massive improvement from the noticeable cringe he used send my way when he would see me in his house. "Please, call me Charlie," he said.

"So, Charlie," Carlisle began. "Did you bring a camera? You'll want some pictures, I'm sure."

"The only camera I have is from when Bella was a baby," he said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid it doesn't work anymore."

Esme smiled. "No worries, we can make you copies if you'd like."

Charlie gave a half smile and nodded. "That'd be nice Mrs. Cullen. Thank you."

"Oh, please, call me Esme. And before I need to correct you, he's Carlisle," she said, nudging my father with her elbow. Charlie nodded.

Carlisle turned to Bella then and smiled. "Why, you look enchanting, Bella," he complimented. "Simply stunning."

"Yes, Bella, you look gorgeous," Esme gushed.

But before Bella could respond to their flattery, Emmett's jovial voice grabbed all our attentions.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand, shall we," Emmett boomed, pulling Rosalie into his side. She was smiling widely from beside him, no hint of irritation in her mind. Normally she would have smacked him for being so crude.

"Emmett, have some manners," Carlisle chided, but a smile broke through his annoyed front. "Gather on the steps. Your mother wants to take some pictures before you go."

I looked down at my love. "Ready?"

She rolled her eyes. "If we must."

I led Bella to the porch steps as the rest of my siblings lined themselves up for photos. I settled Bella in front of me, securing my arms firmly around her waist, her hands on mine.

_He better keep those hands to himself tonight_, Charlie thought bitterly. _I should have given her some mace. Maybe I have some in the cruiser._

I chuckled and Bella glanced up at me. "What's so funny?" she asked amused.

I leaned down to her ear. "Your father doesn't appreciate the placement of my hands. He wants to send you off to the dance with mace."

She rolled her eyes.

Carlisle and Esme took a dozen or so pictures, way more than need be, and by the end of their little photo shoot were all a little more than irritable.

"Okay," Alice said. "Even _I've_ had enough."

Carlisle chuckled as Esme snapped off a few more shots. "Alright, we're done," she said lightly. "Have fun tonight." She ran over to us and kissed each of us in turn, even Bella, who smiled at the affectionate gesture.

Charlie walked up to us once Esme was done fussing over the group. "Well, Bells, I'd better be going. Have fun at the dance."

"Thanks, dad, I will. You okay for dinner?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to Billy's in a little bit. Don't worry about me," he said idly.

He looked to me then. "Keep your eye on this one," he said, pointing a thumb at Bella. "You've seen her walk across a smooth surface."

I laughed and placed my arm around Bella's waist. "No need to worry, Chief Swan. I'll take care of her."

He looked at me, his eyes searching mine. He seemed to come to some sort of understanding and nodded resignedly. "I know you will," he said. "And call me Charlie."

He held out his hand to me and I took it quickly. Charlie was letting me know that he was giving up the fight, that, he was in a way, letting go of Bella. Over the past few days he had come to the conclusion that there was no getting rid of me. That Bella had made her choice in me and he was fine with it.

"See ya later, kiddo. Don't get home too late." He kissed Bella's forehead and she blushed, not used to such affection from her father.

"Don't worry, dad. We won't be out late." He smiled and walked over to my parents, bidding them goodbye.

I walked Bella over to my car. For the evening I had opted to use my Aston Martin. It wasn't often that an event would arise where a seventeen-year old boy could drive it, and I felt that the dance was the closest I was going to come to just such an occasion.

"New car?" she asked curiously, taking in the sleek black exterior.

I shook my head lazily. "I have many cars. I'm a collector of sorts. It's not often that I get to drive this one, and I thought tonight I could get away with it."

She rolled her eyes. "You guys have way too much money."

I laughed and held the door open for her, bowing theatrically. I swept my arm before me, gesturing for her to sit. "Your chariot awaits milady," I said, throwing her a quick wink.

She giggled and gave a tiny curtsy before getting into the car, using my hand for support. She fastened her seatbelt and looked around the interior of the car with mild fascination. Once I was settled and started the ignition she leaned back. "How fast does this thing go?" she inquired lightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Care to find out?"

Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head quickly. "No! Let's just stick to a respectable speed." She paused and then turned to me with a smile. "Maybe when I'm _less breakable_ I won't be opposed to going so fast."

I ignored the remark about her desire for immortality and pulled onto my driveway. "Ready for the dance?" I asked, changing the subject.

She shrugged and gazed out the window, watching the trees pass by. "As I'll ever be."

The pathway leading into the gymnasium was lined with five-foot tall lanterns that illuminated our way. Bella's arm was safely around mine as I led her to the door. I couldn't help but be amazed at the scene that we walked into once we crossed the threshold to the gym. It was like walking into another world.

Garlands of lace hung from the center of the ceiling and strung out along to the outskirts of the gymnasium, creating a canopy above us. White lights were woven within them, giving off an ethereal glow. Tables lined the walls, white linen tablecloths adorning them. The centerpieces were clear glass square vases with red roses. They sat atop round mirrors, small tea lights surrounding them.

"Wow," Bella breathed. "This place looks amazing. You can barely tell that this is the place where I'm constantly endangering mine and other's lives."

I laughed lightly and she smiled. "You can't be that bad," I reasoned.

"Oh, yes I can."

I made a mental note to try to get a glimpse of Bella in gym class as soon as possible.

"Bella!" Angela called. We both turned to see her strolling over with a huge smile on her face. A very pleased Ben was very close behind, clinging to her hand.

"Hey, Angela. You look great."

Angela smiled shyly and shrugged at Bella's compliment. "Thanks. You look amazing. I love your dress."

I nodded at Ben, while the girls continued to chat, choosing to zone out of the conversation about dresses and shoes. "Hey, Edward," he said pleasantly.

"Ben," I acknowledged. "How is your evening so far?

"Not bad. Can't complain," he shrugged.

I dipped into his thoughts and could see that there were only two things of importance on his mind. One being that he was extremely thankful that Angela had opted to wear flats. Being two inches shorter than she was, heels would have made a drastic difference on the dance floor. He was also contemplating the best course of action on how to broach their first kiss. He didn't know if he should do it here, at the dance, or wait until he dropped her off later tonight. I wish I could have given him some advice, as I could tell from Angela's thoughts that a kiss was at the top of her to do list tonight, as well. But how exactly would I explain knowing about his concerns?

After a few minutes and some awkward silences between Ben and I, he pulled Angela toward their friends. Angela promised to stop by our table later and as they walked off I pulled Bella toward the direction of the tables. "Shall we sit, love?" I asked.

She smiled, following closely beside me. We passed many couples on our way, one of which was Mike and Jessica. Mike's thoughts practically screamed at me as we passed, and his eyes immediately darted to Bella's chest. I had to suppress the urge to break his legs.

We walked across the dance floor and just as we reached the edge, I pulled back. Pulling on Bella's arm gently, she spun right into my eager arms.

"Oh," she squeaked as she fell against my chest, my hands firmly around her waist.

"Dance with me?" I asked, knowing she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Her lips turned up in a nervous smile, "I don't dance, Edward," she mumbled softly, her brown eyes peering up at me through her long lashes.

I wove my arm around her waist and pulled her close, grabbing her right hand in my left. "Well, I do," I said, winking at her. Her smile grew ever so slightly at my words.

"I don't know. I'll probably just trip and fall," she said hesitantly.

I lifted her chin and kissed her lips gently. "I won't let you."

Before she had the chance to object, I lifted her onto my feet, and then secured my arm and hand back in place. Once we were situated I began to glide us across the floor. We twirled around gracefully, nobody none-the-wiser that Bella was resting on my feet.

At first she was reluctant to dance, but once my feet began to move lithely around the floor, she relaxed into my hold. She laughed lightly as I spun us around the other dancers and she smiled and waved at my sister as we passed her and Jasper. I was pleased that she hadn't put up too much of a fuss. My mother had taught me to dance when I was a boy, and it had been years since I had last done so. I realized, sadly, that I missed it.

The evening wore on much the same. We would dance, occasionally stopping to get Bella a drink, sit with my family, or chat with some of her friends. Currently we were sitting with Alice and Jasper, Bella needing to rest her feet from the "death traps" - as Bella had come to call them - my sister had insisted she wear.

"So, Bella," Rosalie began, taking a seat at the round table, Emmett pulling her chair out for her. "Are you having fun?"

Bella's mouth fell open slightly and she blinked a few times in shock, no doubt surprised by Rosalie's newfound interest in her. She cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. "Yes, I am, actually. Are you?"

Rose smiled, a genuine smile, directed at Bella. "I'm having a wonderful time. I've never actually been to a high school dance, and I have to say, this isn't so bad."

I smiled and placed my arm across the back of Bella's chair, pleased that Rosalie was sticking to her word and making an effort with her. Emmett sat proudly beside Rosalie, his arm behind her shoulders as he played with a lock of her hair. His mind was screaming his excitement at Rosalie's new attitude as he twirled the blond lock between his fingers. He didn't know what prompted the sudden change, but he knew that this meant things would be different for them. They had already talked a little on the ride over, and he was confident that things would only continue to improve.

"Yeah, this is one of the better ones I've been to. The one I went to back in Phoenix was a Ho-Down. Not exactly fun."

Rosalie laughed and shook her head. "No, I suppose that wouldn't be."

They were both quiet for a moment, and, even though we were all raised better, my siblings and I watched this play out with utter fascination. Rosalie was never this nice to an outsider, so it was like watching a monkey trying to drive a car. We simply couldn't look away.

Rosalie cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "You're dress is lovely, Bella. You look very nice tonight."

This compliment caught Bella off guard and as such she did not immediately respond. Rosalie bit her lip, fearing that perhaps her previous behavior toward Bella had damaged any relationship they were to create before it even had a chance to form. She knew she had been undeniably rude to her for no good reason, but she didn't think that she was so bad that a compliment from her would seem absurd.

"Thanks, Rosalie," Bella managed to say. "You look very nice, as well. It's hard to imagine that you didn't have enough time to get ready."

Rosalie's relief was evident and she let out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you. Luckily Alice knew what to get me. She 'saw' me in this dress." She made air quotes around the word air.

"If I didn't dress all of you, who would?" Alice asked stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the rickety folding chair. "Contrary to popular Alice belief, we can dress ourselves. We did it for decades before you came along."

Alice glared at me and narrowed her eyes. "But not very well. I brought the fashion sense into this family."

Rosalie gaped at her, appalled. "I'm offended," she said teasingly. "I dressed very well before you came along."

Alice giggled and in a show of peace held up her hands. "My humble apologies, Rose. Of course, you and Esme had and still have impeccable fashion sense, but the boys were very lacking in that department."

Rosalie smiled and crossed her arms. "That's better."

As Alice and Rosalie continued with their playful banter Bella leaned into me. "You'll have to explain to me what that was all about," she said quietly, nodding in my sister's direction, referring to Rosalie's utter change in attitude toward her.

I nodded. "Later," I promised.

"Good." She smiled. "Now, I think I'll go get something to drink."

I immediately jumped to my feet. "I'll get it. What would you like?"

Bella laughed and rose to her feet. "I can get it myself, Edward. I am a big girl, you know."

I frowned.

She giggled and patted my chest lightly. "Stay here," she ordered teasingly and walked away.

I sat back down and watched her go. The sway of her hips had me mesmerized as she made her way across the gymnasium floor, not once tripping. I trailed my gaze up her frame and I drank in every inch of exposed flesh of her back. Her creamy skin glowed in the faint light of the room, her long neck smooth and flawless. Images from earlier in the meadow flashed through my mind and I felt a smile form on my face. I remembered the touch of her lips on my bare skin, the sound of her heavy panting as she breathed my name, and the feel of her supple body beneath my hand.

"Cut it out, Edward, will ya?" Jasper pleaded, interrupting my lustful thoughts.

I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"What do you mean, what? You know what," he said. "We all saw you watching Bella, so whatever it is you're thinking, quit it. My hormones are out of control." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm two seconds away from taking Alice into the janitor's closet."

My siblings laughed as I hung my head in embarrassment. "Sorry," I mumbled abashed.

"What were you thinking about, huh, Eddie boy?" Emmett pried, his body shaking with the effort of containing his laughter.

"Shut it. And don't call me that," I growled.

I caught a devious smile from Rose. "Oooooo, is Edward having inappropriate thoughts about Bella? That would certainly be a first."

I scowled at Rosalie. Since when was she so playful?

I turned my gaze to the dance floor and crossed my arms stubbornly. "Was not," I defended.

Jasper snorted. "The hell you weren't. What ever you were feeling, I sure as hell felt it too," he said, throwing me to the wolves.

Alice raised a questioning eyebrow. "What exactly happened in that meadow?" she asked curiously, leaning forward on her elbows.

"None of your business," I reprimanded them. "Now drop it. All of you." Just because they were so open with their love lives that didn't mean I had to be. What happened with Bella and I was between us.

They all rolled their eyes at me, still smiling at my discomfort. I heard Alice sigh dramatically and saw her wave a hand in the air. "Fine, fine. Be that way," she said dismissively.

She turned to Jasper then and ran a finger up his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled wickedly up at her husband. "So, what were you saying about the janitor's closet?"

* * *

*****My apologies to LPsDarkAngel. I know I promised you Emmett if he left Rosalie, but I just couldn't break them up. I hope you forgive me. :)*****

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter. There will be more about the dance in the next one. Drop a review if you get a chance. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. :D**

**Pictures on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update. I didn't mean to ignore this story, I just got some inspiration for my other stories, and then I went on vacation, so I didn't have a chance to update. My bad, guys. :(**

* * *

_EPOV_

As Alice and Jasper made plans to rendezvous in the nearest closet, I watched as Mike Newton strolled up to Bella. She was sipping a soda and talking animatedly with Angela when he came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She was still laughing at something Angela had said when she turned around. Upon seeing whom it was, her lips turned down into a frown, but she quickly composed herself and masked it with a bright smile. I could see her straining with the effort of trying to look pleased to see him.

"Oh, hey, Mike," she said cheerily. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, tons of fun." His tone was dripping with sarcasm, but I wasn't sure if Bella had picked up on it. He was not having a good time at all.

_God, look how sexy she is. Why the hell did Cullen have to bid?_ he thought to himself. _If he had only kept his mouth and wallet shut_ _I would be here with her right now instead of Jessica._

I had to suppress a growl at the way he was looking at my angel, and at the lewd scene he was broadcasting in his mind. I saw Bella fidget under his intense gaze as her eyes quickly darted over to me, and then back. I rose from my seat, feeling my family's eyes on me. Bella saw me get up and raised a hand at her side, waving me off. I was ready to ignore her and head over anyway when Alice stopped me.

"Don't worry, Edward. She'll be fine. You won't be needed for another six in a half minutes," she said lightly from her spot beside Jasper.

I cocked my head in her direction. What had she seen? She gave me a reassuring smile and so I sat, waiting until my presence was needed. This was going to be difficult.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Mike asked hopefully.

_Please say yes, _he thought. _I'm sick and tired of listening to Jessica._

Goddamn him. I knew she would say yes. That was just her nature. She was too sweet and kind to refuse him.

Bella placed her cup off to the side, gave Angela a half-smile, rolled her eyes, and turned back to him. "Sure, Mike. One dance."

His face brightened with her acceptance and he eagerly took her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. I saw her flinch slightly from his touch.

I was a little more than pissed off that I would have to endure this visual display and perhaps mental torture with my Bella in his arms. I knew his thoughts would be anything but innocent. I was gradually becoming more and more restless in my seat at the thought of what was to transpire. His grimy hands would be all over her and his mind would be thinking unsanitary things about my angel.

When they reached the center of the dance floor, Mike pulled her close, but Bella immediately stepped back to give herself a few inches of space. He slid his hands around her back, his stubby fingers gripping her waist.

_She feels so good. I wonder what her body would feel like without this damn dress in the way._

I let a low growl slip through my lips at this vile thought, and from my peripheral vision I noticed a few nearby students look around in wonder at where the curious noise had come from. They'd never in a million years think it had come from me.

_Cool it, Edward, _Jasper thought to me. _Remember, Bella can handle him. Just calm down._

I ignored him and continued to watch Newton shamelessly try to grope my Bella. Mike's hands began to slowly slip further down her back, coming dangerously close to her backside. I felt my lips curl over my teeth – teeth that could easily rip into his throat – the venom coating them from my sudden rise in anger. Red-hot rage bubbled inside me at the sudden need to protect my mate. Seeing another man trying to touch her was sending me over the edge very quickly. Not wanting to see where he planned on placing those hands, I stood from my chair and stepped out onto the dance floor only to be swept into a waltz by Rosalie.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled, fighting everything animal in me to keep from launching myself at Newton and ripping his arms from their sockets.

She smiled calmly at me. "Saving you from killing that poor boy. Alice saw you removing his head from his body. It was a very messy scene, apparently."

I smiled menacingly. "Like I said, what the hell are you doing?" A headless Mike would have been a major improvement on his looks.

She sighed dramatically and twirled us through the crowd as I tried desperately to keep my eye on Bella. "Oh, Edward. Just give it a moment," she said airily, no real concern in her voice.

I watched as Bella placed her hands over Mike's, sliding them back up her body. "Mike," she warned. "You better not try that again. Don't think I'm above having Edward break your hands."

He gave her an impish smile and mumbled an incoherent apology. But I could see in his head that he wasn't sorry – not by a long shot. The only thing he regretted was not reaching her ass before she caught him. I continued to glare in his direction as Rosalie moved our bodies along the floor.

_One flick of my wrist,_ I thought, and smiled to myself. If I could just get my hand around his throat, one flick of my wrist would snap his feeble neck. Then our little Newton problem would be solved. No more sniveling little puppy to follow her around.

"Seriously, Edward. You have three minutes left until you're needed." I don't know what my face must have looked like, but from Rosalie's response, I could only assume my thoughts were written all over it.

I grudgingly brought my head back to look at my sister. "Fine," I grumbled, deciding to take the lead from Rosalie. "So how are things with you and Emmett?" I asked, changing the subject. I needed a distraction before I shoved Newton's head up his own ass.

Rose smiled and I detected a small twinkle in her eye. "Things are great so far. We talked a little before the dance, but we still have some issues to resolve."

I gave her an encouraging smile, not needing Alice's ability to see that their future would be just fine. I had not seen Emmett this happy in a very long time. "Everything will be alright, Rose. I have faith in you two. You guys may be complete opposites, and you may fight incessantly, but your love is one for the storybooks."

She smiled, lowering her head slightly from my view. If she were human, she would have blushed. "Thank you, Edward. That's nice of you to say."

"Nice nothing," I teased, spinning her out and bringing her back in. "It's the truth. I've been lucky enough to witness three great, yet vastly different loves. You and Emmett are truly made for each other."

Her face grew suddenly serious and I momentarily wondered what I could have said to upset her. "I'm happy for you. You do know that, don't you?" she said, her lips turning down slightly as she awaited my answer. Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

I looked at her and nodded. "I do now."

"Good." She smiled. "Just making sure."

We danced some more in silence until the song ended and the next one began. Mike had convinced Bella for one more dance and so Rosalie and I stayed on the dance floor as well. Apparently, Alice had described in very vivid detail my plans for Mike if he made another callous move like the one he pulled before, and Rose was not to let me out of her sight.

"Edward, please don't hate me for what I am about to say," Rose suddenly spoke, her pleading eyes looking up at me.

Startled by this statement, I slowed our movements down to a sway. "Okay," I said, dragging the word out, confused as to what she might possibly have to say.

She breathed in - an unconscious gesture to brace herself. "I know that you're against the whole idea, but I think that you should seriously consider changing Bella."

I stopped dancing entirely now. My mouth had gone suddenly dry. She couldn't have meant that. I stared at her, waiting for the punch line. This had to be some sort of joke.

"Pardon?" I choked out, astonished at the words that left her mouth.

She began to move us across the dance floor as people began to stare at us, and dove right in to her explanation.

"Listen, Edward. I may not agree with her decision - or like it - but it is hers to make." She eyed me as I absorbed that. "You love her and for whatever reason, she loves you." She smirked, trying her best to make light of the situation with a joke. I forced a smile myself. "And if you keep refusing her, you may lose her."

"What?" I asked, my voice suddenly frantic at the thought of losing Bella. What did Rosalie know that I didn't?

She patted me lightly on the chest. "Calm down. She's not going anywhere. But if this is the future she wants, then who are you to tell her no." She forced a steady gaze on me. "Tread lightly, Edward. You don't want to screw this up."

I cleared my throat, somewhat uncomfortable with this new topic. "She doesn't know what she's asking for," I reasoned, trying my best to keep my voice low. "She deserves better than this life. I'm just trying to protect her." I only wanted what was best for Bella.

She shook her head gently, her curls bobbing with the movement, her eyes never breaking their intense gaze. "_She_ won't see it that way, Edward."

I swallowed hard. I was rather surprised at the turn our conversation had taken. I gave my sister a small smile. "I'll think about it," I finally managed to say, but I didn't think anything would change my mind on the matter.

She nodded, happy that I was listening. I shook my head gently, trying to rid myself of thoughts of Bella as one of us and began to twirl Rosalie through the throng of students. But no sooner had we started dancing than I heard, "Damn it, Mike", and a loud smacking noise as Bella's hand connected with Newton's face.

Without any resistance from Rosalie, I removed myself from her company and raced over to Bella's side. Immediately, I pulled her protectively behind me, my ice-cold eyes trained on Mike.

"What happened?" I asked through gritted teeth, my eyes never leaving him. The question was directed at my angel but I kept my eyes rooted on him.

He shrunk back slightly, his thoughts turning scared. He had never seen me so angry before and it frightened him. For some reason he had always thought of me as a pussy, so seeing me now, so angry and on edge, startled him.

Bella spoke softly from behind me. "Nothing, Edward. I took care of it." I could her the anger in her voice, masked only slightly by fake indifference. She was just as pissed off as I was about this situation, and she couldn't hide that from me. Her hand found mine then, trying to calm me down with a gentle squeeze.

Bella began to tug on my arm to pull me away, but I froze no more than a step away as something flickered through Mike's head. I watched, enraged, as the memory of what happened passed through his mind with perfect clarity.

He was remembering the feel of Bella's body as his hands slipped from her waist and slid over her bottom. Before she even had a chance to react, he pulled her against his chest. Her eyes widened as she pushed him roughly and yelled at him. He registered the pure, unadulterated look of anger in her eyes only a split second before her hand found his face.

I bit back the snarl that threatened to rise and leaned in close to him. I could smell his fear from where I stood, the adrenaline coursing through his veins as I towered over him. His eyes widened as I glared down at him, _my _eyes no doubt as black as night. I lowered my voice so the onlookers who had already accumulated could not hear as I threatened the life of this insignificant human.

"Listen up and listen good, Newton, because I won't say this again. I don't know what your obsession is with Bella, but it ends here and it ends now. No more staring at her from across the room. No more trying to uselessly flirt with her in class. You will keep your eyes trained only on her face at all times, and your thoughts as clean and innocent as the Virgin Mary's herself." My voice was low and rough with my anger, my eyes narrowing further as I watched him twitch and shift under my gaze.

He gulped and tried to back away, but I followed, mirroring his movements like a shadow. "And I promise," I continued. "If you ever touch her again, if you even so much as brush a piece of lint from her blouse, I will kill you." I stepped a little closer, my rage peaking. "You have my word on that."

He didn't say a thing and didn't move a muscle. I waited for a response but was only rewarded with still silence. He was frozen in complete and total fear, and I was relishing in it. He didn't even have a single solitary thought in his measly little mind. The only thing that would make this moment even better would be if he wet himself. I wondered if I could frighten him enough to lose control of his bodily functions.

"Do I make myself clear, _Michael_?" I seethed, when he still hadn't answered. He nodded furiously, his eyes widening even more. "Now, apologize to Bella for your crude and inappropriate behavior, and then get out of my sight," I ordered him.

His eyes flicked over to Bella and he rushed out his apology. He then skittered off into the crowd with his tail between his legs, wanting to get as far away from me as possible.

I immediately turned to Bella and cupped her flushed cheek in my hand. "Are you alright, love?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded as a tight smile formed on her lips. I let my hand trace her smooth neck as I watched her pulse pump wildly under her skin. Her heart was racing. "Are you sure? Your heart is going mad." I looked into her eyes, my voice dropping with anger as a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Did he hurt you?" I asked, quickly looking up and seeking out the cretin through the writhing sea of students. Where had he scampered off too? If Alice had seen this coming and not said anything in warning, I was going to shred her precious designer clothes to unidentifiable pieces.

Before I could locate him and gladly break each one of his chubby little fingers, Bella pulled me across the gym floor, out the doors, and onto the school grounds. Once we were out of the view of prying eyes, she turned to me. I was about to ask what she was doing when she roughly pulled me down by the lapels of my jacket and attacked my lips. I didn't need any prompting on the matter as I readily returned the kiss.

Forcefully – more forcefully than I would have thought possible - she pressed my body up against the building, her soft form flush against mine. I was pleasantly shocked at this side of her, not knowing where it was coming from, but glad for it. What had gotten in to her?

Her tongue swept out and glided along my bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and biting down gently. I groaned as she continued to suckle on my lip, my hands traveling down from her waist, ghosting passed her hips, and then finding residence over her supple little bottom. I squeezed gently, earning a small squeak from her.

"This is mine," I growled into her mouth, flipping us around and bracing her head as she came into contact with the brick wall.

The need to claim her was overwhelming. In my world, vampires respected the bond of mates. Humans, however, were far less respectful, and way too persistent. A part of me wished every male in this school could see us right now so they all knew that Bella was mine. Now, and forever.

She peered up at me through heavy lids, her lips pulled into a sultry smirk. "You won't hear any complaints from me on the matter."

I hissed a low curse under my breath at the lust clouding her eyes. I didn't hold back as I captured her lips with mine, pressing my body into hers, needing to be as close to her as possible. She was mine.

"You know," I heard Alice say. "That lipstick looked much better on Bella than it does on you, Edward."

I turned to her as Bella hid her face in my chest, giggling madly. I glared at my sister as she smirked at me. That's twice now she's interrupted us. I wouldn't be so kind the next time.

"Do you find some sick pleasure in all this?" I asked, wondering if she did this on purpose, or if there was actually a reason for her interrupting us.

She laughed, raising an eyebrow at me. "There's a time and place for that, brother, and it's not here."

I cocked an eyebrow in return. Game on, little sister. "You're one to talk, Alice. Did you and Jasper have a little too much fun in the janitor's closet, or is that a new look I don't know about?" I asked, eyeing her newly wrinkled dress.

She began to fidget in her spot, trying her best to smooth down the silky material. Quick flashes of their escapade passed through her head and I cringed at the images. She mumbled something incomprehensible, even to my ears, and then walked back into the gym, leaving us behind without a second glance.

I brought my attention back to Bella, who was currently turning ten shades of red. Her eyes flickered down to my lips and she giggled. "I don't know what Alice was talking about. This shade looks lovely on you, Edward."

I quickly lifted my hand and swiped it across my lips. I pulled my hand back and peered at it, a smudge of red coating my white skin. I pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned myself off quickly as Bella continued to laugh at my expense.

I should have felt a little embarrassed at being covered in Bella's lipstick, but I couldn't help but smirk, unable to ignore the humor in the situation. "Ready to go in?" I said, ignoring her relentless giggling. "I gathered from Alice's thoughts that the last song will be playing soon."

She shook her head and snuggled further into me. "Let's just stay outside. I prefer the company out here, anyway."

I smiled. "As you wish," I replied, wrapping my arms around her. I began to sway us gently to the soft cadence of the music as the notes to the last song wafted through the cool night air.

"So," I said after a moment. "What was that all about earlier?"

She didn't look up as she responded. "What was what about?"

Oh, so she was playing coy. Where once stood the sultry, seductive Ms. Swan – a side that I was more than ready to bring out again – was now my sweet, innocent Bella. A side that I loved more than any other. "You nearly attacked me just now. Not that I'm complaining," I added. "But what brought that on?"

I couldn't help the curiosity that bubbled within me. What ever I did to evoke such a response from her, I would make certain to do it again and again.

She turned her head and peered up at me, hesitating briefly before speaking. "I've seen the protective side of you before, and I always thought it was rather sweet, but that, in the gym, was just……" she trailed off, exhaling a shaky breath as her body trembled in my arms.

I raised an eyebrow. Was she going to say what I thought she as going to say?

She smiled shyly and began gnawing on her lip. "It was so unbelievably sexy, Edward."

I smiled crookedly at her and leaned down, touching my lips to hers. I let my lips linger and my tongue slip into her warm moist cavern for a brief yet heated kiss. I pulled back slightly as I further encased her in my arms. "If it gets that kind of a reaction from you," I mumbled against her lips, "then I'll be sure to do it more often."

She laughed, pulling away and leaning into my body. "Just don't kill anyone, okay?"

I chucked. "I can't promise anything," I teased, earning a light smack in the chest from her.

She laid her head against me as she leaned further into my embrace. I held her until the last note faded into the wind, the silence enveloping us. Her chest was pressed firmly against mine, her heart beating strongly in her warm body. I could feel every beat and vibration against my own chest, and just for a moment, I pretended that it was my heartbeat. That it was ours. That we were one.

* * *

**A/N: If this sucks, I'm sorry. You guys have been waiting for so long that I wanted to get the next chapter out. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to everyone for continuing to read and review. Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: I know any apologies right now would be meaningless, but I really am sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. It's not that I haven't been thinking of them, or you guys, I just haven't had the energy or patience to type up anything. I've still been writing in my absence, but haven't be pleased with anything enough to post it. I hope this chapter is okay. It doesn't really serve a purpose other than filler. I wanted to add one more chapter with some more practice time between Bella and Edward before the sh*t hits the fan. Please let me know if this chapter was too much.**

**Hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

EPOV

I stood by Alice's locker, vaguely aware of my family's conversation as I watched Bella interact with Angela across the hall. She was normally a shy and reserved person, but when it came to her friends and family, she was extremely outgoing and very animated. I loved to watch her eyes twinkle and her face brighten as she talked about something she was interested in.

"So, how'd he do it?" Bella asked eagerly, moving in a little closer to Angela.

Angela blushed slightly and tilted her head in towards Bella. She threw a quick glance over to Ben a few lockers down before diving into detail of their kiss after the dance.

"Well," she said. "He walked me to my front door. Luckily everyone was asleep, or else I don't think it would have happened had my father been waiting up for me." She smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

I watched as Bella bounced lightly on her feet, a movement that I would have normally seen in Alice. Perhaps they were spending too much time together.

I could practically feel the excitement flowing off of Bella in anticipation of Angela's next words. She was happy for her friend, and like any girl, she enjoyed a little gossip.

I tuned out of their conversation and turned back to my family. "Do we really have to walk again?" Emmett whined.

I frowned, lost as to what they were talking about, having come in at the end of the conversation.

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned against the lockers. "Yes, of course we do. How would it look if the three of us just decided not to show up to graduation?" she asked, waving a manicured hand between her, Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett let loose a string of profanities in his mind and grumbled in annoyance. "Fine, but after this, I'm taking ten years off. No school for at least a decade."

Rosalie smiled and leaned up on her toes to whisper in Emmett's ear. Not only could I see the very graphic images play through her head, but each member of my family could hear the promise she was making him, which was entirely inappropriate talk for the halls of Forks High School.

A slow smirk formed on his lips and he quickly grabbed Rose's hand, dragging her down the hall. I heard her giggle as he pulled her along, images of them in the back of his jeep clouding his thoughts. It struck me quite odd to hear Rosalie giggle, but then again, she was an entirely different person lately, and we were all grateful.

I turned to my remaining siblings. "Can't any of you wait until you get home?" I asked, remembering the disappearing act of Alice and Jasper the night of the dance. They were all animals.

Alice cocked an eyebrow. "Just you wait, Edward. Pretty soon that old-fashioned, gentlemanly exterior of yours will crack. It's only a matter of time before Bella breaks you."

I raised my brow at her. "I feel like I would be able to restrain myself, unlike some people I know," I teased, the smirk creeping across my face as I leaned against the locker.

Alice pouted indignantly, a 'hmph' sound escaping her lips as she fisted her hands on her hips. But before she could retort, Jasper chuckled from behind her, and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist.

"You know, Edward," he said. "The lust you felt for Bella in the beginning is nothing compared to what you're sending off now that you're actually_expanding_ your boundaries."

I gaped at him, my eyes going wide. "Excuse me?" I croaked in shock.

He smiled and Alice's pixie laughter rang through the halls. "I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't make it through the day without taking Bella somewhere more private," he commented, wagging his eyebrows. "Now that you've had a taste of Bella – no pun intended," he said with a smirk, "You can't seem to get enough."

As embarrassed as I was by this conversation with my siblings, I couldn't help enjoying the idea of being intimate with Bella in public. I was astounded at this new realization. Where did this exhibitionist side come from? I always thought of myself as a very private, restrained individual, but the thought of being close to Bella in public was rather appealing. Maybe we could dip into an empty classroom at some point. The music room was usually pretty empty around lunch time, and I cou-"

"Edward!" Alice squeaked, breaking me out of my lustful thoughts.

"Huh," I mumbled turning my gaze back to them. Upon seeing their faces, it occurred to me that Alice had not doubt seen my plans for later, and Jasper could feel my growing lust and need for Bella. All I could do was give them a sheepish smile. Oops.

They simply chuckled at me, shaking their heads in mock disappointed as Alice whispered to Jasper about my intentions for Bella in the music room.

I couldn't believe I had just been caught fantasizing about Bella in school. My mother would be thoroughly disappointed. I was not raised that way. I was brought up to be a gentleman, to treat women with the utmost respect and admiration. They were not to be looked at as objects or to be thought of in such ways. Then again, this wasn't 1918, and Bella has proved time and time again that she enjoyes my newer, less reserved side.

They both continued to laugh at my expense as I fidgeted under their scrutinizing gazes. I shook my head and walked away from my siblings, who were currently acting like the adolescents they were supposed to be portraying for the public eye, and not the decades old vampires they were. Why couldn't they grow up?

I snuck up behind Bella - smiling kindly at Angela - and wrapped my arm firmly around her middle. Bella jumped in surprise but instantly relaxed into my embrace, realizing it was me.

"Hello, love," I purred kissing her smooth neck.

Her breath hitched at the feel of my cold lips against her warm skin. "Hey," she responded, a bit dazed, a red blush beginning to make its way over her skin. I loved that I did that to her and tried to do it is often as I could.

Angela smiled softly and suppressed a giggle at my blatant affection. No one in school was used to my newfound attitude. I was always known as the sullen family member, the brooding Cullen, rarely talking and never so much as giving a second glance to any girls. Angela was genuinely happy for Bella and I, as well as pleasantly surprised to see a much lighter side of me.

"Good morning, Angela," I greeted her with a dazzling smile. "Did you have a good weekend?"

She nodded at me. "Yes, thank you for asking."

"I'm glad to hear it. Did you have fun at the dance?" Though I knew the extent of her fun, I did not give any inclination that I did.

How would I explain that? _'Oh, yes. You see, I have super hearing. I picked up your entire conversation just now from across the hall. Not to mention I can hear your thoughts.'_ Yup, that would be an excellent conversation killer.

She blushed a shade of red and bit her lip, tucking some hair behind her ear as she cast her eyes away from mine. Imagess of her kiss with Ben flashed through her mind, and she sighed softly, though only I would have been able to hear it. It was far too faint for any human ears.

"I had a great time at the dance," she responded, her voice suddenly a bit shallower. "And you?"

I smiled and brought Bella into my side. "I had a lovely time," I said, gazing down at my love.

The first bell for homeroom rang and both Bella and Angela jumped at the sound. "Well, I gotta get to class," Angela started. "I'll talk to you later, Bella."

Angela's eyes flickered up to me briefly and then back to my angel. As pleased as she was to see a friendlier side of me, I still frightened her.

Bella nodded and gave Angela a small wave. "See you later, Ang."

"Bye, Edward," she said, smiling timidly up at me. I found it odd that Angela still was not used to being in my presence, especially now that I was acting so friendly. Since she was Bella's friend, I would see to making more of an effort to get to know her. Maybe then her nervousness around me would dissipate.

I nodded and smiled as she walked away, right into Ben's arms.

"They're in love, you know," I whispered to Bella as we walked to class. She looked up at me her eyes wide with excitement.

"Really?"

I nodded. "They have been for a while now. Both have just been to scared to make a move."

"Huh, sounds like another couple I know," she said with a smirk, poking me in the side.

"Hey, I wasn't scared, I was just trying to protect you," I defended.

Bella just shrugged. "Potato, pototo. It still took you forever."

I gaped at her. "And what about you?"

She smiled wickedly up at me. "I was scared. You _are_ a vampire, you know."

* * *

The day passed by uneventfully, and I was glad to say that even the questioning thoughts of the student body were becoming occupied with things other than Bella and I. As we walked into Biology, my eyes instantly sought out Mike Newton. I had not seen him in lunch earlier and wanted to make certain that he would heed my warnings.

He was sitting in his usual spot and when my eyes caught his he looked away immediately. I was pleased to note that he was not looking at my Bella, and hoped he would remain that polite throughout class. I dipped into his mind briefly, just to peek at what hismeager little mind was thinking.

_God, he scares the shit out of me. And I thought Emmett was the frightening one. Okay, Mike, don't look at Bella. She's pretty, but she's really not worth the trouble. Besides, Jessica's been all over you since Junior High. For once play it smart._

I was slightly miffed at his thoughts concerning Bella. True to his word he was not thinking inappropriate things about my love, but I was ticked off at his assumption that Bella was not worth the trouble. As pleased as I was that he was backing off, I knew Bella to be well worth it.

We settled ourselves in our seats and Bella slid her stool closer to mine. "What was Mike thinking?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

"Don't worry," I promised. "His thoughts are pure. I think he's finally out of our hair. From what I can tell, he's going after Jessica now. Taking the easy route."

She smiled and a sigh of relief escaped from between her lips. "Thank God. I really don't know what I'd do if he didn't get the hint. Especially after the show you put on at the dance." Her head titled to the side, her eyes looking off into the distance. It seemed almost as if she were daydreaming.

I picked up on her heart's change in rhythm as her breathing increased it's pace. Her eyes got a wicked gleam in them, her skin flushing a delicate pink. She swallowed audibly and pulled her bottom lip between her perfect teeth, biting down gently as she swiped her fingers across her collarbone, her head tilting a little more to the side. If I didn't know any better I would have thought something had excited her.

_Very_ interesting.

I leaned down to her ear, my lips gently grazing the rim. "What _are _you thinking about?" I whispered, my voice low and rough. "You seem rather excited and it's driving me mad that I cannot hear your thoughts right now."

Her eyes darted up to meet mine, and a seductive smile formed on her luscious lips. "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased running her fingers up my thigh. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the contact. I did not expect such an action from Bella, especially in class.

I growled low in my chest, Bella the only one able to hear my reaction. "You're teasing me? That's not fair," I ground out through gritted teeth.

She laughed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as the sound left her lungs. Her neck arched back, her full hair dangling over the length of her spine. The skin of her smooth neck was vibrantly pink from her excited state and it was all I could do not to throw her over my shoulder and find a secluded room to get some much needed practice in.

I scanned the room quickly. There were only a few other students mulling around before class, so there were only a couple of people who took notice of Bella's euphoric state. They thought it a bit odd but otherwise ignored her laughter.

When her laughter had subsided she turned her gaze on me, her eyes darkening as they latched onto mine. "That, dear Edward, was not teasing. This," she breathed as she leaned in, sliding her hand further up my thigh, her lips grazing my ear, "is teasing."

I trembled under her delicate touch, and slid my hand over top of hers, stilling her movements. Not that I wanted her to stop, but my God, we were in Biology class. What had gotten into her?

"Bella," I said, my voice husky and a bit shaky. God, I wanted her. I dropped my voice to a whisper, not wanting to alert anyone to our conversation. "If you don't stop, I'm going to ravish you right here. Is that what you want?"

She pulled back, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "At least then we can be sure that everyone knows I'm yours," she said mischievously, and impish grin on her seductively innocent face. _Holy. Hell._

Her tone and words alone would have been enough to knock me on my ass, but then she winked. She Goddamn winked. Who was this woman and what had she done with my Bella?

Before I had a chance to retaliate, the rest of the class filed in, taking their respective seats. Mr. Banner barged through the back classroom door, pushing a TV cart in front of him. Shit! We would be watching a movie. I was both excited _and_ frightened by this. Excited because I too would now have the chance to tease Bella, but frightened because I knew she would not relent. Her antics, I was sure, would only worsen, and I didn't know how far I could bend my control. She would most certainly be the death of me.

As class progressed and the movie continued to play out, Bella did everything in her power to drive me crazy. But the kicker was, she did all of this without even touching me. I never once took my eyes off of her, storing her every seductive move away for future remembrance. This was a side of Bella I did not want to forget. And I couldn't even bring myself to even the score. I was so mesmerized by her every move that all I could do was sit there and watch in utter fascination, rooted to the spot.

During a particular detailed part of the movie, Bella pretended to concentrate on the topic being discussed. She pulled her pen between her teeth, biting down gently on the plastic. I watched intently as her tongue toyed with the tip of the cap in her mouth. I very nearly had to adjust myself at the sight of it.

She then proceeded to flip her hair over her shoulder, revealing her creamy neck to my viewing pleasure. She cupped her hand around the back of her neck, rubbing gently and eliciting a low moan at the pressure she was exerting on her muscles. Her hand came back around the front, grazing over her collarbone before dropping to the tabletop. Damn!

The most excruciating, but at the same time most wonderful thing was what she did when the movie was finished. She brought her arms over her head, clasping her fingers together and stretching, elongating her body, her back arching, her breasts protruding forward.

_That did it._

I swept up our books and grabbed her by the hand just as the bell rang. I heard her squeak from behind me, and the sound only thrilled me further. I racked my brain for the best place to take her. Not many rooms were empty right about now. And if I remembered correctly, none of the closets were unoccupied either. I remember often walking through the halls, hearing moans coming from a slue of rooms and closets. _Hormonal teenagers__._ Not that I was one to talk at the moment. I was just as bad as they were.

What had Bella done to me?

Then I remembered. I don't know why it had taken me so long to think of it. I clearly shouldn't have forgotten, but in my current state I wasn't exactly thinking straight. _The music room_. The teacher never had a class during this period and the room would be completely available to us. I weaved my way through the students, Bella trailing dutifully behind. Every so often I thought I heard a giggle, but I paid no mind to her. I had a one-track mind at the moment. _Get Bella alone._

I pushed the door to the empty music room open forcefully, and I was certain the knob had made a dent in the wall. I could care less at the moment, however. I looked up and down the halls to make absolutely certain that we would not be seen, and when I was confident that we were in the clear, I threw Bella over my shoulder, just like I had imagined doing during class.

"Edward," she squeaked out. "What are you doing?"

I could feel the blush spread across every inch of her skin as I held her against my body, the heat searing me through our clothes. Her breathing was labored and uneven as I carried her over the threshold.

Her legs flailed in front of me, her tiny fists beating uselessly against my back. I entered the room and closed the door behind us, settling her on her feet. She wobbled briefly before I caught her and when she righted herself she looked up at me. Her breath hitched quickly, no doubt caught off guard by the color of my eyes –black as night.

"Edward?" she asked concerned. "Are you okay?" She reached up and touched my temple. "You're eyes are black." A sane person would have been afraid, but of course, Bella wasn't.

"I'm fine," I said roughly, my lust for her peaking to a dangerous level.

She bit her lip and then released it. "Do you need to hunt?" she asked gently.

I felt my lips turn into that crooked smile that I knew she loved. I shook my head slowly from side to side, keeping Bella in my sights. "I am hunting."

Her eyes gleamed with excitement, her lips pulling into a smile of her own. She stepped backward, inching away from me. I matched every move she made, my body mimicking hers until I had her pinned against the piano.

"Did I do something wrong, Edward," she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes up at me. That did me in.

I lowered my head and touched my nose to her skin dragging it along the length of her collarbone, inhaling her deliriously wonderful scent. My mouth watered in anticipation of having my lips all over her. I brought my arms around her back and balled the locks of her hair into my fist, tugging gently. She complied eagerly, letting her head fall back, opening her neck to me. Her breath grew shallow, her heart frantic. I kissed her neck, her pulse pumping beneath my lips. I slid my tongue between my lips and licked a trail up to her jaw line. She moaned loudly and the sound shot right through me.

"You're driving me insane, do you know that?" I breathed huskily against her skin. "Your wicked little games in class nearly broke my self-control." I sucked gently on the skin under her ear and she whimpered, her hands flying to my hair, pulling roughly. "You need to be taught that teasing does not go unpunished."

I slid my hands up her thighs and over her hips, curling them around her backside as I continued my torture on her tempting skin. I gave a gentle squeeze and she groaned, pressing her body further into mine. "Edward....please," she begged.

I lifted her up and dropped her onto the piano keys, the jumbled notes filtering through the open air around us, no real harmony to them - just noise. I ghosted my hands up her sides and along her neck until I reached her hair. I drove my fingers into her luscious locks and brought her eyes level with mine. "I hope you're okay with missing gym class," I growled before capturing her lips with mine.

* * *

**There are quite a few stories that I would like to recommend. I hope you enjoy them as much as I have.**

**1) Geek Love **_**and **_**Geek Love: Edward's Story, by forestrosesprite - These two are the same stories but from different points of view. I don't think I need to explain which is from who's. I think the titles say it all. The story is about Bella and Edward. Both are geeks, Edward more so than Bella, and he is extremely reluctant to get close to girls when they show an interest. Edward knows he is good-looking, but when he allows himself to open up to girls, they prove to be the shallow creatures that he always thought they were when they suddenly lose interest in him after finding out his looks don't match his personality (in their opinion). As a result, he has put up walls so that no one can get through to get to know the real him. Will Bella prove to be different or will Edward's rude and cold behavior prove to be too much for her?**

**I suggest reading Bella's version first. It's always interesting to see from her perspective and find out what she's thinking, and then see what's going on in Edward's head.**

**2) My Angel, by alwaysthinkingofyou - A one-shot about an alternate Twilight, so to speak. A mysterious and beautiful vampire visits Edward during his rebellious years, convincing him to return to his family. His return is the only way her existence can be guaranteed. Will Edward ever see his angel again, and how long will he have to wait to be reunited with her? Fantastic story. Please read.**

**3) Chasing Cars, by et114141 - A beautifully written Jasper/Alice fic. It's a look into their lives had things gone differently. What if Alice wasn't waiting for him at the diner? What if Jasper accidentally changed her instead? Could she still fall in love with him after what he did to her? If so, will his dangerous past get in the way of their future?**

**4) Nightmares Do Exist, by Cherry-stone96 - A Jasper/Bella fic. Bella moves to Forks to meet her biological parents, Charlie and Renee. She instantly knows what is so different about the Cullen family. Knowing what they are, will she fight her growing attraction to Jasper or let it grow into something more?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**I'm sorry for my absence, but between work and real life, I haven't had much time for writing. I'm working on the next two chapters as we speak, as well as the next one for My Happily Ever After, which will be the last chapter. As for The Auction, I feel like it will be winding down soon, but not too soon. I would say about 4 or 5 more chapters to go. Hell, maybe more than that if I find some more inspiration. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_EPOV_

The weeks passed by in a blur while in Bella's presence, and the school year was finally over. My siblings had rather reluctantly walked for graduation, and Emmett vowed it was the last time in at least a decade.

Our relationship had been progressing beautifully and at a steady pace - one that was sufficient for both Bell and I. We had pushed our boundaries - well, my boundaries - and I had learned to reign in the beast. I was no longer afraid of getting close to her, and as a result, our physical relationship had taken a giant leap forward. Though we had mastered that aspect of our budding relationship, I still had yet to dispel Bella's dreams of becoming one of us.

Her one wish was to become one of the family, and I had planned on doing just that some time in the future, but in a less permanent and dark way. I had hoped to marry her, to make her my wife, but my intention was never to turn her.

I had thought about it incessantly since she first brought it up, but the idea of Bella as a vampire was an agonizing thought. I could not see her that way. As appealing as it was to have an unbreakable Bella for all of eternity, I simply could not allow it. She was too pure and innocent for such a life, and though I longed to have her forever, I could not allow my selfishness to win out. I needed to do what was best for her, not me. And what was best was for her to remain human, to have a normal life. Well, as normal as possible with a vampire for a boyfriend, and perhaps, some day, a husband.

Throughout the course of our blossoming relationship she had been dropping small hints here and there at her continued desire to be changed. At night when I would insist she get some sleep, she would yawn and make a comment such as, _"Sleep is such a waist. I could get so much done if I didn't have to spend eight hours on sleep."_ Or, if she would trip or fall she would say. _"I'm so clumsy. I wish I were as graceful as you and Alice."_

She was about as subtle as Emmett when he wanted to get into Rose's pants, which was not subtle at all, and I knew she was baiting me in order to get into a discussion on the topic. I refused to take that bait. Once we opened that can of worms there would be no going back. I was aware the discussion would not end well and I knew she would be devastated when I told her I would never turn her, ever.

_Would it be the end of us? That thought scared me more than the idea of receiving a visit from the Volturi, which is something no vampire wanted. If I ever lost Bella, I would surely break._

We were currently in the backyard, swinging in the hammock under the late afternoon sun, the faint breeze whipping through her hair gently. It was one of the many things we did during our time this summer; either relaxing at my house or spending some quality time in the meadow, just the two of us. It was a blissful summer to say the least.

She was at the moment cuddled into my side as the hammock swung us back and forth, my fingers lightly grazing her upper arm. Her eyes were closed as she hummed in response to the contact of my cool skin on hers, and I smiled. I spent the entire time looking down adoringly at her beautiful face, her pale skin faintly glowing from the soft color she got while out in the minimal sunshine in this town, her lips still plump and pink from our kissing, every now and then turning into a small, content smile. I didn't know what I did in my life to ever deserve such a lovely creature, but I wasn't going to question God's reasoning. I would take this gift; as selfish as that might be.

I was so mesmerized by her beauty that it took me a moment to realize that she was staring up at me. Her lips pulled into a deeper smile as her eyes twinkled in the soft sunshine.

"You're staring, Edward. Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" Her delicate laughter brought out a smile of my own, the sound more beautiful than any lullaby.

I brushed the back of my hand across the soft skin of her cheek and her skin enflamed at my mere touch. "My apologies, love. I can't help it when I'm with you." I dipped my head to her neck, placing gentle kisses everywhere I could. "I seem to lose all manners where you're concerned," I spoke against her skin, her natural scent filling me up. I would never tire of her.

I heard her breath leave her in a gasp as I continued to lavish her skin, but after only a moment her tiny hands pushed against my stone chest. I pulled back, confused as to her actions. "Something wrong?" I asked, searching her face for an answer.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and averted her eyes from mine, suddenly interested in the buttons of my shirt. Her nimble fingers began to toy with the top one as her breathing picked up. She was nervous. But why?

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked again.

She shook her head quickly. "No, nothing's wrong. Not really."

Not really? Well, that was comforting. "Bella, you can tell me," I urged.

Her eyes found mine and she sighed loudly, dropping her hand from my shirt. "I want to talk about you changing me," she said in a rush.

I froze, removing my hands from her body. I was hoping to avoid this topic, for at least a year. When things first started between us, never had I imagined she would want to discuss it so soon. To say that I was floored when she brought it up after only a couple of days into our relationship would have been an understatement. I gazed into her pleading eyes and knew I had no choice but to go through with this. It was time.

I cupped her face in my hand as I traced her face with my eyes. She would no longer blush when she was one of us, a quality that I adored. Her eyes would no longer be the rich brown they were now, but a deep crimson, leaving no room for doubt that she was a vampire. Her skin would be even paler and her heart would no longer beat, proving that she was one of the undead. How could I do that to her simply to keep her with me? She was better than that. She would remain human. I would love her until her dying day, and once she was gone from this earth, I would follow. I knew I would not make it to heaven where she would surely be, but spending an eternity in hell was much more appealing than remaining in this world without her.

Her face suddenly fell and it startled me. "You're not going to change me, are you?" she asked quietly, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness.

"What?"

She turned her gaze from mine, not meeting my eyes any longer. "I can see it on your face. You won't change me."

The hurt in her voice was not lost on me. She tried to keep her voice strong but I could pick up on the small quiver. I had hurt her by denying her this.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. But I cannot change you."

As she removed herself from my embrace and got off the hammock, the pain of seeing her pull away from me stung like a thousand stabbing knives. She left me in the hammock as she walked further into the yard, her arms crossed over her chest, her back turned towards me. I followed her, not knowing what else to do. I reached out and touched her shoulder and she immediately whirled on me.

"Why?" she asked, a few stray tears inching down her face. "Why won't you change me?"

I reached out and wiped the tears away with the pads of my thumbs. I hated when she cried, and I loathed it even more when she cried because of me. "Bella, this life is not for you. It is vicious and unforgiving. Everyday is a struggle to remain in control of myself. This is not a life at all. You are better than this. You deserve so much more."

"But I want this. I want you. This is my choice, Edward."

I shook my head. "I cannot allow it." I kept my voice gentle but I could tell I had struck a nerve with my words when her eyes narrowed and her arms fell to her sides, hands balling into fists.

"You cannot _allow_ it?" she asked through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, expelling the breath slowly just before latching her gaze back onto mine. "This isn't your life, Edward. It's mine."

I was caught off guard by her fierce hostility, but I refused to back down from this. "You do not know what you are asking for," I reasoned. "This is not a life to aspire to. We are terrible, murderous creatures who have no regard for human life. We kill at will without the slightest bit of remorse. It is in our nature to prey on the weak."

She shook her head and backed away from my touch, my hands falling to my sides, aching to hold her. "You and your family are different. You're not like the rest. Why are you trying to scare me?"

I sighed and began to pace, a habit I had picked up when Bella entered my life. I ran a hand through my hair, my exasperation rising. "That underlying need to kill and drink human blood still permeates through us. It is never completely gone. It can never be truly mastered. We will always struggle with this lifestyle and I will not condemn you to this fate."

"You don't have to," she said suddenly.

I halted my movements and turned to her, stunned. "What is that supposed to mean?" I searched her eyes and they were hard and steady on mine.

"I'm sure Carlisle will do it, maybe even Alice. You're family agrees with me. You're not the only vampire who can turn me." She wiped at the tears that continued to stream down her face as she straightened her back and stood tall, trying to put forth a strong facade. She refused to go down without a fight. She would not be easily swayed on this matter.

I closed the space between us in a mere second, outraged at her spiteful words. "You would go to my family after I forbade it?" The thought of my family going behind my back like that shot a wave of pure anger through me. They would never dare do such a thing.

She pursed her lips and closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath. Her sweet breath fanned out over my face as she released it and her eyelids fluttered opened. Her eyes burned with a new heat, fierce and unyielding, and it frightened me. The look made me take a step back.

"Forbade it? _Forbade it_?" she seethed, clearly enraged by my choice of words. "You do not own me, Edward Cullen. This is my life, not yours. I make my own decisions. _I _make my choices, not you."

My rage boiled within me and I couldn't contain the fire raging inside. "No. I will not change you. And no one else will, either. They know where I stand on the matter and they will not go against me!" I could hear my voice rising with my anger and I couldn't control it much longer. This argument was escalating fast and I couldn't contain it. I couldn't reign in my fury. "My decision is final!"

"But this is what I want," she demanded. "Who are you to make my decisions?"

"No!" I roared, my anger peaking.

Bella took a step back as my voice rose, flinching slightly at the force of that one tiny little word - No. Immediately, I reached out to her, my intention never being to scare her, but she recoiled from my touch.

_Dear God, what had I done?_

"Don't," she said evenly, her voice emotionless and empty. I had never heard her like that before and it terrified me that she was being so cold toward me. She brought her eyes to mine and all I saw was anger. My refusal had caused that and no amount of groveling was going to fix it. "Alice," she said softly, never breaking our gaze.

Alice was by Bella's side instantly, a pained expression on her usually chipper face. "Yes, Bella?" she asked, her eyes darting from me to her.

_This is not good, _she thought. _No__t good at all._

Bella's eyes never left me as she spoke to my sister. "Can you take me home?"

"You're leaving?" I asked frantically. I'm sure if I were human my voice would have cracked dramatically with my rising fear. Alice's thoughts and Bella's cold behavior were sending me into near hysterics.

Bella nodded slowly at me and turned to Alice. "Will you take me home, Alice?"

Alice began to voice her assent when I interrupted. "I'll take you."

She turned back to me, the hurt and anger not dissipating in the slightest from her face. "I can't be around you right now. I need some time to think without you there." She breathed in a ragged breath and shook her head slightly. "The way I'm feeling right now, I don't think you'd want to be around me. You probably wouldn't make it out alive."

She turned away from me then and walked to the garage, not even giving me a kiss goodbye. Alice gave me one long sympathetic look before following in Bella's wake.

She was leaving.

_Edward, what have you done? _Alice thought as she left me behind.

What had I done?

I raced over to Bella before she reached Alice's Porsche and opened the door for her. "Can I come by later tonight?" I was practically begging, but I didn't care. I would grovel if I had to.

Bella looked up at me and after a moment of intense silence, she nodded resignedly.

"When?" I asked anxiously. I needed to make this up to her. I needed to make things right. Was this what Rosalie meant by tread lightly?

She turned away from me and slipped into the passenger side of the car. Without even sparing me a glance she said, "I'm sure Alice will know when it's safe for you to come over."

* * *

**Drop a review if you like. They make me happy. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

* * *

_EPOV_

As Alice pulled away, Bella sat in the car, making it a point to avoid my gaze. Her eyes were locked on the view before her, her eyes hard, her features like stone. As I watched the car disappear down the long driveway with my angel in the passenger seat, it felt like my heart had left with her. I felt empty and hollow; incomplete.

_What had I done?_

I knew that my refusing to change her would undoubtedly upset Bella, but I truly didn't believe that it would come to this. She had been so angry, so hurt at my words, and my tone and apparent unwillingness to do this one thing for her had cut her deeply. Was Rosalie right? Was I going to lose her? I didn't think that my denying her that would bring us to the end.

I walked slowly toward the house, a million possible thoughts running through my head. Bella and I had argued before. What relationship didn't have its problems? But we had never reached that point. Never had I been so angry and never had she been so hurt and distant afterwards. Never had she left._She left._

I entered my house quietly, though I knew everyone had seen and heard everything that transpired in the backyard between me and Bella. Rosalie looked up from her task at the dining room table, a sketchbook and a few pencils littering the tabletop. She was halfway through a drawing of Carlisle, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table, reading another book.

She smiled at me, but it didn't quite have the effect I was sure she was going for. The small gesture did not reassure me that everything was going to be alright. I stared blankly at her as I walked by, my eyes slowly moving to my father as I thought of the possible outcome that could arise now.

He too looked up at me, a sympathetic expression covering his centuries old face. There were no thoughts running through his head, nor anyone else's in the household. I didn't know if they were blocking their thoughts or simply trying their best to keep from thinking anything that might upset me, but either way, I was glad for the brief moment of silence.

Jasper and Emmett sat stoically in front of their current video game, the figures on the screen not really moving or accomplishing much, but I could tell they were trying to keep their attention otherwise occupied so as to give me some privacy.

I made it to the bottom of the steps when I heard my mother's voice from the top landing. "Edward, I would like to speak with you," she said gently, her features rigid with concern. She nodded her head softly, beckoning me up the stairs.

I followed her to my room and upon entering she gestured to the couch at the far wall. I sunk slowly into the black leather sofa and fixed my eyes on Esme.

She shook her head, the disappointment clear on her face. "I'm very disappointed in you, Edward."

"Why?" Though I could venture to guess what had weakened my mother's respect in me.

She looked at me, tearing her gaze from the gold carpeted floor. "How could you hurt Bella that way? Do you realize what you did to her?"

I sighed and hung my head in shame. "I know. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have raised my voice."

"You're right. You were taught better than that, but your tone was not what I was referring to, young man."

Her voice took on a strange quality; it was a tone I did not recognize. Many times I had witnessed first hand my brothers being scolded for breaking this or that in the house while rough housing. Emmett and Rosalie had often been reprimanded for destroying a piece of real estate my parents had acquired due to their raucous love making. I had even on occasion witnessed Carlisle being admonished by Esme for something or another. But never in my lifetime had I ever been on the receiving end of her fury. And never before had I seen this kind of rage directed at anyone else.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered, suddenly very uncomfortable, feeling like a child.

"Edward, I may not have a special ability. I may not be able to hear what Bella is thinking or have the rare chance at feeling her emotions, but I am a woman, and I have been for many years now." She crossed her arms and lowered her gaze on me. "You are completely disregarding Bella's feelings on the matter."

"I am trying to protect her," I protested, rising to my feet instantly, suddenly consumed with the slightest bit of rage myself. What was wrong with wanting to keep her safe - to give her as much of a normal life as I could?

She cocked an eyebrow at me, clearly not pleased with my outburst. "Sit," she ordered.

I complied immediately, trying to desperately ease the tension in my body by clenching and unclenching my fists as I monitored my unnecessary breathing.

She smiled gently when I settled myself back down on the cushion, happy to see I was calming slightly, or trying, at the very least. She took up spot next to me and clasped my right hand in both of hers. "Edward, I love you as if you were my own son; my own flesh and blood."

I nodded. "I know that, Esme."

"But you are being a damn fool."

I felt my jaw drop at her words. I didn't think I had heard her correctly, but the laughter from downstairs confirmed my assumption. She had called me a fool. And she had cussed. Both were very uncommon occurrences with my mother.

She patted my hand affectionately and smiled warmly up at me. Her golden eyes shone with nothing but motherly love. "You are a good man, Edward, and everyone knows that all you want to do is protect Bella. No one can fault you for that."

"Then why am I a fool?" I asked.

She gave me a reproachful look, obviously hoping I was smart enough to have figured this out on my own. I wasn't. Four medical degrees, decades filled with schooling, and over a century of living, and I was nowhere near educated enough to understand women. Especially Bella.

"You are pushing her away, Edward." My eyes widened and my body tensed under her hands. My immediate reaction was to pull back, but I remained still.

"Did Alice say something?" I whispered, my voice failing me at the thought of losing my love.

She shook her head. "I am a woman, Edward. I do not need any special abilities to know what Bella is feeling right now."

My heart sank at the thought of losing Bella. Had I hurt her that badly? "What is she feeling?" I asked, my voice cracking.

She pulled both her lips together in a tight line on her face, her eyes heavy and sad. "She is feeling unwanted."

"But that's absurd, of course I want her. I love her! She is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" My voice had risen drastically and become dangerously erratic. I was slowly losing it. I could feel myself coming undone.

Esme brushed a lock of hair off my forehead. "The only thing I can tell you is what I would do if I were in Bella's position – what any rational woman would do."

I pleaded with my eyes for her to continue, begging her to tell me. I needed to know.

She gave me a sad, strained smile and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I would walk away," she said softly.

I pulled my hand from her grasp and leaned away, my eyes wide and fearful, my dead heart plummeting to my stomach. "Walk away?" I questioned, needing her to elaborate further. What did she mean by 'walk away'?

She nodded regrettably and rose to her feet, gazing down on me from my spot on the sofa. "If the man I loved didn't want me by his side for eternity, why should I put myself through the heartache of staying? It would only end badly."

I shot up and clutched my mother around the arms. "But I do want her forever. I want it so badly it hurts." I felt my eyes beginning to sting, but no tears fell from my eyes. My heart constricted painfully in my chest as my body suddenly convulsed and I knew I was trying to cry, but never really would. "I just can't do that to her. I can't change her. Not for me," I whispered. "Never for me. She deserves better."

She leaned up on her toes and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. "She deserves you. But if you are not willing to give her that then you must be prepared to lose her."

She left me in my room, thoughts of losing Bella swirling through my mind. I didn't know how long I stood there, rooted to the spot that Esme had left me in, but eventually Alice knocked on the door.

I didn't answer; Alice knew I wouldn't refuse her entrance. She pushed open the door and too my surprise, Jasper came following in.

"Edward, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

I looked up, tearing my gaze from the spot on the floor and stared blankly up at her. I blinked a few times and said the first thing that came to mind. "She's leaving me, isn't she?" Alice would know if she were. She would see it coming.

She bit her lip and looked away reaching out for Jasper. He complied immediately, wrapping her tiny hand in his. "She's going to give you one last chance, but if you still refuse her, she will leave you," she answered sorrowfully.

I stumbled backwards to my bed, the bed that I had purchased for Bella, the bed that she had fallen asleep in while tucked into my side. I clutched at the frame, my breath leaving me in shallow pants. It felt like I was drowning; like I was sinking further and further into complete and total nothingness and no one but Bella could bring me back.

She was leaving me.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Edward," Jasper said quickly, taking a step toward me. I could feel his concern pounding into me from every direction, and it was oddly comforting, but at the some time irritating. "You do have a choice you know."

I shook my head. Maybe this was for the best. She could have everything I could never give her now; everything her human life was meant to have. My heart clenched tightly in retaliation of my thoughts.

"She'll be better off without me."

Again I felt pain shoot through my body and I hunched over with the force and intensity of it. The pain of losing her was strong. Unbearably strong. It would surely kill me to let her go, but her life would be better once I was out of it. I could only hope to bring heartache and turmoil to her life, never a lifetime of unending happiness.

I heard a low, feral growl and I snapped my head in Jasper's direction. His eyes were on fire with anger, the pupils dilating, the lack overtaking the topaz. His lips pulled up in one corner, his upper lip curling over his teeth. "Esme's right. You _are_ a fool," he spat.

I was shocked by his sudden change in demeanor. His fury was rolling off of him in strong waves and crashing into me with such a force I fell to my knees. The raw emotion was so strong I snapped the bedpost in half, the top of the wood crashing to the floor at my feet.

"What the hell, Jasper?" I rasped, pulling in a deep breath. "What's the matter with you?"

I looked to Alice, hoping for some sort of an answer. She turned to Jasper and touched his arm lightly. "That's enough, Jasper."

The force of his anger receded, but his stance and hard expression refused to soften. He glared at me and the tension pulsating in the air around him was palpable. So much so I could almost see it.

"How could you just let her go?" he demanded roughly. "How could you just walk away from her? Don't you care about her at all? I thought you loved her!"

I rose to my feet unsteadily, livid that he was questioning my feelings for Bella; doubting the depth of my love. How dare he? "I'm letting her go _because_I love her. Don't you see the damage we could cause in her life? The damage _I_ could cause? I am forsaking my happiness for hers."

As much as it pained me to imagine a life without Bella, I was determined to suffer through that agony so long as she was happy. She would move on. She would forget about me and live a normal life.

_Wouldn't she?_

Jasper took two large strides and was before me in the blink of an eye. His gaze met mine, his body stiff with rage, his face tense and furious. The heat of his glower seared into me and I nearly recoiled from his penetrating stare. The tendons in his arms and neck flexed and moved with the force he was exerting trying to remain as calm as he possibly could manage under his current state of complete and utter wrath. He never looked more like the monster that he was than right now.

"I will not let you leave her," he snarled. "It will kill you both."

I felt my eyes narrow, my fury deepening the longer the conversation continued. My body felt on fire with the rage that consumed me in reaction to his words. He wouldn't _let_ me?

"This is not your decision, Jasper. I have made my choice. I will not change her. I do not wish to lose her, but if she chooses to be without me, then I will not stand in her way."

I never felt so incomplete and empty than in that moment; knowing that I was going to lose the only reason I had left to live. I wanted to curl into a ball and fall to the floor as my depression consumed me, as my loneliness took over. I couldn't bear the thought of being without her, but changing her simply to keep her with me forever was the most selfish thing I could ever do. I refused to make her one of us.

I knew I would never love again, that Bella was my true mate, but she was not destined to be one of our kind. I wanted more for her. I wanted better for her. I knew the pain of being without her would be unendurable, and that the moment she left this earth, I would follow soon after. She was my life, and if she was no longer alive, then there was no point for me to go on.

"It is what's best for her," I whispered.

"Bullshit," Jasper spat. "You can't make her decisions, Edward."

I shot a scowl his way, irritated that he was involving himself. "Someone has to be the voice of reason. It's better this way."

He trained a steady gaze on me as Alice moved to his side. "We didn't want to have to do this," he said, a hint of regret in his voice. "But you've left us with no other choice."

Before I could respond I was viciously bombarded with images. At first, there were so many I couldn't decipher a thing, but eventually it all came into focus. Clear as the morning after a spring rain.

_I was in Bella's room. It must have been some time later tonight, as Bella was still dressed in her clothes from earlier. He face was streaked with tears, her skin red and blotchy. Her lips trembled and as I reached out to her she flinched away from my touch. I recoiled, stung by her reaction._

"_So, you won't change me," she said. It wasn't a question; she knew my answer._

_I shook my head. "I can't, Bella. Please understand that it's what is best for you. You need normality."_

_She turned away from me and her body began to tremble. I wanted so badly to reach out to her and take her in my arms, but I knew the moment I did she would pull away again._

"_Don't you understand," she whispered softly. "I don't want a normal life. I don't want the storybook ending. I just want you."_

_I sighed and stepped up behind her. "I could never live with myself if I did this to you; took you away from your friends and family. I can't be that selfish."_

_She turned around instantly and peered up at me through watery eyes. "Why not? Why can't you be selfish? Do you not want me forever? Is the idea of having me by your side for eternity that revolting?"_

_I gaped at her, astonished by her words. "Is that what you think? That I do not want you?"_

_She shrugged and lowered her eyes. "What else should I think?" she said quietly, her voice shaky._

_I cupped her face in my hands and forced her gaze on mine. "Bella, look at me." When her eyes met mine, I kissed her lips soundly and with purpose. She gasped into my mouth, allowing me took in a much-needed breath of Bella. She leaned further up, deepening the kiss as she clutched at my shirt. I took the opportunity to dip my tongue inside the open cavern, the warmth of her mouth warming me to the very core. I kissed her long, and I kissed her good. I needed her to understand the depths of my love for her, the trembling passion that I felt every moment I was in her presence._

_When I pulled away I skimmed my nose against hers affectionately, rubbing my thumbs over her skin. "My only wish is to be with you always; to be able to hold you and kiss you the way that you deserve to be. I want to pass my endless days with you by my side. I want to fill our days with moments in our meadow and our nights making love. You are all I will ever want; now and forever."_

_Her eyes were closed, a quivering smile on her lips. I felt her body shudder gently against mine. "You can have that, Edward. __We__ can have that."_

_I leaned my forehead against hers and shook my head. "I will not be that selfish. I cannot let you give up your life for me."_

_She pulled back then, searching my eyes. I didn't know what she was looking for, but she must have found it because a moment later she pulled my hands away from her face and took another step back. "Then you do not love me."_

"_Of course I love you. I have never loved anyone __but__ you. I __will__ never love anyone but you."_

_She shook her head and looked away from me. "If you loved me, you would do this. You would change me."_

"_Bella, please understand-"_

_She shook her head, effectively cutting me off. "Don't. Don't make excuses, Edward," she demanded. "Just.....Just leave."_

"_What?" I asked startled. "Leave?"_

_She kept her gaze down as she answered me, her eyes rooted to her feet, her voice soft as she spoke. "I can't be with you anymore."_

_I felt myself stumble backwards as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "You're leav-leaving me?" I choked out._

I pulled my mind away from the images that Alice was forcing on me and found myself on the floor, convulsing violently, dry heaves racking my body. The pain was devastating. It felt as if my heart had been shredded into unidentifiable pieces. My stomach clenched painfully, my throat went unbearably dry, and my mind was reeling. I felt faint and helpless. I couldn't get my bearings no matter how hard I tried. My chest felt as if a thousand pound boulder was sitting on it and I was suffocating.

She had asked me to leave. She didn't want to be with me any longer.

Esme was trying to prepare me for this, and I thought that I would be okay, that I could handle it, for Bella's sake, but it was breaking me. If just watching the vision was killing me, how could I ever go through the real thing?

I felt Jasper's touch on my shoulder, and when I looked up at him his face was contorted in pain, no doubt mirroring my own. But it was not calming waves I was receiving from him like I was expecting him to send. No, I was in fact feeling my pain multiplied; the agony of losing Bella was being intensified and forced upon me ten-fold. The reverberations of Jasper's actions were affecting him just as much as the pain was me.

"What….what are you….you doing?" I nearly choked on my words, my voice breathless and weary.

He winced and sunk further onto his knees. "I'm….making you see. You need to know…..what it's….going to be like…..to lose her."

I tried to push him off, but my efforts were fruitless as I felt another shot of despair course through me.

"_Bella, please don't," I begged._

The vision was coming back stronger now. Alice was driving the images onto me, and there was no escape from them as the emotions Jasper was sending me left me nearly helpless to do anything but watch; watch as the love of my life left me.

_I watched as Bella brought her hand to her neck to unclasp my mother's necklace. She took my hand and placed the heart-shaped gem in my palm, closing my fingers around the diamond._

"_Don't," I pleaded on a whisper, my body aching for a release; to cry. I looked up from my hand and into her eyes. They were filled with tears and red from her sobbing. "Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."_

_Her tears came stronger now, her free hand swiping at the remnants, her other hand still around mine. "I can't live knowing that each day I get older, you stay the same. I refuse to stay with you and watch myself die when you could have stopped it; when we could have been together. I choose to end this now before it gets harder."_

_She leaned up on her toes and kissed me one last time. Her lips were soft and gentle as they touched mine, her tears falling onto my skin. "Goodbye, Edward," she breathed against my lips._

_She pulled back and turned from me, her arms winding around her small frame, her fingers digging into the material of her shirt. "Please leave. Don't come back. Don't come to my window at night. Just go." I heard her take in a shuddering breath. "I need a clean break."_

"_Bella, please…." My voice was pained and broken. I could even feel my lips trembling. I couldn't lose her. She was my life. She was everything to me._

She shook her head. "_If you can't be strong enough to change me, then I have to be strong enough to leave you." She didn't even turn to me as she spoke, but I could see the convulsions taking over her body. Her entire frame shook violently with the force of them. "I'm sorry."_

_I moved toward her and cupped her shoulders, turning her to face me. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were watery. Her lips trembled as she sobbed and all I could think about was kissing her. Here hands clutched at her arms as the tears poured from her eyes and that's when I did it. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers; a last attempt to change her mind._

_She responded to my touch, cupping my face in her hand, her warm fingers stroking my cheek. I didn't know how long the kiss lasted for. It felt like ages, but very well could have been seconds. It was burned into my memory forever, for I suddenly realized it was the last time I would kiss her._

_She pulled away, gazing up at me through her tears. She closed her eyes and took in a long, drawn out breath. Her eyes fluttered open and I looked into them, hoping I wouldn't forget their beautiful color or the life that they held. I hoped to God above that I would never forget the way her face lit up with every smile, or the way her heart fluttered at my mere touch. I wanted to always remember the feel of her soft hair against my fingers and the warmth of her skin against my own. But most of all, I prayed that I would never forget the way that she made me feel by just a mere look. I wanted to remember how it felt to be completely and totally loved by someone else - by Bella._

_She leaned up and brought my forehead to her lips, making light contact. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. Her lips burned into my skin, the moisture staying behind even has her lips left me. Would I remember her taste? Her smell?_

_The smile that she put forth was forced when she finally looked up at me, for this was not a happy moment. It was not a moment to celebrate or smile or laugh about. It was a time to mourn, for I was truly dead without her._

_She rested her hand against my cheek as she skimmed her thumb along my lower lip. "Goodbye, Edward," she breathed tremulously, her voice wavering._

_She dropped her hand and walked past me and I instinctively grabbed for her, catching her wrist before she got too far. She turned to me slowly, cautiously. I could hear her breathing leaving her in steady pants. Her eyes met mine one more time; for the last time. "You have to let me go, Edward."_

"_I don't know how," I whispered, my voice cracking and my body aching from the sheer exhaustion of wanting to cry but no being able to. "I can't."_

_She nodded and touched her free hand to mine, her fingers lightly touching my skin. "Yes you can. Just let go, Edward. Forget about me and move on."_

_Move on? How could I just move on? Did she not know what she meant to me?_

_I shook my head, closing my eyes. "No….. I won't let you go."_

_Her hand shook as she removed my hand from her wrist. "You have to……..For me."_

_I looked up at her and saw the pleading in her eyes. She needed me to let go. She needed me to do this one last thing for her. And I would. I could do this - for her._

_I nodded slowly and let her step away from me, my heart ripping from my chest as she did so, my world crashing down before me._

_As she reached to bedroom door she turned to me. "I just want to get one last look at you. So I won't forget." Her eyes brushed over me, taking in every last detail. More tears fell and she smiled ever so faintly. She shook her head gently and her smiled deepened. "No. No, I won't forget," she whispered. "I could never forget."_

"_Nor will I," I vowed. I looked deeply into her eyes, hoping to convey to her the intensity of my feelings, to show her that I would never forget her; that there would be no other after her. "I love you, Isabella Swan."_

"_I love you, Edward Cullen. Forever." And then she was gone, closing her bedroom door soundly behind her. And I was left behind. Alone._

The vision faded and I found myself still on the floor, curled into the fetal position, screaming at the top of my lungs; screaming for Bella. The shouts and cries tore from my throat one after the other, never-ending. I was crying, and yet I wasn't. I would never cry. I could try for a hundred years and I would never shed a tear. My mind knew this, but my heart didn't know any better.

I felt Alice behind me and I clutched at my sister's hand, finding an anchor wherever I could. Jasper still kept contact on my shoulder, the pain increasing immensely. My body shook and convulsed as my wails and whimpers echoed off the walls, Alice holding me tightly as she rocked me gently in her arms.

"Shh, Edward. It'll be alright," she whispered. "Everything's going t be okay."

* * *

**Drop a review if you get the chance. Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: Just want to clear something up.....Edward and Bella have not had sex. In the chapter where they have a little fun in the music room, I never meant to imply that they've reached that point in their relationship. I only meant to show that Edward was more at ease around Bella, and a lot less hesitant to be affectionate with her. He's realized he can still hold her and kiss her without so many boundaries. They're still working on things, though. They will reach that point in their relationship, but again, I don't write lemons, so I'm afraid it will be a fade to black. Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

_EPOV_

I scaled the side of Bella's house and hovered just on her sill, the window wide open, waiting for me to enter. She was perched in the rocking chair across the room. Her eyes were glassy with perhaps hours of crying, her skin flushed red. She sat sideways with her legs draped over one armrest and her back against the other. Her eyes were fixed on the opposite window, but didn't seem to focus on anything in particular. One arm was crossed over her stomach, the other fiddling idly with the charm around her neck; the diamond heart I gave her not too long ago.

I placed my foot onto the wood floor beneath me, and the moment it made contact, she turned her head in my direction. She watched me intently as I entered her room, and as I stood by the window, not daring to move any further, she rose from her spot in her chair and strode further into the center of her room.

With trembling fingers she brushed her hair behind her ear and her lips parted slightly with her words. "I think you know what I'm going to say."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew what she wanted of me, and now I was prepared to give it.

I was finally ready.

I had assumed I could live with keeping Bella human, having her live a normal existence with me by her side through it all, but I was sadly mistaken. I never took into consideration all that it would do to her. If our roles were reversed, and it was she who had the power to give us eternity, I would gladly give up my life to be with her. It hadn't occurred to me all the heartache and despair that she would go through having to grow old each and every day, while having to witness I and my family staying forever young and beautiful.

I had known that I would follow her in death when her human life was over, well aware of the possibility that I would never see her again. I couldn't fathom a world without her in it, and I certainly didn't want to live in such a world, so I was prepared to end my life any way that I could. But knowing that I would cause her endless heartbreak by refusing her this one thing, I realized was more selfish than turning her so that I could keep her by my side.

_How could I be so heartless?_

Her eyes found mine and I knew she was at the very edge, holding it together by just a small thread. "Are you going to change me?" She turned her gaze away from mine, assuming my answer to be no. I watched as the first tear fell over her cheek and splashed onto her bedroom floor in a tiny puddle.

"Yes," I whispered.

Her head snapped back in my direction, her eyes wide and confused. "What?" Her voice was soft and weak, shaking in the slightest with her building emotions.

I crossed the space between us and cupped her face in my hands. "Yes, I will change you. I can't bear to live without you."

She blinked a couple times, a few more tears falling from her lashes. "You will?" she asked softly, her lips pulling into a small watery smile.

I couldn't hold back any longer as I looked at her breathtaking face. I felt like I was going to explode with the need to kiss her. I bent down and captured her lips with mine, pulling her body as close as I could. She clutched at my shoulders as I deepened the kiss, and I never wanted to let go. I slowly swept my tongue across her lips and they parted eagerly for my entrance. I selfishly plunged my tongue into her mouth, touching it against hers. We stayed like that for some time; kissing and holding each other, neither of us wanting to release the other.

I pulled away regrettably, allowing Bella to breathe in a much-needed breath. Her chest rose and fell heavily with her pants, her lips swollen and red, her cheeks flushed with a healthy pink glow. She brought a shaky hand to her lips and smiled up at me.

"What was that for?"

I gently ran my fingers through her hair, still clutching her close to me. Every cell in my body was on fire, completely alive with the knowledge that I was going to have the love of my life by my side for the rest of forever. Why was I so against the idea of it for so long when I knew it was what I really wanted?

"I love you, Bella, and I want you to know that I would do anything to make you happy. You must know that there is nothing I won't give you."

She cocked her head at me and traced a finger along my jaw line. I shivered involuntarily from the light caress and I unconsciously pulled her closer. "What made you change your mind?" she asked softly, studying my face. "You were so adamant earlier about never changing me, that I assumed you would say no again. I was prepared for it, actually."

I touched my forehead to hers and sighed softly. "I was going to say no."

She pulled away and looked up into my eyes as the confusion clouded her warm chocolate orbs. Her lips pulled down slightly in a frown and the gesture made me brush my thumb across her lips, smoothing them out.

"Then why did you say yes?"

I smiled and lifted her into my arms and brought her to her bed, sitting myself down and gently laying her in my lap. "Let's just say I was shown a future I was not prepared to see come to fruition."

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "Alice?"

I nodded as the memories of earlier began making me feel faint. "And Jasper," I said dejectedly.

"What did they do?"

I explained to her what Alice had shown me, and how Jasper had manipulated me in order to feel what it would be like to lose her. Though I had known that one day, as a human, she would eventually pass on, knowing that she was out there somewhere and we could never be together was pure agony. It was the worst kind of torture.

"It must have been terrible," she whispered, tears pouring from her eyes.

I tightened my hold around her and wiped the tears from her skin. "It was devastating. It is a future I never what to see come true."

"I don't understand, though. You knew that one day I would die. Why did the possibility of me leaving you change things?"

I smiled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. "I had always planned to follow you when your human life ended."

She gaped at me, appalled. "Please tell me you're kidding," she begged.

I shrugged, not ashamed in the slightest of my choice. "Where you go, I go."

She pulled back and out of my arms, rising to her feet. She began to pace back and forth rather quickly, mumbling things like 'idiot' and 'what the hell was he thinking'. I shifted to a sitting position at the edge of the bed and watched her.

"Love, are you alright?" I asked carefully.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked exasperatedly. "What about your family? They would have been devastated to lose you. How could you do that to them? How could you even think about killing yourself?"

Her pacing did not not stop, and I was growing increasingly worried ,and a bit frightened. I hadn't meant to anger her.

"Bella." She halted her movements and turned to me. "You are my life. You are all that matters to me. Why would I live in a world that you are no longer apart of?"

She crossed her arms stubbornly and glared at me. "So let me get this straight. It's okay for you to end your life for me and leave your family behind without a second thought, but not just a few hours ago the idea of me becoming a vampire was simply out of the question?"

"I-uh-that's not what I'm trying to say." I tripped over my words, not foreseeing the conversation turning out this way.

She rolled her eyes and walked towards her rocking chair. She picked up a throw pillow lying on the seat and walked back to me. If I could read her mind, I probably would have been prepared for what she did next, but as it was, I was blocked from such things, and was completely caught off guard.

She drew her arm back and quickly brought it forward, smashing the soft pillow across my face. The surprising action made me stumble back slightly toward the mattress, but I was able to quickly right myself. I wasn't hurt, not but a long shot, but I was definitely surprised.

"What was that for?" I asked bewildered.

She didn't answer, but merely hit me again, and again, and again. I finally managed to catch her arm and pull her against my chest before another blow could be landed, completely rendering her immobile. Her breath was heavy and her eyes were like liquid fire as I gazed into them.

"You're such an ass, do you know that?" she demanded. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words left me.

Did she just call me an ass?

"Excuse me?" Did I hear her correctly?

She huffed loudly and blew out a breath. "You heard me. You're an ass. You can make a stupid decision like ending your life simply to follow me in death, but I can't make my own decision of being turned? What kind of messed up logic is that?"

I sighed and fell back onto the bed, taking her with me. "I'm sorry, love. I realize now how insensitive and callous I was being to dismiss your wishes. I was only thinking of your wellbeing – what was best for you - but I now realize that I was wrong." My lips fell slightly as I continued to peer up at her. "I have no right to make your decisions - to choose your path. Only you can do that."

Her demeanor softened and she dropped the pillow to the side. She touched her hand to my chest, running her free one through my hair. "Look, I don't care what idiotic plan you concocted in order to follow me after I die. It's never going to happen. All I care about now is the future….with you. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses."

I brushed a fallen lock of hair behind her ear and smiled faintly up at her. "I know it may seem like essentially the same thing, losing you either in death or by your own choice, but knowing that I lost you because of my own selfish reasons was something I couldn't live with. I guess I never realized the kind of pain I would feel if you ever decided to leave me. I always thought my time on this earth without you would be limited; that the pain of your death would be short-lived. I never imagined living each day without you. I never considered what it would be like, because I never truly believed I would ever have to experience it." I gazed into her eyes, nothing but pure affection and love filling them. "But now I know, and I know it's a future neither of us wants." I sighed softly and cupped her cheek in my hand. "I'm so sorry I almost took away your happiness. I never meant to hurt you."

She bit her lip gently and tilted her head to the side. "Are you still against the idea of turning me and only agreeing to do it because of your fear of losing me?"

I rolled us over, my upper body hovering just above hers. "To be honest, I always had a deep seeded desire to change you. I can admit that I am that selfish. I always dreamed of you by my side, passing eternity in each other's company, but I didn't feel it right putting you through the agony of the change, the pain of losing your family, simply to be with me. I couldn't ask you to choose me over everything you could have."

She smiled and brushed her thumb across my lips. I kissed it lovingly as it passed back over a second time.

"Edward, you _are_ everything."

* * *

**Did you like this one? Did it feel rushed? It's really just a filler. It's an important chapter, but since the story is still ongoing, it just helps the story along. I would say the last chapter was the most pivotal point in the story.**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

* * *

_EPOV_

I nuzzled my face in Bella's hair as she sat in my lap in the backyard. Alice and Jasper had joined us this afternoon to further discuss Bella's eventual transformation. After I had come to the realization that I could not live without her, we brought the topic to my family. Though I knew that no one would give us any trouble, Bella wanted them to weigh in on how they felt. Luckily, everyone was on board to expand our family.

"Bella, I don't think any amount of discussion can really prepare you for the change," Jasper said regrettably. "It's going to be difficult to endure. It'll test you, put you through the worst pain imaginable."

"Thank you, Jasper," I retorted, noticing the widening of Bella's eyes as she took in his words. "You've been ever so reassuring." I rolled my eyes at my brother, and he merely shrugged in response.

He turned his focus on Bella and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm not trying to frighten you. I just want you to be prepared."

Bella nodded as she sunk further into my arms. "I understand that, Jasper, and I thank you for looking out for me, but Edward has already told me what to expect. I know it'll be painful, but I'm ready for that."

His eyes flashed to me and then back. "Has he told you what it will be like once you wake up from the change? How you may react to your new surroundings? Has he prepared you for your change in appearance?"

"Yes, I know everything. I'll be utterly ravishing, faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound," she teased with a small smirk.

I chuckled as Jasper rolled his eyes at Bella. Alice giggled beside him, and I could see the image in her head play out as she imagined Bella as a superhero. I had to say, the skintight leotard and red cape were very appealing, and I soon found my self smiling as I made a mental note to offer Bella a suggestion next Halloween.

Alice winked at me. _I'll pick it up tomorrow. Along with your Spider-Man costume._

I gaped at her. Spider-Man costume?

_You didn't honestly think she'd where that outfit without a few conditions, did you?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. Emmett would surely never let me live that one down. It should make for a very interesting Halloween this year.

"Bella, you'll hardly be Superman," Jasper retorted with a small scowl of disapproval.

Bella shook her head as she tried to compose her smile. "Of course not, Jasper. _I _won't be susceptible to kryptonite. And I definitely won't need an alter ego."

Jasper's frown deepened and he crossed his arms like a petulant child, huffing in annoyance at Bella's refusal to take this seriously. If I didn't know her any better, I would have been disappointed myself in her behavior. But Bella and I had already been through the ins and outs of her change, and I knew she was prepared. So I was simply enjoying the show, happy for once to see someone get a rise out of poor Jasper. Even though his apparent annoyance was slowly working its way out to everyone around him, no one was ready to stop. Jasper was just too easy sometimes.

"Bella, _please_ be serious. I'm just trying to help you," he whined.

My angel rolled her eyes as she let a soft smile break through her facade. "You really have no sense of humor. You know that, don't you?"

"This is isn't something to joke about," he argued stubbornly. "Being a newborn will be extremely difficult. You'll be struggling with urges and temptations that you have no idea how to even begin to grasp. It'll be a constant struggle to keep yourself in check every day for the better part of a year. You'll want blood, human blood, and nothi-"

"Jesus, Jasper," Bella cut in, holding up her heads to halt his words. "I thought you were supposed to be the charismatic one."

Jasper cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders a few times to release the tension. "Sorry. I guess I kinda got carried away."

"Kinda? I think that's a bit of an understatement, sweetie," Alice quipped, rubbing his shoulder as his body relaxed. "You'd think as an empath you'd at last have better control over _your_ emotions," she joked.

We all laughed but as Bella looked at Jasper she could see the real concern in his eyes. She knew he was only trying to help and I knew that she now felt terrible for taking it too lightly at his expense.

She leaned over the small space of grass between the four of us, placed her hand on Jasper's and said, "Jasper, I know all I'm ever going to need to know. Edward has filled me in on everything imaginable. But I think you and I both know that no matter how much you know or how hard you prepare, you're never really ready." Jasper sighed but smiled all the same, nodding his head at her words. He knew she was right. We all did. No amount of preparation could ever really ready her for what was to come.

"I'm not a fool, you know," she continued with a tremulous smile. "I'm frightened, just as anyone would be." I cringed slightly as she professed her fears, having heard them before, but never being able to handle it well. I didn't like that she was afraid. "I know the risks, I know the struggles, but only time is going to tell how I'll handle everything. But I trust in Edward," she said, squeezing my hand slightly. "I trust in you and Alice, in the entire family, to help me through it."

She patted Jasper's hand once before leaning back into my arms. "Now, since I'm putting so much of my trust in you, can you trust me?"

Jasper looked up at her surprised, his regret evident. "Of course I trust you. It was never about that." His thoughts told me he had never intended for her to feel it was about not trusting her.

She smiled. "I just know how you feel about newborns. I didn't want you to have to constantly worry about what I might do."

"It's not that, Bella. I'm just worried about you."

She nodded. "Alright, then shut up about it."

Jasper's brow raised slightly in surprise, his mouth popping open. He went to say something in response, but found no words. After a moment's silence, with a few stifled giggles from Alice, he nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, love?" I asked for nearly the millionth time since we had come to this decision. Though I was more adamant than ever that I wanted Bella by my side as one of us, I would understand if she had changed her mind. "You know that whatever your decision, I'll support it."

I felt the rumbles of Bella's soft laughter as the giggles filtered through her body. Her hands tightened their hold on my forearms as I held her securely in my grasp. A small smile formed on her perfectly delectable lips before parting.

Before she could respond to my query, however, Alice chimed in. "Let me, Bella," she offered, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "What she was going to say is, if you ask again she's going to hit you with another pillow."

Bella and Alice laughed at me as I rolled my eyes. Alice had been lucky enough to foresee the events of that night when I had agreed to change Bella, but didn't find it prudent enough to share that little detail with me. She and Bella had a good laugh about it later that night, and still do on occasion.

I grumbled my disapproval at their constant need to remind me of the pillow incident. "Fine. I won't ask again," I relented.

"You know, Bella," Alice began. "I don't remember my change, or much of anything from when I was human, so I won't be any help in the matter. I don't have any insight to give you."

Bella gnawed at her bottom lip as she so often did when she was anxious, and her eyes clouded over in thought. She looked up at me with such innocence and sadness that it frightened me.

"Am I going to forget everything once I'm a vampire?" Her voice was soft, yet heavy with her grief. "Will I not remember my mom or dad?" I could see the sorrow etched in every line of her face; feel the anguish in her skin.

It had never even crossed my mind to discuss this with her as it never occurred to me that she may lose any of her memories of her family. In my opinion, family was something that could never be taken away. Not when you had so many happy memories. Not when you _wanted_ to remember.

I shook my head and touched my forehead to hers. I cupped her cheek in my hand, running my thumb along her jaw line soothingly. As I leaned back and gazed into her eyes, I spoke the God's honest truth, and with the utmost conviction.

"Bella, over time, as our kind has so much of it, our human memories tend to fade. We may forget some of the unimportant memories of our lives, but you will not lose the memory of your parents. They will stay with you, for as long as you want them to." I searched her face, the softness returning as she took in all that I was saying. "I _promise_ you that I will not let you forget them."

My words seemed to have appeased her and she nodded with a soft smile, the light slowly returning to her eyes. "Thank you," she said, touching her lips to mine.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that," Alice apologized quickly. "I should have explained why I do not remember my life before this. Oh, I'm such an idiot," she chided herself.

Bella looked at her, a questioning expression on her face. Alice smiled hesitantly and looked up at Jasper. He brushed his knuckles along her cheekbone lovingly and nodded.

"Well, Carlisle has a theory," she began, lifting her eyes to meet Bella's gaze. "He believes that the reason for my lack of _any_ memories of my human life is simply because it was too traumatic."

Bella tilted her head to the side. "I don't understand. Did something happen to you?"

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders and leaned her frame into Jasper's side, taking comfort in her mate. He placed his arm around her, giving her the support she needed.

It was always difficult for Alice to discuss her past, partly for the fact that she had no recollection of it, but mainly because after finding out what really happened to her, she was ashamed to admit how truly horrible her own parents were to her. I appreciated more than she could possibly know that she was sharing this with Bella simply to help ease her worries.

Alice twirled some grass between her fingers and began. "We don't know for sure. Carlisle thinks that the reason I have no memories, aside from it being to upsetting, is because I don't want to remember." Her eyes flitted over to the forest surrounding our property and she sighed heavily. "We've been trying to find out anything we can about my life before this, but it's proving to be quite difficult."

"Do you know anything?" Bella asked unsurely.

"A few details," I answered, giving Alice a reprieve for the time being, and she smiled at me gratefully. "Alice awoke in Mississippi, Biloxi to be exact, but she had no idea who she was. She couldn't even recall her name." I stroked the back of Bella's hand with the tips of my fingers as I recanted what I knew. "Luckily she was wearing a hospital bracelet. After doing some research, she and Jasper were able to find out who she was."

Bella looked back to Alice and frowned. "Didn't your maker know anything?"

Alice shook her head softly. "We'll never know. I woke up alone."

Bella gasped, her hands going to her lips, and I could see the regret in her eyes. She did not realize she was touching upon such a delicate subject. I could hear her heart pick with her anxiety over causing Alice any undue pain. "I'm so sorry, Alice," she whispered, her expression rueful. "That's terrible. I'm so, so sorry." I could feel her begin to tremble, her body on the verge of tears. I rubbed her arms gently, hoping to reassure her.

Jasper's jaw tightened as his body went rigid, his eyes slowly turning into pools of black onyx. "I don't know what kind of monster would just leave a defenseless newborn alone, with no one to turn to. It's unimaginable," he spat, his eyes continuing to darken with his anger, which was slowly but surely inching its way over to us. I could feel the rage bubbling beneath the surface of my previously calm exterior.

Alice patted his arm and smiled warmly up at him. "Calm down, baby. You're working everyone up." She nodded in our direction.

Jasper looked up, noticing my stiff posture, as well as Bella's. She was digging her nails into my skin with all of her strength. Her teeth were clenched almost painfully shut. As his anger receded, she visibly relaxed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Forgot where I was for a second."

Bella waved her hand at him, implying that it was perfectly alright. "I'm fine."

"Anyway," Alice began again, "we found out that I was placed in a psychiatric ward by my parents in May of 1918." Bella drew in a breath sharply, but Alice continued without missing a beat. "The medical records indicated that my parents admitted me out of fear of my curse."

"Curse?" Bella asked leaning unconsciously forward. "What curse?"

Alice's lips twitched into a wry smile. "Even as a human I had visions."

"Really?"

Alice nodded. "They frightened my parents, more specifically my mother, who was a _very_ religious woman. She thought my ability was the sign of the devil." She shrugged, trying to show a solid front, but falling drastically short. "And when the visions wouldn't go away, they locked me up and told everyone I was dead."

A single tear trickled down Bella's cheek and landed on my arm. I instinctively tightened my hold on her. "That's terrible, Alice. I'm so sorry."

Alice shrugged again and turned to her husband. "It's alright. I don't remember them, nor do I want to now. All I know is, if it weren't for narrow-mindedness, I wouldn't have found Jasper, or the Cullens." She turned to Bella and smiled. "And we certainly wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now."

Bella nodded slowly and swallowed thickly, batting away another tear. "That would be a shame."

It never ceased to amaze me how Alice could always look on the brighter side of things, even in the face of the worst odds.

Alice's smile widened dramatically and I could see the plan already forming in her head. "Yes, it would be a shame. Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." She grabbed Bella by the wrist and brought her to her feet in one smooth motion. "We're going shopping."

"What?" Bella demanded with wide, fearful eyes. "Why?"

"Rosalie wants to get you a new wardrobe. Now that you're a Cullen, we both think that you should start dressing like one. Plus, Rose wants to get to know you better."

Bella's mouth formed a small 'O' and she turned to me in stunned silence. I shrugged my shoulders. This was news to me. But if Rosalie wanted to spend some time with Bella, then I wasn't going to argue.

"I wouldn't fight it," I offered. "Just let it happen."

She bit her bottom lip and began rubbing her forearm gently. "But I don't have the money for the kind of clothes you guys wear." She looked over at all of us, wearing our designer clothing that Alice handpicked.

I stood and took out my wallet, slipping out a credit card and placing it in my angel's hand. "They're on me."

She shook her head and thrust the card back at me. "Edward, I can't let you buy me a whole new wardrobe. It's too much."

I shook my head and swept her into my arms, her feet dangling freely a foot from the ground. "Bella, like Alice said; you're a Cullen now. What's mine is yours."

"But-"

I placed a finger to her lips. "Please do not argue, love. My only desire is to take care of you."

She quirked an eyebrow and a sinful smile spread across her luscious lips. "You're _only _desire?" she asked as she wiggled in my arms.

A felt my own smile grow as I took in the meaning of her words. "Well, not my _only _desire," I amended as I ducked my head to the crook of her neck, kissing her skin softly as I began working my way up to her lips.

"Enough already," Alice ordered. 'There _are_ people here, you know."

Bella giggled and leaned in to press her lips to mine. "If it bothers you, don't look," she ordered before crashing her lips into mine in a heated kiss.

But before the kiss could really get started Bella was wrenched from my grasp as Alice pulled her toward the garage. Bella continued to giggle and wave at me as she was dragged along and blew me a kiss before being plopped down into the passenger side of Rose's BMW. She mouthed an 'I love you' to me and I quickly did the same, smiling to myself at how easily she fit into the family.

In a flash, Rose was out the back door and in her car, starting the ignition. As she peeled out of the driveway, I heard Alice ask, "Bella, how do you feel about capes?", before the car disappeared into the trees.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper come up beside me. His smile faded as he turned toward me. "You do know we're going to have to have a talk with the Quileutes, don't you?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I know," I said. "And they're not going to be happy that we're breaking the treaty."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

* * *

_EPOV_

Bella's fingers dug in to my neck as I held her close to my chest. The wind whipped by us, the trees and surrounding forest a blur to the human eye. I caught her peeking on more than one occasion as I ran with her tightly in my arms, and though I had warned her against it, she still insisted on taking a gander. She claimed she would need to get used to racing at such an incredible speed, and why not start now?

I couldn't argue with that logic, try as I might.

As I caught sight of my mother and father ahead, I noticed that they had stopped just short of the treaty line. I slowed to a walk and once I had reached my parents, I placed Bella gently on her feet. Her balance had gotten much better from the first run we took together, and I was pleased to note that she did not wobble, but only grasped my hand firmly for support.

Carlisle sniffed the air around him, and there was no mistaken the pungent smell of La Push's resident werewolves. It was akin to the scent of wet dog, and my nose curled in disgust as we waited for them to appear.

Sam Uley broke through the trees first, two wolves, still in form, flanking either side of him. He reached nearly seven feet tall wearing nothing but cut off shorts, his skin tan, his muscles bristling underneath with tension. His face was unyielding, his eyes narrowed into slits, his whole body on edge and at the ready. He was clearly prepared to attack if need be.

It was obvious that he did not trust us….nor I him.

"What did you want to talk about?" he bit out, his eyes quickly scanning the surrounding trees. I watched his face as it contorted slightly in distaste from the sweet smell our bodies emitted as one of our kind. I smiled to myself, remembering on more than one occasion Bella commenting on how much she loved my scent.

Carlisle raised his hands before him and shook his head. "There is no one else. We came alone; as promised."

Sam grunted and jutted out his chin. He squared his shoulders and stood taller, trying his best to exude a formidable appearance. Though he appeared strong on the outside, on the inside he couldn't deny that he feared us, if only slightly. His thoughts at least told me that much. Since his change, he had not had to come face to face with one of us before, and having to do it now was testing him.

"What do you want?" His eyes fell onto Bella and then his brow rose. "What are you doing with a human?"

The wolves surrounding him bared their teeth and their nostrils flared in further revulsion. There massive paws beat against the ground as their tail ends rose into the air, their bodies crouched and ready to strike.

"She is why we're here?" I answered calmly, as I discreetly pulled Bella slightly behind me.

More than anything I wanted to take her away from them; wolves being widely known for their temper and inability to control it, but bringing her was a must, no matter how much I was against it. Carlisle convinced me that it was a sign of good will if we had Bella, a trusting human, by our side. Between his convincing words and tone, and Bella's puppy dog eyes, I never stood a chance.

Sam's eyes widened as realization slowly dawned on him. He flicked his teeth with his tongue and laughed bitterly. "You want to turn her…..into one of you."

It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer. Yet he still wanted to hear me say it.

"Is something funny?" Bella asked angrily, taking a small step forward. I quickly pulled her into my side. The slightest misstep and the wolves would not think twice before attacking.

Sam's laughter died away and his eyes landed on Bella's. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into, little girl?"

Bella ground her teeth together at his condescending tone and closed her eyes as she took in a calming breath. I didn't much care for his attitude, either, but we needed his approval if we ever wanted to come back to Forks, so I placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear to calm her already heightened anger.

"Calm down, love. He doesn't realize you have just as bad of a temper as they do." As I pulled back I smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes but a small smirk grew on her pink lips anyway. I had told her much about the wolves before bringing her here today, and as I expected my warnings to instill a modicum of fear in her, she only seemed to find their nature humorous and intriguing.

I turned my attention back to the wolves as Bella's anger began to subside at my words. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb and her heart picked up its pace at my gentle touch. I wanted to chuckle at her amusing reaction to me during such an inopportune moment, but I supposed excitement was better than anger at this point.

"Bella knows everything," Esme assured him in her gentle and motherly tone, looking him straight in the eye. "We have discussed this at length, our entire family has, and it is her choice."

His gaze flickered over to Bella and me, his expression disbelieving.

Carlisle took a small step forward, nodding his affirmation. "We have discussed all the dangers and sacrifices that Bella will encounter. She knows what it entails to become a vampire. Her decision never wavered. She is adamant about this. Not even Edward can change her mind."

Sam sent a questioning look my father's way.

"Clearly," Carlisle began, "this is never our first choice for anyone, especially when they have the opportunity to live a long human life." He looked to us then and smiled affectionately. "But she has made her decision."

The wolves behind him emitted more growls and began slowly inching forward. Sam's expression quickly changed to one of interest as he waved off the hounds. "She knows what you are, everything about your lifestyle, and she still wants to become one of you?"

_This certainly changes things,_ he thought. _If this is really what she wants, that is._

I nodded and forced the smile off my face that almost rose with his thoughts. We were winning him over and I didn't want to chance losing our edge. Bella straightened her posture, showing her confidence in her decision as Sam eyed her.

"It's what I want," she spoke forcefully, her small voice confident and unwavering. "In fact, Edward has tried repeatedly to talk me out of it, but I won't budge on my decision."

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "You really want to become one of them, a bloodsucker?" he asked incredulously.

Bella flinched at the term bloodsucker, a word I had warned her about, and it only seemed to infuriate her further. "Yes," she hissed. "_I_ want to become a _vampire_. Will you allow that part of the treaty to be broken?" Her patience was wearing very thin and for a moment I feared that her anger would only worsen the situation.

Sam paced back and forth, eyeing Bella cautiously, weighing her. "Why?" he asked suddenly. "Why do you want to become one of their kind? Do you not see what they really are, how they live?" More grunts and growls left the wolves beside him in their approval of his words.

I stepped forward but Bella clamped a hand over my shoulder. I looked back at her and she shook her head. Apparently, this was her fight, no matter how badly I wanted it to be mine. So I conceded and fell back beside her.

"Because, I love Edward. He is my mate and I won't allow myself to die while he continues to live."

Sam was noticeably shocked by Bella's confession, evidenced by his slackened jaw. "You love him? _Him_?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger in my direction. "How can you possibly?"

She sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. A habit she seemed to have picked up from me. "I shouldn't have to explain my reasoning to you. It's really none of your concern whether I'm changed or not. It's my decision and no one else's. Especially not a bunch of strange young men who run around in the woods half-naked in cut off shorts."

I bit back the chuckle that was threatening to escape, a task that was proving quite difficult, especially when my eyes caught sight of Esme trying her damnedest to hold in her laughter as well.

Sam's eyes hardened and his body began to shake infinitesimally. I could see the vibrations getting stronger throughout his body as he continued to play Bella's words over in his head. He was furious at her audacity.

_How dare she speak to me that way? _he thought bitterly.

The others thought their own displeasure at her insulting tone and bared their teeth in response. I discreetly pulled Bella back into my side, fearful that Sam would lose his temper all too soon and the feral side of him would win out and make an appearance.

"It's in our treaty. You cannot change another human or else it is broken," he spat through clenched teeth as he tried to rake in his building anger. I could see that it was slowly becoming a losing battle.

Bella crossed her arms abruptly, taking a step forward. I pulled her back without hesitation. "But did you take into consideration the possibility that someone may _choose_ this life? Or did you just assume that everyone would think like you?"

"No. We never imagined anyone wanting to be turned. It's unthinkable – _disgusting_."

She rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into mine. "_Clearly_ you know what is best for everyone then," she said, her tone sardonic. "But I'm sorry to say that I don't agree with you. This is my decision, not Edward's and certainly not yours. We only came out of respect for you and for the treaty that your elders and my family," she waved a hand toward me and my parents, "have established, but even if you refuse to allow this amendment to the treaty, we will still go through with it."

No one said a word as Sam continued to stare at my Bella, his eyes flickering rage. But my angel did not falter as she gazed back at his menacing glower, her own stare stony and unyielding in her stubbornness. If anything, his anger only seemed to entice her further and perhaps humor her to some end.

"Let me ask you something," Bella began. "If there was someone you cared so deeply for, someone that you loved above all else, would you not choose a path less taken just to be with her."

Sam's eyes locked onto Bella's and a scarred face flashed before my eyes as he thought lovingly of the woman that he was going to share his life with. He said her name reverently in his head as images of her cooking and cleaning raced through his memory.

His Emily meant the world to him. And as much as he loathed himself for what he did to her, scarring her so deeply for the rest of her days, he didn't think he would have changed becoming what he was as long as it meant he could be with her. He didn't know for sure if they would have ever ended up together had he not begun to phase, but the one thing he was absolutely certain of was that nothing in the world could compare to the way she looked at him day in and day out since imprinting on her, even after what he did. The love and pride that poured out of her with each look and touch were enough to bring the strongest men to their knees in worship.

Sam nodded resignedly, hesitantly. "Yes. I-I see where you're coming from." Sam was quiet for a moment as he contemplated his answer, casting his eyes down in thought.

"Will you allow the treaty to be broken?" I asked hopefully.

"I suppose I could give you my blessing." He looked up at us. "But this isn't solely my decision to make. You'll need to talk to the elders….more specifically, Billy Black."

"Billy Black?" Bella asked abruptly, her tone ringing with recognition. "I know him."

Sam's brow rose in response. "How so?"

"My father, Charlie, is friends with him - has been for years." Bella smiled, pleased that she seemed to have an in with the wolves.

Sam's features softened as he sized Bella up, then his eyes closed and he breathed out on a sigh. "You're Bella Swan." It wasn't a question.

Bella nodded and we both looked at each other. But I gathered enough from Sam's mind to realize that this concerned him greatly. Many at the reservation knew and respected Charlie Swan, and as much as Sam was beginning to realize that Bella's decision to become one of us was not theirs to make, he knew that Billy would surely not be so sympathetic. He couldn't see Billy Black allowing his best friend's only child to make - what was in their eyes - such a life altering mistake.

He looked to me and shook his head slightly. "This might be more difficult knowing who she is."

Bella was correct in saying that we would still go through with the change even without their consent to the amendment, but I also knew how much it meant to her to be able to come back to Forks in the future; to the home that she shared with her father.

"There must be something we can do," I implored.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

* * *

_EPOV_

I paced back and forth beside my Volvo just outside the treaty line on the road leading into La Push. I kept my eyes trained on the road ahead, waiting for them to return. It had been nearly an hour according to my count.

"This was a mistake," I growled. "I should never have let her go."

"It was the only way Billy would speak to her," Rosalie replied. "You knew he wouldn't come to us."

I cocked my head in her direction, but kept up with my pacing. "Then I should have gone with her."

Alice rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the hood of my car, her dainty feet swinging back and forth in front of her. "You know that's not allowed. It's bad enough we're asking them to break one aspect of the treaty. It would have been even worse to ask them to bend that rule just so you could escort her."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care. I should be with her. It was foolish to let her go alone."

"But this shows your trust in the wolves."

I turned a glare on her. "But I don't trust them. And neither do you."

"Of course we don't," Rose piped in. "But it would have looked terrible if we didn't show this sign of respect. It has to go both ways, Edward. This little act will help sway them in our favor."

I turned my back on my sisters, who obviously had an answer for everything, and looked back to the road. "I still don't like it," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

My phone rang then and I answered it without even looking at the screen. "Bella?"

"Nope, sorry, dude. It's just me," Emmett replied. "I guess no news yet, huh?"

"No," I growled. "It's been an hour and still no word. I'm getting to the point where I'm ready to cross this damn line to go get her."

"The hell you will," Alice snapped from beside me. "You cross over my dead body. What have I told you about interfering? Bella can take care of herself."

I looked down at the tiny little spitfire beside me and suppressed the urge to step a foot over the line just to spite her. I was only two feet away, after all.

Just as the thought ran through my mind, Alice's hand connected with the back of my head.

"Ow, God damn it, Alice. That hurt," I roared.

"You're damn right it hurt. I saw what you were thinking. And as long as Rose and I are here, you're not going anywhere near this line," she said, pointing at the road.

"But what if Bella is hurt? What if she needs me?" I tried to reason.

"Dude, just listen to the pixie," Emmett laughed. "She knows what she's talking about."

Alice smiled and skipped away as she called out to Emmett, "Thanks for the backup, Emmy."

"But Alice's visions are blocked because of the wolves," I said into the phone. "She can't see anything and we don't know if anything is wrong." I was going out of my mind with all the possible scenarios that Bella could have gotten herself into.

As Emmett mumbled something into the phone, Alice called out that a car had just rounded the corner ahead. I looked up as I saw Sam Uley's truck come roaring down the road toward us. I breathed a sigh of relief as I caught sight of Bella's smiling face in the front seat.

"She's coming down the road now," I said into the phone. "She looks pleased."

Emmett let out a relieved sigh of his own. "It looks like you were worrying for nothing then, man."

But his words faded into oblivion as the scene before me unfolded. I watched as a large buck jumped out from the forest and bounded across the road, straight for Sam's truck. I called out to them, but they didn't seem to hear my warning. I let the phone slip from my hand and fall to the pavement as Emmett's voice came through the receiver. I took off at a run toward the car, hoping to stop what was surely to happen.

Before I got even 20 feet, the deer jumped out in front of the truck, causing Sam to slam on his breaks and turn the wheel sharply to avoid the large animal. The tires tuned underneath them and in slow motion the entire car skidded to the side, Bella's terrified face coming closer toward me as the passenger side of the car slid along the slick road.

Abruptly, the truck jerked forward and flipped, the roof landing first on the pavement, then turning repeatedly as each side of the car crashed against the road over and over again. Glass flew in every direction as I watched the horrific accident play out before my eyes.

The car finally landed on the passenger side before coming to a complete stop in the middle of the road. I choked out Bella's name as I continued to race toward her, saying a silent prayer to God above that she was alright.

Without thinking, I tore through the metal of the roof and ripped it from the car, flinging it behind me. My eyes fell on Bella quickly, her lids closed, her breath leaving her in shallow pants. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth, and gashes sliced into her arms and legs. As my eyes scanned her body, to my complete and utter horror, I realized that a crowbar was wedged deeply into her left side, and blood was gushing from the wound too fast to stop it.

"Bella?" The voice that left me was frantic and didn't sound like mine. She did not answer me. "Bella," I shouted again. "Love, open your eyes." I reached in and tore the seat belt from around her. I quickly assessed her injuries, touching her skin lightly as I took in her bloody body. There was no doubt in my mind that her lungs were filling up with blood and she would soon be drowning in her own blood. The damage was severe; fatal. "Please, Bella," I nearly sobbed. "Open your eyes for me."

Bella's lids fluttered open slowly and she managed to say my name before they fell closed again. I quickly gathered her into my arms and looked briefly at Sam, whose wounds were already starting to heal. He moaned and shifted in his spot as he hung limply from the seatbelt keeping him in place.

I could hear my sister's approach. "Both of you hold your breath. And someone tend to Sam," I called to them.

Alice worked to remove Sam from the car, her eyes roaming over to Bella. She gasped and covered her nose and mouth as she caught a whiff of her blood. I heard Rosalie come up behind me and stop about 10 feet away. "She doesn't have long, Edward. You and I both know it. Let's just hope there's enough time to save her."

With those words, I heard her back away as far as she could, trying to get as far away from Bella's scent as possible.

With no doubts or concerns of any consequences running through my mind, I lowered my lips and pressed them against Bella's. "I love you," I whispered against her cold lips. "Forever."

I quickly dipped my head to the crook of her neck and sunk my teeth into her skin. A miniscule amount of her blood trickled down my throat as the venom seeped into the open wound, and as it dripped from my mouth it began to take over her bloodstream, sticking to the platelets like a parasite.

I pulled away after the deed was done and rose to my feet with Bella in my arms. "There's only a matter of minutes before she starts to feel the effects of the venom," I said. "I'm taking her back to the house."

As I ran back to the house through the dense thicket of trees and foliage Bella whimpered in my arms as the venom spread throughout her veins. Her eyes were closed tightly as I whispered words of love and encouragement into her ear. I wanted her to know how much I loved her and that the pain she was feeling now would soon be a fleeting memory; that it was worth the eternity that we would be able to spend together.

Just when I didn't think the house would come soon enough, I broke through the forest's edge into the backyard only to be met by the sight of home. Without breaking my stride I entered the house.

"Carlisle," I called out. But no one answered.

I raced up the stairs and into my room, calling out for Esme and Emmett and Jasper as I went, but there was no answer. I paid no mind to the fact that my family was not there to help me. If Emmett had heard even a fraction of what I saw then I was sure they all raced to the scene immediately.

I entered my bathroom and knelt by the tub with Bella still in my arms. Her legs were draped over my knees and I held her by one arm as I ran the cold water. As the tub filled I carefully peeled away Bella's clothes. The majority of her clothing was saturated in her blood and I winced at the thought of how much she had lost. I dropped the ruined garments to the floor, the clothing falling in a bloody heap with a sickening splattering noise.

I lowered Bella's shaking body into the tub, knowing that the cool water would serve little comfort. The burning pain that one endures during the transformation is not something that can easily be extinguished by water or ointments. The pain was far too intense and excruciating; an inhuman pain that could not be cured by human measures. And even though I knew this, I couldn't help by pray that it alleviated the burn to some degree. It was the most I could hope for.

As soon as Bella's body touched the water, the blood coating her skin began to stain the water. The liquid that I initially craved from that first moment in Biology class began to gently lift off her skin and billow out around her. The water was tinted a faint pink now as I did my best to remove the remaining stains from her body. I would not allow her to wake up to anything but utter perfection.

I heard the distant sounds of a few members of my family entering through the front door, but I paid them no attention as I tended to my angel. Her whimpers continued as I bathed her, and my heart broke with each convulsion that shook her body. I loathed seeing her in pain and I only hoped that the change would not last three days.

Once most of the blood had been washed away from her body, I emptied the bath and refilled it with fresh water. I gently shifted her down the tub, cradling my arm behind her neck as I dipped her hair into the cool liquid. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo that Alice had purchased for Bella during one of her many stays, and flipped the top open, pouring a small amount into her hair. I took great care as I built up a thick lather, covering each strand of mahogany with the strawberry scented concoction.

As I continued to carefully massage her scalp Bella's hand rose slowly and covered my wrist affectionately. She squeezed my arm gently and then it slowly fell away back beneath the water. Instinctively, I knew that she was trying to thank me. With all the pain that she surely must be feeling, she was still trying to show her gratitude. I lowered my lips to her forehead and kissed it gently.

"I will always take care of you," I murmured against her skin.

After rinsing out her hair, I cleaned her body carefully, taking great measure to remove every speck of blood left behind. I was ever careful of her wounds, which seemed to be healing immensely with each passing second that the venom took over her human body. As I lifted her out of the tub and into my chest her arms clung to my neck and she nuzzled her face into my shoulder. My upper body was completely soaked, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Bella.

I took a soft terry cloth towel from the closet and draped it over her just as another convulsion ricocheted through her body. Her nails dug into my shoulders and a small cry left her lips, louder than the one before. I was surprised to notice that her strength was already growing. I could tell that there were most likely marks in my skin.

As I patted Bella dry, I heard murmurings from outside my bedroom door. Alice's voice filtered through first. "Carlisle, Bella is fine. Edward has everything under control. He'll call us when he needs us," I heard her say.

My father sighed softly and I could hear the concern that one noise held. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Bella's transformation is under way and she should be waking up in a couple of days," she assured him. "Edward will let us know when we're needed."

"You're right," my father replied quickly. "I'm sure everything's fine. I just wish I could have been there for him." Carlisle sighed again and I thought I heard the distinct sound of his hand running through is hair. "It's just….he's never changed anyone before. Did he take too much blood?"

"No, not at all. Once he bit her, he pulled away after only 30 seconds."

"Really?" Carlisle asked, his voice teetering on astonished.

I ignored the rest of the conversation as I continued to take care of Bella. I sat on the edge of the bed as I finished drying her. I was well aware of the fact that this was the first time I was seeing her completely naked, but no thoughts of desire or lust passed through me. My whole concern was for her and her alone.

I was pleased to see that Alice had left some clothes for Bella on my bed. A simple white tank top and pair of periwinkle pajama pants may not have been my sister's first choice for her, but they were definitely something Bella would prefer. I'm sure my sister would have wanted to dress her in silk or lace.

I read the note lying on top of the pile and smiled briefly to myself.

_Edward,_

_I thought you'd need these. I think Bella will approve, don't you?_

_No one will disturb you, but know that we're all here if you need us._

_Love,_

_Alice_

I dressed Bella as quickly and as carefully as I could and situated her in the middle of the bed. I positioned myself next to her, tucking my arm behind her and drawing her close. I would not leave her side until she woke up.

Now that Bella was taken care of, there were some things that needed tending to. I only had to let the thought pass through my mind and Alice was knocking on my bedroom door, ready to assist.

"Come in."

Alice entered first, followed by Jasper and the rest of the family. Everyone was anxious. Not only did their thoughts and faces say it, I could tell from Jasper's tense posture that he was feeling the affects of everyone's anxiety. They were eager to see how Bella was doing and from Rosalie's mind I was able to pick up on the fact that they were all busting at the seems to see her.

Alice was beaming proudly as she looked down at her new sister and Jasper could hardly contain her excitement. He must have hit her with a small dose of lethargy, because she frowned suddenly, elbowing him in the ribs.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked. "We've barely heard a sound come from her."

I shrugged. "She's doing as well as can be expected. She's been rather quiet, but I don't think it has anything to do with the process or the accident. I think it's just her." I looked up at my father. "I think after all that we've told her, she's keeping quiet on my account."

"How do you mean?" he inquired.

I smiled wryly. "She knew how much the process scared me; that I didn't want her to have to go through the pain. I have no doubt that she's keeping as still and as silent as possible so as not to upset me."

Esme sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a loving hand over Bella's. "I'm proud of you, Edward." I looked up at her curiously. "You did what needed to be done. You didn't hesitate to change her."

"Why would I hesitate?"

"Because you think too much," Emmett retorted. "You're notorious for it." He rolled his eyes.

I smirked as I gazed down out Bella. I stroked the side of her cheek and her eyes fluttered under her lids. "Do we even know if Billy agreed?" I asked.

Jasper was the first to speak. "He did. Sam informed us that he agreed to the amendment of the treaty, but only because she's Charlie's daughter."

I nodded. "Good. How is Sam?" I asked without taking my eyes from my angel. I watched her face contort ever so slightly as the pain consumed her.

"He's fine," Carlisle informed me. "His bones and wounds were already on the mend when we got there. He'll be perfectly fine in an hour or so."

I nodded again. "That's good. Did you clean up the accident?"

Alice nodded her head. "We hid the car in the woods for the time being until we can figure out what to do with it."

"We'll take care of it later tonight when we have the dark for cover. For now, though, we need to put a plan into motion," I said.

All eyes were on me now, waiting for my instructions.

I looked to Alice first. "Take Bella's clothes. They're in the bathroom. Shred them as much as you can and scatter them deep into the woods." I looked to my brother next. "Jasper, I need you to gather some of my clothes. Carlisle will need to get some blood from the hospital. We'll coat my belongings in the blood and distribute them around the forest as well."

"Emmett. I need you to get the car once it reaches nightfall. Take it back to the house and Rose will fix it up. Carlisle will need to arrange a meeting with Billy Black; we're going to need his compliance with our plan. I'm sure he'll have no problem with it. He won't want to risk anyone knowing about the wolves anymore than we want to risk the world knowing about us. "

I looked down at Bella, willing the process to speed up. "I'm guessing that in a few hours Charlie will be wondering where Bella is. She's supposed to be home in an hour. Our plan was to stay at her house for the evening since she hadn't been home in days. Once her father realizes she's not there, he'll be calling here. Tell him Bella and I went for a walk in the woods about 2 hours ago, but we were expected to be at his house by 4:00."

"Naturally, he'll start to worry." I pulled Bella closer and breathed in deeply. She still smelled the same, like freesias, though the scent was becoming increasingly more potent. "I'm sure he'll immediately send a search party into the woods once he does a sweep of the town and doesn't find her anywhere. When he finds our clothes he'll think we were attacked by an animal. Hopefully, after a few days of scanning the forest, he'll be forced to come to the conclusion that she's gone."

I sighed, thinking just how much this was going to hurt Charlie. This wasn't how Bella wanted to do it. "It's the perfect cover."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: I'm not really back. I just have a few chapters that I want to post. The story isn't over and I still may not get to the rest of it for quite a while, but this is what I have so far. Hope you like it.**

* * *

_EPOV_

The days past achingly slow as I stayed by Bella's side. Her cries of pain were never more than above a whisper; the only thing letting me know the true severity of the hurt were the convulsions shaking her entire body. I watched with both horror and excitement as her features changed slightly with the venom. I couldn't help but notice as her hold on me grew stronger, as her skin became paler, her hair richer and thicker. It was devastating to see the features that I had come to know and love fade ever so slightly yet fascinating to watch as the woman she was going to become appeared before my eyes.

I couldn't deny the fear that I felt at the thought of Bella changing so drastically. A part of me would miss the old her, and I knew she too would have some adjusting to do to the new Bella. But as the transformation winded to an end, I was pleasantly surprised to note that all my fears were for nothing. Though her lips were a bit fuller and her cheeks more prominent and her body toned, all that was essentially my Bella still remained. Everything that made her who she was wasn't gone, only enhanced.

I listened as Bella's heart rate began to pick up and realized that her change was drawing to a close. The strong organ beat rapidly as the venom zeroed in on it, her heart fighting for its life, to no avail. As the venom circulated and took over the last part of Bella that was still human, her heart stuttered one last time and her upper body rose up off the bed as she took in a gasping breath.

As her heart finally surrendered to defeat, her body fell back to the bed, and I instinctively cradled her in my arms. She lay completely still, not a single muscle moving as I watched her. It felt like hours until her eyes finally fluttered open, gazing serenely up at the ceiling above. She closed her them and took in a deep breath through her nose, blowing out slowly through her mouth. I watched in complete fascination as her lips pulled into a delicate smile.

"You smell even better than when I was human," she said, her eyes still closed. She turned to me then, her eyes opening to show pure crimson, and smiled widely. "How do I smell?"

I gave her a smile of my own and chuckled softly. "The same….only stronger, love. You still smell like perfection to me."

She giggled to herself as she gazed at my face, taking in with her new vampire eyes all there was too see. I did the same, memorizing every line of her face, every contour of her body. She was different, yet the same. She was perfect and she was mine.

After minutes of perusing each other I heard her sigh softly. I looked up and she was frowning. "What's wrong, love?" I asked worriedly. Perhaps she was thirsty.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked, her lips pulling up at the corners.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is this what you've been thinking about the entire time?"

She bit her lip and hid her face in my shoulder. She nodded bashfully and peeked up at me. "I needed a distraction, and knowing that we could finally and truly have no boundaries once the transformation was complete was all that kept me sane."

I frowned and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Was it that painful?"

She nodded hesitantly, obviously unsure whether she wanted to admit that much to me.

"Why did you keep so quiet then?" I had suspected that Bella was restraining her cries but to actually have her admit it was still a shock to hear. Why would she hold back?

"I needed to," she answered matter-of-factly. "For you."

I groaned and touched my forehead to hers. "For me?" I shook my head. "Why?"

She smiled and shook her head softly at me as she touched my jaw with her finger. "I know you, Edward. It would have killed you. My pain is yours. Just as yours is mine. Neither of us can endure watching the other hurt so much."

I stared longingly into her eyes, not entirely sure what to say. I knew what she was meant; I would have surely done the same if the situation were reversed. I could never let her hear or see me in so much pain if I had the ability to prevent it.

"Now," she whispered. "How about that kiss…." Her voice trailed off suggestively and I couldn't fight the urge anymore. And so I didn't. I kissed her with everything man and vampire in me. I kissed her how I always wanted to kiss her; as if there were no boundaries.

Bella stood silently in front of the mirror, tilting her head from side to side, pursing her lips as she took in her new body. I watched her intently from over her shoulder and, try as I might, I could not make out any of the expressions flitting across her face. Why was she so difficult to read?

She turned this way and that, looking herself over for the millionth time. After another ten minutes of inspection, she turned to me with a slight frown.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked anxiously. Was she unhappy?

She shook her head quickly and looked back at the mirror. "I-I'm not sure."

I touched my hands to her shoulders. "It'll take some getting used to, this new look, but over time, it won't be much of a shock," I assured her. I knew she would have trouble adjusting to her new body.

She shook her head again and then turned to me. "I don't necessarily have a problem with my new look, Edward. Even though I had some issues with the way I looked before, I know that you didn't, and that's why I liked who I was. _I_ can adjust to the new me, but can you?" I could see the worry in her eyes. She was afraid I would not want her anymore. What a silly newborn.

I breathed a sigh of relief and gave her an encouraging smile. "Silly, Bella. You're still you."

She frowned again and turned back to the mirror, gnawing at her bottom lip. It would seem that she did not believe me.

I saddled up behind her and pulled her into my arms. I brushed her hair from her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss there. "Bella, I love you no matter what you look like. It's who you are on the inside that I fell in love with." I looked her intently in the eye. "Please, never forget that."

She nodded but didn't seem convinced, her lip still firmly caught between her teeth.

I turned her to me and touched my lips to hers for a soft kiss. "Besides, you may look completely different in your eyes, but to me, you're features haven't changed all that much. They're only slightly enhanced. You're still Bella to me, and you always will be."

A hesitant smile formed on her lips. "Really?" she asked.

"Really."

She fell into my arms in relief and I hugged her tightly. "Now," I said. "Why don't you go get dressed? I think it's time you fed."

After about 30 minutes of testing her speed and strength, Bella and I wandered through the forest in search of her first feeding. She claimed that the burning in the back of her throat was only a minor irritation - and maybe it was - but I wanted her to feed as soon as possible. No newborn should wait too long before going on their first hunt. With newborns being so impulsive and unpredictable, it was imperative to set a routine right away, to get Bella used to her blood source.

As we approached a small herd of deer, Bella waited and watched in the shadows of a nearby pine tree while I stalked my prey. I silently circled the herd, a few of the deer scampering away at my presence, but the large buck that remained behind was oblivious to my imminent approach. At the last second, just as the large animal caught sight and scent of me, I pounced on him fluidly, decades worth of practice perfecting my skills. Snapping his neck in one sinuous motion, I beckoned Bella over. She slowly but eagerly knelt by my side, her eyes wide, drinking everything in. I could feel her excitement and the exhilaration was overcoming me.

I stroked the side of her cheek with my finger. "You're senses will tell you what to do. Just let them take over."

Bella nodded and dipped her head down to the neck of the carcass, her eyes never leaving mine. As she inched closer she parted her lips, sinking her teeth into the buck's neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head before closing. I too bent my lips to the dead animal and began to drink. The blood poured down my throat as I shared this feed with my mate, my ears listening closely to Bella as she took each pull of blood into her mouth.

I was the first to pull away, Bella following my lead. I gazed down at her, her cheeks immediately filling slightly with color even at the small amount of blood that she took in. The animal's blood was already turning her eyes the slightest of browns, but the crimson was still overpowering. Her chest was heaving rapidly from the rush of the hunt and I couldn't help but think how much I wanted her in that moment. There was something so unbelievably sensual and intimate about hunting together, especially sharing the same kill, and I had to turn away to keep myself from taking her as my next prey.

I quickly grabbed the remains of the buck and turned away from her, burying the carcass under the nearest tree. I needed something to do in order to keep myself from attacking her. "We always bury our kill," I said breathlessly. "We never leave our remains behind. We can't take the risk of leaving any evidence of our existence."

I felt Bella walk up behind me, and I nearly shivered as her body made the slightest contact with mine. I could feel her breasts press into my back and I bit back the groan that nearly tumbled from my lips. Her hands lightly trailed up the center of my back and danced over my shoulders.

"You're trembling, Edward," she breathed, her voice husky and silky smooth in my ear. "Is this your normal reaction after a hunt?"

I shook my head, pinching my eyes shut as she continued to run her hands all over my body, her light touch sending my body into a near frenzy. Her fingers were everywhere and my mind was beginning to race as I tried to keep track of her touches.

She turned me around and pressed her lips heatedly against mine. My hands immediately found purchase on her hips and I drove my tongue into her mouth. She pressed further into me as I continued to devour her lips. A moan escaped me as her fingers tugged sensually at my hair. She slowly pulled her mouth away from mine and I whimpered at the loss.

Pressing her lips against my ear she whispered, "Come and get me."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she took off through the woods, her scent the only thing that lingered behind. I smiled and breathed in deeply. Once I let the intoxicating aroma consume me, I sped off after her.

There was nothing I loved more than a good chase.

With the speed of a newborn vampire and a ten second head start, Bella was quite a bit a ways ahead of me, but from the path that I was following I had a good inclination of where she was going. With the day's clouds beginning to disperse, I would catch a quick glimpse of a sparkle every now and then as I raced after Bella, but as quick as it would appear, it was gone. She was faster than me…..for now.

As the scent of daisies and wildflowers filled my senses, I slowed to a walk, wanting to brace myself before I entered the clearing. Through the thicket of leaves and bushes I could make out nothing. I approached the edge, took a deep breath and eagerly broke through the barrier.

My eyes scanned our meadow, the purples and yellows and blues vibrant in the day's sunlight. As I continued to search for sight of my angel I found her walking through the center of the clearing, her arms outstretched, touching her fingers to the flowers petals. Her skin sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds imbedded in her skin. She was truly a sight to behold. Never before had I thought our appearance was anything more than a curse, but looking at her now took my breath away.

Her smile was infectious as she took in everything with her vampire eyes, enjoying the way the rays danced off her skin, the prisms reflecting back in different colors. She looked on in awe as nature's colors shone brighter to her now than they would have as a human, marveling at the way the sun reflected off the morning's remaining dew. She sighed happily and a small giggle escaped her as a family of butterflies leapt from the flowers below and danced through the air around her. As they tickled and kissed her skin with their departure, she looked over at me and beckoned me over.

It didn't take more than the crook of her finger and I was already making my way toward her. As the last of the butterflies danced away, Bella held up her hand to me, stopping me in my tracks about forty yards away from where she stood. I was ready to protest when she silenced me with a simple finger to her lips.

I watched as she gently trailed that finger down the side of her neck, tilting her head sensually to the side as the digit ran across her collarbone. Upon reaching the middle it quickly slid down the center of her chest to just above her breast bone. Her fingers played at the collar of her shirt for just a second before finally releasing the first button. I swallowed thickly as the venom pooled in my gaping mouth. I quickly shut it as I tried to control my trembling body.

One after another she released her buttons, the lapels of her shirt covering most of her delectable body, but still revealing enough to my hungry eyes. It was only then that I realized her jeans were already gone. My eyes swiftly roamed the area until I found the discarded denim hanging from a distant oak.

When had she taken those off?

I turned back to Bella, my head swimming, my hands aching to touch her. Though I had been dead for nearly a hundred years, I was certain I could hear the blood rushing through my veins and my heart pounding like the loudest drum in my chest.

More slowly than I could have imagined, Bella gradually began to remove the garment from her body, revealing only the littlest of skin to me at a time. It seemed like hours before the scrap of clothing was completely gone, but it was the sweetest torture imaginable.

As she rolled the shirt off her shoulders and allowed it to gently fall to the floor I took in all that was Bella. Her body was completely bare to my eyes, except for the tiniest pair of panties known to mankind. I fervently raked my eyes up and down her form a hundred times, memorizing everything.

Bella raised her delicate hand to me and with a small crook of her finger once again, called me forward. I complied immediately. I was no idiot.

I slowly made my way toward her, needing just the smallest amount of time to gather my bearings, or else I undoubtedly would have attacked her once close enough. I didn't know what had gotten into my angel, but this uninhibited side of her had me reeling. All I could think about was pulling her into my arms and ravishing her lips. I wanted to worship her.

I stopped in front of her, but made no move to touch her. This was her show and I would allow her to set the pace. But if I was being honest, I preferred it slow; the slower the better. I wanted to spend hours, days, years, exploring her body. After all, we had eternity with each other. What a better way to occupy our time than this.

I felt Bella's hands reach out and grab the end of my shirt. Her fingers deftly swept up under the cotton material and brushed lightly against my skin. I took in a sharp breath at her touch, closing my eyes as she continued to tickle the hair just below my belly button. Before I even had time to adjust to the myriad of sensations running through my body, Bella had removed my shirt, pulling it quickly up and over my head.

I locked eyes with her as she pressed her chest against mine, bare skin to bare skin. No boundaries. I sighed as I felt her warm body against mine, everything about us finally on an even playing field. I wound my arms around her and pulled her even closer. Nothing was close enough. She dipped her head into the crook of my neck, and I did the same. We both breathed each other in as we embraced. Bella sighed as she ran her nose along my shoulder, peppering kisses across my skin.

I ran my hand up from the small of her back and over the length of her spine. She shivered in my arms as I cradled the nape of her neck with my hand, weaving my fingers in the luscious mahogany locks that cascaded down her back. I brushed my lips softly against hers before taking her bottom lip between both of mine. She instantly opened up to me and our tongues met in a heated dance. As we lost ourselves in the kiss, I fell to my knees with Bella still in my arms. I laid her over the flowers beneath us and gently pressed my body into hers. I broke away from her tantalizing lips and we were both gasping for breath.

I gazed into her passion clouded eyes losing myself in their depths. "I'm going to make love to you now, Bella."

* * *

**By the way, this is their first time. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

* * *

_EPOV_

I held Bella's naked body in my arms as we lay over the matted flowers beneath us, trailing my fingers along her spine. She shuddered and giggled softly.

"You really need to stop that," she reprimanded teasingly. "Or else we'll have to start round three. We'll never leave the meadow at this rate."

I smiled as I replayed round one in my head, as well as round two. She was right, I needed to stop or we'd never leave. Though, spending forever in our meadow, naked with Bella, sounded like a future I could get behind. But alas, I knew we both needed to get back. There was still much to be done in regards to covering up our disappearance, and unfortunately, we couldn't waste anymore time.

"I guess we should be getting back home. Everyone will be waiting for us," I said reluctantly. "I bet Alice is chomping at the bit to see you."

She laughed as she rolled off me, rising to her feet. "We should get dressed then I suppose." She began scanning the area, looking for our discarded clothing. Her eyes landed on her shirt, but before she could take off after it, I pulled her into me.

"I'd much rather stay like this for the rest of forever," I purred, trailing my lips down her neck and over the swells of her breasts.

She moaned loudly, and though her body was ready and willing to start up 'round three', her lips said something different. "I'd love nothing more than to stay here and have my wicked way with you," she breathed heavily. "But unfortunately, we don't have only us to think about."

I growled disapprovingly. I felt Bella's fingers against my chest, inching me away from her, though the lower part of her body was pressing into me, telling me she didn't mean what she said.

"Fine," I huffed, pulling my lips away, a groan escaping her as I did so. I smiled and kissed her lips. "Then let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can pick up where we left off."

She giggled, smacking my chest playfully.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as Bella and I searched for our clothes that were so haphazardly thrown across the meadow. I replayed the hours we had spent finally indulging in each other the way we had always imagined, and though I had every intention of taking Bella even in her human form, a part of me was glad that our first time making love was after her change. I knew I would never have harmed her, but with both of us on as equals, it was a relief not to have to hold back, especially during a moment so special; so beautiful.

I'll be the first to admit that I had often succumb to many fantasies in regards to Bella, but none had even come close to the reality of what it was like to finally be joined as one with my angel. Bella and I were a match in every way imaginable, and there was no doubt in my mind that I would have loved her no less if we had never taken this monumental step, but now that we had, I felt even closer to her. Knowing that no other man would ever experience Bella in that way was an unbelievable feeling. To know that we had shared one of the most intimate experiences with each other, and no one else, made me feel overjoyed.

I watched as Bella slid the last button of her top into place. She turned to me and held out a hand. "Let's go home."

She was home for me now.

We didn't run, but walked hand in hand through the woods back to the house. We were just like any other couple hiking through the woods that day, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the surrounding forest.

We took our time, both of us knowing full well what was waiting for us back home; a firestorm of questions for Bella, and the reality of the devastation that Bella's change left behind. She was aware of the measures we took to ensure that Charlie would believe she was dead and she was prepared for whatever came next.

As we reached the middle of our backyard I turned to her. "Are you ready? This will be the last time in a long while until you can come back here."

Bella nodded silently. We stepped through the back door, everyone waiting for us in the living room, talking quietly about the events of the last few days, Alice zipping about, getting things ready for mine and Bella's departure. Our bags were packed by the door, my Astin Martin gassed up and waiting out front. Everyone looked up at us as we entered and Alice immediately pulled Bella into a hug.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so happy for you." She pulled back to look up at her and continued to ramble on. "You look absolutely beautiful; just gorgeous. But then again, we all knew you would be. I wish I could have taken you shopping but since you and Edward need to be on the road soon, I had to go it alone. I've been having some visions and for the next few weeks you're father will be popping in and out of here, so you can't stay. But don't worry. Edward will be able to teach you everything in Alaska."

"Alaska?" Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"Yup. We have some friends there," Alice continued. "And they have the extra space. It's a perfect place for a newborn. After enough time has passed, the rest of us will follow."

"Alice, stop," Bella demanded, holding up her hands. "Could you give me a minute to process this?"

Alice smiled apologetically and nodded. "Sure. Sorry about that?" She bobbed up and down on the tips of her toes with her hands clasped behind her back. "Go ahead - process away."

Bella took a look around at everyone and sat in the nearest chair. "How's my father? Is he…..doing okay?" Bella looked as if she might cry, and as she reached for tears that would never fall from her eyes, the realization dawned on her that she would never shed another tear.

I knelt down beside her and took her hands in mine. I could feel her trembling. "He's doing as well as can be expected. He's spent the last few days looking for us." I stroked her hair gently. "He refuses to give up hope that you're still out there somewhere, but I think deep down, he knows that you're gone." I glanced up at my family. "Everyone's been helping in the search while you were going through your change and Rosalie says that your father has been holding up well. She's been keeping a close eye on him."

"A close eye? What for?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

"Well…we just want to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic," I explained.

"Drastic? Like what?"

Emmet cut in before I had a chance to answer her. "There's just no telling what some people might do in situations like this." He shrugged. "We're just taking precautions."

Her worried eyes stared back at me and she squeezed my hands tightly. "You don't think he'd try to hurt himself, do you?" She swallowed thickly and bit her lip.

I shook my head no, but to be honest, I wasn't so sure. "I don't think so, love, but we just want to make sure by keeping watch over him."

Rose placed a friendly hand on Bella's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, Bella. I've been looking after him," she interjected. "Jasper and I are going to be alternating shifts for a while during the night, and Alice will be stopping by his house during the day once the searches are finished. We don't really want to leave him alone." She smiled sadly. "I don't think anyone really wants to be alone during a time like this."

Bella nodded and turned a grateful look to my sister. "Thanks, Rosalie. I appreciate it."

"Bella, we're all going to look after your father while you're gone," Esme offered, trying to comfort her as my angel stared off out the window. "He'll be alright." She smiled. "We'll make sure of it."

Bella nodded and then looked to me. "Can I see him before we go?" she asked hopefully. I opened my mouth to voice my concerns but she continued. "I just want to see him. Make sure he's okay. I need to see it with my own eyes."

Jasper cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm not so sure that's the best idea, Bella," he answered, voicing what we were all thinking. Newborns were typically very temperamental; extremely unpredictable. There would be no telling what Bella might do given the circumstance. No one wanted to take the chance that she would hurt Charlie, least of all Bella. But her feelings were clouding her better judgment.

"Jasper's right. We just can't take the chance of bringing you to him. Aside from the fact that either of us," I waved a hand between the both of us, "might be seen by someone when we're supposed to be dead, we can't risk you attacking your father." The sadness began to take over her face and it broke my heart that I was denying her this one thing. I knew how important it was for her to see Charlie. "I know you could never live with yourself if you hurt him, Bella. I won't let you take that risk."

"But I know I'll be fine. I know I could never hurt him. You have to trust me, Edward. I _know _I could never to anything to hurt my father." I could hear the conviction in her voice, but a small part of me still doubted she could control herself if the moment arose where she would be tempted.

"Bella, you don't know what you're asking. You have no idea what it's like to be around the scent of human blood." I shook my head. "For a newborn, the pain would be unimaginable. We haven't even prepared you in the slightest for what you could expect. You need to train, to prepare yourself for months before you're ready."

She shook her head adamantly, refusing to believe me. "I know I'll be fine. I can smell humans now. The scent lingers on all of you, and yet I'm fine" she explained turning to the family. She sniffed the air, closing her eyes as she filled her nostrils with the mixing aromas. "I can tell that you, Jasper, were with Mike Newton today. You were probably walking near him for one of the search parties."

We all looked at Bella with a mixture of awe and confusion. She shrugged nonchalantly as she explained. "Even when I was human I found his smell revolting. He wreaks of sweat and hair gel."

I cocked an eyebrow and she smiled.

"And Alice, you came into contact with Angela. I can smell her coconut scented lotion…and Ben's cologne. He was there too." Her smile grew wider as she continued to correctly identify the people she knew.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply once more. Her smile faded. "Esme, you were near my father today." She looked over at her. "His aftershave lingers on you. I can even smell the stench from his musty old fishing boots." She scrunched up her nose. "He loves those things." Her frown deepened. "I smell my mother too. Is she here?"

Esme nodded. "Yes, I was with both of them today. You're mother arrived yesterday."

"Are they taking care of each other?" She hesitated. "Are they holding up?"

"Oh, sweetie," Esme cooed. "They're doing just fine."

"Is my father sleeping? My mother drinks too much coffee when she's upset. Is he keeping the caffeine away from her?" she rambled.

My mother looked to Rose who merely shook her head. "Charlie's been up pacing the house at night. He's hidden the coffee from your mother, but she still manages to get it. She's not sleeping much either."

"Eating?" Bella asked, looking at Alice.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "They've spent all of their time looking for you."

A determined look crossed Bella's features. "Edward, don't you see. I'll be fine. I've been around all of you this long. I think I can see my parents."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Bella. But what you smell is not their blood, just their body's aroma. The scent of their blood is far different. Their stench you can ignore, but the call of their blood is something that you will not easily be able to resist without preparing yourself first."

"How long will I have to wait before I can see them?"

I sighed as I averted my eyes to the floor. "I'm not sure, love. It could be as long as a year."

She jumped to her feet quickly. "Absolutely not. I can't wait that long. I refuse to. I'm going whether you come with me or not."

"But Bella," I pleaded, rising from my crouch on the floor. "I can't let you go."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm done asking. I'm going to see them."

A smiling Emmett stood before Bella and jokingly rubbed his hands together. "You'll have to get through me first, baby sister." He threw me a quick glance before returning his gaze to Bella. "I've always wanted to test my strength against a newborn, and it looks like I'll get my chance today."

Bella's lips twitched as she fought a smile. "I really don't want to hurt you Emmett, but if I have to, I will." She smiled now, the look menacing. "I can tell you this won't end well for you."

His booming laugh bounced off the ceiling. "I think I'll take my chances, little girl." With that they both began circling each other, both playfully taking steps toward each other and then backing off.

I stepped in front of Bella. "Enough games you two." I looked to my father. "Since Bella insists on going, will it be okay as long as she stays in the woods?"

He nodded after thinking it over. "As long as she keeps a good distance from the house, I think it'll be alright. But she can't get any closer than the tree line." He gave Bella and I a warning glance. "I'm serious about this. No closer."

I looked to Alice for confirmation that nothing bad would happen and she nodded her affirmation. "I don't see her attacking either of them. She'll be fine as long as she watches from the woods."

Bella made beeline for the front door. "Then let's go. I need to see him."

I grabbed her hand before she could make it too far, stopping her in her tracks. The floorboards creaked underneath her. She looked up at me and frowned. "What's wrong? You heard Alice. I'll be fine. Let's go."

I shook my head. "We still need to wait for nightfall. It's too risky to go anywhere near your house during the day. There's too great of chance that we'll be seen."

She sighed, but I knew she couldn't argue with my logic. "Fine, but as soon as the sun goes down, we're leaving," she warned, her tone daring me to argue. I didn't.

"Alright," I agreed easily. "But in the meantime, I'm sure Alice has clothes she'd like to show you." I knew it was a low blow, throwing her to the wolves like that, but I need to keep her occupied, and I knew she couldn't say no to Alice.

Alice squealed loudly as Bella groaned. She fell against me in defeat. "Please don't make me go," she pleaded as Alice pulled her toward the stairs. "Anything but trying on clothes."

"Oh, Bella, you're going to love the clothes I picked out for you," she began. "I know you'd rather be taking your own wardrobe, but honestly, I'm so happy you can't." My angel rolled her eyes and I simply smiled and waved her off. "Like Rosalie said, now that you're a Cullen, you really must start dressing like one."

"Don't worry, I'll keep Alice in check," Rosalie promised as she followed them up the stairs.

"Thanks," I said. "I appreciate it."

"Hey, what about our fight," Emmett bellowed. "Bella! You. Me. In the backyard. Right now."

Bella's head peaked around the corner of the wall not a second later. "Are you sure about this?" she asked sweetly.

Emmett nodded and pumped out his chest. "Definitely."

"It's your funeral," she sang as she walked to the back door. "But I don't want Rosalie getting mad at me when I ruin that pretty little face of yours."

Before Bella could follow Emmett to the back door, Alice was in front of her, a scowl on her face. "Wrestling can wait. Right now, you're mine." Alice started advancing on Bella, who immediately started backing towards the stairs.

Bella looked sheepish and a little scared. "Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?"

Alice pointed a finger up the stairs. "Go."

Bella scurried off toward Alice's room muttering something about an annoying pixie under her breath.

"What about our fight?" Emmett demanded.

Alice simply smiled as she turned to him. "Maybe next time, Emmett."

Alice danced up the steps and disappeared down the hall. The next thing we heard was, "There is no way in hell I'm wearing that, Alice."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_.**

* * *

_EPOV_

Bella spent the next few hours trying on an assortment of clothes, parading around Alice's room for her and Rosalie. After Alice accepted the fact that Bella wouldn't be wearing the water bra, Bella was a surprisingly good sport about the whole thing. Once she was done with that torture, and after an hour of his pestering, she agreed to a match with Emmett. She assured me it was to test her strength, not to embarrass him. I didn't believe her. She reveled in her victories for far too long at his expense.

With Bella's newborn strength and speed, it didn't take long for her to have him pinned to the ground. And Emmett not being one to go down so easily, insisted on a rematch, and another and another, until finally it was time for us to leave. After a couple of hours of Bella embarrassing Emmett, it was finally time for us to head over to her father's house.

"I want another chance," he whined, rubbing his neck. He pouted over at us like a little girl that just ruined her favorite dress.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Maybe later."

Bella looked at me and crooked her head in the direction of the woods. I nodded and she took off for the tree line. I quickly followed, her scent leading me to her desired destination. I was just barely able to catch up to her when she stopped short of her father's backyard. I skidded to a stop beside her and watched as she gazed up at the second story of her father's home. The light in her room was on and a shadow was cast against the far wall.

Bella began to cross onto the yard when I grabbed her wrist. She looked back at me with a pleading look. I shook my head. I couldn't let her get too close.

"Please," she whispered. "Just a little closer. I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about, love." I looked back over at her bedroom window. She followed my gaze.

"I know, Edward. They'll be fine too."

I didn't know what came over me, but I believed her, and so I released my hold on her and watched as she made her way toward her house. She came upon the tree right outside her window, the tree I had spent so many nights sitting in, the tree I had used so many times to climb in through her window. She slowly climbed her way to the first branch and perched on it as she peered in through her window, a cover of leaves blocking her from her father's eyes.

I quietly followed after her, settling in beside her as she watched her father mull about her room. There were bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept in days. His skin was pale and sallow, the whites of his eyes red and irritated from crying. His hair was disheveled and his clothes looked unkempt. He hadn't shaved in a while either. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at a picture of her and her mother that she kept on her bedside table. A few tears fell from his cheeks and onto the glass.

The door to her room slowly opened and Renee silently walked in. Charlie looked up at her and began to cry. She melted into his arms and cried with him, their sobs only slightly muffled through the thin pane of glass separating us from them.

I looked over at Bella and saw her close her eyes and sigh. "They look terrible. This is all my fault."

"Bella," I began. "No it's not. It was an accident."

She shook her head and dropped down from the tree. She raced back into the woods leaving me behind. I followed after her and found her sitting under a tree, her knees tucked up to her chest, her eyes cast up at the moon, a solemn expression on her face.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my side. She continued to watch the moon as the clouds swirled around it, the stars only just beginning to show.

"I guess I never really thought what it would be like for my parents once I was gone. This is tearing them apart."

"They love you. Of course this would be difficult for them." She nodded, but didn't take her eyes off the night sky. I swallowed and asked my next question. A question I wasn't sure I wanted a truthful answer to. "Do you regret your decision?"

She turned to me, the confusion clear on her face. "Regret what decision?"

"To become a vampire…..to be with me. Your death may have been an accident, but had you not been on the reservation trying to get Billy Black to agree to our demand, you would still be human; still be with your father. You're mother wouldn't be here trying to look for you."

She smiled and shook her head. "Silly Edward," she said gently, her voice light and wistful. She raised her hand to my cheek and cupped it. "Always thinking you're not worth it." She kissed me softly and nuzzled her face into my chest. "Even if I wasn't about to die, you know I would have chosen you." She closed her eyes and rested against me. "I hate that I had to hurt them to be happy, but I could never regret being with you."

I leaned my cheek against the top of her head and sighed heavily, holding her tightly to me. "I love you so much. More than you'll ever know," I breathed.

She looked up at me with a smile and said simply, "But I do know."

We walked hand in hand back to her house, Bella needing one last look at her parents before leaving them behind. We both had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she saw either of them, but we were certain that it would be quite some time before that next time arrived.

We walked to the tree and before she could climb it once more to peer into her bedroom window, I pulled her into my arms. "I'll never let you regret your decision. I promise."

As I leant down to brush my lips against hers, the front door to her house opened and closed and Bella's eyes widened. She froze in my arms. Her jaw tightened and I noticed her breathing come to a stop. She gazed at me with pleading eyes. I could smell her father from where we stood, I knew without a doubt that she did too.

"Edward, stop me," she demanded, before racing out of my arms and to the source of human blood that was calling to her.

I instantly took off after her and leapt onto her back, circling my arms around her waist and bringing the both of us crashing to the ground. The collision of our bodies made a loud cracking sound; like violent thunder. Bella struggled beneath me, her eyes wild and a vibrant red, the tiny bit of topaz that began to leak into her eyes from her first hunt nearly gone with the feral need for human blood that coursed through her now; the need for her father's blood.

"Sounds like a storm's comin', Renee," Charlie called into the house. I could smell the faint scent of coffee wafting around from the front porch, mixed with the distinct aroma of Charlie's blood. He smelled of pine needles and firewood.

Bella clawed at the soft ground beneath us, her teeth chomping together, the venom dripping from her razor sharp teeth. Her growl emanated from deep within her chest as she found purchase with her feet against the grass and pushed up. The wind whizzed by my ears in a whoosh as we flew through the air. My back collided with a tree branch and it cracked and splintered as it fell along with us back to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie asked to no one in particular.

His boot covered feet thudded against the porch steps as he started off toward the side of the house where the source of the noise came from. I tightened my hold on Bella and pulled her around to the backyard and toward the woods beyond her house. She dug her heels into the ground as I carried her toward the trees. She tried to scream at me, but I clamped my hand over her mouth before a sound came out.

Without the extra leverage from my other arm, and with Bella's newfound strength, she broke free of my grasp and ran for the front of the house. Before she got too far, I threw myself at her, just managing to grab a hold of her legs, causing her to trip and fall to the ground, her face colliding with the dirt. She writhed underneath me as I climbed my way up her body, pressing all of my weight onto her. She rolled around to face me, hissing and snapping up at me, her eyes wild and on fire. She was lost to it; lost to the bloodlust.

"Bella, come back to me," I whispered urgently. "Don't let it control you."

I could hear Charlie getting closer by the second, his feet rustling thought the grass beneath him. "Who's out there?" he demanded. "You're on private property."

I listened to his feet getting closer to the backyard, closer to where we were. They sunk softly into the dirt. I stumbled to my feet, my hands clasped around Bella's wrists. With all the strength I could summon, I pulled her up and threw her over my shoulder. I didn't take two steps before a swift kick to the groin brought me to my knees and sent Bella tumbling to the grass. I keeled over, coughing and gasping for air as I clamped my hands around my nether regions. I watched, in pain, as Bella rose to her feet. I wouldn't be able to stop her. She was going to kill her father.

But before that thought could flit through my mind, a large blur collided into her, the both of them crashing through the trees behind them and into a large boulder. Pieces of the stone fell all around them as Emmett pinned her to the rock. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper race into the woods after them. On shaky knees, I followed.

Bella clawed at Emmett's back, her nails slicing through his shirt like tissue paper. Jasper skidded to a stop beside them and grabbed her right arm and pinned it back against the rock. Emmett grabbed her other arm and did the same. I quickly raced over to her and cupped her face between my hands, bringing her eyes to meet mine.

"Bella. Bella," I panted. "You need to calm down. Please."

Here eyes found mine but didn't really see me. Her lips were pulled up into a snarl, her teeth bared and glistening in the light of the moon. The red of her eyes deepened, slowly turning into a deep onyx as she stared back at me with pure hatred. She snapped at me once again, missing me by just an inch. In this state, this far gone, she would do anything to me to get to what she wanted. I needed to do something.

"Bella, you have to try and control this." She didn't hear me. "You're stronger than this. Do it for your father. You know you don't want to hurt him." Her eyes softened for a split second but it was all the time I needed. I took the opportunity and pressed my lips firmly against hers. She pulled back violently but it only made me press harder against her. I needed her attention focused on something else; anything else. And this was all I could think of.

It didn't take long before I felt her muscles relax and her jaw soften. Her lips soon molded to mine and her body sank into me. I snaked my arms around her waist and held her close as her lips sought out mine. She was coming back to me. She pulled away and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she said, turning her face away from me. I pulled her tighter into me and my brothers released their hold on her. She collapsed into my embrace and we sank to the ground. "What have I done?"

"Shhhh….you haven't done anything, Bella."

She shook her head and continued to cry into my shoulder. "I tried to attack my father. I nearly killed him. You were right. I shouldn't have come here."

"No, Bella. You had every right to want to see your parents again."

"But I could have killed them."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with anguish, but not a tear in sight. "But you didn't and that's all that matters."

"But she almost did," Emmett interrupted. "It was a close one." He blew a low whistle, shaking his head in disbelief. We both looked up at him, our faces incredulous.

"Seriously, Emmett?" Jasper asked, his face holding his shock. "That's what you say?"

Emmett looked at him, his eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot. Think before you speak next time."

Emmett looked down at me and Bella for an answer. "What? What did I say?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Thank you for that, Emmett. I was just starting to feel better about nearly ripping my father's throat out, but you kicking me while I'm down really puts things back into perspective," she retorted sarcastically.

"Oh. Sorry about that, Bells. My bad," he said bashfully. He shrugged. "But you have to admit, it was a close one." He smiled at all of us, looking around for someone to agree. We didn't.

"Jasper's right, baby. You are an idiot," Rosalie added. He looked at her and frowned. "But you're my idiot." She ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled affectionately down at her. "But seriously, think next time before you speak." He pouted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Did Alice send all of you?"

Rose nodded. "She's taking care of Charlie; explaining the noise and broken branch."

I stood, bringing Bella with me. "She saw all of this?" I made a sweeping gesture.

Jasper nodded. "We came as soon as she saw it. We got here as fast as we could."

"She didn't see this happening earlier?" Bella asked. She took a steadying breath to quiet her sobs.

Rosalie grimaced and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bella. Alice didn't see it until it almost happened. You know her visions aren't set in stone. She thought you'd be fine seeing your parents."

Bella shook her head quickly and gave us all timid smile. "It's okay. I know. I don't blame her. I was just so sure I'd be okay." She shook her head gently and took in a long breath. "I'm just glad she was able to see this before it happened and that you guys were able to stop me in time."

Bella leant into me for support and I rubbed my hand along hers for comfort. She remained quiet for a long time, no one else daring to say anything. Bella just stared at the ground, clutching my hand.

"I'm so sorry, everyone," she finally whispered, shaking her head in shame. Her eyes closed and she sighed. "I was selfish to want to see them. I could have put all of you at risk of being exposed."

I was surprised when Rosalie answered before I could. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Bella. We all thought you would be fine; even Alice." Bella looked to my sister, who gave her an encouraging smile. "You didn't hurt anyone. Just focus on that. No one got hurt."

"But still," Bella tried to reason. "I shouldn-"

"Seriously, Bella, stop it," Alice demanded as she came bursting through the trees. "So, you nearly slipped. We were able to stop you in time. It's all good."

Bella look up at me and then back to my family. "It's really not all good. I mean, I nearly attacked my father, but thanks for the words of encouragement anyway, Alice. And thanks for catching my slip in time. If it weren't for Emmett and Jasper, I probably would have killed my parents." She winced at the thought and shuddered slightly in my arms.

Alice placed a gentle hand on Bella's arm. "Don't beat yourself up, Bella. Just focus on your future, with Edward." Bella looked up at me then and smiled. "I've explained the noise to Charlie. I was able to convince him that there was a bit of heat lightning, and the branch I explained away through tree rot. I don't know if he really believes that, though." She shrugged. "But he's back in the house now with your mother. She's cooking dinner."

Bella nodded and her lips turned up in one corner. "Poor, Charlie. Renee's cooking is awful." She looked up at me. "Do you think it's safe to just look at them from the tree line?"

Alice nodded when I looked to her for an answer. "Just don't leave the safety of the trees. We'll be right beside you." She smiled sadly and then said, "After that, you and Edward really need to be on your way."

Bella gazed at her parents from the woods in the safety of my arms. My family surrounded her, ready to pounce on her just in case she took off again, but as Bella settled into my side, she stopped her breathing so as not to risk the chance of picking up the scent of blood. She watched her mother and father from the forest outside her home, a smile on her face, her eyes sad. Charlie and Renee sat in the kitchen, coffee in hand, a pot of water boiling on the stove behind them, a box of pasta on the counter. They talked idly about Bella; memories of her as a child, moments Charlie missed out on while she lived in Arizona, the months that Bella stayed with Charlie.

He talked about her cooking, that she was lucky enough to _not_ inherit those skills from her mother, and Renee slapped him on the arm playfully. She laughed at the friendly jab, smiling as they both flipped through pictures of their daughter when she was just a baby. Though Charlie would never stop searching for Bella, and there would always be that lingering hope inside him that he might catch a glimpse of his daughter somewhere in the woods, he knew deep down that she was most likely gone.

Her parent's thoughts filtered through the windows and reached me easily.

_She was such a beautiful baby, _Renee thought, s_uch a wonderful daughter. What am I going to do it without her? _A single tear slid down her cheek and onto the kitchen table.

Charlie wrapped a consoling arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and hung his head. _I barely had a chance to get to know her. I thought I'd have more time. I should have told her I loved her more._

"Your father loves you, Bella. He wishes he told you that more often."

Her smile was sad as she leaned into me. "He didn't have to."

It was warm in Alaska, the summer months not that much different from Forks'; the night air cool and warm all at the same time. Thickets of large bushes and hundreds of trees surrounded the Denali residence, the moon the only light for miles. Bella gazed up at the three story house nestled deep in the woods; everything our eyes touched blanketed by the darkness. The lights in the house were on, the thoughts of the occupants focused on different tasks.

Kate was the first to notice our arrival, signaling to the remaining vampires of our presence. "Edward's here."

We both ascended the wooden porch steps hand in hand. We didn't knock, simply waited for Carmen to open the door. She smiled warmly at us, but her face showed her obvious shock as her eyes fell upon our joined hands. She looked at me and Bella in turn and smiled knowingly. "Edward, it's been too long," she said, her intonation friendly. She gazed at our hands once again. "Way too long."

"It's only been seven months, Carmen. Not that long by vampire standards," I teased, accepting her hug easily as she embraced me. She was always my favorite.

She pulled away and turned to Bella. "You must be Bella, and apparently, Edward's mate?" Bella nodded and leaned into me. Carmen smiled as she took in Bella's appearance. "I see why Edward's been fighting off Tanya's advances. He's been waiting for you." Carmen looked up at me. "You always did have exquisite taste, Edward."

As we followed our host into the house, Bella turned to me as Carmen called for the others. "Who's Tanya, and how often did you have to fend off her advances?" she whispered for my ears only, though I could tell by the imperceptible tilt of Carmen's head that she was listening.

I gave her a guilty smile and ran a nervous hand through my hair. "I guess I forgot to tell you about her, huh?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me. "I suppose you did." As my face showed my distress, Bella tightened her hand on mine and gave a small tug on my arm. She smiled. "I'm only teasing, Edward. Relax."

I let out a breath of air as the rest of the family came into the foyer. It was never my intention to keep Tanya's persistence a secret, it was just that I didn't find her flirtation all that important. To be honest, I completely forgot about Tanya whenever she was out of my presence; out of sight, out of mind. Tanya never appealed to me. She frightened me more than anything.

Eleazar strolled in first, hand outstretched. "Edward, how have you been?" He too glanced at mine and Bella's hands and smiled. "Busy, I see," he remarked with a smile and a wink.

"Yes, very busy. This is Bella. My mate." I turned to Bella. "This is Eleazar, Carmen's mate."

Bella smiled and proffered a hand. Eleazar took it and bowed, kissing the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. We have been looking forward to your arrival. Edward tells me you are a shield."

Bella shrugged. "I suppose I am. Edward can't hear me, so I guess that makes sense."

Eleazar's brow rose and I shook my head in response to the question in his head. "No, we have not tested her limitations just yet. We haven't had much time."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Then we shall have some fun while you are here. I'm sure Kate will be willing to assist."

"Assist in what?" Kate asked as she walked in with the remainder of the coven; Irina and Tanya close behind her. Kate turned a smile on me then and hugged me affectionately. "We missed you, Edward. What's the point of thinking about naked men when there's no one here to scar with the images?" She pouted playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"And you wonder why I don't visit more often," I joked, only half-serious. Tanya was the real reason. "And Eleazar was referring to testing Bella's power. We haven't had the time to, with having to leave Forks as soon as she awoke, and we were hoping you could be of some assistance."

Kate's eyes twinkled and she nodded enthusiastically. She loved any chance to use her gift.

"Don't get too excited. You won't be using it on Bella. I won't allow that," I explained. I would never subject Bella to that pain. "You'll be using me."

"Why you?" she asked.

"Because Bella's a shield, and we'd like to see how far she can extend it. It would only make sense to use me."

Kate shrugged. "If you insist." She turned to Bella and gave her a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you Bella. Alice couldn't stop rambling about you. It's nice to finally put a face with the name."

As I was about to introduce Bella to Tanya and Irina, Tanya flew into me and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. If I was human, I would have been strangled. "Oh, Edward. I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you terribly." She pulled away only far enough to give me a seductive smile and began trailing her hands down my chest.

I jumped out of her arms, nearly yelping as I did so and situated myself behind Bella, curling my arm around her waist and pulling her close to my chest. "Tanya, this is Bella, my mate."

As the realization of my words sunk in, her eyes widened and her lips parted. I knew she wanted to say something, her thoughts told me as much, but she couldn't form a sentence. She was astonished, completely floored at this new development. No one in our family had informed her when they said I would be bringing a newborn that she was also my mate.

Bella giggled softly in my arms, the tiny rumbles shaking my body. "Do you always throw yourself at mated vampires? Or is that how you greet all your guests?" Bella asked playfully.

Tanya cast her eyes to the floor, touching her fingers to her lips in embarrassment. I had a sneaking suspicion that had she been human, her face would have been flushed with her shame. Though Tanya was a flirt - tenacious and unrelenting - she was no home wrecker. Her pursuit of me over the years had become more of a game to her than anything else.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Tanya apologized. "I assure you, had I known you two were a mated pair, I most certainly would not have done that. I feel terrible."

Bella waved her hand in the air, dismissing the subject entirely. "It's fine. I was only kidding. I can't really blame you, now can I?" she offered, looking up at me with admiration and a bit of pride. "He is lovely, isn't he?"

Tanya bit her lip and smiled slightly. "Yes, he is. But that's still no excuse for my behavior."

Bella offered a hand and Tanya took it. "Like I said, it's fine." She paused. "Besides," Bella continued, shaking her hand slowly, "I'm sure it will be the last time it happens." Bella tilted her head and latched her gaze onto Tanya's. "Am I right?" Her penetrating stare noticeably rattled Tanya, never before having been threatened like she was just now, however veiled it might have been.

Tanya shook her head and swallowed. "No, it won't happen again."

I smiled as I watched the encounter, loving the jealous and protective side my angel was only just showing me. I had spent many months feeling the same way about Bella's many suitors, having to protect her from their seedy thoughts and roaming eyes. It was quite a kick to be on the opposite end of the very same situation now. I loved that Bella was coming to my aid. I think I could safely say that Tanya was officially out of my hair.

"I think you've met your match, sister." Behind Tanya, Irina laughed and shook her head. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, Bella," she said, still laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

* * *

_EPOV_

As Irina had predicted, her and Bella had become fast friends. They seemed to have plenty in common, often huddling up together to discuss a book or movie. They hunted together when I was not available to go with Bella and they would spend many evenings in front of the fireplace talking about their childhoods.

It had been nearly two months since our disappearance in the woods and we had learned from Alice that the search parties had broken up weeks ago. Though Charlie still spent his weekends and off days in the woods looking for Bella, the entire town had ruled our disappearances accidental deaths, and even held memorials in our honor. However, Charlie refused to accept that Bella was gone, and Alice had informed me that he spent many sleepless nights crying. I never told Bella about that.

The family would make the occasional visit to Alaska to see us, but were still far off from leaving Forks altogether until enough time had past. They didn't want to arouse any suspicion by moving away too soon, and so they were there until the Christmas holiday.

I was currently sitting in the bedroom that Bella and I occupied, cross-legged on the floor in front of her, Kate sitting beside us. It had only taken Bella a little over a week to learn to expand her shield to others. My obvious discomfort at being the guinea pig during the experiment was enough to light a fire under Bella. She spent hours upon hours focusing her shield to expand outwards; day and night. I was proud beyond words at her tenacity when it came to learning to live as one of us. She was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her persistence. Her hunting skills were phenomenal, easily taking out large black bears that would put Emmett to shame, and entire herds of caribou in mere seconds. She was a sight to behold when she was on the prowl, and I loved watching her when she hunted.

Her control could only be matched by Carlisle's, who had hundreds of years of practice behind him. And because of her exceptional control, I had decided that she had reached the point where she was ready for a walk through town, surrounded by people. I had felt her control was strong enough to last a few minutes in the company of humans, and when she succeeded in that endeavor, I would expand our time accordingly to help sustain that control.

Obviously resistant at first, it took only a few hours to convince Bella that she was fully capable to withstand a quick walk through the village. It was nighttime, therefore fewer people to tempt her. I had absolute faith that she would be fine. And she did not disappoint.

It was about a week ago, late in the evening, nearing ten thirty when we had finally strolled through the streets of nearby Healy to test Bella. The roads were noticeably emptier than the daytime hours, the shops closed up for the evening. The two bars in town were open for business, the lights on, the stereos blasting rock-n-roll tunes. The laughter from the customers inside was loud even by human standards, the shattering of glass reaching our ears from a few blocks away. The smell of humans was tempting, but not so much so that my angel could not withstand the call.

We had circled the block a few times before finally deciding to head back to the house. Since Bella had faired so well, we had agreed to try again the following night. We had spent roughly twenty minutes in town, coming across only a few people, which was more than enough to test her limits for one evening, but as we made our way back through town the way we had come, a man was thrown from one of the local pubs, holding a towel to his bloody nose.

I grabbed Bella's arm, ready to hold her back, but was surprised that it would not come to another tussle between the two of us. As I looked down at her, her body was rigid, her chest unmoving as she held her breath, but her eyes showed no sign of thirst. She slowly and cautiously began to take in small breaths, steeling herself for the onslaught of the human blood crashing into her senses. But as she took breath after breath, she found that the smell of blood did not test her the way it had that first night at her father's house. Though a part of her longed for it, the need wasn't overwhelming.

She merely stared at the inebriated man and then walked away, heading back toward the house. I was stunned as I gazed after her, surprised beyond belief that she was able to ignore the blood not thirty feet away from her. When I had asked how she was able to control herself, she simply said that though her desire for his blood was there, she could not justify the kill. Her conscience had won out, something I had never seen in a newborn. All logic and reason flew out the window when it came to a newborn being faced with blood. They always chose to kill for what they wanted. But Bella had chosen to walk away. It was astounding.

I gazed at Bella now with utter adoration as I thought over that memory. I watched her expand her shield around the both of us, and I relished in the silence that consumed me inside its protective cover. It didn't take long for us to realize that once Bella was able to shield me from Kate's gift, all thoughts around me ceased as well. After this revelation came to light, I often found myself in the safety of my love's gift. With the constant practice she put herself through, Bella found it easier and easier to hold the shield around us both without much effort, and I was often saved from the minds of others. It was a wonderful pardon from what had become the norm for me. Bella really was my sanctuary.

"Bella," Kate began. "Do you think your shield can block physical attacks as well?" She continued to try and break through Bella's shield, putting all her effort into touching me with her gift. I did not miss the jolts of electricity that shot through me those first few weeks.

Bella looked at me and then back at Kate. "I don't think so. Why would it?" Her face looked calm; almost serene, as did her body, but underneath the tranquil façade, Bella was determined and unwavering in her focus.

"I don't know," Kate shrugged. "It was just a thought. It's not completely farfetched. Don't you agree, Edward?"

I nodded. It made sense in a way.

Bella shook her head. "I really doubt it. I was such a danger magnet when I was human that I doubt something like that would be apart of my gift. I was always able to block Edward's thoughts, even when I was human, so I can see why I can protect my mind."

"But that might be why you can, love?" I rationalized. "Kate has a valid point. Since danger seemed to follow you wherever you went," I smiled and winked at her and she rolled her eyes, "it would make sense that your shield would protect you from physical danger." I didn't seem to have her convinced, so I pressed further. "You see, as a human, you were extremely accident prone, so it would seem to reason that as a vampire, your ability would extend not only to protecting your mind, but also your body."

Bella shrugged a shoulder. "It makes perfect sense, but I highly doubt it."

"Why don't we give it a try?" Kate suggested. "What do you say?"

Bella looked at her skeptically. "Alright, I guess." She seemed wary of Kate. "How should we do this, then?"

Kate smiled. "Just expand your shield again, but this time, try using it to protect you and Edward physically."

Bella threw her hands up in irritation. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

Kate huffed loudly, a bit perturbed at Bella's resistence. "Keep doing what you've been doing. Keep thinking of it like a rubber band and try to stretch it as far as you want it to go. But imagine someone is attacking the two of you and your adrenaline is pumping. Focus on that. Will away any physical ambushes. I know you don't want Edward to get hurt, so use that as a motivator. Try seeing yourself protecting him."

"What do you think I've been doing?" Bella mumbled.

Whether Kate was meant to hear it or not, she did. She merely rolled her eyes and said, "Just try it again, then."

Bella shifted to face me and locked eyes with me. They zeroed in on me as they glazed over. Her thoughts were somewhere far away and I could see that she was focusing on what Kate had said. I watched Bella as her focus stayed on the task at hand and I was just about to ask Kate what her next move was when a shoe hit me in the face. It fell into my lap and I blinked a few times before looking down at it. It was a purple pump. Bella looked down at it as well. I looked at Bella and then at Kate.

"I seemed to have dropped the ball on that one," Bella said shyly, biting her lip. "Sorry. I'll try harder next time."

Kate nodded. "We can try again."

"A shoe? You threw a shoe at me?" I demanded. "That's the best you could do?"

Kate giggled. "It was the first thing I picked up. Don't worry, next time I'll throw something more macho, like a jockstrap."

I held up my hands. "Don't do me any favors. High heels are fine." They both laughed at me.

The next few hours were spent with me getting hit in the face with a shoe, with no headway in the shield department. I could see Bella getting more and more frustrated, and I knew her aggravation was only make it harder for her to accomplish this next feat.

"I think maybe it isn't working because Edward isn't in dire circumstances. Maybe he needs to be in actual danger in order for you to be able to protect him," Kate suggested, nodding her head with her logic.

"If you even suggest putting Edward in some sort of life threatening situation, I'm going to have to hurt you." Kate frowned. Bella had obviously guessed correctly about her next idea.

Kate tried to argue. "But if we only-"

Bella shook her head. "We don't even know if it's part of my power, anyway. And I'm not risking Edward's safety to find out. It's out of the question."

"But let me just-"

"Why don't we call it a day and pick things up again tomorrow," I interrupted, causing Kate to frown. I could see that the whole ordeal had taken its toll on Bella. She was angry at herself for failing and I didn't want to put her through anymore torture today.

Kate untangled herself from her crouch on the floor and headed for the door. "Same time tomorrow, then. I'm going for a hunt."

I turned to Bella. She was looking at the floor in thought with a scowl on her face. I tilted her head up and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Don't beat yourself up, love. You're right. We don't even know if you're meant to do it. Let's just focus on what we know you can do."

She nodded and sighed, but I coudl tell that she was still upset. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It couldn't have been easy getting hit with a shoe for three hours." I shrugged as I dipped my head to her neck. I licked the skin there and felt her shudder against me. I bit down gently on her collarbone and she moaned loudly. "I just feel like such a failure," she breathed, her voice shaky. "I tried so hard but I just couldn't seem to be able to do it."

My hand slid up her back, under her tank top. I continued up her spine, pulling the garment up her body as I cupped the back of her neck, sucking on her neck gently. "Why don't you let me take your mind off your worries?"

Her hand curled around my shoulder as I leant her back against the carpet, her other hand digging into my hair as I continued to attack her delicious skin. I kissed my way down the center of her chest until I reached her navel, dipping my tongue in and swirling it around. Her breath hitched and her hips bucked up off the floor, her hold on my hair tightening. My mouth reached the button of her jeans and I hooked my teeth around it. I bit thought the stem of the button and spit it across the room. I heard it hit the iron bed post with a _clink _and fall to the floor.

"That's the second pair you've ruined this week," she rasped, her eyes heavy with need.

"Are you complaining?" I slowly slid the zipper down the denim and brushed my lips against her silk panties.

"Hell no." Bella trembled under my touch and she all but purred as I skimmed my tongue along the skin above the edge of her panties. Her grip in my hair tightened even more and I growled at the feeling. She lifted my head and my eyes met hers. "Stop teasing, Edward." Her voice was hoarse and gravelly with want. "Just take me," she pleaded.

My smile was puckish as I nipped at her stomach. "Your wish is my command, love."

* * *

I wandered out onto the back deck when the moon was high in the sky and the crickets were singing their tune. Bella had found a book and scurried off to someplace quiet in the house to read. I offered to join her, but she claimed she needed to be far away from if she was going to get any actual reading done. I had smiled and wagged my eyebrows at her when she made that comment. I had to admit, I _was _insatiable.

I found Irina sitting in one of the many wicker chairs on the back deck, knitting a scarf. She was using bright colors; fuchsia and a vibrant aqua. She looked up from her task and smiled at me. "Lost without Bella are we, Edward?"

I shrugged, not embarrassed that I was sort of a lost puppy without her. "Maybe. Can you blame me?"

She shook her head. "No, I cannot. She's lovely. If I played both sides, you'd have some competition." She looked at me and I gawked at her. I was stunned.

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Jesus, Edward. It was a joke."

I shook my head. This conversation had taken a very strange turn. "I know that, Irina. I guess you just caught me off guard." I smiled awkwardly and nodded towards her project. "You knit?"

She nodded.

I seated myself in one of the chairs nearest her. "Since when?"

"Since always. I love knitting; it relaxes me." She fiddled with the needles in her hand, the yarn wrapped in loops around them. She pulled a loop from one through a loop on the other. She repeated this pattern over and over. It looked simple yet complex. "You know, t's going to take sme getting used to," she mused.

I looked at her, perplexed. "What is?"

She smiled, glancing up at me from her project. "You having a sex life."

I was abashed and didn't know what to say, so I decided to ignore the comment all together, hoping the conversation wouldn't pick up life. I cleared my throat. "Where is everyone?" I asked, changing the subject. I hadn't heard anyone's thoughts in quite some time and I could tell that there was no activity going on inside the house.

Irina laughed at my silly attempt to divert the conversation from me and sent me images of Carmen and Elazear running off into the woods hand in hand, and Kate wandereing into town ater her hunt, looking for her next exploit. She was apparently going to see one of the few men she kept on retainer. Though she had these men at her beck and call, she didn't always see the same man twice. For the most part, she liked to change things up by bedding tourists; men who were on the move. It was very rare when Kate bed the same man more than once.

"And Tanya?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow. "Is she finding her next conquest as well?"

"Nope, she's off with Bella?"

I practically choked on my own tongue when those words left her mouth. She giggled beside me but continued to knit, ignoring my distress. "Why?" What could those two be doing together? Tanya had been steering clear of Bella and I ever since we arrived. And I was glad for that.

Irina shifted toward me, her hands still moving about as she looked up at me. Her fingers were moving at an incredible rate, so fast, the metal needles made sparks in the night air. "Tanya wanted to apologize for her behavior when you two got here. She feels terrible. She just wanted to explain herself."

"And they couldn't do that here?" I asked incredulous.

She shrugged, turning her attention back to her scarf. "Bella suggested they go for a walk."

"Do you know where they went?" Maybe I could look for them before anything bad happened. Bella wouldn't do anything careless, would she?

"I do know where they went, but I'm not telling."

I felt my eyebrows knit together. "Why not?" I was on the verge of whining and I knew it.

She placed her knitting items on the table in front of her and turned back to me, frowning. "Because they don't need you interrupting them. Nothing's going to happen, Edward. They're not going to rip each other's hair out or anything." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "They're just coming to an understanding. Tanya wants to be friends with Bella."

I didn't say anything, I just sat there, waiting for Irina to let it slip in her mind where they had gone off to, but she peeked at me form out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "Don't even think about it. I've been practicing my blocking technique since you last saw me." She tapped a finger to her temple. "You won't get anything out of here. It's a steel trap."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. I guess I was just going to have to wait it out. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about this turn of events. On the one hand, I was glad that Tanya seemed to be offering an olive branch, but on the other, I was nervous that things could go awry and they'd be at each other's throats. From my experience, women could be brutal.

While keeping my eyes on the tree line and my ears trained for movement in the front, waiting for Bella's return, I spent the next hour and twenty-two minutes telling Irina how Bella and I ended up together

When I was last here, I had run away from Forks; away from Bella. They knew what Bella did to me, so no one anticipated I would end up with the girl with the tantalizing blood. Irina was impressed with my control and even more amazed that I agreed to change Bella. They all knew how I felt about what we were so it surprised her that I let Bella give up her humanity to be with me.

"You have met her, right?" I asked teasingly. "So you know how stubborn she is. I don't think I really had a choice when it came down to it."

Irina laughed. "I suppose you're right. She's a very strong woman. I bet she would have had Carlisle change her had you not agreed."

I shook my head. "Actually, she was going to leave me."

Irina's eyes went wide. "Really?"

I nodded. "Alice showed me."

"I bet it was awful – to have to see that." Her small smile was rueful. "I've never actually been in love, so I don't really know what it's like to get my heart broken, but I can only imagine it's devastating."

"Yeah, it is."

We heard giggling coming from inside the house and soon Bella and Tanya joined us in the back. I stood and circled my arms around Bella, giving Tanya a brief nod. She did the same.

"Where'd you go, love?" I tried not to sound too anxious or let my face give away my frantic need to know what had happened.

She hugged me to her and looked up at me with delighted eyes. "We went for a walk. Did you miss me?"

I nodded. She had no idea. "Desperately," I breathed. I didn't even care that the inflection in my tone made me sound pathetic. As cheesy as it sounded, my heart would always ache when she wasn't near. And I didn't care who knew it. "Care to join me for a hunt?" I tilted my head in the direction of the forest.

"Absolutely. I'm thirsty like you wouldn't believe. It's been hours since my last run." She paused. "Can we run into town after, though?" she asked.

"What for?"

"I just have some things I'd like to drop off at the Goodwill."

"That's fine." I took her hand in mine and looked back at Irina and Tanya as I led Bella to the trees. "We'll be back later."

Irina nodded as she picked up her knitting needles, waving a hand carelessly at us. Tanya smiled. "Thanks for the time, Bella," she called.

Bella turned to her and gave her a genuine smile. "My pleasure, Tanya."

* * *

Bella hoisted the black garbage bag up to the slot on the donation bin, but I stopped her before she had chance to slide it in. "What are you giving away?" I inquired, sticking a finger into the bag and moving part of it aside, peeking a curious eye in.

"Just some stuff Alice bought me that I told her I'd never wear but she insisted I bring."

"Like what?" I couldn't help but wonder what Alice had purchased for Bella.

Bella opened the bag and pulled out the items, holding them each up one by one and tossing them in. "A pink sundress that I'll never wear as long as I roam this Earth. I _hate _pink." The was the brightest pink I think I'd ever seen, with a billowing skirt and a flower print on the bodice. I chuckled as Bella tossed it in. "The water bra that I told Alice I didn't need." She sulked as she threw it into the bin along with the pink dress. "I like my breasts," she pouted.

"As do I," I purred into her ear as I scooped her into my arms, trailing my hand up her side and over the swell of one of said breasts.

She laughed and wiggled out of my hold. "Thank you, baby. That's all that matters." She smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I don't know why Alice even bought it for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice thinks that just because she's the President of the Itty-Bitty Titty Committee that everyone has a problem with their breasts."

She raised an eyebrow at me in question. I held up my hands and shook my head. "Her words, not mine," I promised.

She smiled as she shook her head at me and pulled out the last items together, holding them up for me to see; a black silk and lace corset and black thigh-high leather boots with three inch heels. I swallowed and licked my lips. She turned to toss them into the bin but I stopped her before she could, wrapping my hand around her wrist. I took them from her hands and placed them back in the plastic bag.

"These might come in handy at some point," I said timidly. My body was already reacting to the thought of Bella in these deliciously wicked items and her smoldering look and naughty smile were not helping my growing predicament. "I think we need to get back to the house as soon as possible."

* * *

Bella and I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, one of her boots hanging from the ceiling fan, the other somehow had made its way across the room and into the bathroom sink. Her corset was ripped in half, lying near the fire place in pieces, her panties torn and dangling from the nearest lampshade. She was currently wearing one of my t-shirts, and her body was splayed out limply across mine. She looked up at me with loving eyes and stroked my naked chest lightly, tickling my skin. The morning sun filtered through the windows, dancing off our bodies.

"You know, Edward, if you don't get a hold of this need to rip all my clothing from my body, I'm not going to have any clothes left." Her eyes had a mischievous gleam in them. The color was getting so close to topaz.

"That's the plan, love. I want you naked all the time." I smiled and pulled her body up to me, kissing her lips eagerly.

She pulled away. "As long as you're naked with me," she countered.

"Fair enough." I was game if she was.

She paused and looked at me curiously. "So," her voice trailed off. "You haven't asked me what Tanya and I talked about." She was silent for a moment. "Why?"

I shrugged. "It's not my place to pry."

"But you want to know, don't you?" She folded her arms over my chest and rested her chin on her hands.

I lifted a shoulder up casually, giving her a half-shrug. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't. I was surprised to hear you two went off together. I'm curious to know what she said to you."

She traced my lips with her finger and I nipped at it playfully. She smiled. "She wanted to apologize. She said that she didn't realize we were together, because Alice never told her I was your mate when she called and asked if we could stay here. She doesn't know why Alice didn't give her a heads up."

I smiled, knowing full well how my sister's mind worked. "She probably wanted to teach Tanya a lesson. She probably saw what happened before we came here and thought it was high time someone put Tanya in her place."

Bella giggled. "Maybe you're right."

I stroked a hand through her hair. "What else did she say?"

"That she was shocked to see you mated off."

"Everyone probably thought I was gay," I snorted. It was a common misconception.

She giggled again. "It did cross her mind a few times, but for the most part, she just thought you were happy being alone. She always thought that if you did end up with someone, it would be her." She rolled her eyes. "She told me she wasn't trying to sound conceited or anything, but that she's never had a problem getting the man that she wants. Once she has her sights set on someone, he's hers. She never realized that she wasn't good enough for you; that you weren't just shying away from the idea of a mate, but from her."

I shrugged. "I was always up front about how I felt about her. She really shouldn't have been surprised."

Bella nodded against her hands. "I know. That's what she said." She looked at me and I could see the love in her eyes. "She's happy for you, you know."

I stroked her cheek. "That's good to know." I took in a huge breath and let it out, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm glad she's finally out of my hair."

"Me too." She laughed. "Were you afraid I'd do something stupid? Like rip her arms off."

I laughed loudly and hugged her to me. "Maybe a little. You are a newborn, and apparently the jealous type."

She pouted adorably. "Why shouldn't I be jealous? A beautiful woman wanted you. She was relentless."

"She's got nothing on you, Bella. You never have to be jelaous of any woman. You put them all to shame."

She smiled. "Good to know, Cullen. Because you're mine forever." She looked thoughtful as she touched a finger to my jaw. "You never told me you came here that week you left school."

I caressed the skin of her thigh gently. "I needed to get away, and the Denali coven is the closest thing to family we have." I rubbed a thumb along her bottom lip. "They're like cousins to us."

Bella laughed. "Too bad Tanya didn't know that cousins don't hit on each other."

I laughed too. "Yeah, too bad. It would have saved me a lot of grief."

She nodded. "So...what made you come back to Forks?" she asked.

"You," I said simply. "I couldn't get you out of my head. No matter how hard I tried, you were all I thought about."

She smiled shyly and placed her cheek against my chest, lookin up at me warmly. "I was so relieved when you came back." She looked almost embarrassed. "Even though I barely knew you, I missed you so much."

I cupped her face in my hand and my eyes roamed over her face. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. It's nice to know that I wasn't the only one going out of my mind."

As Bella pressed her body into me, her lips found mine. "I love you," she whispered. I rolled us over, pinning her body beneath me. As my hand began to pull up the hem of her shirt, working its way to her inner thigh, my cell phone rang. We both growled our frustration. I grabbed it from the nightstand and flipped it open.

"This better be good."

"Edward?" Rosalie's voice came through the other end in a panic. "We have a problem."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. :(**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: I hope this makes up for the cliffy last chapter. ;)**

* * *

_EPOV_

I could hear violent screams on the other end of the phone. It was a man, that much I was sure of, but who it was, I had no idea. All I knew for certain was it wasn't anyone in our family.

"Rosalie?" I sat up abruptly and both Bella and I winced as another scream left the unnamed man. "Who is that? Is everyone okay?"

Bella pressed her ear to the phone, trying to listen in. "It burns!" the man cried. "Make it stop!"

Just as I recognized the voice, Bella pulled the phone from my hand. "Is that my father?" she demanded frantically.

There was a short pause. "Yes, it is," Rose answered slowly. "He was bitten."

Bella went as still as a statue as she processed those words. She couldn't speak. I could see her trying to, I could practically see her mind working to say something, but no words came out. I pried the phone from her vice like grasp and placed a soothing hand against her cheek, watching her intently.

"Rose, it's me." I paused, still looking at Bella. She still wasn't moving. Her eyes were distant and unblinking. "What happened?" I tried to sound calm, but inside I was freaking out. How the hell was Charlie bitten, and by who?

Another shriek touched my ears and I had to hold the phone back. "A group of nomads bit him earlier this morning," she explained.

I ran a hand through my hair. "And Alice didn't see this coming? I thought she was looking out for him? I thought you guys were keeping a close eye on him?" I regretted my tone as soon as the words left my mouth. This wasn't their fault.

"We were." Her voice was calm and steady but I could detect an undercurrent of hostility there. She obviously didn't like my tone. I couldn't blame her. "He was on the reservation when it happened. You know we aren't allowed over the line. And Alice can't get any visions because of the wolves. She didn't see it."

I watched as Bella blinked for the first time since hearing the news. "How did they find him?" she asked me quietly.

"Billy found him?" Rose clarified, answering before I had a chance to ask. "Listen, Edward. We'll tell you everything when you get here. You need to leave now. Bella should be here when he wakes up."

I shut the phone and looked at Bella. Without a word we jumped from the bed and dressed quickly, Bella accidentally ripping one of her shirts in her haste. She cursed loudly and grabbed another one. We didn't bother packing, we could get clothes anywhere. We raced downstairs in a mad dash and everyone was already waiting for us by the door. They all wore solemn expressions.

"We were only able to pick up pieces of the conversation," Eleazar said. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head. "There's a problem back home. Bella's father has been bitten. He's changing as we speak." I watched out of the corner of my eye as Bella fidgeted on the spot. She wanted to be with her father. I didn't blame her for being antsy.

"I'm sorry about your father, Bella." Eleazar's regret was genuine. She nodded her thanks to him, but her mind was far away, her eyes on the door. She looked ready to bolt. "Please," he said, gesturing toward the door. "Don't let us keep you."

"I can only assume we'll be back," I told them. "We can't risk having two newborns in Forks. Please, expect us in a few days." I hoped it wasn't too much to ask of them. They had already been more than hospitable.

Tanya bowed her head. "Of course. We'll have a room ready for him when you return." She handed me the keys to my car. I shook my head.

"It'll be faster if we run. We can't waste time on the road."

Before I had a chance to say goodbye, Bella slid her hand into mine and pulled me out the door, nearly ripping my arm from its socket. I followed her lead. We ran. We without stopping. We ran without looking back. We ran for miles and miles before finally reaching the edge of Forks. It only took us half the time to get here on foot than if we had drove, but it felt like an eternity. It felt like we were moving in slow motion trying to get back here; to get back to her father. Relief washed through me as I realized we were nearing town. Bella stopped as she approached the Forks' boundary line_._

I skidded to a halt and looked down at her quizzically. "What's the matter, Bella? Why have you stopped?" I looked around the open woods, searching for a sign of danger. Did she sense something that I didn't? Did she smell the vampies we were looking for? I sniffed the air but came up with nothing.

She shook her head, staring off into the distance ahead of her. "I was just thinking." Her tone was thoughtful. "It's really not so terrible, is it?"

I was even more confused now. "What is?"

She glanced up at me and scrunched up her nose, her look shameful. "That my dad is changing. I mean, I can have my father back. W can finally make up for lost time." She looked down at her hands. "Does that make me selfish?"

I laughed softly and gathered her into my arms. "Not that would be the pot calling the kettle black, now wouldn't it?" I shook my head. "If you're selfish, then so am I." She looked up at me, a tiny yet relieved smile on her face. "And I think we've already discussed that, haven't we?"

She nodded and giggled. "That we did," she said on a laugh. "I guess I understand how you felt now, though." She shook her head. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are, love. Yes we are." We stayed like that for a moment longer. Just a moment longer in the peace and serenity of the open forest before we had to immerse ourselves in the chaos that was Charlie's transformation. I stroked her hair and she nuzzled her face into my chest. "We should be going now, Bella."

She nodded against me and sighed heavily. She tightened her embrace, holding onto me like an anchor. There was a lot attached to that one sigh; so much sadness in one little breath.

* * *

As we came upon the house, Bella burst through the front door like a hurricane and followed her father's cries to the spare bedroom on the second floor. She stopped just outside the door, her hand in mid-air above the knob. She hesitated as she stared at the knob and took a step back. I came up beside her. She was trembling. It made my heart ache to see her like this. I knew she was scared; frightened like hell, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. She looked up at me with beseeching eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this," she confessed. "I don't know if I can see him like this. I know how much pain he's in right now, and I don't think I can watch my father go through that." Her father screamed again, this one louder than the others, and she winced, her body flinching.

I came around her, blocking her view of the door. "You don't have to do this, Bella. You shouldn't have to see your father like this." She cast her eyes down, ashamed, and I nudged her chin up with my knuckle. "There is no shame in staying out here." She tried to avoid looking at me, but I managed to catch her gaze anyway. She finally looked me in the eye, her expression guilty. "But know that if you do choose to go in there, I'll be right beside you."

She bit her lip and glanced over my shoulder, gazing at the door. Another scream tumbled from Charlie's lips, a few profanities mixed in, and she looked back at me. She took in a steadying breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she seemed sure of herself.

"He needs me. I have to go in."

I clasped my hands around her shoulders and ducked down so that I was at her eye level. I searched her face for any sign of uncertainty. I couldn't find any. "Are you sure? No one would think any less of you if you didn't go in."

She shook her head. "I'm going in." I nodded and offered her my hand. She took it without hesitation. She held her breath as she watched my hand turning the doorknob, her ears twitching slightly as it squeaked. The door swung open and her father's wails assaulted us instantly.

She immediately ran to her father's side as another scream tore through him. Alice and Rosalie were already by his bedside trying to soothe him as best they could. Alice held one of his hands, speaking words of encouragement, while Rosalie patted his forehead with a cool washcloth. His body was shaking and convulsing on the bed as he whimpered in pain.

He looked different somehow and it took me a while to realize why. His mustache was gone. It was strange to see him without one. He looked younger, less frightening. When did he get rid of it? My attention was drawn back to the present by another whimper.

"He doesn't look the same without it, does he?" Bella asked.

I shook my head.

She slowly walked up to the bed and fell to her knees beside him. I watched Bella watch her father and watched as she pinched her eyes shut, hoping to shut it all out. She shook her head. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was low as she said it and I could only just make out the words.

I knelt beside her as she took her father's trembling hand. When he felt her hand he squeezed it and opened his eyes. They were the same brown as Bella's as he stared up at the ceiling. They wouldn't be for much longer. He blinked a few times.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Daddy, I'm here."

He turned his head at the sound of her voice and his eyes grew wide when they landed on her. "Bella, sweetie, is that you? Is it really you?" His voice was hoarse and rough from hours of screaming and he cringed as he spoke.

She nodded her head and rested her chin on the bed beside him. She touched her free hand to his forehead, running it over his hair. He brought up shaky hand, touching a lock of her hair with his finger. "It doesn't look like you. You're so cold."

"I know, daddy, I know." She gave him a weak smile. "It's still me, though. I promise."

He smiled back at her as best he could, his lips quivering. His body shook again and he closed his eyes tightly. He gave a guttural, throaty scream through clenched teeth. It seemed to go on forever, but when the worst of it had passed, he turned his eyes back on his daughter. His breath was coming out in shallow pants. "I thought you were dead," he wheezed. "I must be dead, too." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow. His smile was peaceful. "I must be dead, too."

Bella shook her head and clasped his hand in both of hers. "No, dad, you're not dead."

His body went stiff and he clenched his teeth as his body seized. "Make it stop," he begged. He clutched at the bed with both hands, tearing holes in Esme's good sheets. I heard a sob escape Bella.

"I can't, daddy. I'm sorry, but I can't." He threw his head from side to side and his body shook from head to toe. "It'll be over soon. Just be strong; be brave."

I gathered her into my arms and hugged her to my body. She was shaking too. "Bella," I whispered gently. I tucked her head underneath my chin and she hid her face in my chest. "Perhaps you should wait outside. I think this is too much for you." She shook her head, but I was insistent. "Bella, you're emotions are getting the better of you. You're no good to your father like this." I kissed her hair. "Rosalie and Alice will stay with him."

Rosalie nodded her head. She and Alice had moved over to the window when we came in, giving us some space. "Bella, we'll take care of him."

She turned her eyes back to her father. "I can't leave him. I need to be here."

Alice came to Bella's side and grabbed her hand, gently lifting her up and walking her to the door. I was right beside her, holding her other hand. "Bella, trust us. You don't need to see your father like this." Alice looked over her shoulder at Charlie. His body continued to shake in pain. "He'll be alright."

Her father gasped loudly just as we made it to the door. His voice was small and weak when he said, "Please, don't go. Don't leave me."

Bella turned at the sound of his voice and her face contorted with anguish. She ran back to his side, taking his hand again. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alice gave me a pained look. "I guess she's staying." She shrugged.

I nodded. "It looks that way." I kept my eyes on Bella as she sat with her father. I wished more than anything that I could keep her from this; keep her from witnessing a loved one in such agony, but I couldn't, no more than I was able to save her from the pain she went through.

"She's stronger than she looks, Edward." Rosalie's words only pacified me to some extent. I knew Bella was strong, but I still didn't want her going through this. "She'll be alright."

I nodded and sighed, tearing my eyes from Bella and her father, and motioned to the corner of the room. Rosalie and Alice followed me. As much as I wished to have this conversation away from Bella, she needed me here more than she needed protecting from the truth of her father's attack.

"Where's the rest of the family?"

"Emmett and Jasper are looking for the nomads. They picked up their scent just outside La Push. Their searching everywhere. The wolves are sweeping their area as well. The boys have been checking in." Rosalie glanced down at her phone, reading a text, and cursed under her breath. "They lost them again," she spat angrily." She looked up at me and explained. "They always seem to be so close to catching them but somehow they keep eluding Emmett and Jasper. They always seem to be one step ahead."

"How many are there?"

Alice shook her head, her expression somber and her eyes filled with regret. "Two men and a woman. I'm sorry I didn't see this, Edward."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Alice." I touched a comforting hand to her shoulder. "You had no way of seeing this." I could see this was eating away at her. Her thoughts were hysterical with her grief. She nodded at me, but she was having trouble shielding her thoughts and her mind was screaming at me her anxiety over the situation. "Please, don't worry, Alice. This is no one's fault but those who did this."

She nodded, but wasn't entirely convinced.

I looked back over at Bella. She was talking to her father, trying to calm him. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"They're talking to Billy," Rosalie answered.

I brought my attention back to my sisters. "How did this happen? You said he was on the reservation?"

Alice nodded. "That's why I couldn't see it. Charlie was at Billy's last night. He got a little drunk and couldn't go home. This morning, when he woke up, he apparently decided to go for a walk in the woods."

"Billy let him?" My tone was accusatory. I knew it was wrong to place the blame on Billy, but I couldn't help but be angered by his irresponsibility. He knew the dangers that lurked in the woods.

Rose shook her head. "He wandered off before anyone was up. You know Billy wouldn't have let him go out there. At least not alone. He got word that the wolves picked up the scents of some unfamiliar vampires in their area, and by the time he realized where Charlie was, he was already bitten." She looked at Bella. "Sam and a few others came upon the attack before they could drain him and frightened the nomads off. They weren't able to catch them, though."

"Clearly," I seethed. Couldn't those pups do anything right?

Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Edward. We can't seem to find them, either."

I snarled unintentionally at my sister. "_Find_. We can't _find_ them. But once we do, we won't be letting them out of our sight. Those mongrels really screwed the pooch on this one."

Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes at me as well. Women seemed to do that a lot around me. "Anyway, as we were saying, Billy called us as soon as they found him. We took him here and called you immediately. He's been changing for the better part of seven hours. We still have over two in-a-half days before it's complete, and after that, we need you to take him to Denali."

I nodded. "We will. They're prepared for us to take him back there." I snarled as I thought about the creatures that did this to Charlie. "I'm assuming their intent was not to change. Am I correct?"

Alice's head shook from side to side. "No, it doesn't appear that way. He had three deep wounds. They were each feeding from him at the same time." She winced as she said, "They meant to kill him."

I had a strong feeling that they weren't leaving Forks. They attacked Charlie with the intent to kill, which meant that there could be more victims soon. They needed to be stopped.

"Once Charlie's change is complete, we'll take him back to Denali." I stared absently out the window, my hands balled into fists. "But I'm coming back to help find the fiends that did this to him," I growled.

"Then so am I," Bella said from behind me. I turned to look at her from over my shoulder. I could see the rage in her eyes. She was ready for a fight. She wanted one.

"Bella, your father will need you in Alaska," I reasoned, turning around to face her.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't play the daddy card with me, Edward. I'm staying to fight. I want the monsters that did this to him."

I shook my head. There was no way in hell she was staying. I would not put her in danger. "You're going to Alaska with your father." I knew it sounded more like an order than a suggestion, but I didn't care. I needed her safe; out of harm's way….for once.

"Oh, no I'm not." She crossed her arms defiantly. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was not in the mood for a stubborn Bella right now. As much as I loved her tenacity, I could do without an argument.

"Oh, yes you are." Now _that _was an order.

She clenched her jaw tightly. So tight I was afraid she might shatter her teeth. She was seething. She growled at me when she said, "Over my dead body."

My heart clenched painfully in my chest and I recoiled from her statement. She _could_ die. She may have had newborn strength behind her, she may have thought that she was unstoppable, but that couldn't compare to years of experience, which I was certain these nomads had. She could die, and that thought knocked the breath out of me.

"Is that what you want…to die?" My voice broke at the end of the sentence and I closed my eyes, taking in a shuddering breath. The thought of losing her was too much. "Because I won't let that happen!" My voice had risen noticeably and I was very near yelling. Who was the one letting their emotions get the upper hand now? "We have no idea what these vampires are capable of and I won't risk losing you."

"But I can take care of myself, Edward." She looked affronted at my insistence that she not be apart of this. "I'm not so breakable anymore."

"But you're not invincible, either."

"I'm just as capable as any of you," she argued, gesturing toward me and my sisters. "You could teach me-"

I cut her off before she could even think about finishing that sentence. "You may think you're superman now, Bella, you may have pinned Emmett a few times, but you can still be killed." My tone was teetering on condescending, and I could see Bella's annoyance all over her face. "And I won't train you to fight because you're not fighting."

"Oh, really? I'm not?" She was furious; absolutely livid. I could see it in her eyes. But I didn't care. She could be angry at me all she wanted. As long as she was safe, she could hit me with as many pillows as she could find. "And this is your decision?"

"Yes."

"Why," she snarled.

"Because." I turned away from her.

I could hear the scraping of her teeth as they ground together with her clenching. "Because why, Edward? Tell me."

I didn't answer her.

"Tell me, Edward," she ordered.

"Because I refuse to lose you!" I bellowed, whipping around to face her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open, caught off guard by my sudden outburst. She was noticeably shocked at first, her face showing her surprise. But her features gradually softened into an expression of sympathy.

Her shoulders fell in defeat, her previous tension disappearing from her body. She tilted her head as she looked at me. "Edward." Her voice was gentle and loving and it wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

I took her hand in mine and touched my forehead to hers, closing my eyes as I breathed her in. "I almost lost you twice, and that's more than enough for one lifetime." I kissed her lips tenderly. "I can't lose you, Bella. I _won't _lose you."

* * *

**What did you think? Yay for Charlie's change?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**A/N: I'm going to try to update when I can. I hope you like this latest installment. :)**

_EPOV_

Brilliant bright red eyes stared back at Bella. They looked like rubies nestled into a blanket of snow. They were Charlie's eyes; no longer the deep brown they used to be. His skin was no longer tinged that faint golden color from the summer's sun. It was ghostly white and ice cold. His eyes blinked repeatedly as they stared at his daughter.

"I'm a what?" he demanded.

There was disbelief in his voice and I could tell this was going to be a difficult conversation. He seemed to be having a hard time remembering how he ended up here. He couldn't recall being attacked in the woods and no amount of questioning triggered any form of recollection. Hopefully the animals hadn't gotten too far. I was looking forward to taking care of them personally. I looked over at Bella as thoughts of the imminent fight swirled through my mind. We hadn't resolved our issue from earlier, both of is deciding it was more important for Bella to tend to her father than for us to engage in what was bound to be a lengthy conversation on the matter of her fighting along side me. As soon as Charlie was settled, we would have this discussion, and hopefully, I would come out the victor. She had to understand she was better off in Alaska, away from it all.

Charlie's laughter roused me out of my thoughts and the noise startled everyone. It was loud and obnoxious, and it only grew in volume when he took in each of our dumbstruck expressions. "A vampire? You can't be serious."

He continued to stare at us, looking at each of us in turn. His ears suddenly twitched as the sound of a car backfiring from two miles away reached his ears. His new eyes roamed the bedroom, picking up flecks of dust and lint floating through the sun streaked air. He breathed in deeply and his nostrils flared, most likely picking up each of our individual aromas mingled in the tiny room, as well as the faint scent of potpourri that Esme left around the house. He brought his hand to his heart and felt around. There was nothing. He moved his hand this way and that but he was still unable to pick up a heartbeat.

_You've got to be kidding me, _he thought. He looked at his daughter again and memories her before her disappearance passed through his mind. _She looks so different._

He gazed at Bella with questioning eyes. "The stories from the reservation are true?"

Bella nodded and sat down beside her father, slowly inching herself down to the mattress next to him so as not to startle him. There was no telling what newborn Charlie might do.

"Yes, dad, they're true." His head sank low and he threw his hands into his hair. His eyes were on the floor in front of him. "Everything that Billy told you about the wolves and the cold ones is all real." She looked up at me, biting her lip, and gave me a small shrug.

Charlie started and looked up at her abruptly. "Are you telling me there are werewolves, too?" He gulped. "It's _all_ real?"

_Where the hell have I been living all these years? I feel like I'm in a God damn movie._

Charlie was beginning to let his fear take over. I could smell it on him, and I wasn't the only one. Jasper looked at me and nodded. I felt the wave of calm he pushed out, the edges of it touching me and jolting me with a small twinge of tranquility. Charlie noticeably relaxed, his body losing its previous rigidity.

"I know this is a lot to take in, dad."

He kept his eyes on his hands when he spoke. "Is Billy a werewolf?"

Bella shook her head. "No, he's not. It's something that only happens to the younger generation, and only when there are vampires in the area."

He looked up at her. "Jacob?" he asked weakly.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think he's changed yet."

His eyes widened. "Yet?"

Bella sighed. "I don't really know the details. What's important right now is that we discuss _your _change." She looked at him pleadingly. "We can talk about Billy and Jake later, okay?"

He nodded at her and gazed back at his hands, turning them over, palms up, and then back. He rose to his feet and walked over to the mirror. He gasped as his legs took him to his destination faster than anticipated. He looked up at his reflection and took a step back from it. "I can see myself."

Rosalie rolled her yes. _Damn vampire fiction._

"Yes, you can," my father answered smoothly. He took a small step forward. "Most of the myths from the stories are inaccurate."

"Yeah," Emmett muttered. "I don't know where people got that shit from. None of it makes sense at all. I mean, why the hell would we be allergic to garlic?" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I loved garlic when I was human."

Charlie looked to Emmett in time to see Rose poke him in the ribs and motion with her finger and lips to be quiet. Charlie looked over at my father and jutted out his chin. "Is any of it true?" he asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "Not really. We can go out in sunlight. It doesn't burn us to ash like the books and movies what you to believe."

Charlie nodded. "I figured as much. You were always outside in daylight."

"And as Emmett was so gracious enough to tell." He smiled and motioned to my brother with his hand. "We are not allergic to garlic. And holy water and has no effect on us, either," he continued. "However, some things are true." Charlie looked at him expectantly. "We do have inhuman strength and speed."

Charlie picked up a small marble statue sitting on the table near the mirror and wrapped his hand around it. The marble crumbled underneath his touch. Esme flinched and sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

She swallowed and closed her eyes. _This is why I can't have nice things._

Taking in a deep, calming breath, she nodded. "It's quite alright." He looked sheepish. "Please, don't worry about it."

He looked back up at his reflection, not taking his eyes off himself. "Can we be killed by wooden stakes?"

Bella shook her head. "No, only another vampire can kill us."

"How?"

Bella shook her head. "Why don't we discuss the finer details of being a vampire a little later," she offered. "You should really hunt."

Charlie wasn't listening anymore. He was transfixed by his new appearance and continued to look at himself. He leaned in closer to his image and frowned. "What's wrong with my eyes?" Bella shook her head and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

This time, I answered, giving Bella a momentary pardon from Charlie. "Our eyes turn red when we drink human blood. You haven't fed yet, but _your _blood still lingers in your system; which will account for your unusual strength as a newborn. You'll be stronger than any of us for about a year until your blood finally works its way out of your body." I paused. "However, We follow a strict vegetarian diet." Strict, with the rare slipup.

He looked at me. "Vegetarian?"

"We don't drink from humans."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that why your eyes are that golden color; because you don't drink human blood?"

I nodded. "We sustain ourselves on a diet of animal blood." I made a face. "It doesn't taste quite as good, but it's better than killing."

His brow rose even further toward the ceiling. "Have you all tasted human blood before?" He looked over all of us. Those of us who had, cringed at the memories.

My throat felt dry. "Not all of us, no."

He nodded. He seemed to sense all of our discomfort and decided to save any further questions about the subject for later. He turned back to his image in the mirror. His image had captivated him.

"Why do I look so different? Shouldn't I still look like me, just a bit paler?"

Alice giggled, her bell like laughter startling Charlie from his deliberation. "You would think so, but actually, the venom in our system changes us slightly from our original appearance. It gives our natural beauty a…boost, if you will." Charlie didn't say anything. He just continued to stare. "The venom also does something pretty cool to our skin in the sunlight," she continued.

He looked up at Carlisle, confused. "I thought you said sunlight didn't hurt us?"

"It doesn't. But we still cannot go out in direct sunlight, which is why Forks is so perfect for us to live. The cloud cover protects us."

"What does the sunlight do to us, then?"

Alice smiled. "You'll see later."

He made a disgusted face as the next thought popped into his head. I bit back the laugh that nearly rose out of me. Bella was so much like her father it was uncanny.

He looked at his daughter. "Do I need to sleep in a coffin?"

She shook her head and laughed. "No, dad, you won't be sleeping in a coffin." He let out a relieved sigh. "We don't sleep."

His eyes widened. "We don't?"

Bella nodded. "I'm afraid so."

He frowned. "Well that stinks. I always did enjoy sleeping." His expression was thoughtful as he looked back at himself. "So, you were never attacked by animals, were you? You just let your mother and I think you were dead." His back was to his daughter but she was still able to make out his pained expression in the mirror.

"Dad," she started. "It was the only way. We couldn't let you know what had happened to me. Humans aren't supposed to know about us."

He turned to her quickly. He was angry now. "But I'm your father. You put us through hell. We had a right to know."

I could see the guilty expression on her face, and when she turned her beseeching eyes up to me, I went over to her. I wrapped an arm around her and I felt her clutch my hand against her hip as she leaned into me for support.

"It's law, dad. If I had my way, I would have told you, but I couldn't." He looked away from her. "Please believe me."

He looked up then and his sight was set on me. His eyes narrowed, black overtaking the blood red of his eyes. His lips curled up over his teeth. "You," he snarled. And before I could react to the murderous thoughts swirling through his head, he leapt straight for my throat.

"Dad!" Bella yelled frantically.

I felt myself flying backwards and Charlie and I went crashing through the window behind us. Bella's panicked eyes faded as we fell two stories to the front lawn below, shards of glass from the window raining down upon us.

I clasped my hands around his wrists, but was unable to pry him off. His newborn strength was astonishing and I could only imagine how strong he must have been as a human. His fingers dug into my skin and I could feel the marks he was leaving behind. I looked up into his eyes, so filled with rage, and couldn't help the fear that flashed through me. As a newborn, I had no idea what he might do to me. His anger was paramount, his hunger for my head on a platter written all over his face. I actually saw the image in his mind; my head on a shiny, silver platter with an apple in my mouth. He really wanted to kill me. And I didn't doubt he would.

"You selfish bastard. You killed my little girl."

His grip on me tightened, cutting off the air supply I didn't really need, his hands around my throat getting exceedingly uncomfortable. The anger in his eyes, the hatred burning in them terrified me more than I could say. I had never before been frightened of Bella's father before, until now. I knew his love for Bella knew no bounds and that there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his little girl.

"I should kill you," he seethed, the venom dripping from his mouth and hitting my face.

"That would be an option," I wheezed, trying to speak through the vice like grip he had on me, "but not a very good one." I heard the soft thuds of my family's feet hitting the ground all around us.

"Why the hell shouldn't I rip your throat out right now?"

I didn't have a chance to respond - not that I could have with the amount of force he was applying to my larynx. Before I could even form a thought in my head, his body was ripped from mine without warning and he landed on his back beside me. We both stared up at a very pissed off Bella, as Emmett and Jasper held Charlie down by the shoulders. She glared down at her father, hands on her hips.

"Because I'd be pretty ticked off that you tried to kill my boyfriend." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that a good enough reason, dad?"

"Stupid puppy love," Charlie grumbled, not thinking we'd be able to hear it. But we did.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, both for the snide comment and his violent behavior, and threw up her hands in frustration. Charlie jumped to his feet and I did the same, falling behind Bella, not caring in the least that I was now hiding behind my girlfriend. He lunged for me, but my brothers grabbed his arms before he could make a grab for me. I knew I was the elder vampire, and that I had a good sixty years of experience behind me, but I suddenly felt like a teenage boy caught in his girlfriend's bed, stealing her innocence.

And in a way, perhaps I had.

He glared at me over her shoulder. His eyes were still the color of night. "Why are you protecting him?" He came at me again, but Bella stopped him with her hands to his chest. He curled a lip at me menacingly. "She can't protect you forever."

"What exactly do you think happened to me?" she asked slowly, watching him carefully.

He kept his eyes on me when he said, "He took you away from your family; the selfish prick."

"Watch the language, dad," Bella scolded. And for a moment, he looked like a child being reprimanded by his mother. Bella shook her head and laid a gentle hand on her father's arm. He looked down at her. "Dad, this is what I wanted. This was my choice." His eyes darted all over her face and then over at me. He looked down at Bella, appalled.

"You wanted this life?" She nodded. He looked hurt, betrayed. "But why?"

_That bastard_, he thought bitterly. _What did he do to my Bella?_

I shook my head and grabbed Bella's hand. "I didn't do anything to her, Charlie. I would never do anything to harm Bella. This was her choice."

He growled at me and the sound rumbled in his chest. "How in the hell did you know what I was thinking, you son of a bitch?"

"Language, dad," Bella admonished, astonished at his vulgarity. "You have no right to talk to Edward that way."

"I have no right? No right? The bastard took my only baby girl from me and now he can hear my thoughts, and I have no right?"

Bella sighed heavily and rubbed her hands over her face. "Maybe we should have a talk, dad." She looked up at me. "In private."

* * *

**Drop a review if you feel up to it. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: A HUGE thank you goes out to my beta. Yes, I took on a beta. I was in desperate need of one and she's AMAZING! I don't know what I'd do without her. She keeps me focused and on track and is always there for me when I've hit a roadblock. So, thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you, icrodriguez. You kick ass. :D**

* * *

EPOV

Bella had been talking to her father for over an hour by the time Jasper came into my room. And I had been pacing my room the entire time, my mind going over and over the events from a few days earlier. I was too consumed with worry over Bella to even think about doing anything other than walk the length of my room. Since we had never come to any sort of resolution about what Bella was going to do,I knew we would need to talk about it sooner or later.

I didn't know how I was going to convince Bella to leave for Alaska with her father. She was so adamant in her decision to stay and fight along side the rest of us that the mere look in her eyes had me thinking it was a fruitless effort. She was so irritatingly stubborn and completely irrational that just the thought of the impending argument had me pulling at my hair.

Didn't she understand how long I had been waiting for her? I had spent nearly a century alone, mistakenly convinced that I was content with my solitude, only to have her come crashing into my world and tilt it on its axis. She had altered my very existence with just one look; irrevocably changed everything I had come to know forever and without warning. She had become my whole world in the blink of an eye and she wanted me to let her fight this battle? She wanted me to risk her life? Was she insane?

Everything I thought I knew had been utterly changed when she walked into class that day. Now that she was here, now that we were together, I couldn't lose her. I _wouldn't_ lose her. I knew with absolute certainty that I couldn't continue on without her. I could barely let the thought of a life without her in it flicker through my mind without my knees giving out on me.

After years of being alone, only my music to comfort me, I couldn't continue on if she was gone. My entire life had suddenly begun to revolve around the most magnificent creature I had ever laid eyes on and she honestly expected me to be all right with her joining in the fight? She was the sole reason I existed now. Didn't she see how devastating her absence would be to me? Did she not understand how important she was?

"I know you're worried, Edward," Jasper said, jarring me out of my musings. "You need to discuss this with her…" He trailed off, wincing in pain. "And soon."

I sunk into my couch and sighed, throwing my head back against the cushion and closing my eyes. My hands found their way into my hair and took hold. I tried to will myself to calm down by breathing in and out slowly and steadily. It seemed to do the trick.

"I know," I admitted miserably. "But she's so damn stubborn, Jasper." I looked over at him and shook my head in utter disbelief. "She wants to fight. I don't know how I can convince her it's a terrible idea. I don't think she realizes what she's getting herself into."

"She's only staying because of you," he said wryly.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes and leant himself against the bed post across from me. "I keep forgetting that you were a single man for over a century." He laughed, shaking his head lightly in amusement.

I scowled at him. What did that have to do with anything?

"This is not the time for jokes," I retorted. He laughed once again, clearly amused by my reaction.

"All I'm saying, is you have no idea how women work. For decades you've had the opportunity to see into the one place that men wish they could enter. You've had years wandering in the deepest recesses of a woman's psyche, yet you still have no idea what Bella is really thinking." He seemed genuinely amazed at this revelation.

I just looked at him, unsure where he was going with this. What was Bella thinking? Why was she insisting on staying? He let out a sound of clear frustration.

"Edward, she's only staying because she's afraid of losing you." The impact of his words hit me."She wants to remain by your side no matter the consequences." His face was somber as he spoke. "Where you go, she goes. She'll fight to the death right along side you so long as it means you're together." He gave me a regretful look, like he was sorry he was the one who had to bring this realization to light. "And now that you're a package deal, you may want to consider sitting this one out."

I gawked at him and jumped to my feet. "I can't leave all of you to fight on your own." Was he mad? He wanted me to just walk away?

Jasper smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, jutting out his chin. "You have a very high opinion of yourself if you think your presence will make that much of an impact on the result of the fight."

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the words. Had he just insulted me?

"That's not what I'm saying, Jasper."

He rolled his eyes. "I know that, Edward. But you have to realize that if you stay then so does Bella, and most likely, so will her father. It's bad enough having one newborn to look after, but it would be nearly impossible to have to worry about two with everything that's going on."

I knew he was right and if I was truly honest with myself, a fight with a bunch of nomads was not exactly high on my priority list. My main concern was Bella. All I wanted to do was make sure she was safe. And the only way to do that was to keep her away from the impending fight….as far away as possible. As much as it bothered me to even consider what Jasper was saying, I knew what he was saying made sense. I needed to leave with her. I couldn't stay if I had any hope of keeping Bella safe. We _were _a package deal now.

I just hoped my family would understand my decision.

"If you're worried about the rest of them you can stop." My eyes widened and I cocked an eyebrow at Jasper. And I thought I was the mind-reader in the family. "Alice has pretty much seen this decision," he continued. "And we all agree you should go."

"All of you?" I was surprised. When had they discussed this?

He nodded. "It's what's best for everyone. We're all just as worried about Bella's safety as you are, Edward."

I let that sink in; my whole family was on board with this. They were concerned about Bella's safety as well and yet, even knowing this, it was still a devastating blow to my conscience, knowing I was leaving everyone behind to fight a battle that wasn't theirs, only to run off with the woman I love. I felt like a coward.

And even with all this weighing on mind, I knew there was no way I would allow Bella to stay. She may have her newborn strength on her side, but these nomads had their experience in the wild. They weren't civilized and they certainly didn't live by the same moral standards that we did. They didn't allow their emotions or a sense of right and wrong to control them. They lived for the need to feed and the thrill of killing. They were truly monsters.

Warring thoughts swirled through my head as I followed Jasper down to the den where the rest of my family was gathered. Esme and Rosalie were looking over maps of Forks' trails, ticking off the ones they had searched and marking the ones that they had yet to check. Carlisle was discussing strategy with Emmet, and Alice was on the phone talking at vampire speed; about what, I did not know. From what I could make out of the little discussion I heard, she had just hung up with Tanya.

They all looked to me when I entered and their eyes bore into me. "I guess you all know."

Alice nodded and the look of sympathy on her face was no relief. "It's the only way, Edward," she tried to reason, as I'm sure she had seen my internal struggle. "You have to leave to keep Bella safe." She tossed her cell phone onto the couch. "Tanya is on her way."

My head shot up. "What for?"

Did Tanya volunteer to help in the search for the nomads? She smiled and there was a gleam in her eyes that had me feeling suddenly nervous.

"She'll be taking Charlie back. There won't be enough room in the car for all three of you and the luggage."

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that the only reason?" I questioned. Something told me there was more behind the sudden change in plans.

She shrugged but didn't answer, her smirk only deepening. I decided to press her later for more information, but right now there were more important things at hand. I turned my back toward my family as I walked up to window and looked out onto the front lawn. The grass was overgrown and in desperate need of mowing. We had shirked some of our responsibilities these last few weeks and the vegetation had suffered for it. I peered up at the darkening sky. It looked like rain was on the horizon.

I continued to contemplate my decision as I watched the clouds thicken and swirl. I thought and thought, but I knew there was no changing my mind. Aside from agreeing to turn Bella, it was one of the toughest choices I ever had to make. It hurt like hell but I knew what I needed to do. I needed to keep Bella away from Forks. I needed to keep her safe.

It was an inherent need inside me to protect her at all costs. It was a necessity at this point. I would not risk losing her just so I could be a part of the battle. Jasper was right. I knew that if I insisted on staying then so would Bella, and no amount of begging or pleading would make her see reason. And I was almost certain that if Bella stayed, then so would Charlie. Having two newborns running around Forks was a problem all on its own; a problem that we did not need distracting us when our abilities would be better served tracking the nomads.

If it was my leaving that would convince Bella to follow then I wouldn't be selfish by insisting on staying only to settle some petty score. I had nothing to prove to these rogue vampires.

"Edward, don't do this to yourself," Alice chided. "You know you have to go."

I glanced over my shoulder at my sister and sighed as I turned back to the window. I could barely look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I hoped they all understood how truly sorry I was.

"Edward, don't apologize," she insisted. "Bella can't stay here, nor can Charlie. This is what you need to do." I felt her hand touch my shoulder and I turned to her. "Besides, it'll be easier finding the nomads if we don't have Bella and Charlie to worry about." She wagged a finger at me teasingly and the gesture forced a small smile from me. "And you'd be no good to us anyway with your constant worrying of Bella."

I groan loudly in aggravation and ran a hand through my hair. I knew Alice was right. My concern for Bella would do no one any good here. What good would I be if I was preoccupied with Bella? But knowing this didn't make the burden any easier to bear. I was leaving my family behind in a time of immense need. But my decision was made and there was no changing my mind.

"Then it's settled," Alice said suddenly. "You're going with her to Alaska. It's the only way she'll leave."

I nodded, rather reluctantly, and found I couldn't meet anyone's eyes. I could feel them all on me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at any of them.

"Yes, you're right." I let out a breath and my shoulders slumped. "I'm leaving with her," I said softly. I finally managed to look up at my family, wishing I could stay, but knowing I couldn't. "It kills me that I can't be here with you. I just – I can't – I can't - Bella's just-"

Esme silenced me with a 'shhhhh' and came to my side, placing both her hands on my shoulders. She squeezed me affectionately.

"We know, Edward," she said gently. Her voice was soothing and I felt I had no right to find comfort in it. "She's your first priority. No one blames you for that." I hung my head in disgrace but she caught my chin and tilted it up, forcing my gaze to meet hers. "We'd all do the same thing in your position, sweetheart." She gave me a small, guilty smile before continuing. "It shames me to say this, but as much as I love all of you, Carlisle will always come first with me."

She looked over her shoulder at my father and smiled lovingly at him. So many memories passed through their minds. So many memories shared by the two of them; so much history. It's what I wanted with Bella - a thousand lifetime's worth of warm, blissful memories - and I refused to put our future at risk because the two of us were too stubborn to give in. And as much as it pained me to leave my family behind to fight this battle, it would hurt even more to lose Bella. She was my life now, the only reason I continued to live each day. If I lost her, I lost myself. There was no one more important than her.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, my mouth suddenly dry, and looked at each member of my family. They were all thinking the same thing. Their mates came first. And I knew that if the positions were reversed and any one of them had chosen the same path, I would not hold it against them.

I nodded resolutely and shook myself, turning the subject to a different matter entirely. There was no point dwelling on this any longer. The decision was made. It was done. It was time to move on.

"Did you take care of everything at Charlie's?" I asked.

Emmett nodded and lifted up a couple of suitcases. "We cleared out a couple bags worth of clothes and took a few items that we thought Charlie might like. We left the note that you gave us." He sighed, shaking his head lightly. "I don't think anyone around here will be surprised that he just picked up and left without a word." He ran a hand through his curls and let out a long breath. "He got pretty bad after you guys went to Alaska."

I nodded again, all too familiar with how bad Charlie had fallen. I had seen too many of the images in everyone's mind. It was painful to watch, even secondhand.

"I'm sure someone from the department will try to check in on him later tonight," he continued. "It's been a few days as it is, and to be honest, I'm surprised no one's done it already."

I heard the backdoor open and close with a soft click, and Bella and Charlie came into the living room seconds later. Bella smiled adoringly at me, and as I glanced at Charlie, I could see that he was looking slightly abashed.

Charlie looked at me and cringed. "I suppose I owe you an apology." I watched the image play out in his mind as Bella tore into him for his little temper tantrum earlier. He had never seen her so angry.

I shook my head. "Not necessary, Charlie. It was a perfectly understandable reaction."

I inadvertently tilted my head from side to side as I strained my neck. It was still a little sore. The pain would subside in a day or so. I was just happy he didn't leave any permanent marks. Charlie smirked at my obvious discomfort.

"Maybe so, but I'm still sorry," he offered. He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "I guess I just never thought that this would be Bella's choice." He shrugged and let out a breath. "Anyway, I'm not saying I like you just yet." He smiled and it gave me a little hope. "But you can work on it."

I looked down at his extended hand and then back up at Bella. She smiled encouragingly at me and nodded. I took Charlie's hand, grasping it firmly as I knew he appreciated a strong handshake. I guess it was better than nothing.

_Just take care of her_. _It's your turn now._

I felt myself smile and I looked him straight in the eye as I answered. "Thank you, sir. I will."

He nodded and then threw his arm around Bella, pulling her into his side and kissing the top of her head. She rolled her eyes as she fixed her mussed up hair.

"Now, what's this about someone at the station coming to look for me?" he wondered aloud.

Rosalie pushed up from the floor from beside the coffee table and moved around to the back of the sofa. "We needed a cover story for your disappearance," she explained, hoisting up an old beaten up black suitcase. "We took a few things we thought you'd need and left a note in your handwriting."

His eyes pulled together. "What did it say?" He went to Rose's side as she placed the luggage on top of the coffee table.

"That you needed to leave," she said simply. "It said that you couldn't stay in Forks any longer. It reminds you too much of Bella to be here and you're going to start fresh somewhere else."

His eyes widened as he took in a calming breath. "What about my home?" He was afraid of losing everything he had built over the years. He couldn't imagine living anywhere but Forks, anywhere but in the home he had known for the last twenty years.

"It will eventually go to Renee," Jasper explained. "When someone has gone missing for ten years, they're declared dead. It'll go to your next of kin." He looked over at Bella. "Since Bella is thought to be dead as well, more than likely it will go to her mother."

Charlie nodded but didn't say anything. He was remembering his home and the good times he spent there. He was remembering Christmases in Forks with Bella when she was just a little girl, and his fishing trips with Billy Black. He was sad to leave everything behind, but he was at least glad that everything would go to Renee. Though he wouldn't miss the memory of the day Renee left him with his baby girl in tow, it was still his home, and he didn't want a stranger to get his possessions. So much happened in that house, good and bad, that he wanted someone who would appreciate it to have it.

He sat himself down in the large couch opposite just on of the four cases of luggage he had. "What now?" he asked me. "I obviously can't stay in Forks. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Alaska," I answered.

He raised one thick eyebrow at me. "What's in Alaska?"

Bella was the one to speak next. "I told you about the Denali Coven, remember, dad?"

Charlie's brow rose, realization dawning on him. "Yeah, I remember. They're like the Cullens, right?"

She nodded. "Their land is more secluded in Alaska. There won't be any humans for miles around. It's a perfect place for a newborn."

He rubbed the back of his neck roughly, obviously anxious. "When do we leave?" he asked, his voice strained. I could tell he was finally beginning to feel overwhelmed. I looked to Jasper for help.

_Don't worry. I'm already on it, _he thought to me.

Jasper pushed his power onto Charlie and he relaxed enormously. He looked over at my brother and nodded. "Thanks. It's Jasper, right?"

Jasper gave him a short nod. "Anytime."

Alice smiled and sat down beside Charlie. She quickly unzipped the bag in front of him and flipped open the cover. "You'll be leaving at sundown. We're waiting on someone special to accompany you there." Charlie looked confused, as did Bella, but Alice didn't give either of them a chance to press for more information. "Why don't you look through the stuff we brought from your house? If there's anything that you think is missing, you can stop there on the way out."

He nodded, looking at her cautiously. He began rummaging through his stuff, mumbling about some family heirlooms and photos he didn't want to leave without.

* * *

The next few hours ticked by at a snail's pace. We spent the time filling Charlie in on all he would need to know about his first year as a vampire as well as the Denali's. Alice seemed to spend more time than warranted on the topic of Tanya whenever she could. I found it odd that she seemed to be talking her up to Charlie, emphasizing her better qualities. I personally didn't think she had that many redeeming attributes, but Alice seemed the think that she was quite the catch.

Whenever I would question her on the matter, she would simply smile and wink at me. And her thoughts were no better. Her thoughts were just that – her smiling and winking at me. She was purposely keeping something from me, and I didn't like being out of the loop. And I was becoming increasingly troubled about the fact that I had an inkling of what Alice was doing, but I was afraid to voice my thoughts aloud.

Bella and I spent most of the time packing a few more personal items from my room. And she hadn't asked why until just now.

"Why are we packing? We have plenty of time before we need to leave."

I looked down at the mattress as I folded some more clothes. "Because we're not staying behind."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as her head shot up in my direction. "What?" I didn't miss the note of anger in her voice.

"We're leaving with your father," I said evenly, placing a pair of jeans in the suitcase next to one of Bella's tops, ignoring her burning stare.

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "You mean _I'm _leaving." She growled low in her throat and stomped her foot against the floor. I heard the wood give a small whine, and I knew there would be a hole the size of Bella's foot underneath the carpeting. "God damn it, Edward! I told you I was staying. I'm not leaving. I'm just as capable as any of you."

I finally looked up at her and crossed my own arms. "Actually, you're not." I wasn't trying to be rude. I was simply stating the truth.

"What?" she seethed. I could practically see the steam emanating from her ears.

I sighed and walked up to her side. I rubbed my hands along the sides of her arms, but her hard stance did not soften.

"Bella, Jasper may be the only one who has ever been involved in a battle, but the entire family has years of experience as a vampire to guide them. You're a newborn and have a better chance of giving in to your emotions. You could lose sight of what's important should you let your nature take over. You need to be in control, levelheaded, aware. You need to be able to think clearly and logically."

Her jaw tightened. "You said so yourself, I have better control than anyone you've ever seen for a newborn."

I nodded. "Yes, I did say that, but that doesn't mean you can't _lose_ control."

Her eyes looked into mine and I could see that she saw the logic of what I was saying. Her eyes softened and she frowned. "But I can help. I want to help. I can't let you do this alone."

My heart instantly sank and my body felt oddly weak. It _was_ me. She wanted to stay behind because of _me_. Deep down, I had known it, but hearing her say it was entirely different. How could I have been so blind? I was literally shaken to my very core to know that she had nearly risked her life for me.

I couldn't blame her, of course. How many times had I done the very same thing? I would do anything for her, and clearly, she would do anything for me.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest just at the thought of knowing I had someone in my life now who loved me enough to do the stupidest things imaginable; like risk possible death. It was an overwhelming feeling to know this; to know I was no longer alone. I had someone who would go to hell and back for me. She made me completely insane with worry, but God, how I loved this woman.

Her muscles relaxed under my touch and I took the opportunity to pull her closer to me. I rubbed a finger along her jaw line and smiled, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm going with you," I breathed softly.

Her head pulled back and her eyes met mine. I could see the confusion on her face; see the concern in her eyes. "What?"

"I'm going to Alaska with you."

"But what about your family? You can't just leave them."

_She_ was my family.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, hating the thought of leaving my family behind. But Bella was more important. She always would be.

"Bella, they'll be fine without me. I'm just one man. They don't need me here to fight." I held our clasped hands between us and gazed down at our fingers. I didn't want her to see my shame. "Jasper has led far more inexperienced fighters into larger battles."

She tilted her head and studied me. I looked up at her, watching her watching me. "But I thought you wanted to be here for the fight. You seemed determined to stay. It seemed important to you to be here."

I shook my head. "_You're_ what's important." I kissed her. "My only concern is you. I need to know that you're safe."

She pulled back again and looked at me once more. I could see the wheels turning in her head. Her face fell as everything clicked into place.

"You knew that I'd only agree to leave if you were with me, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did." Did this anger her?

She looked down at her hands as they covered my chest, her fingers lightly rubbing the material of my shirt. "That's not very fair," she whispered.

"Are you okay with that?"

She nodded but I could see the uneasiness in her eyes. "But what about your family, Edward?"

"I told you. They'll be fine." I kissed her lips again, and again, and again, and again. When I pulled away, I hoped the truth would ease her anxiety. "We don't even know if we'll find them. Alice keeps getting conflicting visions. They may be gone in a day or two, or they may stick around to cause more chaos. Either way, we won't be here."

She sighed and looked away, her expression thoughtful. She looked back at me a moment later. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I could feel the weight of my worry lift off my shoulders as I watched her slowly concede.

"I'll be honest, Edward." She looked remorseful. "I don't like the idea of leaving your family behind." She sighed and it almost sounded like a whimper. I held her closer. "But I don't want you staying, either." Her eyes held so much sadness as they looked into mine. "I'm just too selfish to let you stay."

* * *

After Bella had come to terms with the new plan, we continued packing. This would be the last time we would be in the house for quite some time, so we packed up our books and music and all the clothes we felt we needed. My family would take care of whatever we left behind but we did as much as we could now.

As we packed and hummed along to the music leaving my speaker, we heard the distinct sound of tires on gravel. The car came to a stop in front of the house, and at the same time that I picked up Tanya's thoughts, Bella had found her scent. She smiled and tossed one of my shirts onto the bed.

"Looks like Tanya's here. She made good time," she noted with admiration. She glided out the door smooth and lithe. "I wonder why Alice asked her to come."

I shrugged as I came up next to her and took her hand. "I'm not sure." I had an idea but didn't have enough to go on to voice my concerns to Bella. "All she'll say is she figured I could use another hand transporting the two newborns." Bella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Did her thoughts tell you anything?" she asked. I thought about that as we descended the stairs.

"No, she keeps singing show tunes in her head." Bella giggled and as we reached the last step, Tanya rapped on the door.

Bella opened it in one swift motion and immediately gathered Tanya into a hug. If you had asked me a few months ago if Bella and Tanya would be this friendly, and that I would now longer have to worry about Tanya's unwanted doting, I would have laughed in your face.

As they parted, Tanya smiled at me. "Hello, Edward."

I bowed my head. "Tanya."

She turned her attention back to Bella. "So how is your father doing? Well, I hope?"

Bella looped her arm through Tanya's and led her to the back of the house and through the kitchen, toward the back door.

"He's taking it in stride. He wasn't too happy with Edward in the beginning." Bella glanced up at me and snickered.

Tanya's mouth pulled up at the corner. "Yes, I heard." She looked over at me. "How's the throat, Edward? Sore?"

Images of the scene played out in Tanya's head and she laughed heartily. Apparently, Alice had given her a very vivid play by play. Great!

"Fine," I grumbled. It would be centuries before I lived that one down.

We all stepped out onto the back patio where Esme and Rosalie were putting away the patio furniture. Alice was taking down the hammock, and I frowned as she pulled the ends off the trees. I had recently made some fond memories in that hammock.

"Tanya. Right on time," Esme said, glancing at her watch. "I'm guessing there was no traffic?"

Tanya shook her head. "No, not much."

Rosalie nodded to our guest, only giving her a short hello before going back to putting away the wicker chairs. Tanya returned the cold pleasantry just the same.

Bella tilted her head up at me. "What was that about?" she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

I ducked down to her ear, pulling her close. "When you have two women as vain as these two, there's bound to be some animosity."

Rosalie hissed at me from across the yard. "I'm not vain."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her remark. "Besides," I said, not even trying to keep quiet now. "Tanya used to have a thing for Emmett."

Bella pressed her lips together and nodded. Tanya waved a hand at us, trying to dismiss the whole thing.

"It was an honest mistake, much like you two. I didn't know they were together. Once I did, I backed off."

"Actually," I started, coming to Tanya's defense. "They weren't together." The wicker beneath Rosalie's hand snapped in her grasp. Esme chided her. "At least not at that point in time, I remedied." I rummaged through my memories. "If I remember correctly, you two tiptoed around each other for months before finally getting together."

Rose pouted. "I didn't want to just throw myself at him," she clarified with a pointed glance in Tanya's direction. "I was waiting for him to make the first move."

Bella laughed beside me. "Apparently the Cullen men take their sweet time," she teased, poking me in the ribs.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Rose huffed. "If things hadn't gotten so heated between me and Tanya, I honestly don't think he would have ever realized."

"Heated?" Bella asked with a sly smile.

Alice laughed from over by the shed as she swung open the doors and tucked away the hammock. "Let's just say that there was a bit of a scuffle that day. Some hair was pulled, some clothes were torn. A cat fight ensued."

I peeked at Tanya and could see that she was completely mortified by the memory. "Like I said, it was an honest mistake."

A snort from Rosalie told us she begged to differ. "Honest, my ass. You'll hump anything with testicles."

Tanya's lips pulled up over her teeth. She crouched down low to the ground, ready to attack. Her growl rumbled through the trees, the birds and squirrels scattering away in fear.

"You bitch," she snarled and made a move to leap through the air, but before her foot could even leave the ground, someone had encased her in their arms, keeping her at bay.

Tanya squirmed in her captor's arms. "Let me go," she bellowed. She writhed furiously in his arms, trying her best to fight Charlie off, but she was no match for his newborn strength.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, ma'am. But if you promise to calm down, I might ease up a bit."

Rose gave her a sly smile from her defensive crouch on the ground, righting herself as Emmett came to her side.

"What the hell happened, babe?" he asked, glancing at Tanya and then wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Rose shrugged. "Just reminiscing about old times."

Emmett groaned and closed his eyes. He knew exactly what she meant by that. "Can't you let it go, Rosie? It was nearly eighty years ago."

She pouted up at him and crossed her arms petulantly. "Edward started it."

I balked. "Excuse me? I did no such thing."

"You're the one who brought it up," she whined.

I tried to defend myself, but found I couldn't. I did bring it up. "Well, I didn't think you two would attack each other again? You're grown women for crying out loud."

She rolled her eyes and brushed past me, giving Tanya the stink eye before entering the house.

Alice giggled as she continued to move about the yard, packing away as if nothing happened and said, "Clearly you've never met our sister before, Edward."

Emmett shook his head in frustration and followed his wife inside. "Women," he muttered under his breath.

"Get your hands off me, God damn it," Tanya spat. I watched her struggle in Charlie's arms until he finally let her go. She whirled around to face him, fire in her eyes. "Who the hell do you think you - " But the words died in her throat as the two of them locked eyes. She touched a hand to the back of her neck and pursed her lips together nervously as Charlie smiled down at her.

_God damn_, she thought.

"You must be Tanya," he said. "Alice has told me a lot about you."

Tanya's eyes darted over to Alice and then back. She smiled softly and finally met his gaze.

"Oh really? Nothing bad, I hope." Tanya looked genuinely nervous that Alice had done just that.

Charlie laughed and Tanya found that she liked the sound very much. "All of it good. I promise," he assured. She laughed with him as she absentmindedly played with a lock of her hair.

If I didn't know any better, I would venture to guess that Tanya was nervous.

She sighed and the respite on that one tiny breath was evident to all of us except Bella's father. "Well that's a relief," she said softly.

Tanya clasped her hands together behind her back and gazed up at Charlie's smiling face. She looked so much like a school girl with a crush that I wasn't sure this was the right woman.

"I'm sorry I was so rude before." Her apology caught everyone by surprise. "You caught me off guard."

Charlie's smile grew. "No apology necessary. I like a woman with a little fire in her." Tanya smiled seductively and slowly but surely I saw the old Tanya make a comeback.

Bella gasped beside me and clutched her hand around my wrist. Her eyes were locked on the two of them before us.

"Is my father…._flirting_?" she whispered in astonishment.

I nodded. "I'm afraid so, love."

She closed her eyes and groaned. "Dear God in heaven. My father's flirting. I need to get out of here."

She turned for the door to the house and just before she stepped one foot inside her father said, "Geez, Bella, it's not that bad."

I saw Tanya's eyes go wide and her mouth dropped open as realization dawned on her. "You're Bella's father, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yup. Charlie Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand to her and she filled it hesitantly with her own. Their joined hands remained unmoving between them and as they looked at each other, one thought rang through Tanya's mind.

_Why do I always fall for the wrong guy?_

And just like that, my assumptions were confirmed. Alice had planned this all along. I couldn't help but smile. Tanya had finally met her match.

That sly little pixie.

* * *

**Drop me a review if you feel the need. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Twilight._**

********A Must Read Autor Note********

**This is an extremely long chapter so I hope it makes up for the wait you had to endure, as well as the wait you will have to endure while I get out the next part of this story. I don't anticipate this fanfic being much longer, but I think I've said that before and was very, very wrong. I would also like to mention that I have finally broken down and added a lemon. I know, I know...I said I wouldn't do it, but I felt it was time to.**

**I do realize that some of you might be disappointed in the fact that I have crossed that line. I am also aware that a lot of you who are reading this are too young to read lemons, so if you are under the age of 18, please don't read the lemon. I will indicate the beginning and the end of the lemon for anyone who whishes to ghost over it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This chapter has a little bit of everything for you. :)**

**And a SUPER thank you to my beta...icrodriguez. She keeps me focused. :D**

* * *

_EPOV_

My eyebrows pinched together with concern as I watched Charlie and Tanya disappear into the woods. I was itching to follow them but knew it wasn't my place to play chaperone. I wanted to be sure no funny business would be going on, but I was fairly certain that Charlie would finally succeed in his attempt to remove my head from my body if I was to tag along. And I was determined to keep all my body parts intact.

But I still had no idea what possessed my father in suggesting they go for a hunt together. Did he think he was amusing? He had proposed that they get better acquainted with one another since Charlie would be living with Tanya and her family for at least the next year and thought some time spent hunting would do them some good.

I was more than a little shocked to hear this come from my father. Surely he could see that the two of them together was a recipe for disaster. Was I the only one who was concerned that things may not turn out as Alice had envisioned? I must have been, seeing as how no one offered to accompany them on the hunt. It was obvious everyone was trying to get the two of them alone.

My father left me behind, dumbfounded and confused, his shoes clicking against the stone steps as he entered the house. I was trying my best to come to grips with this new Charlie/Tanya revelation and keep my composure in the process. I couldn't say I was entirely surprised by the outcome when Tanya arrived, considering Alice had been talking about her nonstop to Charlie, but I had hoped that my assumptions were wrong. Clearly, I was not an expert on love, and had no right to dole out advice, but I had some definite reservations about Tanya's intentions. She was not the type to settle down and Charlie most definitely was. Were they right for each other?

And what had me even more worried was Tanya's reaction to Carlisle's proposal. As fond of Charlie as she seemed to be, she was very hesitant to go running off with him alone. She never said it outright but her mind kept screaming that it was a bad idea. She clearly had qualms of her own about Charlie, which seemed to arise the moment she found out who he was. Was Alice aware of Tanya's possible doubts?

I glanced up at my bedroom window, Bella's silhouette visible through the curtains. I had no idea what she was feeling right now. Did this bother her like it did me? I was sure this had to have been difficult for her as well.

So many thoughts and concerns about Bella and her father were running through my mind, consuming my every brain cell, that I thought my head might split open from the sheer force of them. Finally my brother's voice jolted me back to reality. Relieved at the intrusion, I shook myself out of my ruminations, and only just realized he had been calling my name for quite some time.

"Everything alright, Edward," Jasper asked. He was looking at me curiously, his eyebrow arched, a small smirk on his face.

I shook my head quickly and breathed in deeply, a cleansing breath that did nothing for me. "Not exactly, no."

Not only was this new coupling worrisome to me, but for the last five minutes I had to endure Charlie's mental voice. It was absolute torture and no matter what I did I couldn't avoid his adoring thoughts of Tanya. I honestly didn't know how much longer I could take of his swooning. I was worried this was going to be a constant thing now that Tanya had entered his world. I would need to employ the use of Bella's shield more often if I was going to survive his endless thoughts. My angel surrounded me in a canopy of silence and I missed it dearly at the moment.

But I also found that in spite of my apprehension, Charlie and Tanya's behavior around one another had brought a small smile to my face. They had been acting like lovesick teenagers and it was oddly humorous. I had never seen either of them like that before.

Yet I couldn't exactly say that I was onboard with the arrangement either. I had my doubts about the two of them together, as I was sure Bella would, but I didn't know if it was my place to voice them. Alice's intentions were all too clear now that the two of them had met, but I wasn't so sure Tanya was ready for what my sister had planned. I had known Tanya for close to eighty years and from the very beginning she had pursued me relentlessly. She was a blatantly sexual being, entirely comfortable in her own skin, and knew how to use her feminine wiles to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was usually the company of men.

Human men were mainly her prime target since they were easy prey; malleable and easily seduced by her supernatural beauty. But with all the men she had entertained, human and vampire alike, she was never one to grow attached. She simply used them to sate her needs and then moved on. She was a seductress, pure and simple.

It was easy to see that she now had her sights set on Charlie, and her plans for him were beyond me. From the look in her f and her strange actions, any fool could see that she was besotted, but her demeanor was entirely different from what I was used to. She was normally so overconfident and smug in her powers of seduction, not timid like I saw before. I was surprised to see she could barely make full eye contact with the man. She fidgeted with her hands, often tugging on her hair and wrapping it around her finger under his curious gaze. She bit her lip numerous times and I found the gesture very unlike her. It was a quirk too sweet for the likes of Tanya – too innocent.

Yet, a part of me wanted this to be real…for both of them. After so many years of the two of them being alone, without someone to share their days with, it was high time they found someone. But I just couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of my head that said this was a terrible idea. Someone was bound to get hurt and my fear was that that person would be Bella's father.

There was no doubt in my mind that Tanya was a caring woman. She was a truly kindhearted person and loved her family beyond measure. I knew with absolute certainty that she would risk her life for any member of her coven, but those were the only people she let herself form a connection to. She was always a succubus at the core and I knew that if Charlie fell for her he would never recover if she broke his heart. If he was anything like his daughter, he went all in and never looked back. I had a feeling it was a grave possibility that things would end badly, and I suddenly became very protective of the man.

Thinking about the dangers of what may happen brought on a phantom headache and as I allowed my eyes to refocus, I found my brother frowning at me.

"God, Edward. What's the hell's got your panties in twist?" he asked with some amusement, but I could easily see that what was troubling me was now troubling him. "I've been trying to get your attention for over a minute now."

He was currently assisting Alice in some of the last minute cleaning in the shed and discreetly began to roll his shoulders and twist his neck; a fruitless effort to release some of the tension I had caused him. I shook my head, deciding to ask what had really been bothering me instead of opening this can of worms just yet.

"Forget that for now. Something else is on my mind. What exactly happened on the hunt? Why didn't Charlie feed?" I inquired with a meaningful look. I had picked up from Charlie's thoughts that he was famished and it struck me as odd. He was supposed to have gone hunting.

Jasper looked over at me from where he stood, holding Alice up by the hips as she reached up to one of the top shelves in the shed. His brow rose and his eyes widened for a moment, his mouth opening slightly.

"Oh, that." Yes _that_. "He never got around to it," he answered casually, not seeming worried that a newborn was unfed - a very strong newborn.

"Why not?"

I leaned against the shed and peered in at them. Alice was putting away some of the planting pots and dusting away feverishly. Her hands were moving in front of her swiftly and with purpose, the dust flying through the air around her.

Jasper shrugged as he held Alice up effortlessly, still not seeming at all worried about this. "He had just taken down a buck when his body suddenly froze. He took off immediately after that. Never got to sink his teeth in." He shrugged. "Poor bastard must be thirsty as hell."

"Alright, baby," Alice said, patting Jasper's hand. "You can put me down now." As he placed her on her feet she gave him a peck on the cheek, continuing on with her task of cleaning the rest of the small space.

"What happened? Was it a human?"

Jasper shook his head and brushed his hands against his jeans. "Nah, but he damn near gave me a heart attack, though. I thought for sure someone was gonna be in trouble; hiker, maybe a ranger." He took in a long dramatic breath. "But there was no one for miles around. We could barely keep up with him, either. We finally managed to get out of him that there was trouble back at the house."

I felt my eyebrows draw together and I ran my hand through my hair. "He knew there was trouble?"

He nodded. "I guess. He said it was about Rosalie." He chuckled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You can imagine Emmett went a bit crazy."

"But how'd he know?" Had he seen something; a vision like Alice? "He saw Tanya attacking her?"

"No," Alice piped in. "Charlie can't_ see_ anything." She offered no other information as she continued about her business, turning in blurring circles as she cleared space and tossed useless items to the side.

"What it is, then?" I asked exasperated. I was tired of all these games.

She shrugged, dusting off her hands once she finished the last of her cleaning. "Not sure yet." She eyed something on the shelf next to her before finally picking it up and tossing it in with the rest of the garbage. "Maybe he can sense when danger is near."

I thought that over and Jasper gave an appreciative shrug of agreement. If that were true, Charlie could prove to be a very valuable asset in heading off the nomads.

"What would cause that ability?" I wondered aloud.

Jasper closed the doors and bolted them together. Alice took the tossed items to the garbage cans next to the garage, slamming the lids shut loudly.

"He was a cop, Edward," Jasper noted. "Maybe that has something to do with it." He leaned back against the wooden panels of the shed, arms crossed over his chest, one foot flat against the wall behind him.

That seemed like a distinct possibility. Charlie had vowed to protect and serve as a member of the police force. He had been a cop for nearly twenty years. Perhaps his time around all that danger had caused the dormant gift to formulate and was only just now showing as a vampire. That was usually the case, as with Jasper and I.

Charlie had only been a vampire for less than a day and we had yet to find out what he was truly capable of. There were so many questions forming in my mind, so many things I needed to ask him, but I knew that getting any sort of information out of Charlie would be useless, at least with Tanya nearby.

He was just a teensy bit preoccupied with her at the current moment; the way her eyes sparkled when she looked back him, how soft her hair looked, the faint strawberry hue that was so inviting to him. He badly wanted to feel the tresses between his fingers, and her luscious lips taunted him in the worst way. His thoughts had invaded my head and unfortunately, with my vampire memory, I would always remember them, whether I wanted to or not.

As worried as I was that they were currently alone together, I was thankful for the momentary breath of fresh air their absence allowed me. Charlie was a very loud broadcaster for a man who was typically so reserved. This moment of silence was very welcome.

"Well, we should discuss this with him when he gets back from his hunt, then," Alice suggested. "But for now, I have some more stuff to do inside." She shook her head and sighed. "My closets aren't going to pack themselves."

"Hold on," I ordered. She only managed to make it a couple feet before turning to me. The ground beneath her squished softly under her feet as she turned on the tips of her toes, the soil still somewhat saturated from the previous night's rain. "We need to talk about this little matching making scheme of yours."

She looked only slightly remorseful. "What? You don't think they make an adorable couple?" Her smile was devious as she cocked a tiny little black eyebrow at me and she forced an image of Charlie and Tanya into my mind. They were kissing heatedly….and groping.

I recoiled, letting out a loud hiss of protest. "Quit it, Alice. If you're trying to distract me it's only going to piss me off even more." I shielded my eyes with my hand, as if it would do anything to block the disturbing images. "So stop doing that," I growled.

The images faded instantly and I let out a relieved sigh. I peeked through my fingers and she rolled her eyes at me, crossing her arms stubbornly. She obviously had no idea what she may have started with her prying. From the look on her face, she was pleased with herself with what she had done.

"Alice, do you have any idea how Bella is going to feel about this?" Her little mouth popped open but she closed it immediately. "You mean your visions didn't show you that?" I questioned. I was surprised that she did not see the whole picture, especially before intruding on other's love lives.

She shook her head and her short black hair bounced around her chin. "Not exactly. My visions weren't very enlightening. I just saw Charlie and Tanya together, in Alaska." She shrugged and pouted, her hands flying to her hips. "They looked happy, so I thought I'd give them a little push."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I felt like I needed a nap. It was at times like these that I missed sleep.

"Alice, Tanya's a man-eater. She's not some doe-eyed damsel looking for a knight in shining armor. She could seriously hurt Charlie." There was an edge to my voice and my sister could see that she had struck a nerve.

Her hands came up in front of her in a soothing gesture but it was lost on me. "Edward, this will work out. You have to trust me."

I did trust her, but sometimes she went too far.

"Look, Alice, I know your visions are rarely ever wrong, but you should have consulted me on this first, at the very least, you should have told Bella."

She gave me a disgusted look as if what I just said was the most ridiculous thing in the world. "But this is Charlie's life, Edward. I shouldn't have to consult anyone." She looked angry and damn near hurt that I was questioning her judgment.

I shook my head at her, my lips pressed together tightly. "Don't turn this around. You're the one meddling here, Alice, not me. If it was meant to be then you should have let it happen on its own. Don't get mad at me for trying to see reason. You seriously need to start minding your own business."

She made a tiny little noise of offense and the words she flung at me in her head were better suited for a sailor….or a trucker.

"Edward," Jasper said calmly, his hand touching my shoulder lightly. His hand flinched, my anger affecting him even more so now that he was making contact. "Alice was only trying to help. Don't forget, she helped you when you needed it."

His mind went back to that night in my room, the night Bella almost left and when I nearly ruined everything. But this wasn't the same. Alice had headed off a disaster with me. This was an entirely different situation. _Then_ she wasn't trying to push together two people who may not be suited for one another. _Then_ she was trying to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I pulled at my hair in frustration.

My eyes turned to my brother. "This is different, Jasper. Bella's father has been alone since the day Renee left. Did you see the way he looked at her? He's not looking for some fling." I could just see him falling in love already. This was the first time in years he had shown interest in anyone.

"And you don't know that she is. I don't know if you noticed," he said, shrugging casually, "But she seems to be smitten as well."

I threw my hands into the air, cursing under my breath. Was no one on my side?

"You two do realize who we're dealing with here, don't you? This is Tanya, the woman who no more than a couple months ago, was hitting on me. And let's not forget, she took a crack at Emmett as well." An aggravated noise left me when they didn't say anything. "She goes through men like those damn wolves go through denim shorts. She doesn't get emotionally involved with anyone. She loves 'em and leaves 'em. End of story."

Alice looked at me with pure disdain and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Edward, how dare you judge Tanya on her past exploits? She's a thousand year-old vampire, with _needs_, and has all the time in the world to fill. She's not some celibate nun." She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Not everyone needs to remain a virgin until they find the one."

That was a crack at me and a pretty low Goddamn blow. I ignored the stinging remark and looked to Jasper for some sort of support. He just shook his head.

"You're on your own with this one man. You and I of all people should know that our pasts don't make us who we are."

"I'm not saying that," I barked. "But Charlie's heart is on the line here and the one _you'll_ have to answer to if this doesn't work out is Bella." I looked pointedly at Alice. "And I, for one, will not stop her when she throws all your precious Prada shoes into the wood chipper."

Alice gasped, her hands flying to her chest in horror. "She wouldn't."

I shrugged, feeling a smug smile form on my face. I had hit a nerve. "She might. And I might even help."

Jasper looked at Alice and shook his head. "They wouldn't do that, babe." When he looked back at me, I could see he wasn't so sure. "At least, I don't think they would."

I sighed, letting my head fall back as I looked up at the sky - dusk was settling overhead. It would be dark soon. I brought my gaze back down to Alice.

"Look, Charlie means everything to Bella. You know that. And because of that, I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure he doesn't get hurt."

Alice touched my arm softly and gave it a squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled. "Edward, I wouldn't have done this if I didn't already know that it works out in the end."

I heaved a soft sigh, hoping like hell she was right. "I know that Alice. But Tanya could do some serious damage given the chance. What if she changes her mind? There's a reason she's never found anyone in all these years."

Alice nodded and I was surprised by the next words that came out of her mouth. "Yes, it's because she's been waiting for Charlie."

I closed my eyes once again and began rubbing my forehead roughly. "Alice, you haven't heard her thoughts - I have. And they aren't exactly the thoughts of a lovesick woman. You know as well as I do that things can change in an instant." I looked up at her with a heavy heart. "Now that you've forced this too soon, I'm afraid this might scare Tanya off."

I didn't even wait for a response as I left them behind to go find Bella. And as I reached the door, I heard Alice ask Jasper in a small voice, "Could I have ruined things before they had a chance to start?"

* * *

I wandered back into the house some time later and found Bella in our room, headphones on, folding some clothes. I looked at the stereo, noticing that the volume was set to max. I stepped up behind her and lifted one of the ear pieces.

"A little loud, don't you think, love?" I whispered in her ear. She jumped in surprise and took in a sharp breath, holding a hand to her chest. She exhaled loudly when she realized it was me.

"Jesus Christ, Edward. You scared me."

Clearly she needed to work on honing her new senses. She must have been preoccupied or she most definitely would have heard me coming, in spite of the loud music. At the very least, she should have picked up on my scent. Perhaps she was more worried than I previously thought. She removed the headphones, placed them on the nightstand beside her and pressed a button on the remote to kill the music.

"I just wanted to drown them out." She tilted a head toward the backyard and rolled her eyes.

I chuckled softly and pulled her into my arms. "They didn't really say much to each other, love; just stared mostly."

She grimaced and let out a disgusted noise. "Well, consider it a precautionary measure, then."

She turned back to the packing and I too began to fold some clothes beside her, hoping to pull out more of her feelings on the matter. I knew _I_ was wary of the pairing of Tanya and Charlie, and I had some sort of inclination of what she must be feeling, but I wasn't entirely certain that she was against them ending up together. At the moment she seemed quite upset by the possible mating of the two, but I didn't know if it was for the same objections that I had or if she was simply grossed out by her father give googley eyes to a woman.

"You do realize that Alice had this planned all along, don't you?" Would she be upset, just as I was that Alice had not informed us?

Bella sighed and placed a pair of her underwear in the bag. They were purple and lacey. I hadn't seen them before but looked forward to ripping them off her body in the near future. It had been too long since we were last intimate, and I had the overwhelming urge to take her right then. I found my hand wandering to her backside of its own will and I immediately withdrew it before I could make contact. I shook my head, willing myself to calm down. I needed to focus. There would be time for that later.

"Yes, Edward, I realize that," she said tiredly. "I actually should have seen that one coming." She grumbled to herself and shook her head. "But it doesn't mean that I have to be okay with it." She growled softly and I found the sound unbearably sexy. I really needed to get a hold of myself. "I'll deal with Alice later."

_Shit, _Alice thought from three rooms over.

I smiled. Guard your Pradas, little sister.

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "Is it that your father has shown interest in someone or is it that he's shown interest in Tanya?" I asked.

She stopped her movements mid-fold and looked straight ahead, contemplating her answer. She then shook herself and finished folding the pair of shorts in her hand.

"I like Tanya. Really, I do." She paused, smiling slyly. "And believe me I honestly didn't think I would after she tried to claim what was mine." I smiled smugly. "But she's grown on me." She emphasized it with a sharp nod of her head.

"Then you just don't want to see your father with anyone?" I was confused. If it wasn't Tanya, then what was it?

She shook her head and bit her lip, pulling her eyebrows together in thought. "That's not it, either, Edward. I can't really explain it."

I dropped the clothes in my hand and turned to her. When she wouldn't look at me, I slowly grabbed the shirt from her hand and placed it on the bed. I turned her toward me and she reluctantly met my eyes.

"Why don't you try, love."

I fell to the bed, coaxing her gently to stand between my legs. I took her hands in mine as I gazed up at her, playing idly with her fingers. Her eyes were downcast, her top teeth sinking into her lip nervously as she lifted her shoulders and then let them fall again.

"I just don't want my dad getting hurt, that's all."

I brushed a random lock from her face and smiled, letting my fingers graze her cheekbone softly. "I know, love. I'm worried too."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You are?"

I nodded. "He's your father, Bella. I care about him too," I told her honestly.

She smiled and kissed me tenderly on the cheek as she slid into my lap. "Thank you, Edward. That's sweet." I rested my forehead against hers as she placed her hand into mine. "Do you think she'll break his heart?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I'm not sure. She doesn't exactly have the best track record." I exhaled loudly. "But Alice seems to have faith in her."

Her fingers began to trace patterns into the palm of my hand and my mind slowly began to wander to unsavory things. I was an animal.

"My mom hurt him so bad," she said quietly. Her eyes met mine and I didn't need to be Jasper to know that she was in pain. "I know my father, Edward. I may have only been a baby when we left him, but I know it broke him. I saw it in his eyes every Christmas, heard it in his voice during every phone call, and I know he's never fully recovered from losing us." She paused for a moment. "I mean, would you?"

I shook my head, swallowing roughly, my throat going suddenly dry from the thought. If Bella left me, I knew I would never be the same again. I didn't know how Charlie got through all these years alone. He was a stronger man than I was.

"Look," she continued, squeezing my hand. "I like Tanya, she's really great when you get to know her, but I also know about her past. I know how she treats men and I've seen how she throws herself at them. She chews them up and spits them out." Her voice softened. "My dad would never survive that."

"But what if your father wants to pursue this?" From the looks of things earlier, Charlie was ready to get back in the saddle. "Alice has seen the visions, love. She says everything will work out."

Her grunt told me she disagreed and her hand tightened even more around mine. "Alice's visions are never a hundred percent accurate. You told me so yourself."

_Thanks for the faith guys_, Alice thought.

"That's true," I said, biting back a laugh at my sister's mental retort. "But you can't tell your father not to see her."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and pouted up at me. "I know that, but I think I need to have a talk with him first." She smiled wickedly. "Or at least Tanya." A mischievous gleam flashed through her eyes and it gave me a very bad feeling.

My eyes widened and I looked at her cautiously. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just talk to my dad, then. Make sure he's ready for this and knows what he's getting himself into."

I shook my head. "You know it's not your place to tell him about Tanya _or_ her past. _She_ should be the one to do that."

Bella narrowed her eyes at me and curled her lip slightly. She was annoyed. "Why do you always have to be right?" she asked. She paused for a moment and her eyes searched mine worriedly. "Do you think she's good enough for him? I mean, _you_ didn't give her a chance. So if she wasn't good enough for you, why is she suddenly good enough for my father?"

I tilted my head and looked down at her. "I have nothing against Tanya. She's not a bad person, as you well know." I rubbed my thumb along the back of her hand and watched the patterns I made on her skin. "There are many reasons why Tanya does not appeal to me, but that doesn't mean she doesn't appeal to your father." She frowned, clearly not pleased with my answer. "Bella, I have spent my entire life waiting for _you_. And maybe, just maybe, that's exactly what Tanya has been doing; waiting for your father."

Bella looked lost in thought before shaking her head softly. "I don't know, Edward. It still worries me."

I shrugged. I couldn't agree with her more, but who were we to interfere?

"Alice and Jasper think that perhaps we're letting Tanya's past actions cloud our better judgment of the situation."

"Maybe we are," she said suddenly. "But I just don't want to see my father get hurt. He's had enough heartache and he doesn't need anymore. I'm just looking out for him."

"Believe me, Bella, that's the last thing I want, either. But - and as much as this pains me to say - I think we owe Tanya the benefit of the doubt this time. She may be extremely flirtatious." That was putting it mildly. "And is an avid practitioner of free love, but she's more than just her sexual escapades."

I smiled softly down at her as I stroked her cheek, wondering how I had become so lucky. Lord knows that after all my past misdeeds I never thought I would have been rewarded with the love of such an amazing woman. Having Bella by my side only made me stronger, happier; made the world seem different somehow. Having the love of a good woman only made me want to be a better man. And knowing all of this, I knew it would have been wrong for us deny the possibility of love for Tanya.

I shook my head softly, knowing full well Tanya deserved the same happiness that I had found. "Her past shouldn't dictate her future, Bella."

My angel sighed and I felt her whole body soften in defeat. "I'm not saying Tanya isn't capable of loving someone, but how do I know _this_ is real for her?" she asked with obvious concern. "I'm just worried he'll fall too hard and it won't be the same for her as it is for him."

Bella groaned and closed her eyes, running her hands over her face and rubbing them against her cheeks roughly. It was as if she were trying to shake the frustration clean out of her. She let out a loud, irritated sound and then fell further against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, touching my chin to her shoulder as I looked at her changing expressions that seemed to accompany her inner battle.

"I saw the way she looked at him," she said finally. Her arm came around my shoulders then and she sunk even further into me, snuggling into me. "She feels something for him, or at least, that's what I'm hoping." She pulled back slightly looked at me. "Am I worrying over nothing?"

I shook my head. "You have every right to be concerned, love. We both do. It's only natural for you to be worried for your father." I smiled gently. I wished I could promise her everything would work out in the end. "But we should give Tanya a chance. She did seem different around your father, didn't she?"

Bella nodded in reluctant agreement. "I suppose." She shrugged and heaved a soft breath. "But you've known Tanya longer than I have, Edward." She swallowed and looked at me nervously. "Was she like that with you?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Never."

She smiled and I could see the relief all over her face. "Really?"

I nodded. "I was never anything more to her than some notch she was hoping to add to her bedpost, love. That's all."

She growled softly and the sound brought a smile to my face. "That's not helping her case, Edward."

I chuckled. Her jealousy was utterly adorable. "Look, I'm not too keen on the idea of your father and Tanya any more than you are, but after you left, I watched them for a while. You should have seen the way she acted around him. She's not confident like she usually is; she's nervous and unsure of herself." I thought back over the encounter. I saw a different side of Tanya today, one that I wasn't used to, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. "But I'm still not entirely convinced that _she's_ so sure about this."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. She seemed a bit hesitant to be alone with him when Carlisle suggested they go for a hunt together." I pursed my lips and scrunched up my nose. "I didn't get much from her thoughts, either, so I have nothing to go on."

"They went hunting…._alone_," she ground out angrily.

I nodded, chuckling softly. "Not one of Carlisle's best ideas, I'll admit."

"Clearly," she said with a roll of her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, fuming at the thought of her father alone with Tanya.

I rubbed her arms gently, trying my best to ease her worry. "Love, you can't give your father an earful about me and then expect him to listen to you about his love life." I felt her body begin to slacken minutely. "Let's just see how things go. Let's give it some time."

Bella closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose slowly. She nodded her head hesitantly as she began to realize the logic of my reasoning. When she opened her eyes I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Okay," she grunted. She rolled her eyes at me and sighed. "I guess I could give Tanya a chance."

* * *

I had realized quickly that I had nothing better to do once Alice took Bella for a hunt and a little girl time, so I decided to make myself useful in the garage by packing away our luggage into my Volvo. My parents were inside taking down the paintings to be stored away in the attic while Jasper covered the furniture with dust clothes, all of us preparing to close up shop until the next time we rolled into Forks. We most likely wouldn't be back for at least another eighty years or so. It was more than enough time for those we knew to have passed on.

Emmett and Rosalie had gone into town some time ago to search out any news of Charlie they could find. Gossip traveled fast in Forks and we hoped that word of Chief Swan skipping town had circulated quickly.

I was in the middle of shimming a bag into the last available space in the trunk when Charlie came wandering in. I had heard him about two miles from the house and found it very odd that Tanya's thoughts were not close by. The images I was receiving from him were scattered and he was rambling incoherently in his mind about something he deemed 'stupid' and 'impulsive'.

I did my best to tune him out, hoping to not only to protect his privacy, but also my sanity. I had assumed he would head into the house and look for Bella upon reaching the yard, so it surprised me when he came into the garage. He was silent as he entered, hands in his pockets, his eyes looking down at his feet; like a child who had just done something either very wrong or incredibly stupid. I was betting on the latter.

I looked at him sideways as I continued to shove one of Bella's bags into the trunk. It was filled with needless amounts of shoes that Alice had purchased for her.

"Something on your mind, Charlie?" That was a loaded question and I knew I would live to regret it.

He looked up at me suddenly. "Huh?" he asked, acting aloof and looking at me with innocent eyes.

"You look like you have something to say."

He furrowed his brow some more and rubbed the back of his neck roughly. "Can't you just read my mind?"

I shrugged and closed the trunk. "I'm doing my best to block you out. It's a method I use to give my family some privacy. The technique isn't perfect but it works for the most part." His eyes widened. "I haven't picked up on everything you're thinking, so I'm pretty much oblivious to why you're here." I leaned against the car and crossed my arms expectantly.

He walked back and forth in front of me and snippets of his hunt with Tanya flashed through his mind; Tanya trailing a bear, her leaping from a nearby tree and taking the large animal down easily, not spilling a drop or messing herself. He was in awe of her abilities and he couldn't help but marvel at how truly exceptional she was.

His steps began to quicken the longer he paced the area, and it was growing gradually more irritating the longer I sat there and watched. Now I knew how Bella felt.

"Where's Tanya?" I asked. He stopped suddenly and looked at me. "I thought you went hunting together? Didn't she come back with you?" I had hoped the questions would get him talking. He clearly had something on his mind and didn't know how to voice it out loud.

He shook his head swiftly, looking quite perturbed. "She took off when we were only a few miles from the house. She said she needed some time to think."

I frowned, not liking it in the least that she had left Charlie on his own to make it back to the house. What if he had gotten sidetracked by a random human? Not many people wandered onto our land, but it happened from time to time. It was risky leaving him on his own, even if he was only a few miles from the house. I made a mental note to talk to Tanya about what exactly she was thinking when she made the decision to do that. It was an odd thing for her to do and I wondered if something was wrong.

My frown deepened as he began to mumble to himself. "Is she alright?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he nodded profusely. "She's fine, she's fine," he answered quickly; almost too quickly. "But she's why I came in here. I wanted to ask you about her."

My body tensed noticeably and I straightened my posture as a reflex. This was not the conversation I was hoping to have. Couldn't he talk to someone else, someone who, oh I don't now, wasn't me? Why did he want to discuss any of this with me, anyway? I was his least favorite person right now. Of all people to talk to about Tanya, it had to be me? Was this penance?

"I may not be the best person to talk to about this." But I was barely able to get the sentence out when he continued on, surprising the hell out of me with his next confession.

"I kissed her!" he said in a rush.

My mouth fell open – it was practically on the floor - and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. I knew there was a connection between Charlie and Tanya, it was obvious to anyone who took a look at them, but damn he moved fast.

"You did what?"

He smiled nervously and bit his lip. So that's where Bella got it from.

"I kissed her. We were hunting and I don't know what came over me. It just sort of happened." He began to breathe rather heavily and if he weren't a vampire I might have been concerned about him hyperventilating. His hands moved about theatrically as he continued on with his story. "Seeing her hunt, it was, God, it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. And I just had this overwhelming feeling to grab her and kiss her senseless. And that's exactly what I did."

He was rambling on and on, clearly surprised by his own forwardness, and my brain was running dangerously close to information overload as he continued to prattle on. One second I was seeing an image of Tanya wiping blood from her lip with the back of her hand and the next, Charlie was pouncing on her, crashing his lips to hers forcefully, a growl ripping from his chest when their lips met. The final vision was of Tanya pushing him away and shaking her head. It was way more than I wanted to see. In a way, it was like watching my own father make a pass at a woman, and it was making me increasingly uneasy.

"I-uh….." I swallowed nervously and shook my head to clear myself of the images, trying frantically to put my mental block back up. "Why are you telling _me _this?"

He looked up at me, almost in disbelief. "You're really the only one here I have to talk to." I could tell that he was no more pleased with this news than I was. It was either me or Bella, and Bella was clearly not an option for him on this particular topic.

I inhaled a shaky breath. I could see that there was no way out of this. It was evident he had something he needed to get off his chest, so I dove in head first.

"Was there a question or did you just want to tell me you kissed Tanya?"

He gave me an aggravated look, his lip nearly curling up over his top teeth. He was pissed. I just shrugged.

"For a mind-reader you're pretty dense," he said.

I smirked. "So I've been told."

He shook his head and took a step closer. "Look, I'm not saying I didn't want to kiss her, because I sure as hell did from the moment I set eyes on her, but what the hell happened to me back in the woods? I couldn't keep my hands off her."

I shifted my feet beneath me and rolled my shoulders uneasily. "It's a natural reaction to hunting."

"So, is it a newborn thing?"

I shook my head. Shit! This was the wrong conversation to be having with the father of the woman I love.

"No, it's just a vampire thing. Some vampires find it quite…." I trailed off, looking for the appropriate word for such a conversation. "…s_timulating_ when hunting with their mates."

His eyebrow rose. "Stimulating?"

I cleared my throat and flipped the trunk of my car back open. "It's kind of like foreplay to some," I said quickly as I threw my attention back to the luggage. Everything was packed to the brim, but I couldn't look Charlie in the eye after telling him that hunting was basically a stepping stone to sex.

His body was suddenly very close to mine as he hovered over my bent frame at the back of the car. "And do you go hunting with my daughter?" he asked icily.

His tone sent a chill down my spine and my body shot up quickly and I was around the car in a millisecond. By the time he registered that I had moved I was already in front of the hood, a good 13 feet of Volvo between us.

"I'm sorry, was there something else you needed, Charlie?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation from mine and Bella's sex life. My voice practically squeaked on the last word like I was some 13 year-old pubescent boy. "Because I think Esme needed me in the house. I think I hear her calling me now, in fact."

The trunk of the car suddenly slammed closed and a growl reverberated through the garage, his eyes zeroing in on me from over the car. They were as black as onyx. He sped around the car, and I mimicked is movements, once again finding myself on the opposite end of the car from Charlie.

He snarled fiercely as he looked back at me from the front of the Volvo. "Do you think you're funny," he yelled, running after me once again and finding himself back at the trunk - alone.

"I don't know what you want to hear from me, Charlie," I answered honestly. I could lie, but he'd see right through that.

His fists tightened as he leaned them on the trunk of the car. He gradually released his fingers as he took in some relaxing breaths. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply over and over. When his eyes finally opened, they were back to normal. But in all honestly, the blood red of his eyes was more terrifying than the black. He shook his head slowly and his whole body seemed to calm before my eyes.

"Look," he ground out through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes again and strained his neck to the side as if cracking it. "I'd love nothing more than to jump across this car and throttle you." He grinned evilly. "And something tells me I'd have no trouble clearing this thing." I gulped and I knew he heard it because his smile widened before returning into a snarl. Charlie was enjoying being a vampire way more than I thought he would. "But I promised Bella I'd play nice. So, I'm going to ignore the fact that you dodged my question and assume that you live like a monk."

I nodded quickly. If he wanted to pretend, I could pretend. I had no problem with that whatsoever.

He continued to stare at me, his gaze tearing through me like daggers. "Now," he growled lowly. "Getting back to the real reason I'm in here." He closed his eyes again, breathing in deeply. The action seemed to settle him even more. "I need to know if Tanya's thoughts told you anything, because I could have sworn I was picking up signs."

I felt my lips pull down slightly as I stepped cautiously out from behind the car. I was fairly certain that Charlie wouldn't kill me but I refused to move any closer. The distance of the car would remain between us.

"What do you mean?' I asked, confused, inching slowly backwards toward the workbench. "What exactly happened after you kissed her?"

I felt my ass come into contact with the wooden bench and I stopped. It was as far as I could get from the man, unless I was willing to sit on top of it. I mulled that possibility over.

He shrugged, coming around to the side of the car and leaning against it. He gazed down at his feet, like his shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

"I'm not sure exactly. I mean, I kissed her, and she kissed back, but she pulled away." My frown deepened. That wasn't like Tanya. He looked up at me and the expression on his face had me feeling for the poor man. It was a look of total rejection. "She told me not to do it again. That it was best if we didn't cross that line." He looked away and I could tell that her words had stung him. "I really thought that there was something there. But I guess I was wrong."

_The first time in nearly seventeen years that I make a pass at a woman and she rejects me, _he thought. _It hurts more than I thought it would. A little more than when I was human, actually._

His thoughts only proved to me that Bella and I had every reason to worry about him. Charlie wasn't ready for this. He couldn't stand another broken heart. And as a newborn, his emotions were so raw, so delicate, that there was no telling how this would affect him.

Charlie rubbed his chest like his heart ached and I drew closer to him. I was still keeping my distance but I also knew that he needed some sort of comfort. It seemed I was the best he was going to get right now, which was unfortunate for him, really. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and immediately felt awkward.

"I think this is something you need to discuss with Tanya."

He looked up at me and his eyes were pleading. "Did her thoughts tell you _anything_?"

I shook my head and held up my hands. "I don't want to get involved, Charlie. This is really none of my business." I wasn't Alice.

"Come on, Edward. Give me something. I'm dying here." He pulled at his hair and let out a frustrated snarl. "I haven't fallen for a woman since Bella's mother and it's been even longer since I've dated." His face fell drastically. "I've been out of the game too long and I have no idea what the rules are now."

I sighed. I was probably going to regret this. "All I'll say is that, yes, she _feels_ something for you," I offered, hoping he wouldn't ask me to elaborate. I couldn't exactly say that Tanya 'liked' him, because what vampires felt was so much more than silly human emotions. I knew that Tanya knew instantly that Charlie was possibly the one but what I wasn't sure about was whether this scared her or pleased her. "But that's as much as I'm going to give you. Now, please, go talk to her."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks, Edward. I'll talk to her." He continued to smile to himself as he pondered his next move. He suddenly looked up at me and asked, "How old is Tanya? She looks so young, you know?"

That was a good question. I didn't have any hard facts myself.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I believe she's at least a thousand years old, possibly more." Charlie's eyes bulged out of his head and he nearly choked as he struggled to catch his breath. I had the sudden urge to pat him on the back, but refrained. "But she was somewhere in her twenties when she was changed, if that helps?"

He nodded and this news seemed to please him. "Yeah. Yeah, that helps," he answered, exhaling dramatically. He ran a hand through his hair, which was beginning to look more and more unkempt the longer we discussed the topic of Tanya. "I guess I don't feel like such a pervert now." When he noticed my confusion, he elaborated. "I mean, I'm 39, and compared to her, I must look like an old fart."

Obviously this was a huge area of concern for him and I wanted to assure him that age was not an issue. I shook my head and laughed, patting his back.

"Charlie, you're forgetting that, aside from Bella, you're the youngest one here."

* * *

"1901?" Charlie asked again as we made our way into the house from the garage. "That would make you," Charlie trailed off as he calculated the math. "A hundred and ten years-old."

I nodded. "That's correct."

I heard Bella and Alice enter through the front door, just returning from a hunt. I caught Bella's eye and she smiled at me as Alice flitted up the stairs, offering a bright hello to me and Charlie before disappearing from view. The blood was almost completely gone from Bella's eyes now. I knew I would always miss the beautiful brown they used to be, but it was only a minor cost compared to the life I had gained with her.

"God damn," Charlie said in astonishment and I broke my gaze from Bella's to look back at him. I cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Here all this time I thought you were just some hormonal teenage boy drooling after Bella, and now you're telling me you're actually old enough to be _my_ grandfather?"

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The way he said it made me feel like a cradle-robber. I may have been around for over a century but I still felt like a young man in so many ways, especially around Bella.

I suddenly felt very dirty.

"Yes, I suppose so, Charlie," I answered awkwardly.

He looked at me as he crossed his arms. "I guess that should bother me; considering you're dating my daughter and all." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and smiled. This man enjoyed my discomfort way too much.

Bella slid an arm into mine and rolled her eyes at her father. "Stop teasing him, dad." She looked up at me and poked me in the ribs. "I can already see you're getting to him."

Charlie laughed boisterously. "Fine, fine. I was only kidding." He shook his head. "Geez, lighten up, Edward."

It was just then that Tanya entered the room, and Charlie's attention was instantly drawn away from me. His laughter died as he smiled affectionately over at Tanya and his mind wandered back to the kiss they shared in the woods. Never before had I wanted to poke my eyes out with a red hot poker more than I did just then. Why was I cursed with this gift?

He was thinking how it felt so right to kiss her, the curves of her hips fitting perfectly under his hands, her lips molding to his like they were made to fit together. Her touch, one hand going to the back of his neck, the other cupping his jaw, turned his body into an inferno. She had kissed him back, if only for a second, and he wanted to do it again. He had never felt so alive before.

He knew within that brief moment when their skin was connected, that she wanted him, just as he wanted her. He knew she was lying when she said they shouldn't, but he'd be a fool to pretend that her rejection didn't smart him. He just didn't understand why she was trying to push him away.

Even with Renee, in the best of times, it never felt the way it did than in that one instant when his and Tanya's lips met. And he wondered how he had spent so long pining after Renee. He marveled at how insignificant his feelings seemed now compared to what he was instantly feeling for Tanya. He had loved Renee with everything he had, but something about what he was feeling for Tanya just seemed more profound. His sudden feelings for her frightened him more than he could say, but he also knew that it wasn't enough to send him running for the hills.

Everything had been a whirlwind since he woke up over a day ago, and nothing made sense to him, but of all of it, his feelings for Tanya were the least of his worries. Something about being with her felt right. His feelings for her were the most comforting thing in this cyclone of chaos he was in. She anchored him when he felt like he was losing himself.

But Tanya only gave him the smallest of smiles in return, her eyes not quite meeting his. They flickered uneasily over to Bella and then away again. Charlie's face fell, the corners of his mouth pulling down. His eyes filled with so much longing it was heartbreaking to watch. A part of him had hoped that she had changed her mind, that her time to think had cleared her head and made her see reason, but he could see that she was staying true to her word.

It didn't escape Bella's notice the way her father lit up when Tanya entered the room, and she certainly didn't miss the way he seemed to fall just as quickly when she ignored him, turning her back to him and heading for the front door. Bella looked at her father as he watched Tanya scurry out of his presence, and I could see the rage bubbling underneath the surface of her previously calm exterior.

"I knew it," she seethed, and the venom in her voice had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

In the blink of an eye Bella was behind Tanya, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around roughly. Tanya's eyes widened in shock as Bella threw her against the wall, the drywall giving way behind her, white dust billowing out around the two of them.

"Bella, what the hell?" she demanded. She tried, without much result, to pull her arm free from her hold.

My angel growled in her face and the action shocked all of us. It was so feral, so unlike her, and it had me in absolute awe of her.

"I knew you would do this to him." Tanya's eyes flickered over to me and then back. "Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

Bella's fingers dug into Tanya's arm and the vampire whimpered. "Bella, please. You're hurting me."

I was so stunned by the sudden, sharp change in Bella's demeanor that it took me a moment to come to my senses. But when I had, I quickly intervened, and slowly began prying Bella's hand from Tanya's arm. There were small indentations from her fingernails but they would heal within the hour. Charlie was by Tanya's side immediately, surveying the damage done to her arm.

"Bella what's gotten into you?" he demanded, looking at her in shock. But she didn't even seem to hear him.

Bella's body was unyielding as I tried to pull her away, everything newborn in her yelling at her to fight, to protect her father, who had clearly been harmed in her eyes. Her heels dragged along the floor as she tried to remain rooted to the spot, the sneakers whining as they pulled along the wood, leaving scuff marks in their wake.

"Bella," I whispered urgently in her ear. "Calm down, love."

Her face snapped up to mine, rage filling her eyes. "Calm down?" she fumed. "She hurt him, Edward. Just like I knew she would." Bella's voice was caught somewhere between hysteria and disappointment.

I knew she had hoped for so much more for her father in this life; a second chance perhaps. But all Bella saw right now was red, and her body began to shake with her rising anger. I had never seen her in this state before. This was what I tried to warn her about; her emotions were consuming her, pushing her forward. She was losing control of herself. I looked over Bella's shoulder at Tanya as my angel shook uncontrollably in my arms. I could feel my hold on her slipping and I knew her newborn strength would best me eventually.

"Run," I ordered Tanya.

Tanya didn't need any more prompting than that, because a split second later, she took off through the front door. Catching me by surprise, Bella twisted herself in my arms and broke free. She was hot on Tanya's tail before I could even blink. I followed after them as I made out the distant sounds of Charlie calling out to my family for assistance. His footsteps weren't far behind. If he had left when I did, he most likely would have outrun me, but I had a good 5 second head start…and I was the fastest.

I pumped my legs faster, sending my body as far as it would go. I was at least 3 yards behind them and I watched, enthralled as Bella gracefully pushed herself through the trees. She was a beautiful sight when she was angry and watching her now, fueled by sheer fury, was like nothing I had ever seen before.

She was stunning in her anger, her eyes glowing with rage, her nostrils flaring. Maybe it was the rush of the moment, the excitement of the chase, but I wanted Bella so badly it frightened me. I was so used to the sweet Bella - the good-girl disposition - that seeing her so domineering now was overpoweringly sexy. She was a force to be reckoned with and I needed her desperately.

I kept my eyes trained ahead of me, never losing sight of Bella. She zipped through the trees, leaves falling to the ground as she brushed through the overgrown foliage. She did nothing to contain her snarls and growls as she called out to Tanya. She was gaining distance on her and I knew it was only a matter of time before Bella had Tanya where she wanted her.

As we reached a small clearing usually reserved for hikers and campers, there was only a few feet left between the vampires, and Bella lunged at Tanya, taking her down to the ground. They fell in a heap onto the dirt, rolling through the brush as they fought. Bella swiftly found the leverage she needed and rolled them so that she had Tanya pinned beneath her.

"I should kill you for what you did to him?" Bella's snarl was frightening, even to me, and it echoed all around us.

Tanya squirmed underneath her but Bella was too strong. She had Tanya's wrists trapped against the ground with her hands as she straddled her upper body, their faces just inches apart.

Tanya's instinct to fight back was building inside her and her lips turned into a sneer. She hissed and growled at Bella, snapping her teeth together in protest as she bucked upward. The action did nothing to push Bella off.

"Let me go," she demanded angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Coming upon the scene, I hooked my arms underneath Bella's shoulders and hoisted her off Tanya, who immediately rolled to her feet in a defensive stance. Bella's leg flew out in front of her, but Tanya sidestepped the kick easily. She growled in my arms.

"Let go of me, Edward! God damn it, let me go!" she hollered. The sound shook the trees.

"Bella, what's gotten into you?" her father demanded once again, eyeing her carefully as he entered the clearing. He placed a comforting hand on Tanya's shoulder and looked down at the markings that were gradually beginning to fade. "Are you alright?" he asked her. Their eyes caught for a moment and I could easily see the affection they both held for each other.

Tanya nodded to him. "I'm fine," she said softly.

She looked over at Bella and Tanya's anger, which had dissipated at the sight of Charlie, returned instantly. She was furious over the attack, but more than that, she was confused by it. Everything vampire in her was telling her to fight, to defend herself, but she was trying her best to calm herself before she lost her head. She didn't want to fight with Bella, for so many reasons, the most prominent being Charlie. But what baffled her most was that she didn't understand what she had done to make Bella so upset.

"What did I do?" Her voice was louder than before, her anger affecting her. "I don't understand."

Bella lunged at Tanya but my arms were still securely locked around her waist. She flew back into my chest forcefully. I was relieved that she did nothing more to try to break free from my grasp. Her anger seemed to be clouding her logical thinking. She could have empowered me had she wanted to.

"You know exactly what you did!" Bella bellowed. "I knew you would hurt my father! I knew you would use him and then toss him aside just like all your other conquests. It isn't enough that you've tried for years to get into Edward's pants but now you went after my father?"

Tanya looked visibly shaken by the verbal attack. She was shocked. Her thoughts were jumbled, her brain going a mile a minute. Tanya was horrified, embarrassed, hurt. She looked up at Charlie and then away. She was ashamed.

My parents came to a sudden halt beside us, Jasper and Alice close behind. "What happened?" Alice asked worriedly.

I looked to them and shook my head. They all stayed silent.

Bella growled menacingly. "She did exactly what I was afraid she'd do," Bella answered. "She used my father."

Carlisle was standing behind my mother looking to me for an answer. Jasper was on the defensive, ready to jump in when needed. His body was wound tight with all the anger in the area.

"Bella," her father said and her eyes whipped back to him. "You've got this all wrong, sweetheart."

Bella looked confused and her body relaxed in my arms. I loosened my hold somewhat, hoping she would only continue to calm.

"What?" she asked.

Charlie shook his head softly. "_Tanya_ didn't do anything, Bella. _I _kissed _her._"

Bella's eyes widened. "You _what_?"

He nodded as Tanya took a step away from him, his hand falling reluctantly from her shoulder. "I kissed her, but she stopped it."

Bella looked at Tanya, her eyes holding her astonishment. "You did?"

Alice's thoughts called to me as I heard my family make their exit through the bushes. _We're heading home. You can handle things without us. _Her mind was silent, and then, _I'm sorry I didn't see this coming._

Tanya's hesitant gaze floated over to my family as they made their departure. Once they had left, she finally looked at Bella, offering her a shrug and a sigh.

"Bella, this is all very new to me. I've never had feelings for anyone before; at least nothing substantial." She looked at Charlie and smiled dejectedly, rubbing her hand gently against the back of her neck. Her many sexual conquests passed through her mind and I could almost feel her shame.

"To be honest, I'm afraid; afraid of what I'm feeling, afraid of not knowing what lies ahead." She sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes briefly. "My future was always the same, nothing about my life changed, and I was happy with that. But just a second in your father's presence and my whole course has been altered." She looked down to the ground, not strong enough to meet Charlie's gaze. "I'm scared." She wound her arms tightly around her body. "Besides, what if I screw this up? I don't want to lose all of you in the process…you're like family."

I had known that Tanya had some reservations about pursuing anything with Charlie but I didn't know exactly why until now. She was overwhelmed by how he made her feel, and I could relate to that. The Swans had a way of making a vampire do funny things. How odd, that after all these years of Tanya chasing me, both of us never finding anyone, we find our mates within the same family? Fate is funny in that way, I guess.

Tanya looked at Charlie one last time. There was so much longing in her eyes. "I think maybe I should go." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Before Charlie could say anything, perhaps beg her to stay, and I saw in his mind that he wasn't above it, Bella spoke.

"Please, Tanya, don't go. I-I had no idea you felt that way about my father." Bella let out a loud breath and I could see she was angry at herself. "I'm just protective of him. He's been through so much and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Tanya nodded, biting her lip. "I know," she whispered, peering up at Charlie from under her lashes. "I don't want to hurt him, either, Bella." A goofy grin plastered itself onto Charlie's face and Bella giggled quietly at the sight of it.

"Please stay, Tanya," Bella said walking up to her. "I think you and my father have a lot to discuss."

Tanya pursed her lips together and nodded unsurely. Charlie came up to her side and cleared his throat uncomfortably. They both looked at him.

He smiled affectionately down at his daughter, taking a hand from each woman in his life. "I know you were only trying to protect me, Bella." He laughed and shook his head, looking over at Tanya with a smile and then at Bella again. "But like you told me earlier….you need to stay out of my love life."

Bella smiled shyly and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." She looked at Tanya. "To both of you."

Bella placed her father's hand in Tanya's other one, and stepped away as they turned to each other. "So, you weren't rejecting me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Bella fell into my side and took my hand as she tried not to watch them. This was all very awkward for her. I could feel it.

Tanya looked up at Charlie, smiling, and shook her head. "No, I wasn't rejecting you."

"Well that's a relief," he breathed out, brushing some hair from her face. "Look, I know you're scared. Hell, so am I, but I think we owe it to ourselves to try." Charlie's eyes fell on Bella and I and then quickly landed back on Tanya. "How about we go for a walk," he suggested. "_Alone_."

Tanya nodded eagerly. "I'd like that very much, Charlie."

_Damn, my name sounds good on her lips._

As they disappeared into the woods, my grip on Bella's hand tightened. "Are you alright, love?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded. "He seems happy, doesn't he?"

I nodded, pulling her against me and encasing her in my arms. "Yes, he does."

"Then I'm happy too," she sighed.

As my angel snuggled into me, her cheek rubbing affectionately against my chest, I suddenly realized how very alone we were. This was a rare occurrence lately and I was hoping to take full advantage of it.

"You know," I started, clearing my throat. "There's a lovely little waterfall about two miles back that way." I nodded my head in the direction, raising a challenging eyebrow at her. The spot was in the complete opposite route in which Tanya and Charlie had just ventured. "I think it's something you might enjoy."

I knew _I _would enjoy it.

_Begin Lemon_

She gave me a wicked smiled, her fingers tickling my skin as she played with the bottom of my shirt. It was all the answer I needed. I attacked her mouth and my hands slid over her back, pushing her further into me. She moaned instantly, her hands clawing at my chest, her gentle touch sending a shiver through my body. God I needed her.

I pulled away, panting, her own breathing heavy and warm against my skin. "Did anyone ever tell you how incredibly sexy you are when you're angry?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, really?" She began to back away toward the trees, her hands pulling me with her. "Then I guess there's no time to waste."

She winked at me and we both darted through the brush, running faster than I think we ever have before, kicking up leaves and dirt all around us with our speed. We were both anxious to get the other alone….and naked. I couldn't _wait_ to get her naked.

It only took a few minutes for us to reach the spot and my anticipation had reached a dangerous peak. Just the mere sound of the waterfall had my body reacting to what was about to happen between us and I couldn't hold out any longer.

I reached out to Bella beside me and spun her around me, slamming her body back into a tree and pressing myself into her. The trunk cracked against our weight and leaves fell from the branches, dancing and floating to the ground around us. Her eyes widened as she felt me firmly pressed against her, the warm golden color darkening as she realized how aroused I was already.

"Ever since I saw that god damn purple underwear, I haven't been able to think straight."

I ground myself against her, drowning her gasp with a kiss. Her tongue searched out mine, fighting mercilessly for control. Her body arched into me, her hands roaming frantically over my arms and down my back, both of us clawing at each other like wild animals.

She broke the kiss as she reached the hem of my shirt and pulled the material up in one motion, removing it from my body with a feral growl. She groaned as she took me in, smoothing her hands over my already sensitive skin and gazing at me with adoring eyes. Even now, in our ravenous state, I felt loved as she looked at me, smiling softly as she drank me in, her hands filling the ache inside of me.

I hissed in pleasure, her hands leaving a fiery burn wherever they touched. My muscles twitched under her gentle strokes and she smirked at my reaction. Dipping her head to my chest, she began to trail languid kisses all over me, her tongue gliding over my skin like an old pro. I allowed my head fall back and I groaned in appreciation of her work, my hands reaching out and gripping her hips firmly in my grasp. I enjoyed the attention I was receiving, my grunts and moans of approval spurring her on as she continued to taste me.

Her soft giggling reached my ears and my head suddenly snapped back to meet her eyes. One of her thin brown eyebrows arched questioningly toward the sky.

"Like that, do we?" she inquired mischievously. Her hands came around my back, her fingers lightly scratching the skin along my spin.

I shivered and her smile deepened. "I suppose you do," she said, her tone taunting.

A low growl rumbled through my chest and left my lips. She was teasing me, and damn if I wasn't enjoying it. Her fingers continued to tickle my skin and she took it all in appreciatively, enjoying the way my body seemed to respond to even the barest of touches.

I hoisted her off her feet and drew her close, her chest touching mine, her feet dangling off the ground. She giggled playfully as I pulled her back towards the water, her arms winding around my neck as she allowed me to lead her wherever I pleased. I brought my hungry lips to the creamy skin of her neck, exploring with my tongue and lapping at her skin like a thirsty animal. She whimpered softly in my ear and the sound went straight through me.

As I finally set her on her feet by the edge of water, I continued to lavish attention across her collarbone and to her right ear. Her soft purrs brought on growls of my own as I felt myself harden even more at the sounds she was making. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at attention, and my hands suddenly found themselves underneath her flimsy yoga pants, working their way to where they most wanted to be.

I continued the path that I was on, dipping my fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear, and planted my palms against the bare skin of her backside. I loved the feel of the supple flesh under my hands and I squeezed roughly, earning a small squeak and a forceful tug of my hair.

"_Shit_, Edward," she bit out.

Her hands found the button of my jeans and she released it quickly, her small hand sinking beneath the denim and palming me over my boxers. My knees nearly buckled and it took all my strength to keep from dragging her to the ground, ripping her clothes from her body and burying myself deep inside her.

I instinctively thrust against her palm and I groaned as she pressed harder against me. My head fell against her shoulder, my breathing heavy.

"You're not playing fair, love."

She rubbed me harder, rougher, her other hand gripping the back of my neck for leverage. "I need you." Her voice was strained, her words noticeably difficult to get out as she continued to work me into a frenzy.

I pulled back at looked her over. She was panting, her eyes heavy, her hair disheveled from my wandering hands. She looked delicious and not nearly naked enough.

"You have too many clothes on."

She removed her hand from my pants, much to my chagrin, and took a step back. "What are you going to about it then?" Was she challenging me?

Challenge accepted.

I grasped her tank-top between my hands, and pulled, tearing the shirt right down the middle. She gasped softly at what I had done and her breasts bounced with the force of my movements. But I could see she wasn't angry. If anything it only seemed to turn her on more. I gazed down at the small fabric covering her chest and nearly exploded at the sight of her.

"Fuck," I hissed. "I love you in blue."

The satin material was a sinful contrast to her delicate skin and I was itching to tear it off her. I thought it about, but opted not to. I didn't want to risk her fury with the destruction of anymore of her clothing. The shirt was one thing, but I knew how women felt about their lingerie.

Her beautiful breasts were barely covered by the flimsy material she called a bra, the soft swells peaking at me from over the lace trim. I reached a hand out and touch my fingers to the spot between her breasts, trialing them down the center of her stomach tenderly.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I tilted my head as I watched my fingers trace her skin. "Do you know that?"

She whimpered softly and our eyes locked, Bella's breathing picking up a notch. We both groaned, unable to wait another moment. The need to be with each other was overwhelming and I knew this time wouldn't be slow for us.

We attached each other and our movements were frenzied as we clawed at the rest of our clothing, discarding them all around us until we were both naked and breathless. We just stared for a while, taking each other in as if we hadn't seen each other in years. She finally gave me a cheeky smile and took my hand, leading me into the cool water. I followed her unquestioningly as she swam toward the waterfall. Dipping under the fall, we suddenly found ourselves inside a tiny alcove hidden by the cascading water.

It was the tiniest cave, the sound of the waterfall echoing all around us in the small cavern. She finally turned to me, hair wet and matted to her skin, beads of water dripping from her body. I could see the need in her eyes as she gazed back at me; feel her body calling out to mine to touch her. Wordlessly I pressed her up against the stone wall and hiked her legs over my hips, anchoring her to the wall with my body. I kissed her reverently, cupping her face between my hands as our lips molded together. Our kisses soon became heated and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I needed her now.

I touched my forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you" as I gently pressed into her. Her body arched into me as I slid inside her, my body reconnecting with hers after what felt like an eternity without her.

"I love you too," she moaned, her nails digging into my shoulders, the sting only adding to my pleasure.

Her inner walls clenched around me as she took me in, and I knew I wouldn't last very long. I groaned into her neck as she tightened around me. I cupped my right hand around her ass, my other flattening against the wall behind her. My nails dug into the stone as the pleasure of her warmth washed through me, consuming me until I thought I would drown inside her.

"Ungh, you feel so good, Bella." I pulled out nearly all the way, and thrust back into her, forcing her body back against the wall. Cracks splintered the stone behind her.

We both groaned at the sensations and her head fell to my shoulder, mine to hers. "More. I need more," she panted. "Faster, Edward. Please."

I picked up my pace exponentially and she met each of my thrusts with one of her own. Our bodies moved in time with each other, our lips connected as we tried desperately to bring the other over the edge. I felt the all too familiar tightening in my stomach as my orgasm began to build. My skin tingled and my knees began to tremble as I continued my frantic movements. I ground my teeth together as I fought off the inevitable, needing Bella to come with me.

Her head fell back behind her and her eyes closed as she bit into her bottom lip. "So close, Edward. Oh God, I'm so close." The pitch of her voice was higher than before and I knew it was only a matter of time for her.

Her body began to tremble in my arms and her walls clenched around me, gripping me almost painfully tight. I started to thrust harder, chasing my own release as her orgasm began to wash over her. Her strangled cries of pleasure were like music to my ears, my name falling from her lips, and when she bit into my shoulder, it sent me right over the edge with her. I came hard, calling out her name over and over, chanting it like a sacred prayer.

As we both finished riding out the waves of ecstasy, my thrusts gradually slowing, she kissed the mark she had made. It was already healing under her loving touch.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what came over me." She looked up at me with apologetic eyes, tracing the mark with her fingers.

I chuckled, feeling completely sated, and in a strange way, rested. "No need, love." I smiled crookedly. "In all honesty, I actually rather enjoyed it."

_End Lemon_

* * *

We made it back to the house an hour later. The waterfall was a lovely spot to take Bella and we thoroughly enjoyed every second of alone time. It had only been 4 days at the most since I was last able to enjoy her ravishing body but to a vampire that was more than enough time to have me bursting at the seams to get to her.

We both wore matching satisfied smiles and I couldn't contain the satisfaction I felt at seeing her in my shirt. I loved when she wore my clothing, so when we realized that she would need something to wear back home after I had shredded her top, I was pleased when the only option was my shirt. Luckily I had my undershirt to wear home. I just hoped Charlie didn't question why Bella and I were suddenly wearing different tops.

Tanya and Charlie exited the house as we came upon the driveway and they seemed content, smiling and talking as they carried his bags to her car. They were very at ease and comfortable around each other, playfully nudging the other and stealing quick glances.

Bella watched all this and smiled. She leaned into my side and wrapped her small arms around me. "He really is happy isn't he?" she commented wistfully. I nodded. "I was afraid he'd never find anyone after my mother."

I hugged her to me and kissed her hair. "Well," I said. "It looks like Alice's vision was right and you'll never have to worry about another woman hurting him again." She nodded against me, a relieved breath leaving her.

I was suddenly hit with Emmett's thoughts and I turned my head in the direction he was coming from. "Edward, we have a problem," he bellowed, coming around the side of the house in a rush. Rose was next, her hair wild and windblown.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. There was something about a conversation with the wolves rolling around in his head.

"The wolves, they have a newborn."

"_What_?" Bella and I both said in unison.

He nodded. "They asked us to come take a look. He's not talking but they know he's one of the nomad's. They want you to read his mind."

The rest of the family had surrounded us, all wearing solemn expressions. This was a turn no one expected.

"A newborn?" my father asked. "What are they doing with a newborn?"

That was a good question.

"Alice, you never saw this?" Rosalie asked her.

She shook her head, just as surprised as we all were with the news. "No, I didn't. I-I'm sorry, but I didn't see a thing."

She was obviously stunned by this news. Nothing got by Alice. And if something like this slipped through the cracks, I could only wonder what else had.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

She shook her head again and Jasper curled an arm around her in comfort. "I have no idea. I've barely been able to track them."

My father shook his head worriedly and I could see that this news terrified him. "Edward, you to need find out what he knows," he said. "We need to know what we're up against."

I nodded, looking down at Bella. I was ready to refute her insistence that she go with me, ready to explain to her why exactly it was imperative she stay behind, but I didn't need to.

"You don't need to say it," she interrupted. "I'll stay here. You go." She rolled her eyes. "Clearly you were right about my emotions getting the better of me." I smiled and she pointed a finger at me. "But don't think you're going alone."

"Of course. I wouldn't think of it," I teased, trying to lighten the tense mood but still feeling alarmed by what this news meant for us.

"I'll go with him." We all looked up at Charlie. "I was a cop. I could be useful."

Bella shook her head, as did Tanya. "Absolutely not, dad. If I can lose my head than so can you."

"I'm not a child, Bella." He looked affronted.

"As a newborn vampire, you kind of are," Tanya said gently. "You'd be more of hindrance than and asset at this point."

Charlie didn't even say anything in response. All Tanya had to do was look at him with those pleading eyes and he succumbed to her wishes. He nodded and grabbed her hand.

I shook my head in disbelief. Someone was whipped.

Pot, meet kettle.

"Jasper, Emmett, you're coming with me." Jasper and Emmett both nodded. I turned to the rest of my family, new and old. "We'll be back in an hour."

* * *

We were granted permission to cross the treaty line and were only a mile from the town of La Push, somewhere in the dense forest, not too far off the coastline. The salty smell of the water was refreshing mixed with the scent of pine. I let the aroma fill me but it did nothing to quell my nerves.

As we approached our destination we all slowed to a walk. The wolves, all in form except for Sam, were surrounding a partially dismembered newborn. His red eyes were wild as they scanned all around him, snarls leaving his lips. He was missing part of his left leg and his right arm up to his elbow. He was bent on his remaining leg as he swiped futilely around himself with his left arm.

"You're dead. All of you!" he growled, snapping his teeth together and hissing loudly.

The three of us eyed him carefully as we drew nearer and his eyes found us immediately, probably finding our scent. He smiled, foolishly thinking that we were there to help him. It didn't take long before her realized we were the wolves' allies when we made no move to help him.

"Where did you find him?" Jasper asked. My brother rolled his shoulders and he shuddered minutely from the force of the newborn's anger.

"He was lurking outside the library," Sam answered stiffly. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "There were kids inside."

I could see the unmistakable fury in Sam's eyes. No vampire had ever come so close to their land before, so close to one of their residents. He was positively livid and I was wondering how he was managing to stay so collected at the moment.

"Did he hurt anyone?" Emmett asked.

I knew that Emmett was genuinely concerned for the well being of their people, especially the children. He always harbored a soft spot for kids, as he was just a big one himself.

Sam shook his head quickly and I could feel the relief descend on all of us. "No, luckily I was there. I was visiting my fiancée in the office when I smelled him. I was able to chase him further into the woods when we cornered him." He sneered at the vampire writhing on the floor. "It didn't take too long." Sam chuckled without much humor. "He's not very good at being a bloodsucker."

Emmett laughed, in spite of the remark. "Doesn't look too bright, either." He nodded over at me and smirked. "Do your thing, bro."

I slowly crept up to the newborn, keeping my distance as I stood outside the circle of wolves. "Who made you?" I demanded. There was no need for pleasantries.

His lip curled and the venom dripped from his teeth. "You're helping them?" he hissed. "_Traitor_."

I ignored him. "Who made you?" I asked again, my voice firmer this time.

He wouldn't speak, but little did he realize that his thoughts told me all I needed to know. A woman with red hair appeared in his mind's eye, as well as two men; one dark-skinned and dark haired and the other blonde, his hair pulled back. Their clothes were torn and tattered. They were wild-looking; dirty and unkempt.

"He's thinking of a red-headed woman and two men," I said aloud, still keeping my eyes trained on him. "They look savage." The newborns eyes widened.

_Shit! _he thought. _Great! A fuckin' mind-reader._

I smirked and tilted my head. "Yes, I'm a mind-reader, so there would be no point in refusing to answer me." I raised an eyebrow. "I'll get it out of you one way or the other."

"That's them," Sam said suddenly. "Those are the ones who changed Charlie."

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded with confidence. "Definitely. Besides, I can smell them on him. I'd recognize that stench anywhere."

"What's your name?" I asked the vampire. He looked young, no older than I was when I was changed.

He looked as if he wanted to refuse but he eventually relented and answered me. "Riley," he said bitterly, looking away. "Riley Biers."

Some images passed through his mind and I assumed they were from his human life. They were of an older couple. He looked like them. They must have been his parents.

"Why have they turned you, Riley?"

He grunted obnoxiously. "I'm not the only one, either," he mocked. His lips turned into an evil smile and visions of a dozen newborns flashed before my eyes.

I gasped and took a stumbling step backwards. "There's more; at least a dozen."

"Are you sure?" Jasper questioned. I could see my brother was concerned about another possible vampire war, and to be perfectly honest, so was I.

I nodded. What the hell kind of game were these nomads playing? I couldn't fathom why they would need an army. It seemed like a drastic measure when they could simply leave our area. It was clear they were preparing for a war. But why?

"They seem to be creating an army of some sort."

Riley laughed suddenly and the sound seeped into my skin and chilled me to the bone. "They're not done yet. There'll be more very soon."

I shook myself and stepped closer. I bent down, my face level with his. "Why are they creating newborns? Why do they need them? We don't want a fight. We just want you to leave."

He snarled. "They want _her._"

My eyes widened. "Who?"

My mind began to race and I immediately thought the worst. Were they after Bella? My body trembled with my mounting fear. When he didn't answer, I grabbed him around the throat and lifted him off the ground. He hissed and he squirmed, his only available hand clamping around my wrist uselessly. His fingers dug into my skin, but the pain wasn't enough to force me to release my hold. His one leg dangled above the ground.

"I asked who, damn it!" I roared.

The air wheezed in and out of him. "The dark-haired one." He was barely able to get the sentence out as my grip was slowly growing tighter around his scrawny neck.

An image appeared before me and my body froze. My hand slackened and he fell to the dirt. He leapt at me, but one of the wolves was quicker than he was. The large russet-colored animal had him pinned beneath his massive paws before he could reach me. Un-phased, I looked up at Jasper. The panic washed over me.

"It's Alice, Jasper. They're after Alice," I said softly.

"What?" He looked at Riley, still being restrained by the wolf, and then back at me. "Why?" I didn't answer right away since I didn't know. "Why do they want her?" he demanded. The question was aimed at the vampire this time and the answer came in the form of a vision.

Abruptly, an image of the blonde male flickered through Riley's mind. He was in the woods, talking heatedly with the nomadic woman.

"_I'm going to have her," he said, circling the small pasture they were in, a few random vampires scattered about. Newborns._

_The red-head frowned. "But why do you need her?" she asked._

_He looked up at her and smiled harshly. "She was meant to be mine."_

_The woman looked hurt but made her way over to him and slowly placed a hand against his chest, sidling up to him as she rubbed her body against his seductively._

"_But you have me now," she purred. "Aren't I enough?"_

_He shoved her away roughly and she hissed in protest. "I lost her once. I won't lose her again," he spat._

The vision faded and I was left baffled. What did he mean he lost her once? How did he know Alice? I didn't know exactly why this vampire had an obsession with her but it was clear that he was determined to get her at all costs. He was creating an army for God's sake. He was preparing for war over Alice.

"One of the men," I began breathlessly, still reeling from the vision. "He wants her. It's not clear why exactly, but he seems to know who Alice is." I looked over at Jasper once the initial shock had dissipated. "This doesn't seem to be the first time he's gone after her, either."

"How do you mean?" His body was shaking and his mind was a cacophony of terrified thoughts.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but this isn't the first time he's tried to get her." I looked up at him. "Do you think he's the one who changed her?"

He shook his head, looking down at the floor, thinking about how he was going to protect her from an army. "If he was I doubt she would have woken up alone. If he wants her this much, he would have been there when the change was over."

Jasper's anxiety was evident and the only thing he could think about was Alice and how to keep her safe. She was everything to him; his whole world. She was the only thing that got him through each day. He was terrified of losing her.

He was ready to explode with anger and I was starting to feel the effects myself, as were the others. The wolves began to growl loudly, and the one still above the newborn was applying more force than necessary to his body, his teeth slowly making their way to his neck. I was fearful he might rip his throat out.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked urgently.

"You and Alice need to leave." Jasper shook his head, but I knew he didn't really want to fight me on the matter. His initial reaction to the news was to take Alice as far away from Forks as he could. "You have to," I reasoned. "It's Alice he wants, and from what I saw, he'll stop at nothing to have her." Jasper growled softly and as his anger continued to build, the surrounding wolves snarled as well. "You need to leave…._now_. Emmet and I will be close behind once we're finished up here, but you need to get to Alice before the nomads find her. Besides…." I looked around me. "Your anger is doing no one any good here."

Jasper looked around him, and nodded stiffly. He looked down a Riley one last time. "Just hurry up with this one," he spat before taking off the way we had come.

I turned to our prisoner with a renewed determination. No one would lay a hand on my sister. "What's their plan?"

I got no response, and when I dipped into his thoughts, his mind was blank. After searching through his thoughts I had determined that he knew no more than what he had already told me. He was useless to us now. They had made an army but divulged no real details to any of them. I assumed their plan was to use them then kill them. I had picked this one's brain clean.

I nodded my chin at Emmett and he followed me over to the side. "He doesn't know anything more. All he can tell us is that they want Alice, but he knows nothing of their plans."

He looked over at the vampire and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to do with him?"

"I'd assume just kill him." The wolves grunted in appreciation. "But we both know Carlisle would try to save him."

Emmett groaned. "Ugh, I don't really want this kid apart of the family, Edward. Do we have to?"

I nodded. It's who we were. We were better than the nomads.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Sam said angrily as he stepped up to us. "He put the children on our reservation at risk. I think we should get rid of him."

"I understand, Sam, but all he's known since he was created is violence. Clearly no one has tried to guide him. My family could offer him a better way."

Sam shook his head. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but he should know there's another choice."

The newborn suddenly chuckled and we all turned to him. "Screw you, _freaks_. I'd rather die than follow you." I suppose I had my answer.

I looked over at Sam and nodded. I was disappointed with this outcome but I was in no mood to play games. I would not sit here and argue with the newborn, trying to convince him of what he was giving up. He had made his choice and now I was making mine.

Without hesitation I gave the command. "Kill him."

Sam looked to his pack. He only had to think his demand for it to be carried out.

_Tear him apart._

Emmett and I left quickly, leaving behind the raucous howls of the wolves and the wretched shrieks of Riley as the pack tore him limb from limb. I could smell the fire when it was started and knew instantly when Riley's remains began to burn.

* * *

**I would love to know what you thought of this chpater. Leave a review and let me know. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Twilight._**

** I haven't had the energy to write for a while. After chasing a toddler around all day long, the thing I want to do most is relax and watch TV with my husband. But I did manage to jump into my chapters every once in a while. I have 3 completed so far. I'm still not sure how many more there will be. I know I want to end this story very soon but I think there will be at least another 3-4 chapters before that happens. Anyway, you can expect the following 2 after this one to be uploaded within the next week or two. After that, I still have to work on the rest. Just bear with me, guys. :)**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks, as always, to my amazing beta icrodriguez. ;)**

* * *

_EPOV_

"Jasper, we're not leaving."

I could hear the ferocity of Alice's statement as she argued with her mate, and I could see the set look on her face through Jasper's eyes before Emmett and I even rounded the corner of the den. She was a determined woman and nothing would change her mind on the matter, whatever that was.

The family was scattered about the room, all wearing the same grave expression as we skidded to a halt. As jumbled thoughts hit me at lightning speed, I did a quick perusal of the place, noticing someone new off in the corner between the bookcase and the window. It was a young girl, no more than fifteen with long straight brown hair, large blood-red eyes, and a slight frame. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she watched the exchange with my family, her eyes glancing back and forth between everyone. Charlie and Bella were beside her, trying to comfort her as the rest of the family argued. Fear gleamed in the young girl's eyes as Bella attempted, without much success, to assure her that she did not cause the fight.

My eyes watched Jasper intently as he paced the room, his stony gaze set firmly on Alice as he walked by her repeatedly, mumbling words to himself as he growled in frustration. Esme looked at him uneasily from beside Alice as she spoke to my sister in a soft, motherly tone.

"Alice, dear, it's the only way you'll be safe," she urged. "You must see that." Esme's eyes quickly found mine and she gave me a pleading look.

_Do something,_ she thought. _She's gone mad._

"I'm not stupid, Esme. I know _I'll_ be safe, but everyone else will be in danger," Alice argued.

My sister looked up at her husband as he continued to walk back and forth, his mind a cacophony of strategies that I couldn't quite understand. One consisted of he and Alice running to Africa, seeking asylum with a few vampires they had come across during their journey in finding us nearly 60 years ago. Another was to find his old friends Peter and Charlotte, who had become quite adept at living a secretive life. They had been able to stay off the grid for many years - deftly flying under the Volturi's radar - and he had hoped taking cover with them would prove in keeping Alice safe.

I shook my head at the thoughts, my head nearly aching with the speed at which they were flying though my mind. Jasper's antagonism did nothing to help alleviate the throb. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to rid myself of the chaotic thoughts that consumed my brother.

"What's going on?" I asked stiffly.

My voice was strained as I fought the numerous angry thoughts and unwanted emotions coming from Jasper. I surveyed the room until my eyes found Bella again. She smiled at me, but the gesture was not the least bit comforting. I went to her immediately, my body relaxing slightly just by being in her vicinity.

As I took Bella's hand in mine, I peered down at the frightened slip of a girl that stood shivering before me. I watched her with interest, curious as to this newcomer. No one in the room was broadcasting anything about this girl, all their thoughts focused solely on Alice and their worry for her.

I frowned when the girl's mind began to scream with her fear. She took one look at me and curled away. I flinched at her loud thoughts, somewhat upset that I had frightened her. I couldn't be _that_ intimidating. I felt a pang in my chest as I watched her sob quietly into her hands. She was just a child, so very young that it tore at my heart to see her as she was. Her clothes were dirty, as were her hands and face, and small spots of blood were splattered across the front of her sweater. A bit of dried blood had embedded itself under her fingernails. She had hunted recently. I saw specks of leaves and a few small twigs tangled in her hair. She looked wild and savage. She was such a sad sight to behold.

What had happened to her?

Rosalie hissed loudly and the noise startled me. Her expression was positively mad as she crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes alight with fury. Her gaze was trying to burn holes into the back of Alice's head, but my tiny little sister paid her no mind. Rosalie's legs were crossed, one foot bouncing up and down as she fidgeted on the piano bench behind Alice. She kept thinking how crazy our sister must be to want to stay for a few lousy humans, risking her life to save such a pathetic species.

I furrowed my brow, and tried to delve deeper into Rose's mind. I could barely make it past her anger toward Alice. Her mind was nearly red with the fury focused on the tiny little psychic. My confusion had only grown since entering the room and not being able to get a proper read on anyone was frustrating me beyond words. Completely at a loss, a question formed on my lips, but before I could voice it aloud, Rosalie began to grumble her displeasure at the situation answering my earlier question.

"Our sister's gone insane, Edward; that's what's going on. She wants to stay and fight. She refuses to leave even though she knows it's _her_ they want." Rosalie fisted her hands and screamed an exasperated sound, jumping from the bench and getting in Alice's face. Their noses were practically touching they were so close. "What the hell is wrong with you, Alice? Do you want to die?"

Alice rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow, pursing her lips in aggravation as she backed away from Rosalie. She didn't like her personal space being invaded like that, and she really didn't appreciate being called insane.

"If I leave, it's only going to make things worse," she managed through clenched teeth, her eyes trained away from Rosalie. She feared that if she looked at her she might scratch her eyes out. Her stony gaze lingered on all of us. "You know I'm right." Her topaz eyes finally settled on my father, who only gazed at the floor. His mind told me he felt helpless and his dread only frightened me more. I always turned to Carlisle in times of need, our leader, the head of this family, and knowing that he was just as scared as anyone else made me fear the worst.

What would possess Alice to stay under such dire circumstances? The plan was for her and Jasper to leave immediately. I was almost positive they would be gone by the time Emmett and I had returned, or at the very least, packing for their journey.

My father's mind reached out to me in the ensuing madness, alerting me to what had transpired since I was gone. Apparently, there were innocent lives at stake. Humans had been taken and Alice would no longer leave for safety now that others were at risk.

She _was_ mad.

It was infinitely apparent that no one agreed with Alice's decision. We all would rather see her go than stay. No one said a word as she glared at all of us. Alice nearly growled her next response in the deafening silence that suddenly consumed the room.

"Having me run will only anger him further. If you show up without me, it could cause even more to die."

Jasper was in front of her in a blurring movement, clasping his hands around her shoulders and pulling her closer. His whole body was vibrating with the effort it took to control himself; to not shake some sense into her. He looked so desperate; broken and defeated. His only reason for living was slowly slipping from his fingers, and the reality of it all was finally settling in his mind. His head was swirling with thoughts that reflected a time before Alice had entered his life; he knew he wouldn't survive without her. She made him who he was today - a better man than he ever was before.

"Alice, please," he begged, his voice cracking. "Do this for _me_." His eyes beseeched her and for a moment I thought she might actually give in. Her whole body softened as she looked at him, her love and utter devotion for the man standing before her the only thing breaking through the fog in her clouded mind. "I can't lose you, Alice," he choked on a sob. "I refuse to let them take you from me. I _won't_ let them take you from me." He searched her eyes. "Please. Don't go through with this."

The tenacity in Alice's eyes had diminished only fractionally as she touched a hand to his face. His words had affected her but not enough to have her change her mind. She hated to be doing this to him but knew it was the only way.

She leaned her body closer to him, looking into his eyes deeply, as if conveying something with her mind to him. But no words were spoken, aloud or otherwise. Her eyes said all she needed to. Jasper's head fell, his eyes closing in defeat. He had his answer. He could feel it. It seeped from her skin and through the tips of his fingers, her resolve filling his entire body. She was resolute in her decision and he knew nothing would change her mind.

Not even him. He collapsed into her arms.

"Jasper, I can't leave," Alice whispered gently into his ear. The words were soft when they tumbled from her lips, her strokes through his hair gentle as she explained her reasoning. "This is beyond our control now. If I go, people will die."

He opened his mouth but no words came out. He whimpered softly and buried his face into Alice's shoulder, tightening his arms around her tiny frame as he pulled her into his chest. He looked as if he would never let go.

"There has to be another way." His voice was muffled as he spoke into her neck, his head shaking from side to side.

She continued to brush her fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid there isn't."

When all was quiet, I finally spoke.

"So what exactly is the plan, then?" I asked, looking to my father for an answer. "I'm a little confused. What's going on? You said there are humans but I feel there's more to the story than that."

I instinctively squeezed Bella's hand and pulled her closer to me. Her fingers squeezed mine back as I heard a small sigh leave her lips when our skin came into contact.

"We're expected shortly," my father answered calmly, rising from his chair and walking to the window. He gazed through the glass at the back yard, shaking his head and sighing. Rain had begun to fall, rapping against the window gently as the quiet filled the room. Clouds rolled in the sky, angry and unrelenting.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked mystified, looking down at Rosalie and then over at me with a small raise of his brow. "Who's expecting us?"

The nomads?

_Fucking humans_, Rosalie thought bitterly. _Why do we give a shit anyway?_

Jasper lifted his head from Alice's shoulder and as he kept his eyes trained on her, he spoke softly. "Alice saw a girl; a newborn."

Alice's mind flashed with the thoughts of the girl not two feet away from me. My eyes turned to her and she recoiled once again from my stare.

"She's here to take us to them?" I asked roughly, a growl building in my throat as I picked up on Alice's continuing train of thought. I shook my head, my mind spinning from this new development. "And we're just going to let her lead us to our deaths? What the hell kind of a plan is that?" Had everyone gone mad? "No! We're not staying. We're all leaving for Alaska; every last one of us. _Now_!"

There was no way I was jumping on board with this asinine plan. As much as it pained me to know people might die, I would not risk my family. The Volturi could deal with this situation for all I cared. The nomads were already building an army, and that was bad enough, but now we were expected to let a newborn lead us to them without any preparation whatsoever? Screw justice…..we were leaving. I was sure Charlie could live without vengeance as long as it meant Bella was safe.

I stalked forward, my grip on Bella's hand tightening in my own as I headed for the stairs, pulling her along with me. We needed to grab the rest of our things and leave this instant. But it was at that moment that Alice sent me another vision. So clear, so vivid I could almost smell the blood lingering in the air. It all made sense now. I was halfway across the room when I stopped dead in my tracks, Bella colliding with my back at the abrupt change in pace.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I pulled Bella around and into my arms, cringing at the images in my head. IT was utterly horrifying.

Alice nodded, her head still resting against Jasper's chest as her bloody visions assaulted me. "The Volturi will slaughter every last one to keep the secret safe. If we leave this problem for them to take care of, there will be no survivors in Forks."

She was right. Deep down, I suppose I knew that. They would irradiate Forks to keep our secret. It wasn't the fist time they wiped out a village for the sake of the vampire race. It would be much more difficult in today's world to conceal the death of hundreds of people of course. With the media, law enforcement, and government bodies, people would demand answers. And that would only cause more troubles for our kind.

Back when it was not uncommon for people to believe in such things as demons and the workings of evil, Aro and his brothers could easily annihilate a people by simply massacring them, leaving their bodies in the abandoned village, not caring who stumbled onto them. Something like that was not unheard of in those dark times, days when such brutality was so commonplace. People feared the unknown then, believed in evils' power, and dared not tangle with it. But today, the world was not so frightened of the things that went bump in the night, because they simply did not believe in such outlandish things.

The Volturi would need to be much more vigilant with the steps they took. They would need a cover, something to appease the humans with, and it could come in any form, really. Perhaps they would contaminate the town water supply, infecting the hundreds that populated our small town; rare but not an entirely unheard of phenomenon. Rolling brush fires could take out the entire rural area leaving no survivors. With so much vegetation surrounding Forks, it was a great possibility. For someone such as Aro who had numerous minions and loyal followers at his disposal, the possibilities were endless. And that frightened me.

"Edward," Bella said gently, she herself frightened by what she just heard. "You know we can't leave. Not like this, not with everyone at the mercy of James and the Volturi."

And then that I saw it, an incredibly clear thought, but not from any of member of my family. I turned abruptly and looked at Bree. Her head was tucked to her chest as she turned toward the wall, terrifying thoughts filling her mind, events of the last few days. I saw the humans again, a few I didn't particularly know but one, one in particular that I knew far too well. It was someone she had kept an eye on, at a distance of course, for her need for blood kept her as far away as she could stand, but she had watched her intently for the last day. Her soft blue eyes, though scared and filled with tears, her long dirty blonde hair, her slender frame, it all reminded her so much of her older sister.

_Angela Weber._

* * *

We all sat silent around the den as the newborn, Bree, fidgeted with her fingers in the oversized white chair that practically engulfed her tiny frame. Her head rose and fell occasionally as she tried to meet our eyes, but her resolve to be strong faded once she peeked at any one of us. The only one who seemed to put her at the slightest bit of ease was Bella.

It seemed that no one was aware of what I had gathered from Bree's thoughts earlier. Everyone was shocked to hear that Angela was one of the ones taken from town. Not even Alice had foreseen this in her visions. Even though we had concluded that staying was a must, I knew that this new piece of knowledge was the solidifying factor in our decision. Angela had been Bella's closest friend here in Forks and she surely would have insisted on saving her if we had not already decided to fight.

I gazed at Bree, watching her frightened eyes, her cowering frame. Why had the hunter sent her? As I continued to look at her, his reasons became all the more clear to me. There was a method to his madness, I suppose. He must have known that because of her fragility we would not see her as a threat. At just fifteen, she was too young, too small; too innocent. Even I could see that she would be a useless fighter to him in this war. The only good she could offer was to be the messenger. He would no doubt dispense of her once she had completed her task.

"Why did he send you?" I asked as gently as I could. The young girl looked up at me. She was so scared I thought she might wither under my stare. I softened my gaze and smiled kindly. "You don't have to be afraid of us."

She looked around the room as she pulled the sleeves of her sweater over her hands; a comforting mechanism that was very human. Her fingers found their way into her hair, playing fretfully with the dirty strands. She finally managed to look my Bella in the eye long enough to calm her erratic thoughts. When her mind had settled to a respectable hum, I was finally able to get an accurate read on her.

She was here to take us to them, the leader that she feared and the red headed woman who was always at his side. There was another one, a man who had introduced himself to her as Laurent, but he was not a leader, merely a follower in their game. She was told that we wouldn't hurt her, they were sure of it, and that if she didn't fulfill her task she would be executed without mercy. She thought about just running, but James, the leader, had assured her he would find her if she did so.

She honestly didn't know what was worse; death or this life she had been forced into. A part of her had hoped they _would_ kill her, that they would end her misery once and for all. She didn't like what she had become. She missed her family, missed her life and her friends. She felt scared and alone. My heart ached painfully in my chest for her. She was just a child, a child brought into a fight that wasn't hers. She had no one to turn to in this time of need and uncertainty. I couldn't fathom what it would be like to wake up to a Sire that did not care for me. My gaze flickered over to Alice and I caught a small frown on her face as she watched Bree with sadness. She related to this girl in so many ways.

"You're safe with us," I assured her, my voice low and steady. I kept my tone soft and light and a smile on my face. "You don't have to go back to them if you don't want to."

Her whole demeanor seemed to change at my words and her eyes snapped to mine. "I don't?" she asked meekly.

I shook my head and looked briefly around at my family. "We don't live like the others. We can help make this transition easier for you."

Her lips trembled as if she might cry and she looked down at her hands, rubbing them roughly against her legs. "You can? I was told there was no other way."

"We can," Bella answered. My angel sat herself on her knees in front of the scared little girl and took her shaking hands in her own. "There's more to this life than just death."

She looked at Bella and blinked away tears that weren't there. She swiped a hand along the side of her hair, brushing the dark mane away from her eyes. She looked tired and unbelievably disheveled. I could tell from her thoughts that she had only fed once after waking from her change two days ago, but had since refused to feed. She detested what she was – it frightened her - and out of repulsion for what she had done, she was trying to abstain from killing again. But she was growing hungrier by the hour and wasn't sure how much longer she could resist the temptation to drink from someone, even though the thought of taking someone's life again terrified her.

"I'm supposed to take you to them." Her uncertain gaze met Bella's but she could not maintain eye contact. She looked down, biting on her dirty fingernails roughly. The taste of blood from her nail buds satisfied and revolted her at the same time. "They know that you haven't been able to find them, because they've been evading you. But they're ready for you now."

"But why send you?" Emmett asked. "As long as they settled down in one spot they had to know we'd find them eventually."

She nodded quickly and swallowed, her eyes holding Emmett's gaze for only a moment. "They don't want you to have any time to prepare. They sent me to make sure that you knew that the humans would die if you didn't show up, and that they wouldn't just stop at those they captured." She shivered, stuffing her hands under her knees as her feet bounced against the floor. "They're prepared to massacre the whole town if need be."

_The hell they would._

"How many are there?" my father asked. Bree paused and closed her mouth. "We know he's creating an army of newborns," he continued. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her pupils dilating with her fear. She was sacred. Her only task was to take us to them. She wasn't prepared for the questions. "We understand why you're here and are aware that you have no choice in the matter, but you can help us to better prepare for what we are going to encounter if you answer a few questions for us first."

She nodded numbly as she met his steady gaze, licking her lips nervously. "There's twenty-eight. And you already know about the humans."

Jasper snarled and the feral sound made the girl jump in her seat. "Why are they taking them?" he barked at her. Alice rubbed her hands along Jasper's chest, trying her best to calm him before his emotions got out of hand. It barely made a difference.

Bree began to stutter and so Bella squeezed her arm gently to calm her. "It's alright," Bella told her. "We just need to know why they've taken them but haven't killed them."

Bree shook her head, closing her eyes and swallowing as she ducked her head into her hands. "They said that you have a soft spot for humans." She spoke to the floor. "And they want to make a trade…the humans for her." She lifted her gaze long enough to nod toward Alice. Another growl slipped from Jasper, his arm tightening its hold around his wife.

"They have to know that won't happen," he snapped. "We'll fight."

She nodded nervously, whimpering and ducking her head to her chest. She pressed her knees together tightly.

"I think they do know that. I think it's what they want." She peeked up at Jasper and bit her lip. "He….he's jealous of you and he wants revenge."

"_Revenge _will be _mine_," he said slowly, malice in his voice. "Not his."

Bree trembled and whimpered lowly. "He's smart," she started. "They say he always gets what he wants." Jasper's lips curled in response. "He'll stop at nothing."

My brother removed himself from Alice's arms, hissing and growling. He walked back and forth in front of Bree and her eyes followed him uneasily. He cracked and stretched his fingers at his sides, gazing down at the timid girl from his towering height.

"I won't let him take her! Do you hear me?" he bellowed. He stopped then, bending down to look at Bree. She pulled back, flinching at his close proximity, and I clasped a hand around his shoulder to hold him back.

"Jasper, she's just the messenger," I reasoned. "Not the enemy."

He shrugged off my hand forcefully and hissed. He kept his eyes on Bree's. Mine were trained on him in case he tried anything rash. He knew she wasn't the one to blame, he knew she was just an innocent child dragged into this mess, but he needed to let out his frustration. And she was the only one here.

"I have lived many years," he seethed. "I've survived many wars. I've ripped apart _hundreds_ of newborns. If he thinks he can just create an army and take Alice from me, he's a fool." A low growl bubbled in his throat and Bree began to tremble before him. "He will not have her. I will die before that happens."

She swallowed thickly. "That's what he's hoping for."

Jasper jumped to his feet and snarled. "We're leaving!" he bellowed to his mate. When Alice shook her head, he persisted. "I don't care about the humans. They are of no consequence to me. All I care I about is you. _You _are all that matters. A million lives could be spared and it wouldn't concern me as long as you were safe."

"Jasper, please understand," she begged. "I have to go. We _all_ have to."

He began to pace again, grumbling and throwing his hands into his hair. "He'll kill them anyway," he tried to reason. "We all know it's the truth. What does it matter if we go or not?" He stopped in front of her. "You and I can run. All of us can."

"He's right, Alice," Emmett interrupted. "You and Jasper should leave. There's no reason for either of you to be here. It's you he's after. Why should we offer you up on a silver platter?"

Alice scowled. "I will not run."

"But you must," my mother insisted. "It's the only way we can guarantee your safety."

Alice shook her head and it was she who began to pace now. "No! I'm not leaving and that's final."

"Why are you insisting on staying?" I asked.

"Alice, don't decide to stay just for Angela. I'd rather you be safe. We can handle it," Bella said.

She looked at us and her features softened. "We're already shorthanded. I won't leave all of you like cattle for the slaughter. What if something were to happen to one of you while Jasper and I left?" She looked around at all of us. "Jasper's the only one with any experience dealing with newborns. We need him."

Carlisle shook his head at Alice. "We'll manage. I'd rather you be away from all of this." She shook her head again. "Alice-"

"No!' she cut him off. "I'm staying." She looked at her husband and sighed. "I may not be able to see the outcome, but I'm needed….._you're_ needed."

"Then you leave and I'll stay. Go with Tanya to Alaska. You'll be safe there," Jasper offered.

She glared at him. "And you think I'm going to just leave you behind?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking down at her with a mixture of love and hate. "Why? Why do you insist on staying?"

"I may not be clear on what will transpire if I stay and fight, but I know what will happen if I _don't_. Things will end badly for the humans. There will be absolutely no survivors. That I'm certain of."

Jasper took the nearest piece of furniture, a desk chair, and threw it through the window beside him. The glass shattered into hundreds of pieces, the wood breaking apart and falling onto the grass of the front lawn. Esme pressed her lips together but did not say a word. She was just as angry as Jasper and couldn't blame him for taking his fury out on something.

Japer's chest heaved as he stared at what he had done. His mind was jumbled but was calming slightly now that he had done at least that. He finally looked up at Alice, breathless and beaten, feeling angry and helpless. As much as he loved her, he was furious with her right now.

"Then you need to train," he said flatly. Alice smiled softly, the gesture not reaching her eyes, and she nodded mutely. She followed Jasper wordlessly as he walked past her toward the back of the house. She wanted to take his hand but knew that he needed the space at the moment. Before leaving the room Jasper turned to Esme. "I'm sorry about the window…and the chair. I'll clean up the mess."

My mother waved him off, and then he left, Alice following behind as he prepared to tutor his wife for battle.

"When are they expecting us?" Emmett demanded. His fists were clenched at his sides, the tendons in his arms straining through his skin. Emmett was always ready to fight, but now more than ever he was out for blood.

"I guess….at any moment," Bree squeaked out. "They assumed I'd bring you right to them."

I looked over at my father. He was in no better shape than any of us. We weren't prepared to confront the nomads as of yet. We were being blindsided by this, thrown off our game, and that had obviously been their intention. We had no plan in place and we were vastly outnumbered. My father looked overwhelmed.

"What are we going to do?" I implored. "We have so little time."

My whole body felt heavy, like I was drowning, and there was no way for me to break through the surface. My entire family was in danger and, more importantly, the woman that meant more to me than anything in my entire existence was at risk, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I felt powerless. My father managed to shake his head and sigh. Running a hand through his hair, he looked over at me with a resigned expression.

"You heard Alice. We have no choice here, Edward. She won't leave, and now that they've taken hostages, our hands are tied." He rubbed his hands over his face in a tired manner and groaned loudly. He finally pulled his phone from his pocket and began pressing numbers. "I'm calling Sam. We need the help of the pack if we have any chance of succeeding."

There was a chorus of nods as Carlisle left the room. He would need Jasper to advise the wolves on how to destroy a newborn. He was already preparing Alice for war, and it was clear we all would need a session before fighting. The crash course would have to be enough. We had no time for a more thorough lesson. We would have to trust that the wolves' instincts and strength would be enough to assist us. There were at least four other wolves with Sam when we saw him last and perhaps a few more back at the reservation, which gave us close to twenty. There was a good chance we could come out of this unscathed.

Tanya shifted forward from her spot beside Charlie. "I can call my family. They'll help."

Emmett shook his head before I had a chance to answer. "There won't be enough time." She pouted. "We'll only have an hour, two at the most to prepare. We can't put off anymore time than that."

"But there are too many newborns. We need them."

"The wolves will add to our numbers," I answered. "With them we have a chance."

Tanya wasn't convinced. Her nose scrunched up in disgust at the mention of the pack. "But can we trust them? I mean…you know more than anyone how hot-tempered they can be. You said it many times yourself. They're too unstable to rely on."

"We have no choice," I said. "They're all we have right now." I looked over at her pointedly. "Carlisle trusts them and so should you."

"But they're our _enemy_, Edward."

Charlie rubbed a gentle hand along Tanya's arm and her eyes sought out his when his fingers slid into hers. "Don't worry, we can trust them."

She tilted her head, looking at him questioningly. "You don't know that for sure."

"Yes…I do," he said in a matter of fact tone. "Billy is like family to me. His people, his tribe, they're good people. They saved me."

Seeing the confident look on Charlie's face, Tanya nodded, remaining quiet thereafter. I turned, bringing my gaze level with the young girl sitting before me. She looked up at me nervously, her eyes wide.

"You need to tell us everything you know about your leader."

* * *

The wolves had arrived at our house within twenty minutes of my father's phone call. They were eager for a fight and surprisingly excited to learn. These newly phased wolves had only just recently come face to face with a dangerous vampire, and as skilled as they considered themselves to be, they were thankful for the lessons my family offered them. They were aware that they were inexperienced and they realized that there was still plenty for them to learn.

Bella and Charlie were surprised to learn that one of the newest members of the pack was Jacob Black, the son of Billy. He had offered them tight smiles when he arrived, standing with his brothers a good distance away, unsure how he was supposed to act around them now. Once he had phased, Billy had told him of Bella's change, and naturally he had been shocked. He had even been there when they found Charlie in the woods after falling to the mercy of the nomads. He still considered them family, but our kind was supposed to be his sworn enemy, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Jasper took great care to show the wolves exactly what to expect from a vampire fight, using his knowledge of the vampire wars and incorporating that into fight scenarios for everyone, including us, to see firsthand. We all took turns sparring with one another, Jasper keeping a close eye on everyone, giving pointers and offering help when needed. The wolves seemed to take our gifts in stride, none of them aware of the fact that a large majority of those turned gained abilities in their vampire state.

As Jasper held an angry and growling Emmett to the ground by his neck, he spoke purposefully to the crowd. "Remember,newborns are quick and vicious; deadly once they have the advantage. But their weakness is that they're easily distracted."

Jasper smirked down at our bother, who tried futilely to break free from his grasp. It wasn't so much that Jasper was stronger - those years in Maria's service having taught him many things - it was the heavy dose of lethargy that Jasper was sending Emmett's way that was having the most effect on his somewhat docile behavior. Emmett growled, swiping at Jasper without landing a blow.

Jasper looked up at the wolves, concerned for them when it came time to fight. They were far more vulnerable than any of us.

"They are unable to focus for very long," he managed through gritted teeth, his body trembling slightly from his efforts. "They rely on their untrained senses to guide them, which makes them inferior opponents. Use this knowledge to gain the upper-hand."

He finally released Emmett, who jumped to his feet the instant he was free. He lunged at Jasper, and with no other movement than a sly smile and a jerk of his head, Jasper had our bother falling sluggishly to his knees with his power.

"That's not fair," Emmett growled lazily.

Jasper's voice was loud as he spoke to those watching with interest. "Newborns are volatile and unpredictable," he continued, struggling in his hold over Emmett. Jasper was growing weary with the effort and I feared he'd tire himself out before the battle ahead.

"Jasper," I warned. "Save your strength."

He looked up at me, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He blinked, his body releasing the tension it held just seconds ago, and Emmett rose to his feet. Emmett rolled his neck and shoulders as he rid of himself of the last remnants of lassitude. He thought briefly about paying Jasper back for that, but the look I gave him made him think twice. He simply grunted and stepped back in line with everyone else.

"Newborns are strong," Jasper said slowly. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone. "But they're like children in so many ways." He seemed to regain his senses quickly enough. Jasper shook his head to clear his mind, and pulling his broad shoulders back as he stood taller. "Gain the control of the situation quickly. If not, they will kill without hesitation." His eyes scanned us all. "The best and most efficient way to destroy them is to sever the head from the body. Without it they will be unable to do much of anything other than walk around aimlessly." Jasper was calm and for the most part, all business when he spoke. There was no room for games or jokes. "Once the head has been removed, it will be easy to dismember the rest." He paused and waited, heaving as he took in unneeded breaths as his emotions leveled out. "Any questions?"

As much as he tried to show all of us, Jasper had only given us the abridged lesson. He hoped that it was enough under the circumstances. He used to spend weeks at a time training his underlings during the vampire wars, and an hour was just simply not enough. We had very little time to prepare, but he had faith in all of us.

The wolves said nothing, merely grunted and mumbled as they turned to each other, replaying everything they had just learned over in their heads. Bella remained silent through it all. She was attentive and astute, absorbing the new knowledge easily. She was fiercely focused as her eyes drank in everything Jasper offered up. She turned to me with a nervous smile once the lesson was over and I took her into my arms. She collapsed into my embrace with ease, sighing as I closed my eyes and breathed her in. If only things could stay like this.

The wolves continued to remain standoffish and kept their distance, still watching us all with cautious eyes. Most of them stayed in wolf form while in our company, a precaution they felt was warranted. They didn't like us, much, but I could tell that most of them were warming to us slowly. We all knew we needed to work together now and mutual respect was needed if that was going to happen.

We took the next half hour to train some more, all breaking up into small groups. I spent the time working with Bella, needing to make sure she was prepared for what was to come.

I was on my knees in front of Bella, she standing behind me, her forearm under my chin, her other hand around my forehead as she pressed her chest into my back. "Like this?" she asked. I could practically hear the worry in her voice, thinking that she was hurting me. In all honesty, the pressure she was using was starting to become painful. "Should I move my arm lower?"

I tried to shake my head within the hold but couldn't. "It's perfect, love. Now, once you have them under your control, it'll be easy to remove the head quickly."

"How hard do I have to bite?"

Her hold eased and I instantly brought her hand to my mouth for a kiss. I pulled her around me and gazed up at her from my spot on the grass. I had imagined myself kneeling like this before her so many times since she came into my life, in so many different ways, but it was for an entirely different purpose.

"It won't take much more pressure than if you were biting into an apple." She nodded, her eyes growing distant as she pouted. "Are you alright? Is this too much for you?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just preparing myself."

I rose to my feet and pulled her into my arms. "I won't let anything happen to you." I kissed her lips lightly. "Trust me when I say my eyes will always be looking for you."

She laughed softly and nodded. "Just don't lose focus because of me."

I tucked her hair behind her ear, brushed some grass from her shoulders, and smiled. "Just remember what Jasper has told us. Get the upper hand quickly and always go for the throat first, if possible. It's the quickest and most effective way of taking them down." She nodded again. "I'll show you a few more moves that might be helpful in that scenario."

Suddenly, I was on the ground, the world moving before my eyes faster than I thought possible as Bella swept my legs out from underneath me and forced me onto my back. As I landed hard against the grass, Bella pounced on top of me, smiling down from her spot on my chest.

Her eyes twinkled with humor and I couldn't help the chuckle that left me. She was so fast and strong, it was almost difficult to remember how clumsy and fragile she was as a human. I was still getting used to my unbreakable girl. She may not have been human any longer, but she was still in danger. We all were.

"Then let's get to practicing," she said with a wink and a kiss to my nose. She then jumped to her feet with graceful movements, holding a hand out to me.

I smiled as I let her pull me to my feet, hoping she couldn't see the fear in my eyes that was currently consuming my thoughts. I told her I would always be looking for her out there, and I would, no matter what. She was my first priority and I would always be seeking her out. But I knew that it would be difficult for me to always have a solid eye on her during the impending battle. My attention would obviously be drawn elsewhere at times. And though I was more than confident in her skills, I was terrified as well.

She was my life.

My everything.

And I couldn't lose her.

The condensed lesson took all of an hour and a half, and when it was over the wolves left the way they had come; through the western woods. It was agreed by all that Bree would need to feed, and so my mother and father took her on her first vegetarian hunt while my siblings and I scattered off in our own directions. Jasper and Alice took off into the woods, their thoughts cloudy with their need to be together. Emmett and Rose were of the same mind, heading to their rooms for the alone time they desperately sought. They were less inclined to seek out privacy in the woods, never having been embarrassed of their sexual appetite before, especially at a time like this.

Charlie followed Tanya around to the front of the house, and as I heard their footsteps growing quieter the further down the gravel driveway they walked, I pulled Bella off to the side with me and I led her through the house up to our room. My body was trembling as I waited to get her alone, my fingers shaking in hers with the desire to just hold her, to kiss her; to touch her.

Before the door even clicked shut my lips were on hers. I felt her smile against my lips as I absorbed the giggle that escaped her. My fingers dug into her hips, pulling her closer as I pressed my body against hers. I wanted to devour her.

I backed her easily toward the bed, collapsing onto the mattress with very little grace, our tangled bodies falling on the soft cushioning with a bounce. I never broke the kiss, even when she giggled into my mouth. It felt like ages since I had last kissed her, like a millennia since I held her in my arms. So much had happened in the last few hours and all I wanted in that moment was to lose myself in her. I wanted to forget the world. Forget that there was a very real possibility that this was the last chance I would have to be alone with her. Forget that death lurked just around the corner. All I wanted was my Bella.

My lips moved against hers heatedly, my tongue stroking hers with a strong yet gentle rhythm. She whimpered softly, the sound sending tremors over my skin. Her fingers slid into my hair twirling through the locks and pulling roughly. I grunted in approval as my hands began to explore her back, grazing the tips of my fingers languidly over her soft skin, tracing haphazard patterns over her body. She responded easily to my touch, writhing underneath me as her nails dug into the muscles of my arms. I reacted to her in kind, her tender caresses spurring me on. We continued like that, kissing for several minutes more as I allowed myself to enjoy this last bit of tranquility before the looming bedlam.

My body was tight with fear, my limbs trembling as I held her in my arms, my heart clenching painfully in my chest as I thought about a life without her in it. What kind of a life would that be?

Not a life at all.

That thought tore through me with such force that I lost the last bit of control I had left. My body shuddered suddenly with my fear, tiny convulsions shaking me. I whimpered softly against her mouth and she pulled away, cupping my face and looking me deeply in the eyes. Her face contorted in agony as she looked at me. A small sob left her.

"I can't lose you, Bella," I confessed.

She began to pepper kisses all over my face, murmuring soft words to me. She pulled back, her eyes glassy, her lips pulled together tightly.

"I'm terrified too, Edward," she admittedly quietly. I pulled her against my chest, and she burrowed herself into my body as we lay side by side in silence, our arms around each other. Neither of us could speak, our fear freezing us.

What were we getting ourselves into?

I kissed her hair gently, finally sighing and lifting my eyes to the ceiling.

"I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life," I said. I was coming so close to losing everything and I felt helpless.

Bella looked up at me with a tad bit of surprise. She was scared, and she clearly needed to vent her fears, but I don't think she wasn't expecting my blatant confession along with hers.

"What if we don't make it?" she asked fearfully. I could see now her uncertainty, see the doubt in her eyes as she gazed back at me. She was relying on me to be strong, and I had just shown the first sign of weakness.

I shook my head. "You can't think like that, love," I said softly. I looked down at her, scanning her face as she bit into her lip, my fingers reaching out and touching her cheek. "I refuse to lose you now that I've found you. Nothing will take you from me."

Her smile was small and unsure as she nodded. "Promise me you'll be safe," she said softly. She hesitated, her fingers unconsciously grabbing at my shirt. "I don't want to live without you." She whimpered softly. "I _can't_ live without you, Edward."

I pressed my lips to hers one more time, a needy moan leaving us both. Her lips lingered as I tried to pull away, the soft pink skin of the luscious buds tickling me.

"You won't have to," I assured her, looking into her eyes firmly. "I promise you that."

I flipped onto my back, pulling Bella with me. We stared up at the ceiling as our hands entwined, resting between our bodies. She snuggled into my side, exhaling a sigh and sliding her free hand over my chest.

"When this is over, I need a vacation," she said despairingly. I chuckled and placed a kiss to her temple. I was pleased to see that she was trying to avoid thinking the worst right now. She looked up at me and pouted. "Promise me you'll take me away somewhere nice after all of this. Somewhere we can forget about the world and just enjoy each other."

I smiled. "You can count on it."

She sighed dreamily, her fingers tracing lines over my stomach. "I'd like to go somewhere warm and bright. Someplace we can run around naked and soak in the sun; just the two of us."

My body stirred at the thought of Bella prancing about naked and free, her perfect body glistening in the sunlight. My fingers flexed around her waist and I had to stifle a groan.

"I think I know a place," I ground out, my body shifting closer to her. "My family just so happens to own an island for occasions such as that."

Bella's eyes widened before they rolled slightly to the back of her head. "Of course you guys do."

I chuckled again, pulling her body further up along mine. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I pressed my nose to her neck and inhaled her tantalizing scent. She sighed distractedly as she struggled to answer me. I flipped us over, pressing her beneath me as my mouth moved over her skin. I left wet, open-mouthed kisses everywhere. She giggled softy, the fingers of one hand weaving into my hair and the other clawing at the shirt on my back.

"It doesn't mean anything, just that I'm not entirely surprised."

She moaned quietly, biting her lip before she could get any louder. My mouth worked her flesh, moving down over her collarbone and toward the enclave between her breasts. I flicked my tongue out and lapped at the swell of her left peak. She pressed up against me, digging her nails into my skin; pain and pleasure all at once. I bit back a groan as her lower body moved against mine causing a delicious friction where I needed it most.

"Has anyone ever told you that you guys have far too much money?" Her voice was weak and breathy, and this pleased me.

I nodded against her stomach as my mouth moved further down her body. She writhed beneath me when my kisses moved further down to her hipbone. Dipping my fingers into the waistband of her jeans, I looked up at her, my mouth still attached to her skin.

"I think I might have heard that a time or two before." I smirked. "At least you'll want for nothing," I said to her. "I'll always grant your heart's desire."

She smiled wickedly, brushing her fingers through my hair as her lust filled eyes locked with mine. "My heart's desire right now has_ nothing_ to do with money." I chuckled and made my way back up the length of her body. She took in a breath and shook her head. "But I suppose now really isn't the time to get carried away, huh."

I shook my head lightly as my fingers danced over her arms, my eyes watching their movement. "No, I suppose not."

Her eyes suddenly tightened as she scrunched her nose in thought, looking toward the window. "How long before we have to leave?"

The concern in her tone was obvious and she took in a large breath, letting it out slowly as she continued to watch the leaves outside the window rustle in the breeze. The sky was growing darker as evening approached, the rain having subsided ages ago.

I exhaled loudly, placing my head on her chest. She curled her arms around me. "Soon. We really can't wait much longer."

After a moment's pause she asked, very softly, "Do you think we'll be okay?"

I didn't hesitate. I _couldn't_ hesitate.

"I know we will."

I felt her body move beneath mine with her nod. "Then let's stay like this until it's time."

And so we did. We remained in that very position, whispering quietly to each other as we pretended that it was just like any other day. Kisses were shared, hands remained entwined; minutes passed far too fast. It was just us, enjoying the last moments of calm. I savored every second, releasing the terrible thoughts from my mind as I lay with my mate. There was only Bella and I.

Charlie's thoughts invaded my mind just moments before he knocked on the door. Alerting Bella to his presence, we got to our feet and situated ourselves before calling for him to enter. He was wearing a strained grin as he entered the room, looking at his little girl with worry. His thoughts were overflowing with it, foggy with his fear of losing Bella. She was his little girl, his Bells, and no matter how many years passed, she always would be.

He thought he had lost her once, and that devastated him to a point beyond repair. And when he thought his life was over, he found her again. Only now, he was faced with the possibility that she might be taken from him once more. And he couldn't bear it. He loved her more than anything; more than his very own life. Not only was his mind shouting it, but I could see it in the way he looked at her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. The only good thing to come out of his marriage to Renee was Bella, and he would make certain she came out of this battle alive.

Charlie didn't say a word. He couldn't. He merely shrugged as he held out his arms to his baby girl. Bella threw herself into his embrace instantly.

"I just want you to know how much I love you," he told her. His voice cracked and he closed his eyes. So many memories of her as a little girl passed though his mind and I smiled. She was so precocious as a child; such a menace. "I've lost you twice already and I won't let it happen again. Do you hear me?"

She nodded quickly, clinging to her father. "I love you, dad." They pulled away and looked at each for several heartbeats before he drew her back into his arms. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?" she said.

He snorted, scoffing at her. "I think that's my line."

Bella shrugged in his arms and he laughed, kissing her forehead and sighing. "I know you're stronger now, but stay safe, sweetheart." His face turned fierce. "I mean it."

She nodded as I came up to her side, taking her hand and smiling at Charlie. He looked at me and gave me a stiff nod.

_Keep her safe._

My arm snaked around Bella's waist.

"I will."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._**

**A/N: I was going to wat until tomorrow to post this but as a brithday gift to me, I'm giving it to you guys early. I hope you like it. I'm pretty proud of this chapter. There were a lot of edits and re-reads over the course of weeks. It's extremely long but I didn't want to break it up. I felt you guys deserved better than a cliffhanger. Besides, it's better as one chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Thanks to icrodriguez, my wonderful beta who actually stayed up until 2:00 am last week to edit these chapters. She's AH-MAH-ZING (if any of you watch Happy Endings you might understand my salute to Penny). I don't think I'd get these out without my beta's help. :)**

* * *

_EPOV_

They knew we were here. They had picked up our scent before we even got within a quarter of a mile of the clearing where they had set up camp. An eerie fog had descended upon the mountain, and an ominous shiver ran down my spine as I thought about how fitting it was; like something out of a horror movie. Charlie looked over at me and shook his head.

_This doesn't feel right, Edward. I don't like this._

I raised an eyebrow and I looked at him, nodding my agreement. I felt it too. I felt the danger crawl over my skin and seep into my bones. It settled into me, making me uneasy, making me want to turn and run, taking Bella far away from here. But we all knew we had no other choice. It was either run - and leave the small town of Forks to take on the wrath of this monster - or stay and fight.

We chose to fight.

We chose to save the lives of those who could not fight for themselves.

I turned to my angel quickly and cupped her face in my hands. I gazed into her eyes and knew she knew what I was thinking. Her lids closed gently and she smiled, leaning up to me and pressing her lips to mine. She kissed me tenderly, moving her mouth over mine purposely. Her arms encircled me, her hands pressing into my back as she pulled herself closer. I felt the kiss throughout my entire body. It just Bella. Just me. Just us. My mind swam, heat swept over me, the world around me faded to a whisper. She pulled back, with my lips following hers, capturing them in another kiss. Just one more.

I didn't want to let go.

She laughed against my mouth and I groaned in protest as she drew back, placing her head against my chest. I closed my eyes and held onto her.

I _really_ didn't want to let go.

I let everything sink in; allowed it all to consume me. Her soft touch, her wonderful smell, the way her eyes sparkled up at me as I gazed down at her. She was everything. And I needed her to be safe. I knew that once things escalated it would be difficult for me to keep a solid eye on her. I needed her to be careful. She was too important to me.

"Be safe, love." Her gaze softened and her lips turned down slightly. I brushed my fingers through her hair and sighed. "Please don't do anything rash. Don't lose sight of what's important. Don't try to be a hero."

She nodded reluctantly. "As long as you promise the same."

I smiled. "I do."

My mind filled with the scattered thoughts of my family as they began to whisper to their mates one last time. They all took this final moment of peace for themselves, enjoying this last instant of calm before the storm. We all took this opportunity to whisper our words of love and adoration for our other halves. There were sounds of whimpers and soft moans as we all said what could possibly be our last goodbyes.

I hoped it wasn't.

I heard Jasper whisper to Alice. "I won't leave your side." He took her hands into his. We had all decided that Alice wouldn't be left alone. It was obvious that she needed to be here - more like she refused to leave - but Jasper was to remain by her side at all times. "Where you go, I go."

Their foreheads touched and their gazes locked. It was as if they were speaking to each other with their eyes alone. She smiled serenely as her lids closed and Jasper surprised her by crushing his lips to hers. They so rarely showed affection in front of others. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back fiercely.

As my parents and siblings savored their last possible moments, Charlie turned to Tanya and smiled timidly at her. He placed his hand against her cheek as she beamed back at him. His hand wove around her neck and pulled her forward, his other hand cupping her shoulder.

"This is only the beginning," he vowed. With those words, he kissed.

I turned my attention to Bella and she was smiling affectionately at the two of them. When her eyes met mine, I lost myself in them.

"I love you, Isabella," I whispered. I pressed my forehead to hers. "You saved me." I smiled and closed my eyes. "Remember that."

* * *

We all turned toward the scent of approaching newborns, running the last bit of distance and stepping in unison into the open field. There were shrubbery and broken branches everywhere, the green leaves of the bent and damaged trees lining the once grassy space were beginning to turn brown with the upcoming fall. There were half a dozen boulders laying in pieces around the area. It seemed the newborns had gone wild in this pasture, destroying everything they could get their hands on.

I released a mouthful of air as my eyes sought out the one called James. He was standing on the other side of the field, the woman with the wild red hair at his side. She was smiling, a sickening grin across her features that made my stomach turn.

The other man I recognized from the visions, the one named Laurent, was standing behind him. His mind told me he was not a completely willing participant in this little game that James was playing, but he had been with him and Victoria long enough to know that this was a common occurrence. Though he had always known James to be a bit unhinged, this was the first he had gone so far as to create an entire newborn army. It was the first time he had ever changed anyone since his time with him, let alone more than two dozen humans.

This was by far the most insane thing James had ever done in the name of the hunt, but it was not his first offense, and it certainly wouldn't be his last. This, Laurent knew for certain. It was James' way and Laurent had come to terms with it. The vampire had a knack for getting into trouble wherever they went, but he also had a flair for getting out of it, and that's where Victoria came in. He had no doubt they would turn out the victors, as they always did, and then they could be on their way. Laurent would stick by him once more, as he had done for so many years before this. Because, even though he thought James was a mad man, Laurent couldn't deny the fun he had when he joined in.

The newborns that surrounded them were all restless, their eyes dancing around, landing on each one of us in turn. They were snarling and sneering, flinching and fidgeting as they waited patiently for a command from their not so beloved leader. They had seen what his anger brought about, losing many cohorts over the last week when they had disobeyed his orders. James' vision was clear, and anyone who endangered that would pay. And that is why they waited patiently for his orders, for fear of incurring his wrath. But their untamed instincts were telling them to attack.

I scanned their minds, each and every one of them filled with their hunger. They hadn't fed in two days. James had wanted them hungry, irritable, and thirsty for a fight, and so he starved them. A few of them had almost taken from the humans they had abducted, but some had lost arms as a penance, and no one dared try it again.

James wasn't a fool. He wasn't keeping the humans alive so that he could easily turn them over for Alice. He knew we would come, because we were fearful that they would take their anger out on the people of Forks, and so he kept the ones he had taken alive in order to get us here. He was planning on killing them once he was finished with us, which he expected to be sooner rather than later.

I wasn't sure where he was holding them, but from his mind I could tell that they had at least five, maybe six humans as captives. I could clearly see Angela's face in his mind, and he was considering turning her once this was all over. He found her appealing; her youth and purity. He wanted her for his own. This man would not stop until he had a harem. I growled at his thoughts and the sound amused him. He lifted an eyebrow, considering me with mild interest.

His eyes moved over my family and when they found what he was looking for, he smiled. It was a cloying sight, his eyes widening as he looked upon Alice's face, his mind remembering a time long ago.

_He was gazing at a large white building. There were dozens of windows, bars covering each one of them, the sign outside the looming edifice reading __**Mississippi State Insane Hospital**__. His vampire arms brought him swiftly up the side of the building, coming to rest at a window on the third floor. He shimmied a few of the bars loose from the cement frame of the window, and popped open the glass without much effort. He slid through the small opening and jumped down to the floor, landing in front of a girl._

_She hid in the shadows, recoiling from his outstretched hand. When she didn't take it, his smile turned angry. He flew to her side, taking her in his arms and cradling her face in his hand, his other arm bracing her back. When he forced her face to his, Alice's visage appeared before me. Her frightened green eyes held tears and her lips trembled. Her sallow face looked tired and worn, her skin pale, almost grayish in color. The bags under her eyes gave her an ashen look. It appeared as if she hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks. Her small frame was boney beneath the gown she wore, the garment much too big for her tiny body._

"_Hello, Mary Alice. Have you missed me as I've missed you?"_

_His icy voice implored Alice to oblige him with an answer. She managed a slow, forced nod as a tear streamed down her face. He pressed his cheek to hers as he spoke into her hair, her alluring scent making him shudder in anticipation. He remembered, even now, how warm and soft she felt against his skin. Even in her weakened state she felt good in his arms._

"_I told you I'd come back," he crooned. " Didn't I tell you?" He pressed his lips to her ear, whispering his next words. "We'll be together forever very soon, my dear."_

_Alice whimpered, a tiny sob escaping her. She trembled in his arms, her small ailing body trying to force him off. Her defiance angered him. After all that he had done for her, all the love that he had shown her, it infuriated him that she was still afraid. He adored her, worshiped her; loved her. He didn't want her to fear him. But it was clear that she did, and he vowed that soon she would love him in return, even if it was the last thing she wanted._

_He heard quick footsteps coming closer from down the corridor, the clacking of loafers hitting the tiled floor loudly and purposefully. His head snapped in the direction of the sound and he growled lowly. Alice let slip a small cry and he shushed her with his fingers, covering her pallid and cracked lips with his cold hand. Her eyes widened in fear, her nostrils flaring as she breathed through her nose._

_He slowly removed his hand, placing a finger to his mouth to silence her. He was angry. But not at Alice, at least not this time. He knew who that was; those footsteps that broke his serene moment. It was __**him**__. The only man who was keeping him from his Mary Alice; the only other one of his kind he had come across in his seventy-five years._

"_Quiet, my Mary Alice." He touched his lips to her forehead, pressing them tightly to her skin. Breathing in her scent, he smiled. "Until tomorrow, my sweet." He pulled away and stroked her face with his fingers. "Tomorrow is just the beginning."_

As I came out of his thoughts, I felt all the breath leave me in a cold rush. He had known Alice when she was human. He had loved her, even when she was so clearly repulsed by him. He had meant to turn her, to be his mate, and she had slipped from his grasp.

What would have become of her had he fulfilled his wish?

I gasped when I was finally released from the memories, my family looking at me worriedly. Bella took my hand.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" she asked with concern. Her brow was creased with worry, and I shook my head, not sure how to explain.

"He…..he was in _love_ with Alice." I took in a much needed breath. "He knew her when she was human."

James' thoughts were alarmed. _Great, a fucking mind reader._

He feared this might cause a glitch in his plan. He had known of Alice's gift, merely because of the fact he had remembered what she was institutionalized for, assuming she brought the power along with her when she was changed. I, however, was a new development for him. But one he would weather effectively in order to secure Alice as his. He would stop at nothing.

"Guard your thoughts!" he shouted to his army. He pointed his chin in my direction. "This one can read minds."

All eyes were trained on me then.

The fear in the newborns' thoughts intensified tenfold, but it didn't matter. Right now their thoughts were of no use to me. It was James' I cared about, and perhaps those of his long time companions, as they could prove useful since they were in the inner circle. The newborns, however, knew nothing more than we did and it was pointless to even delve into their inner monologue. All they thought about was feeding…and killing.

I looked over at my sister. Alice's eyes turned in the vampire's direction and she tilted her head at him. Her eyes searched his for something, trying to recall even a tiny bit of what James so clearly remembered. But her memories were truly gone. There was no flicker of recognition at all when she gazed back at him.

James looked at her longingly and Victoria let out a wild shriek of jealousy. Before she had time to say a word, James silenced her with a raised hand in her direction. Her mouth closed as if it had been slapped and she ducked her head down in submission. It was clear she was his to do with what he wished.

"You belong with me, Mary Alice." He held out a hand to her, beckoning her over.

Even with hundreds of feet between them, Alive still recoiled from him, her eyes confused and frightened. This man was a stranger to her. His smile turned livid and he hissed in disapproval, his eyes hardening as he watched her turn into Jasper's arms.

"You still deny me, do you?"

Jasper's arm curled around Alice as he pulled her behind him, his eyes skimming the army before us. There were too many for him to use his ability on all of them at once. He could control a dozen at one time perhaps, but thirty? With the numerous emotions he was feeling from everyone around him, he knew he wouldn't be able to affect the newborns enough to help us. Trying to force his power on too large of a target would only weaken him. But he could feel the army's fear. He could sense their unease and their agitation. He could almost taste their desperation on his tongue.

He didn't like our odds but he wasn't going down easily. As a warning growl left my brother, the leaves around us rustled loudly, the smell of dog hanging in the air. A choir of growls could be heard through the dense forest, the eyes of each newborn widening in fear as the pack broke through the brush. Eight wolves in total broke off and placed themselves around the clearing, encircle the army.

James' eyes widened, Laurent cursing his luck under his breath. Fear filled the recesses of Laurent's mind. He thought wolves had died out, become extinct long ago. He had encountered them once before, many years ago in the moors of England, and he had barely come out alive then. He did not want another brush with death now.

"You said we'd have the upper hand, James," he spat angrily. "This is not an advantage."

James cocked his head toward the man but did not take his eyes from the wolves or my family. "This doesn't change anything, Laurent."

The man threw his head back in frustration, growling his displeasure. "The hell it doesn't," he bellowed. Laurent's eyes suddenly landed on Bree, who stood behind Bella, her eyes cast down and her body pulling in on itself. She looked up, feeling his eyes on her. "And it looks like they've taken a pet."

James curled a lip and snickered. "She means nothing. We have no use for her anyway. Let her die with them."

Laurent disagreed. I could hear it in his mind. He eyed James from his spot behind him, trying to burrow a hole into the back of his head with his eyes as James ignored everything but Alice.

"You underestimate her, my friend. I told you she is stronger than you think." He snarled as he watched James. "You're not thinking clearly. You are blinded by your infatuation."

James laughed bitterly, ignoring Laurent's comments, his eyes staying on Alice; his only focus, his only purpose now. His thoughts turned deadly as he looked at Jasper, taking him in and appraising him with disdain. He was contemplating his possibilities of tangling with the tall blonde and coming out the victor. He wasn't so sure how he would fare. From the many scars on Jasper's neck and arms, and even the few on his jaw line, he could tell Jasper was a seasoned warrior, perhaps far more experienced than he was.

But his anger at the way Jasper was touching his Mary Alice was the deciding factor. She was supposed to be his, and that warranted his wrath. It was clear that if he wanted her, at some point he would have to come to blows with the man. Tonight, he would finally have his Mary Alice. He once thought she was lost forever, taken from him by that orderly who had an obsession with her, but he was wrong. It seemed fate wanted them together.

I choked back a laugh. Who was the obsessed one here? He had been completely oblivious then and he still was now. He saw what he wanted to see. He believed that Alice truly loved him and just wasn't aware of it yet. But this vampire, James, clearly took what he wanted, when he wanted, with little regard to anyone else. He didn't really care if Alice loved him or not. He would have her nevertheless.

At my laughter, James straightened himself and blocked his thoughts. He was good at it too - better than I would have thought. It seemed I was not the first telepath he had encountered, and he had become adept at guarding his mind as a result.

"The little girl is nothing," James finally ground out, his tongue sweeping out and coating his upper lip as he eyes swept over Alice. "She'll just be another casualty." His eyes flew over to Bree, his gaze narrowing as she flinched from his stare.

Bree whimpered from behind me and together Bella and I instinctively stepped backward, both our bodies blocking the young girl from his angry stare.

She would not die today.

No one would.

My father stepped forward, straightening his frame and puffing his chest slightly. He held his head high, asserting his strength through his strong stance.

"We do not wish to fight. We had hoped to convince you to leave in peace," he said firmly.

James chortled, throwing his head back and shouting his laughter toward the dark sky. A chorus of angry howls emanated from the wolves. I watched from the corner of my eye as Emmett clenched his fists, taking a few large steps toward James. Rosalie clasped a hand around his arm and pulled him back, the newborns twitching in excitement as they fell into defensive crouches, readying for his attack. There's eyes remained fixed on us, their ears quirked and ready for their first order.

"You have no choice." James spoke evenly, deadly calm, and raised his brow at Carlisle. "You have something I want. And I will not stop until I have her."

My eyes slid to the woman by his side, Victoria, and her mind was racing with alternatives. Her trust, however poorly it was directed, was entirely in James. She loved him and was blind to the fact that he did not love her in return. She had always been a tool to him. She was useful in so many ways. She was there to satisfy his needs, which he took her up on often enough, but her most useful asset was her gift. She had never failed in getting them out of any dangerous scenario. Her power gave her the ability to see any escape route, no matter how treacherous the situation. She had not failed him yet and he knew with her by his side, he would be safe.

Victoria was jealous, knowing that Alice was going to take her place, but she would always do what James asked of her. Now, he asked her to fight. And she would do it, even if she didn't want to.

As for him, James was a hunter, had been in his human life and still was now. His abilities had only strengthened in his vampiric state. His skills were unmatched by any he had come across. Once his mind was set on acquiring something he desired, there was no stopping him. He would find it and he would take it. His worn leather jacket was covered in many trinkets throughout the years, the souvenirs from his victims hanging from his sleeves and collar.

"He's right," I said. "He won't stop until he has Alice." I spat a low curse. "And he'll find her, too. That's what he does."

Jasper looked at me grimly. "What do you mean he'll find her?"

"He's a tracker and he always finds his prey."

James looked at me strangely with a bit of awe and fear. He was mildly impressed with my knowledge, even if he was uneasy with how I was able to gather it. James stretched out an arm and flicked his hand swiftly.

"Bring them," he commanded, and four newborns disappeared into the trees, bringing back with them five humans.

I recognized a few from town. Their faces were familiar, but they were people I didn't know particularly well. One was a young man who recently moved to Forks and bought the local stationary store. He was no older than thirty-five. The woman behind him was elderly and from one of the nursing homes on the outskirts of town. She looked as if she had been crying and when they threw her onto to the ground next to the man, she immediately clasped her hands together and began praying fervently to God, begging for Him to save her. James and Victoria laughed at her, mocking her faith in a God they didn't believe existed. An angry growl slipped from me.

"Your God has no authority here," James sneered. The woman whimpered at the venom in his voice, her prayers only strengthening in desperation.

Next they tossed a girl onto the ground. She looked young, perhaps in her late teens or a little older. She was home from school, swiped from the bus station before she could make it home for dinner. She kept thinking how worried her parents must be about her.

The last two people I saw really took my breath away. Angela was being dragged by one of the newborns. He held her tightly in his arm, his nose sniffing her throat roughly as she fought against him, her feet dragging through the mud. Her frightened eyes were filled with tears, her quivering lips releasing sobs as the newborn flicked his tongue against her skin.

A young man was not far behind. His arms were pinned behind his back by the newborn carrying him and he winced in pain.

"Leave her alone!" he yelled. "Let go of her!" Ben cringed as he fought against the newborn holding him. Pain filled his mind quickly. His face was bruised, his clothes torn, much like Angela's. And they both looked terrified.

We all took in shorts breaths, Bella gasping audibly when she realized whom he had taken. James looked over at us interestedly. He smiled at the signs of recognition on our faces. He realized quickly enough – however unwitting it may have been – that he had picked the right humans for pawns in his game.

His hand shot out quickly and he grabbed onto Ben's collar, pulling him into his chest, his right hand stretching around his neck as he held him in place. Ben shook in his arms, his eyes staying on Angela as she screamed in horror. Ben's hands clasped around James' wrist, struggling against his iron hold.

"I take it you know these people?" James asked teasingly.

Both Ben and Angela turned their eyes to us. Ben was stunned as he gaped in our direction, his mind thinking a million different things. The fear that had been in Angela's eyes dissipated slightly, diminished just fractionally by the small hope that she felt at seeing my family. She couldn't fathom what help we could be against these monsters, but she was grateful to see us. When her eyes finally found me and Bella she grew confused. Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened, her voice choking on her words.

"B-Bella…..Edward?" she croaked. "I….I thought you were both dead."

Bella shook her head, unconsciously taking a step toward her friend. "We're here, Angela."

James looked at us with an ominous grin, cocking an eyebrow as his hand curled around Ben's throat. "Let's see if you can save them all before my fledglings feast on your precious humans." And he let his guard down just long enough for me to see his plan.

It was feeding time.

"Now!" I bellowed just as James snapped his fingers.

My legs moved with inhuman speed toward the innocent humans as we all propelled forward. Victoria hissed immediately as she fell into a low crouch.

"Take them!" she ordered the newborns around her.

Eagerly and without a second thought, they attacked the three innocent humans who tried desperately to scramble for freedom. Jasper pushed his gift out as far as it would go, hoping to numb the newborns of any emotion whatsoever. His intention was to stop them in their tracks with the dead feeling, but with their emotions as hysterical and out of control as they already were, there was only so much he could do to keep them at bay.

He managed to bring a few to their knees but there were still so many he couldn't expand his gift to. While still trying to control his reaction to their chaotic emotions, he was having a difficult time affecting any more. It wasn't enough, and before we knew it, the savage vampires had reached the humans.

The innocent victims clambered to escape their grasp, but the newborns tore into the flesh of their necks quickly, instantly impeding their struggle. They screamed; blood curdling, spine-chilling screams that seemed to go on forever. Their wails were loud and filled with terror. Limbs and flesh and blood flew through the air, the macabre sight of the bloodbath burned into my memory for all eternity.

It was a massacre.

My father made contact with one of the newborns just as his teeth sank into the shoulder of the man clawing at the ground in his desperate attempt to get away. He screamed the instant the venom seeped into his blood. He tried futilely to pull his arm from the vampire's grasp and howled again when the vampire sank his jaws in deeper.

As my father flew forward and pushed the vampire backward, the newborn's teeth tore a large chunk of flesh from the man's arm. He writhed in agony, screaming and whimpering as his bone glistened under the light of the moon. He wailed, falling to his back and screaming into the ground as he held onto the gushing wound. Two more newborns descended on him quickly, the smell of blood overwhelming them. The man's cries died out before Rosalie and Esme could reach him. By the time they had removed the vampires from his body, he was long gone.

The scent of blood hung in the air, thick and unforgiving. It was tempting, calling out to us all. So much so that I was afraid we would all succumb. Not only could the smell of blood cause us to lose control and attack any of the remaining humans, but it was entirely possible it could send us into such bloodlust that it could affect our reasoning. None of us could risk that. Not now.

The smell ambushed me. An aroma not nearly as enticing as Bella's blood, but appealing enough to cloud my mind for just a moment. I was dazed enough by the scent that my footing faltered as I continued my path toward James. I looked over at my mother and Rosalie worriedly, only to find that they were both holding their breath, remaining steady as they fought off the army.

I continued on my way toward James as he hurled out orders to his subjects. They obeyed, guarding him and blocking anyone's path who tried to get to him. My angel and I dodged newborns, thwarting their advances in our quest to save our friends. I threw my arm out to the side as a massive vampire rushed toward me, my forearm colliding with his neck. His back hit the dirt but I did not stop. I continued on my path.

I caught a glimpse of Emmett colliding with another newborn, dragging him to the ground as he tore him away from the dead body of the young girl. Two more came to blows with Jasper and Alice, but hey were no match for either of them, especially together. Alice foresaw every move before they were made, and with Jasper using his power to tire the enemy, they had them ripped to shreds in no time. Jasper used his gift on as many as he could manage, allowing Alice to gain the advantage quickly. Newborn after newborn fell before her.

She was a savage warrior.

Anger coursed through me at the sight of all the innocent blood shed, and I ran faster toward my destination, but James was evading my advances, he and Victoria pulling Angela and Ben around the clearing to avoid us. Bella was right beside me the entire time, her eyes black with rage, her body nearly trembling with her fury. We both stopped short as James whipped Ben from side to side like a rag doll before us. His nails dug into the skin of Ben's neck, small droplets of blood forming around the marks. Ben hissed in pain. James looked at us with disdain, his thoughts hidden as he continued to block me. Ben continued to fight valiantly against his captor, his eyes on Angela as she cried and fought against Victoria.

"Angela, everything's going to be fine," Bella said soothingly, her eyes flicking from her to Ben. She took a hesitant step forward and James growled in warning.

Angela whimpered as Victoria jerked her back by her hair. Angela's hands shot to her head, clawing at the woman's hand.

"Stop!" Bella demanded. "Leave her alone!"

An evil smile graced Victoria's face as she sneered at my angel, pulling tighter on Angela's hair with malice. "You're in no position to be giving orders, _bitch_."

Bella snarled and flinched forward. I caught her around the wrist before she could take another step. "No one else has to die," I interjected quickly.

Victoria leaned in, sniffing Angela's neck and dragging her tongue along the length of her cheek. "Don't worry, my dear," she whispered into Angela's ear. Angela closed her eyes and whimpered. "This will all be over in a moment…..I _promise_."

James watched us as we kept our eyes trained on Ben and Angela, laughing bitterly. "I hate reunions," he said jadedly.

Without preamble, and without a flicker of his intentions in his mind, James placed one hand behind Ben's head and the other under his chin. I lunged forward, but I was too late. With one quick jerk of his wrists, Ben's neck snapped in his hands, the sickening sound making me wince as I crashed into James, throwing him back and away from Ben.

But it was too late. He was gone.

Bella collapsed to her knees in disbelief as Ben fell to the ground. Angela screamed, struggling for a breath as she reached out a hand toward Ben, his lifeless body falling to the ground. Struggling through her fear and her captor's hold, Angela screamed, tears pouring down her face. Victoria's hold on her tightened as Angela tried to fall to her knees, desperate to get to Ben. His limp body lay in a heap on the grass, lifeless and unmoving.

"No, Ben! Noooo! Please be okay. Please be okay." Angela continued to cry, tears streaking her face, her free hand reaching out to him uselessly. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine."

I pinned James to the ground as Bella scrambled to her feet, a savage snarl rumbling through her body and bouncing off the trees around us. She launched herself at Victoria, but the woman whistled into the night and two newborns appeared out of nowhere, colliding with Bella and propelling her body backward about 20 feet. As my attention was drawn to Bella, James took the opportunity to push me off, throwing me into a tree behind him. The trunk splintered and fell to the ground with me. As I clambered to my feet, turning to attack, a large newborn stepped in my way. I looked over his shoulder in time to see James run off with Victoria, Angela thrown over his shoulder.

My gaze found Bella. She moved swiftly and with such ease as she toyed with the two newborns surrounding her. Fear coursed through me at the sight of my love surrounded. I had to get to her. She needed me. My entire body screamed at me to run and help her, but I couldn't.

I looked over the newborn in front of me, and was pleased to see that he was far less effective in blocking his thoughts than his leader. I picked up on his next move, ducking out of the way of his swiping arm just in time. He keeled over as he missed me, his body bending in half as the force of his punch took him forward. I grabbed him by the throat, forcing him backward and down into the dirt. Applying pressure, I forced him farther into the muddy grass, grabbing hold of his right arm. My fingers flexed around his throat as I tore, pulling the limb from its socket, a high piercing sound emanating around us as I removed the extremity from his body. He howled in pain, bucking his hips up in response.

Sniffing the air around me, I picked up the scent of smoke and fire. The flames flickered, a small pile of lumber at first in the middle of the field, growing in intensity as piece after piece of vampire was thrown into the kindling. I whistled to my sister and she turned to me, a leg in one hand and a head in the other. The lips were still moving, the loud screams dying as Rosalie tossed the body parts behind her into the blazing fire. I threw the limb toward her and Rosalie caught it, adding it to the growing pile of limbs. The newborn under me shrieked, feeling the pain of the fire that consumed his arm. The noise mingled with the rest of the wailing screams, the agonizing cries of the newborns around us combining into one loud hum.

I dismembered the rest of him quickly and hollered as pain suddenly shot through me, teeth sinking into my left arm. The vampire attached pulled away, ripping away the flesh of my forearm, looking at me as she spit out the piece. My hand clamped over the wound, venom pooling in the large gash and trickling down my wrist. Angry and annoyed, I lunged at the woman.

Too quick for even her newborn eyes to follow, her gaze widened as I took her head in my hands and twisted, severing it from her neck. Her body fell to its knees, her arms splaying out as she reached for me. I sidestepped her reach and pushed her over with my foot.

I made quick work of the rest of her, and when I was finished, my eyes sought out Bella. I found her across the clearing, this time only one vampire remaining. Fear jolted through me as I watched another come from behind her. Bella's head tilted to the side as the foolish newborn stepped on a branch and the snapping sound caught her attention. Bella gave her a brief sideways glance.

The vampires began to circle her, closing in slowly. I ran toward her, but my help was unneeded. Bella quickly circumvented their attack. As they moved in on her, she jumped high in the air, flipping backward and landing on her feet in a crouch behind them, her hand bracing herelf in front of her. It was a beautiful sight, her moves so graceful and lithe. Both vampires came to blows, crashing into each other loudly.

I pumped my legs as fast as they could go in order to reach her, avoiding newborns left and right as I darted through the chaos toward my mate. I watched, holding my gaze on the feud as the two confused newborns, who were still unaware of Bella's quick movements, began to fight. One managed to rip into the other's flesh before they realized it was not Bella. And as the injured one stumbled away, Bella moved in on the one still standing. Placing one of her hands on the vampire's shoulder and the other on his head, she bit into the flesh of his neck and pulled away with her hands. His head separated from his body cleanly, the sound of metal on metal causing me to wince, and she tossed it into the fire.

I was enthralled as I watched her, my feet moving me onward as she easily dismembered the rest of the vampire. She was quick and precise and almost polished in her movements, like she had done this a thousand times before. When she was finished with the one, she moved in on to the other, the young girl hissing as she rose to her feet, her hand covering her healing skin. She stumbled slightly, but managed to tear into Bella's flesh with her fingers as she dove toward her. Venom oozed out of the wound from Bella's shoulder, and she snarled.

Pushed by my fear, I ran harder, reaching Bella in time to catch her before she fell to her knees with the accidental blow. I caught her in my arms and she looked up at me momentarily, he eyes widening in relief as she saw me. The vampire lunged forward and I stepped in front of Bella, blocking the newborns path and tumbling to the ground with her. We rolled until I had her pinned beneath me, and in no time Bella had removed her head. In minutes, she was nothing more than burnt ash in the wind.

I pulled Bella into my arms once the last piece was cast into the fire, my fingers touching the tender wound on her shoulder, my entire body trembling in fear and anger. She hissed slightly in pain when I grazed her injury.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked frantically. Worry consumed me and my eyes danced over the rest of her body, making sure the rest of her was unscathed. She was a bit dirty, but otherwise okay.

"I'm fine." Her breathing was heavy and her eyes snapped to mine. "Thank you for your help." Her gaze suddenly fell to the gash on my arm and she growled. "You're hurt too."

I shrugged, still appraising her body. "It's nothing," I said. "It's just a scratch. It's already healing." She rolled her eyes and I immediately cupped her face in my hands. "I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine," she breathed heavily. "I just need to calm down."

She panted into the night air as she stood there nearly breathless in my arms. Her body began to relax as she calmed her haywire nerves. We both looked around the field. The bedlam had died down immensely. Stray vampires were being taken down quickly by wolf and vampire alike, body parts being tossed into the roaring fire.

With a relieved sigh, Bella looked up at me and smiled reassuringly, touching her hand to mine that rested against her cheek. She leaned into my hand, opening her mouth to say something when she stopped short. It was at that same time that my eyes suddenly found James and Angela. He was pulling her along roughly, his arm around her body as he backed away from Jasper and Alice. I could hear the breaking of bones even from this distance as James moved her human body about carelessly. Angela screamed. My mouth opened to alert Bella when her eyes suddenly grew wide and her body froze, her muscles tensing under my fingers.

"Edward!" Bella bellowed.

I turned around in time to see three vampires making their way toward us, and I braced myself for their attack as they leapt at us. I pulled Bella behind me, guarding her with my body and readying my stance. But they suddenly came to a halt, crashing into some imaginary wall before they could make contact. The noise was muffled and soft as they collided with the unseen wall, the newborns tumbling to the ground beneath them. The wall before us rippled with the impact, like the disturbed surface of a once serene pond. They rose to their feet and tried again, but came to the same dead-end. I glanced at Bella as she walked around me, holding her hand up, palm out, her eyes focused as she concentrated on the three men before her. She never broke her focus as she kept up the invisible barrier, not even when I spoke to her.

"It looks like Kate was right," I said with a raised brow, utterly and completely awed by her.

Bella never ceased to amaze me.

She nodded slowly. The surprise was clear on her face as she scoffed in disbelief. "It appears so."

She smiled triumphantly as the three vampires backed away from us toward the center of the field, unaware that their scared steps were taking them in the path of the fire. When they realized their route they tried to move, but Bella narrowed her gaze and centered her focus, forcing the wall to surround them from all sides. She had encased them in her walls, in an invisible box, continuing to push them backward with her hand and forcing them closer to the fire's edge. With one final thrust, the vampires fell backward into the flames. Their wails died away as the fire consumed their bodies until they were nothing more than muffled moans in a fiery sea.

I swept her up in my arms, holding her to my chest as I panted into her hair, breathing a sigh of relief. It was starting to hit me now how close I had come to losing her, to losing everyone. Now that the rush of the fight had worn off, realization was dawning on me, and I felt like weeping.

James' army had dwindled considerably, a few strays still roaming the area as my family cornered them and dispensed of the pieces of their bodies into the fire. I caught quick movement from the corner of my eye. James had been surrounded by most of my family, Angela safely tucked behind my parents as they guarded her. I breathed a relieved sigh once I realized that they had safely removed Angela from his grasp.

I spied Laurent and Victoria making their way to Bree. Charlie and Tanya were guarding Bree, and they had caught view of them quickly, ready for their attack.

Bree was at the edge of the field, hiding behind a tree and trying to press herself into the bark so as to go unnoticed, but it was a futile attempt. She had managed to remain practically invisible during the entire battle, but it seemed she was on their radar now.

She was a traitor in their eyes.

Victoria took cautious steps forward, her eyes centered on the girl as she considered the best way to get to her. Her mind was warring with her; one part telling her to flee for safety, and the other singing of her love for the man who held nothing but contempt for her. He had ordered her to kill the girl for her insolence, and she would obey.

It was what she did.

Laurent's thoughts were trying to figure out a way around my family quick enough to grab Bree before Victoria could get to her. He was fond of Bree and he wanted to keep her. He had wanted her the moment she awoke, finding pleasure in the innocence she exuded. He wanted to take that innocence from her, as he did to so many other young girls before her.

Laurent had had many toys over the course of his years, but he knew Bree would be different than the others. She was so naïve and pure, afraid of her own shadow, and he knew she would do anything he asked. He would have complete control over her and just thinking about what he would do once she was his excited him beyond measure.

He knew James would not agree to his request, he had denied him once already when she awoke, promising he could keep her once the war was over, but he knew this was a lie. He had lied before to him. But now, he would not accept defeat. He would take what was his.

Bella's eyes noticed what I was looking at and immediately we bolted toward them, screaming out to Charlie and Tanya. But before we could even reach them, Bree tried to run, giving Victoria a clear path to her while my family was distracted by Laurent. Victoria lunged at Bree, and Tanya threw herself in front of the scared girl without another thought. At the same time this happened, Laurent lunged at Charlie.

Bella threw up her shield on instinct, trying to protect them both. Laurent made contact with one wall put in place while Victoria crashed against the other. They both fell back, their eyes holding their confusion. Charlie and Tanya were equally confused, but settled themselves into fighting position nevertheless.

As Victoria and Laurent quickly rose to their feet, they fought against the wall with their hands, trying to break it down. I turned to Bella as she began to tremble on the spot. I could see that she had been weakened, her first attempt at the barrier draining her immensely.

"Go, Edward," she urged. "Help them." Her voice was feeble as she spoke but I did as she asked and sped onward.

Bella had yet to develop this newfound power, to test her limits and build up her strength. I could see the walls she held in place begin to shake, the ripples growing larger as the walls weakened with each blow they took from Laurent and Victoria. The harder they fought, the harder it was for her to hold the shield.

I stopped dead in my tracks as she screamed out in pain, and when I looked over at her she had finally collapsed to the grass. She tried to keep herself steady, but in her diluted state she was unable to hold the barrier for long. Bella begged me to keep going, and I obeyed. I caught my father and Emmett from the corner of my eye. They too had seen what was transpiring and were making their way over to help. Before any of us could reach the scene, Victoria made it through.

Tanya was an elder vampire with many years of experience behind her, but Victoria had eluded all of her attempts at attack, managing to flip Tanya behind her and across the field with just a few quick moves. Tanya collided with a boulder and it shattered into thousands of pieces. Cackling toward the night sky, Victoria looked down at Bree who lay cowering on the ground.

"You're dead, little girl," she hissed.

My father and I made it to Victoria just as her hand reached for Bree. As soon as we made contact, her outstretched hand began to tremble, the tremors becoming violent as they traveled up her arm. This shocked me and I looked at my father who was equally confused. I wasn't the one causing this and nether was he. My eyes narrowed as I felt the skin of her arm grow warmer under my grasp. The coolness of her marble skin was gone. I pulled back astonished, and my father did the same. We both stepped away cautiously, watching as she continued to shudder, her eyes growing wider with her increasing fear.

She clasped onto her wrist, trying to keep her arm from shaking, but it only strengthened in force and continued until her entire body was quivering. She whimpered; the sound desperate and frightened. The volume of her cries grew as her body began to softly glow a bluish color, her skin slowly flaking away, pieces of her arms and face and neck breaking off like dead skin and dancing in the cold wind.

I was frozen in place as I watched, looking on in wonderment as Victoria's body began to smolder, thick black smoke wafting off of her. Her body blackened, starting at her fingers and moving up her arms until her entire face had been consumed. Fire glowed between the cracks of her body, the yellowish orange of the flames peeking through the darkened skin. She was burning from the inside out. Her whole body shook and she let out a loud, banshee-like screech as her entire form shuddered one last time before exploding, ash dancing to the ground where she once was.

Our eyes drifted to Bree in shock. She had done this. Her face was determined, focused, her gaze turning to Laurent next, who was hovering above Charlie, his arms pinned behind his back by Emmett. All three looked at her with wide eyes as they sat there frozen. Laurent's mind was blank as he looked back at her. Everyone had seen what she had done. And Laurent was terrified of her.

Bree's red eyes watched him, her thoughts passing over the hours of the last few days. She knew of his intentions, overheard his pleas to James to allow him to have her. Anger bubbled up inside her at the thought of being tied to this man for eternity, and she saw red. Her gaze narrowed, and I knew instantly what was going to transpire.

"Get away from him," I called out. "Now!"

Emmett released his hold on him and Laurent fell to the ground, Charlie crawling away and backing himself toward a nearby tree in the blink of an eye. Before any of us had time to register what was happening, Laurent's body exploded, just as Victoria's did. Ash rained down everywhere.

We all stared at Bree, unable to speak. She was such a small girl with such a powerful gift. It could be deadly in the wrong hands. Did she have any idea what she was capable of? She was so young and innocent, but as a newborn, I was frightened she would have trouble controlling such a powerful gift. If her anger was aimed in the wrong direction, there could be dire consequences, consequences I wasn't sure she was prepared to live with. But her frightened thoughts told me all I needed to know and I relaxed, breathing in a sigh of relief. This new ability terrified her and I knew she would do anything to make sure she harnessed it only for good.

I shook my head and rushed to her side, offering a kind hand. "It's alright, Bree. It's over now."

The young girl shook her head and looked away ashamed. "I killed them." She sobbed and her body convulsed. "I _wanted_ to kill them."

I knelt before her, lowering my head and peeking in at her. "You had no choice. It was either you or them."

Bree's guilty eyes found mine. I felt Bella's hand slide over my shoulder and Bree looked up at her. She frowned.

"I don't want to hurt people. I don't like this power."

Bella crouched down beside me, smiling softly and brushing her fingers through a stray lock of Bree's hair. I felt a brief twinge of guilt as I watched Bella interact with her. Bella would never be able to bear a child. The way she was with Bree - affectionate, loving, and doting - she would have been a wonderful mother.

"You don't have to hurt anyone," Bella said soothingly. Bella's tender voice calmed Bree and she relaxed her muscles, relinquishing her hold on the tree behind her. Bella helped her to her feet and tucked her quivering frame into her side. "We'll teach you how to control it." Bella looked up at me and smiled warmly. "You'll learn to channel it to use when you see fit."

Bree nodded, her eyes finding mine as she buried herself into the curve of Bella's body, finding comfort in her motherly embrace. I smiled at Bella, and in an odd move that surprised me, I pulled both of them into a tight hug. I felt oddly responsible for this young girl now. She was alone, frightened, and she would need the guidance and the love of a family.

She would need us.

Charlie coughed and sputtered behind us as he tried furiously to brush the remnants of Laurent from his body, Tanya worryingly fussing over him as she assessed his body. I laughed to myself as Charlie grudgingly assured her he was alright.

"Damn, that was awesome!" Emmett said with his booming voice, clapping his hands together and laughing. He threw back his head and let out a loud whoop. "I can't _wait_ to see that again."

Carlisle gave him a disapproving look. "Honestly, Emmett."

Emmett looked confused. "What?"

Hissing drew our attention and we looked up, noticing the rest of my family and the wolves moving in on James. He was surrounded, held down onto his knees by Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was barely keeping his cool. All he wanted to do was to tear James apart and be done with him, but he knew Alice wanted answers.

She deserved answers.

I moved my gaze over the destroyed field until they finally came to rest on Angela. She was shaking as she curled herself into a ball on the ground, covering her ears wit her hands as she cried. Esme knelt beside her, trying to calm her.

I looked to Bella and she nodded, taking off in the direction of her friend. As soon as Bella whispered to her, Angela looked up with a mixture of fear and relief.

"Bella? Is that really you?" she asked weakly.

Bella nodded and helped her up. Angela flinched slightly from her cool touch, looking down at her hand wrapped gingerly around her shoulder.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

Bella looked at her worriedly, biting her bottom lip as she no doubt toyed with whether to tell her. I didn't have to be able to read her mind to know that she was afraid of how Angela might react.

Eventually she nodded. "Yes, I am." She paused, looking into Angela's eyes as they flitted across her face.

"You look different," Angela responded quietly.

Bella nodded again. "Are you afraid of me?"

Angela was silent for a moment. Her mind contemplated this question quickly. "A little."

Bella pulled her hands away and stepped back. Angela licked her lips as she watched Bella's face fall, and brought her arms around herself.

"But I….." she broke off, clearing her throat nervously as she swiped at her tears. "I trust you."

Bella smiled timidly and nodded her head. "I think it's time we took you home," Bella offered.

Angela sniffled as her mind ran over the last 13 hours. "What am I going to tell everyone?" she asked. "No one's going to believe me."

Bella took her hand carefully, and this time Angela didn't shy away. "We'll figure it out, Ang."

Angela nodded quickly and her body shuddered as she sobbed once more, falling into Bella's embrace for support. Bella walked her toward the tree line carefully, soothing her with words that weren't much help. As Angela allowed herself to be taken away, her gaze flickered over to the wolves on the outskirts of the circle. She shuddered again, this time in fear as her thoughts spun with the knowledge that the world was a much larger place than she first thought.

Her eyes landed on one of the large creatures, his russet fur ruffling in the cool breeze that blew past. His brown eyes widened in surprise as they met hers, his gaze unmoving as he looked back at her. His shoulders slumped in what seemed like liberation, his body falling back on his haunches, his mind going blank and his head tilting to one side as one thought filled his mind.

_Her._

I was speechless as I watched their exchange. The animal almost seemed to smile at this new development, his world suddenly seeming to come into focus for the first time. Angela's body tensed as she held the wolf's gaze, her mind finding a momentary peace, a brief calm from the chaos that had taken over her. She shook her head and looked away quickly, her mind filling with fear once again. Bella's voice broke Angela out of her daze and she looked wary as Bella lifted her into her arms. Once she realized that Bella could indeed carry her, she allowed the insanity of the last few hours to consume her, and she wept.

Bella looked over at me and nodded toward the trees, indicating her path. I nodded in return. "I won't be long," I told her.

She looked toward the wolves, the russet colored one following right behind her and she looked back at me with a question in her eyes. A few loyal members of the pack were following his lead. My father, too, voiced his worry to me through his thoughts.

_Is there a problem, Edward?_

"It's alright," I assured him. "I'll explain later. They won't cause any trouble." I looked to the wolf who was still gazing at the shivering human in Bella's arms. "Jacob just wants to make sure she gets back safe."

I looked down to Bree and motioned toward the woods. "You should go too. You don't need to be here for this."

Her eyes slid from James and over to me, before turning back toward the man who had destroyed her life. Rage filled her thoughts, her mind a cloudy red haze. Her eyes settled on him for a long moment, contemplating her next move. She was tempted, so very tempted to dispose of him herself. It would be easy, she kept telling herself. But then a startling thought occurred to her. If she did this, used her power to exact revenge - although justly deserved – it would make her no better than him. And she was better than that. Better than him.

She finally looked at me and nodded. "I'm ready to go." She suddenly cast her eyes away from me, ashamed that she had even contemplated killing James, realizing that I had heard her every thought. She was afraid of what I might think of her.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and her eyes found mine. "I don't think any less of you Bree. You have every right to want to do that. If anything, I'm proud that you stopped yourself."

A tiny smile crept onto her face. "Really?"

I nodded. "Of course." I smiled kindly. "Now why don't you follow Bella home?" She nodded. "Mom, Dad, will you accompany Bree back and help Bella?" I asked softly.

I knew my parents would not stay behind. My mother was perhaps one of the only ones who would be able to help tend to Angela. Even as a vampire, her nature was so endearing, no one could be afraid of her. And my father, I knew how much he detested violence, even when it was absolutely necessary. It was for the best if he were not here when Alice exacted her revenge.

M parents both came to our side, my mother wrapping her hands around Bree's shoulders and turning her toward the direction of home, Bree glancing one last time over at James.

My mother nodded at me. "I'll help Bella take care of Angela." Her eyes slid down to Bree. "And we'll make sure she's okay."

"Don't worry, son, she'll be fine."

"Thank you."

I smiled over at Bella and nodded.

They all left in a blur, the wind they were running against carrying a mingling scent of my love and dirty mongrel. Charlie and Tanya had made their exit along with them. Tanya had managed to convince Charlie that neither of them were needed here and that it would be best for them not only to unwind back at the house but to help Bella as well. His fatherly concern had him racing after his daughter without a second thought. I was relieved at Tanya's quick thinking. The remaining wolves had dispersed as well, realizing that they were not needed for this confrontation. As uncouth as they could be, they were not rude enough to intrude on Alice's personal matter.

I joined my sibling's ranks as James' terrified thoughts ambushed me. Had he been anyone else, I might have held a small inkling of sympathy for him, but I knew far too well the kind of monster he was. I knew my family would have no trouble handling James without me here but I felt compelled to stay behind and finish what we had started. It would take only my brothers to destroy him, and as much as a part of me wanted to take a crack at him myself, I was not here simply to destroy him. I was here to assist Alice. I knew my gift would come in handy if James decided to withhold anything from her, and that was why I stayed. As much as James thought he loved her, I knew it was not beyond him to hold back what she most desired by way of a final spiteful act.

Alice settled onto her knees before James, leaving a few feet between them. Her eyes held his captive for a long moment. Nether said anything. He simply stared as his thoughts rolled with pictures of their time together, times not much different than the one I saw earlier. It was always the same, he the eager monster abusing his power to take advantage of a frightened and helpless Alice.

Her mind was desperately trying to remember. But her eyes were empty, no emotion behind them as she looked at him. She remained motionless as she watched his brow twitch, his nose flare, his lips curl. He wanted her badly. She had invaded his thoughts for years – the one that got away – and it killed him now that she was so close yet still so very far away.

"I don't remember you." Alice's voice was low and firm, just as emotionless as her eyes that stayed on his.

James hissed, attempting to pull his arms from Jasper and Emmett's grasp. "You're still my Mary Alice."

"ALICE!" she bellowed, rising to her feet and stepping up to him. His eyes widened and he pulled away as she inched closer. "My name is _Alice_!" After a moment's pause she lowered hers eyes level with his, her voice calmer as she addressed him again. "Now, tell me what you know."

"About what?"

She glared at him. I had never seen my sister so livid before. She was such a sweet, carefree person, that it was almost sinful to see her so angry.

"_About me_," she hissed. "I'm in no mood for games."

Alice new very little about her past and what she did know was purely from her hospital records, which held holes due to her parents desire to keep their family name intact. They had given a false surname, listing her as Alice Smith, and even concocted aliases for themselves. All that she was able to gather from the file was that her parents had basically abandoned her in that hospital. They barely even visited in the 9 months she was locked away. She had one regular visitor, a Molly Sterling, who arrived every Tuesday and Saturday to see her, spending over an hour each time.

That name proved to be a dead end as well.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" She raised an eyebrow in answer and Jasper's fingers dug deeper into James' shoulder in answer. Emmett pressed his hand further down upon the vampire's shoulder as well. Neither of my brothers would agree to such a request. "Then why the hell would I?" he growled, with a slight wince.

"Because you claim to love me," she said evenly. Jasper snarled. She gave her mate a soft smile before addressing James once more. "If this is true, you'll tell me what I want to know."

James trashed in my brothers' arms. "What you and I have is unbreakable," he seethed. "We were meant to be together. We would have been happy."

Alice had her hand around his throat before he could blink, her tiny fingers flexing around his flesh. She wanted to end him now, but she needed answers more than she needed her revenge. Her hard eyes narrowed into slits.

"We had _nothing_." She brought her face closer to his, their skin nearly touching. "You will _never_ be _anything_ to me." Her voice trembled she was so angry. "Do you hear me?"

His face turned angry and he growled, lunging forward and snapping at the air just an inch from her face. Jasper pinned him beneath his knee instantly. Emmett had a foot firmly pressed against his neck before James could even fight back. My body jerked involuntarily. I wanted to rip James apart. I wanted in on the action. I wanted to kill him. Rosalie tensed beside me as she flexed her fingers in anticipation. I saw in his mind all those moments that he had tucked away in his memory, those times when he visited Alice. She was so terrified, completely at his mercy. She could do nothing to fight against him, having no choice but to play his games, pretending she enjoyed his company. James couldn't see her fear, but I could. I wanted to kill him for doing that to her, for making her feel so helpless and scared.

"Tell her what she wants to know," Emmett snapped, breaking me out of my thoughts. "_Now!_" His foot dug deeper into James' throat and the vampire wheezed.

Alice looked down at James as he lay helpless on the ground. His eyes overflowed with fear, knowing the end was near. "Give me something, James. If you think I'm above letting them torture you, you're wrong. It'll be quick if you just work with us." She placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder and he lifted up slightly, releasing a little bit of pressure, letting him know he would do whatever Alice asked. "But if you can't give me something, I'll gladly let them have their fun."

Alice wasn't a vicious person, but her imagination had begun to run wild. Wild with thoughts of her time in that place, that time when James had taken an interest in her. She wanted to know what he possibly could have done to her when she was human and so vulnerable. That fear, coupled with the reality of what he did tonight, had her shaking with her fury, and she wanted revenge – for her and those who died tonight.

He remained silent except for his thoughts. His memories continued to run freely in his mind about their days together, that week he had found her and decided to make her his. It was only during the night that he saw her and only for a short time, the orderly from his early memory always interrupting them, but he had vowed she'd be his.

James' thoughts told me nothing more about their scant time in the hospital, and I honestly didn't think he knew anything of value. Alice looked over at me and I shook my head. She closed her eyes and sighed, dropping her head slightly. She knew she would get very little, if anything at all from James, but she was hoping for at least something; something that could lead her in the right direction.

"Kill the bastard," Rosalie hissed. "He's not going to give us anything. Kill him now." She stepped forward and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rosalie," I said softly.

She looked back at me. "He doesn't deserve our compassion, Edward. He deserves death - slow and painful." She turned her fierce gaze over to James, a wicked smile creeping onto her face. '"And I want to have some fun."

"This is not your decision," I explained. "Let Alice work through this."

Rose wasn't happy but she knew I was right. This was Alice's fight. "Can you tell if he's holding anything back?" she asked reluctantly, taking a few steps back, falling in beside me. She was ready to wait.

I shook my head. "He wasn't with her long enough."

"Then he's no longer of any use to us," Alice said lowly. She looked to Jasper and nodded.

Jasper smiled with pleasure as he pulled James' hand from his wrist. The vampire roared as I watched the limb fly into the fire, his fingers twitching in the air. Emmett repeated the same thing with his other hand, and James screamed in agony as both his hands turned to dust in the flames. Venom oozed from the open wounds at his wrists as he flailed beneath the weight of my brothers. Emmett moved further up his arm, snapping it off at his elbow and tossing ii into the blazing fire as well.

"BRANDON!" he screamed, agony in his voice.

"What?" Alice demanded, her eyes catching his. Jasper and Emmett froze in their work, their hands ready to tear more pieces from his body. "What did you say?"

With his eyes closed, he panted as he fought to catch his breath. "Your name…..is Mary Alice…Brandon."

Alice's eyes softened and her body relaxed. She repeated the name through her head, only a small flicker of recognition in her mind.

She smiled faintly up at Jasper. He smiled back. "I think I remember that. My name _was_ Brandon." Her eyes grew harsh as she turned back to James. "Did you turn me?"

He laughed bitterly. "Do you honestly think I would have let you go had I been the one to turn you?"

His biting tone angered Alice and she nodded once again at Japer. He removed his arm by the shoulder this time and James screamed.

"Who turned me?"

In his pain, James' mental block had been slipping, even more so now with the continued torture. A face appeared in his mind; a tall man with short black hair wearing a white uniform. The patch on his shirt read the name of the hospital. It was the orderly he remembered before.

"It was an orderly at the hospital. He changed you," I said.

Alice looked at me. "What? Who was he?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. But he knew what James was and what he wanted, so he changed you to protect you from him."

She focused on James. "Do you know why he left me alone? Why he wasn't there when I woke up?"

James laughed low, a maniacal and disturbing sound that went right through me. He smiled viciously up at her.

"I killed him." Alice gasped and her reaction only seemed to please him further. "When I found out what he did, he refused to tell me where you were. So I tore him apart."

Alice began to tremble, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. A low growl fell from her lips as she stalked toward him. Her hand flew through the air and across his face as she backhanded him.

Piece by piece, tiny memories of her maker began to assemble in her mind. There wasn't much she could recall but what she did remember was that the orderly cared for her. He was kind to her when no one else in the facility was. That much she remembered.

"You stole him from me." Her voice trembled, her body shaking. "I was all alone, having no idea who or what I was."

"Alice, you must calm yourself," Jasper said softly to her. He pushed his power onto her but it barely made an impact. "Please, Ali, calm down." He looked up at me. "Edward, take my spot."

I relinquished Jasper of his hold on James, gladly taking his place. James winced as Emmett pressed his foot further into his throat just as I pushed my knee under his ribs.

Jasper collected Alice into his arms, soothing her as best he could. "It's alright, Alice."

She looked up at him. "I was all alone," she whispered.

"Bastard," Rosalie hissed.

Alice's lips trembled, her eyes blinking a few times as she fought hard to remember her maker. A glimpse here and there, but nothing substantial.

"Jasper," she whispered. "I remember that he was kind to me." She breathed in a shaky breath. "He saved me and James killed him."

Jasper nodded dejectedly. "I know, my love." He tucked her beneath his chin. "I know."

After a moments silence, Alice looked at me. "Edward, does he know anything else?"

"I'll find out." I pressed my fingers into the barely healing wound at James' arm and he howled in pain. It seemed fear and pain were the only things that caused his mental walls to fall. I would use this to my advantage.

"What more do you know?" I hissed. "Give me a name."

James moved beneath me, the movement only causing him more pain. Suddenly, a vision flashed through my mind.

"_Where is she?" James growled. "I know you took her from me. I can smell her on you."_

_The man he spoke to hissed at him, his feet moving him in circles about the room as they danced around each other._

"_I promise you you'll never find her."_

_James lunged at him and the man sped out of the way and across the room. James collided with the cement wall hard enough to make an indent. The room shook._

"_I'll kill you."_

_The man's lip curled over his teeth, his slick black air falling into his eyes. "I'd rather die than have her end up in your hands."_

_Their dancing continued on like this. James attacked. The man lunged out of the way. "Why does she matter to you?" James demanded of him. "She is of no concern to you."_

"_My concern for her is none of your business." His head moved slowly from side to side. "But I will not let you have her."_

_James flew at him, this time making contact. He had him pinned to the wall, his arm pressed into his neck, the man's feet dangling off the black and white tiled floor. From this angle I could make out the nametag on the orderly's shirt, which simply read Vincent. From there it was nothing more than flying limbs and fire. James head destroyed him quickly, setting fire to the hospital room that once belonged to Alice._

I pulled out of the vision with a gasp. "Your maker's name was Vincent." I looked up at my sister sadly. "I'm afraid that's all I was able to gather."

"Did he suffer?" she asked. It was obvious she already knew the answer to that. We both knew James was not capable of any compassion. And from the vision I saw, it was clear that the end did not come quick for Vincent. I opened my mouth but had no response. Alice simply closed her eyes and nodded. "It's alright. You don't have to say it."

"Alice, I'm sure there's plenty you can find from hospital records now that you have Vincent's name," I offered. "And now that you've found out who you are, you can locate your family. You have enough to pick up where you left off."

She smiled, and it was happy. "Yes, you're right. Then we no longer need him," she said, pleasure lacing her words as she looked down at James.

He had no time to speak. Alice was on him in a flash, her hands gripping his head and twisting until it separated from his body with a sharp piercing sound. His lips still moved, and a tortured scream rang out from his mouth as she walked it over to the fire and dropped it in without hesitation. Jasper went to her side and took her hand in his as she watched it burn, watched the flesh bubble from the bone and turn to dust.

After that it was just flailing limbs, fire and silence. When the last bit of him had disappeared into the blazing inferno, I walked up to Alice and hugged her tightly. She was quiet as she hugged me back and she did not speak as I told her what I had seen in James' mind. She didn't even voice her fears to me about her time with James. She thought them to me, not wanting Jasper to hear in case the worst had happened.

She had feared that James might have taken advantage of her and was hoping I might have learned something from his memories. I alleviated her fears immediately. Though I had not seen everything, I had seen enough to say with confidence that nothing of the sort had happened to her. James may have been a despicable monster but he had truly thought that he loved Alice, and it was his love for her that kept him from doing the unthinkable to her.

Rosalie and Emmett offered to take care of the clearing, allowing the rest of us to head back to the house to check up on things. We had all agreed that the remains of the bonfire should stay put. We had a rough plan already formulated but we would run it by Carlisle before we went through with it.

As I ran back to the house with Jasper and Alice, I realized how quickly my perfect world had been thrown into chaos. It frightened me to realize how fragile we all still were, even as vampires. We may have forever, but it was startling to know how easily forever could be ripped from our grasp. There were perilous hazards that Bella and my family and I would have to navigate whether we sought out trouble or not. This was our curse in life.

There was no guarantee that things would be a fairytale forever. My world had nearly been taken from me tonight. My Bella had been thrust into danger's path far too many times than I cared to count. There were so many things I had planned for Bella and I; an eternity of possibilities and adventures ahead of us. There was one thing in particular that I wanted to do first. And I would need to talk to Charlie as soon as possible.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

**Big thanks to my beta icrodriguez. :)**

* * *

_EPOV_

I stood and watched over Angela for quite some time. All of us had, in fact. She was a ball of uncontrollable emotions, flying off the handle one moment, and being completely calm the next. Alice and Esme had excused themselves to one of the other rooms on the second floor. None of us wanted to crowd Angela, and we felt the fewer supernatural beings in her presence, the better. Jasper agreed to stay, if only to help calm Angela. I saw firsthand from my father's mind the turmoil she had gone through once back at the house. She was erratic and inconsolable. It was understandable with what Angela had gone through, but with Jasper working his magic, she had eventually eased into a quiet state of awareness.

Angela's face was placid, her features almost tranquil as her eyes stayed focused on the wall in front of her, tears still trickling down her face. Angela's hair was knotted into a mess around her head and her skin was streaked with dirt. She was so still I might have actually believed she was catatonic had I not been privy to her chaotic thoughts.

Her mind was rolling with a mixture of uncertainty, fear and confusion. She spent the better part of the last hour trying to fight back the images; reminders of what exactly happened tonight. She didn't want to deal with the reality of it just yet, but little by little gruesome pictures appeared in her mind. Blood and limbs flashed through her thoughts, screams of horror echoed in her head. Monsters she once knew to be the stuff of make believe were now very real, and she was having a difficult time coming to grips with it. She cringed as she fought to keep the images at bay, tears welling in her eyes again as she finally allowed herself to think of Ben. Her face fell into her hands and she sobbed softly.

"I want to go home." Her body heaved as she cried. "Please take me home."

Jacob Black flinched at the pain her voice. He huddled his tall frame in the corner, doing his best to maintain some distance from her. She was suspicious of him to begin with, and each time he made a move closer to her, her uneasy gaze would snap to him, halting his movements.

It was shocking to find that Jacob Black had imprinted on Angela, and with this new knowledge it was easy for me to understand his need to be around her, to want to protect her. But it was something only I was aware of at the moment, and naturally, everyone was suspicious of his actions.

From what I had heard about imprinting, it was undeniable, something that he had no real control over. His mind and body were telling him to protect her, to care for her, even when he knew he wasn't wanted. It was not his intention to overwhelm her by doing something that would upset her and so he tried to control his need to be near her at every turn. He was as careful as his feelings would allow him to be. I had to hand it to the boy, I was impressed that his composure had lasted this long.

Bella pulled Angela into her arms and Jacob balked. As much as he trusted Bella, it bothered him immensely. Angela seemed too weak to react at all. She was visibly scared at the contact but too tired to do anything other than allow Bella to hold onto her heaving form.

"We'll get you there," Bella whispered, brushing her fingers through Angela's hair, like a mother calming a scared child. "But before we do, Carlisle wants to take a look at you."

Angela's frightened gaze snapped up to Bella's. "You're like them."

Bella blinked a few times and nodded. "Yes, we're the same as them, Angela, but we're not _like_ them at all." She shook her head. "Back there, we would do nothing like that to anyone. We live differently." She searched Angela's crazed eyes. "You have to believe me."

Angela closed her eyes and leaned back against the sofa, playing with her fingers in her lap, turning away from Bella as she looked out the window. Bella's touch was too cold for her, she didn't like it.

"The Cullens have always been…..always been….." Her voice trailed off and she shuddered. She couldn't say the word aloud. "They've always been _vampires_…..haven't they?" she asked, cringing as she said the word. It made her feel foolish. It sounded absurd to her, though after what happened tonight, she couldn't deny vampires was an extremely accurate term.

"Yes," Bella said quietly. Her eyes lifted to mine. "They have been."

"But you haven't." Bella didn't respond. "Why did they change you?"

Bella paused. "I was dying."

Angela nodded. The answer appeased her. "And you're not going to feed on me?"

Bella's eyes widened. "Of course not," she said in surprise. I could see how hurt she was at the accusation.

Angela didn't move, only continued to stare out the window blankly. "Can you blame me for asking?"

Jacob growled softly. The sound was so animal-like even in his human form, that it made Angela jump. "No one will touch you," he said firmly.

Angela squinted at him, her head tilting to the side as she gazed up at him with curiosity. "I know you." Aside from the strange feeling of familiarity she felt when she looked at Jacob Black - thanks to the imprinting - she realized that she knew him from around town. Jacob's eyes widened and he stood taller, stepping closer and nodding his head slightly. "You're one of the boys from the reservation."

A hint of a smile adorned his face. "I am." He felt a small twinge of joy at the recognition.

"And a…" Her breath hitched. "A _wolf_?" He nodded hesitantly in answer.

She shook her head, touching her fingers to her temple. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her head swam.

The back door suddenly opened and closed with a soft bang and Charlie entered the room a few moments later. When I had returned from the field, he and Tanya were already gone, having taken Bree on a hunt. It became obvious rather quickly that Bree would have trouble in mixed company, and so they took her out of the equation and away from temptation. She had significant trouble maintaining her composure in such close proximity to a human, especially after becoming so agitated in battle, both because of the bloodshed and the newfound gift at her disposal.

Jacob's gaze followed Charlie's every step carefully. He was having a difficult time reconciling the vampire before him with the man he once knew; the chief of police and his father's best friend.

"Tanya's outside with the girl," Charlie said, his voice tight and strained. "She's better but she shouldn't be around her."

His eyes slanted in Angela's direction. Her gaze slowly flickered over to the Chief and she shook her head. She closed her eyes as she processed what she was seeing. All she thought was, _Charlie's one too?_

Charlie suddenly stiffened and swallowed. He continued to stare at Angela, his eyes growing dark. He stopped breathing immediately.

"I should leave too." He took a few steps back toward where he came. "I don't want to push my luck in here."

I nodded at him. "I think that's wise." Jacob's eyes followed Charlie out the door with rapt attention. His body was wound for an attack, his thoughts hazy with concern for Angela's safety. Once Charlie was gone, Jacob's muscles relaxed and his gaze once again landed on his imprint.

Angela's gaze fell to Bella and her mouth contorted into a tight line. Although she was happy to see her friend again, the sight of her brought about a sense of dread that she wasn't able to shake.

I raised an eyebrow to Jasper and he shrugged.

_I'm not doing to much to her at this point. There's still a bit of fear there, but I think she's become numb. It's concerning, actually. We don't want her breaking down._

I nodded as I slid up to my father. I lowered my voice enough to not arouse suspicion. "You will have to evaluate Angela. Everything may be too much for her mind to handle. It may be only a matter of time before she cracks."

He nodded. "We'll take care of her."

Angela remained frozen in the same spot as she sat curled on the end of the sofa, her arms around her legs as she rested her head on her knees. The only sign of life was her steady breathing and even heartbeat.

Movement outside eventually caught her eye and she straightened up in surprise as a blur of black fur raced by. Her breath caught in her throat and she tumbled backward in shock, Bella catching her quickly before she fell off the sofa.

Two wolves had been roaming the perimeter of our property since our arrival, surveying the area for anything amiss - at the behest of Jacob Black - and she had caught sight of one of them as he swept by. Jacob raced to her side faster than she could register with her frazzled mind and she gasped.

"Are you alright?" he asked, catching himself before his hands reached out to her. He simply let them fall to his side as he hovered over her with concern, a painful longing in his eyes.

She looked up at him as if he had two heads, meeting his eyes uneasily before flitting them away rather quickly. She licked her lips as her heart rate picked up. She noticed that feeling again as he looked at her; the tingly warmth and sense of safety. She didn't like it. It felt wrong to her. She didn't know him, this person who looks more like a man than a boy, except for a few occurrences when he passed through town.

He shouldn't be looking at her like that.

He shouldn't be making her feel this way.

She turned away from him and with a heavy heart, Jacob settled himself at the end of the couch, some distance away from Angela.

"_Vampires_," she spat suddenly. "It can't be real." To our surprise she began to laugh, a strange, hysterical sort of sound that unnerved me. She shook her head profusely as tears fell down her cheeks in her distraught state. "Please tell me this is a joke. You can't honestly expect me to believe that vampires exist." She waved a hand toward the window. "And werewolves too." She shook her head furiously again as she continued to cry. She was having a breakdown. Good Lord, her mind was on the verge of shattering.

"I don't know what you expect us to say, Angela?" I said as calmly as I could. "You know what you saw."

It was my one hope for her that in time she would forget, her mind erasing these events from her memory, a sort of defense mechanism. But I knew that was an empty hope. As frazzled as she was right now, Angela was far too strong a person for her mind to allow that to happen.

"What I want you to do is tell me I'm wrong. I want someone to tell me I'm seeing things; that this is all a God damn nightmare!" Her voice pitched higher and she jumped to her feet, her hands going to her hair as she began to pace. "No," she said determinedly, to no one in particular. "I don't want to believe it." She shook her head again, closing her eyes and covering her face with her hands. "I won't believe it."

She wept into her palms, no one making a move toward her. She clearly didn't need any one of us near her at the moment. Jacob's body twitched slightly, his arms tensing as I read the need in his mind to go to her. But he abstained from giving into his desire and held back.

After only a few minutes, I could finally see the shudders ripping through her body begin to ease slightly. The undulations of peace I felt wafting off of Jasper as they inched closer to the hysterical human in our midst were soothing her. As her sobs subsided, Bella stepped closer, cautiously circling her arms around her. For a brief moment, Angela let her, allowing Bella to offer the comfort she needed, but she quickly shook her off and jumped out of her arms. She looked up at Bella with what looked like fear and revulsion in her eyes.

"I want to go home." Angela refused to make eye contact with Bella, looking away from her gaze, her jaw clenched with emotion.

Bella pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and frowned. She was hurt by Angela's reaction, but knew she couldn't really blame her for it.

"We need to figure out a cover story first, Angela," my father interjected. She looked at him sharply. "I'm afraid you can't tell anyone about us."

Her breathing picked up, heavy and labored. "W-Why not?" she stuttered.

His solemn look did nothing to alleviate her nerves. "Our kind goes to great lengths to remain under the radar. We are not supposed to fraternize with humans. They are not supposed to know about us."

She looked over to me quickly and then to Bella, arching an eyebrow. "It seems that some have trouble following that rule."

I found my way to Bella, taking her hand in mine as I met Angela's curious gaze. "I'm in love with Bella, Angela. She is my mate, and though it is not an excuse to break the rules, I couldn't stay away from her."

She wondered what 'mate' meant but didn't have enough energy to ask the question. Besides, there were too many other, more important queries she needed answered.

"No one will believe me anyway," she said to herself. She looked up at Carlisle. "What am I supposed to do then? I was in town with Ben when they took us." Her voice broke when she spoke his name and a heart wrenching sob tore from her throat as more tears cascaded down her face so fast it surprised us all. "What am I supposed to tell the police? I'm sure our parents are looking for us. And Ben's dea…..he's d-dea….." She covered her face with her hands and fell to her knees. "Ben's dead!" she wailed.

Inhuman sounds and tortured moans fell from her as she huddled into a ball on the floor, her arms wound tightly around her. I winced at the pain I saw in her mind, the agony that left her body and filtered through Jasper, crashing into all of us. I hadn't felt that kind of pain since my parents died, haven't felt that kind of hopeless anguish since that night I thought I was going to lose my Bella forever.

My heart clenched painfully tight as I watched Angela being consumed by her misery. Bella's hand tightened around mine, her face pulled into a grimace, just as I imagined mine to look. I could tell her heart was breaking for her friend, just as mine was. And there was nothing we could do for her, nothing that could change what happened. I couldn't rewrite history, couldn't turn back time; I couldn't erase her memory of this night. She would live with this for the rest of her life.

Jacob was at her side before either of us could muster the courage to get to her. Bella looked up at me curiously, her eyes flicking down to Jacob questioningly as she continued to hold my gaze. 'What's going on?' she mouthed to me. I indicated with a nod and a raised hand that I would explain later.

Surprisingly, Angela let Jacob hold her. She needed the relief his strong arms gave her; needed the soothing warmth he exuded. Her mind was in such a haze that she wasn't thinking clearly and so she gave in to her feelings for a fleeting moment, her arms curling around Jacob's body, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she buried her face into his chest.

I could see her mind slowly begin to quiet down, the ripples of emotions that flickered erratically in her thoughts relaxing to a gentle hum. She couldn't help but think how safe and protected and oddly complete she felt in Jacob's arms. She could feel her broken heart becoming whole again. The ache that pounded her chest, the fear that was tearing through, it was slowly fading away. As her heart mended, Jacob's heart expanded, and he clutched her tighter as his body thrummed with spine-tingling electricity at her touch.

It wasn't until enough of the fog in her head had lifted that she had enough clarity of mind to register what was happening. She pulled away the instant she realized what was going on, that she had unwittingly allowed herself to let go and give into what she was feeling. She fell back against the nearest wall, her eyes wide and her mind filled with guilt; so much guilt.

"Don't touch me," she sad quietly, as if she didn't even want to be saying the words aloud. Because in truth, she didn't.

There was no biting tone to her words. They weren't harsh or cruel. The way she was feeling around Jacob right now, she didn't have the heart to be vicious to him. Her mind and body were at odds with each other. She wanted the comfort he was offering, wanted to be encased in his strong embrace once again, to melt into his warm dark gaze and forget the world around her existed. But at the same time, she didn't.

She couldn't.

Jacob cringed at her words, shame consuming him as he realized his error. _I did it again, _he thought.

The look in his eyes fell heavy on my heart. He hadn't meant to scare her. It was simply his heart's reaction to her discontent. Whatever had happened to him the moment his eyes locked with hers in the clearing, it had changed him irrevocably. He had no choice. His one desire - his one reason for living from here on out - was her.

I could relate to that.

He rose to his feet and backed away. "I'm sorry," he said gently, entirely apologetic. "I was only trying to help."

She looked at him warily, her features softening as she looked at the distraught expression on his face. "It's alright. I just…don't want to be touched right now."

He nodded his understanding but his eyes never left hers. They stared at each other for a long moment, the air around them growing thicker and heavy with emotion. The scene was almost too intimate.

"I'm taking her to the reservation," he finally said to us. His eyes remained on hers when he spoke, and even though Angela's eyes widened at his statement, she didn't argue.

I was about to protest when Bella interjected. "I think that's a good idea. She'll be safe with you." She looked at Angela who was slowly sliding her way up to a standing position with the help of the wall. "Is that alright with you Ang?"

Angela timidly cast her eyes in our direction then back to the seven foot tall shape shifter looking at her with longing. Her eyes met Bella's when she finally answered.

"It's either him or you." She swallowed thickly. "Isn't it?"

Bella nodded. "I think you'd feel better with Jacob's people. And I know that you don't feel safe with us."

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't know about this, Bella. We still need to figure out a plan." He looked sympathetically toward Angela. "And I need to look her over. She's been through so much tonight.'

"I agree," I said. "We need to formulate a course of action and honestly, I would feel better if she were under our protection."

Jacob growled softly in my direction. I knew he would never intentionally hurt Angela, but with such a young pack under Sam's control, and knowing what Sam had done in the past to his beloved, I wasn't entirely convinced that the reservation was the best place for her.

"I'm afraid it's not up to either of you," Bella said matter-of-factly.

She looked to Angela who was busy watching Jacob. She was trying to reconcile her feelings. She felt safe with him. Just being this close to him had calmed her already shattered nerves immensely. Shaking her head, she looked to Bella. A frown adorned her lips almost instantly. She loved Bella as much as she could love a friend. She was heartbroken when she thought she had died, and up until recently, it still saddened her to even think her name. But now, knowing what she was, she couldn't ignore the fear she felt in her presence. Maybe in time, she rationalized, things would change. But right now, she wanted to be away from this house, away from us, and the best way for that was to let Jacob take her to his land.

Bella looked up at me and smiled ruefully. "I just want her to feel safe, Edward. And I know Jacob. He'll take care of her."

Angela cleared her throat and shifted slightly closer to Jacob, casting a nervous gaze up at him. His pulse beat wildly at the soft way she looked at him, his mind fuzzy, his body tingling.

"I'll agree to going with you," Angela said to him. "…..but only if you drive me." She looked at Bella from the corner of her eye. "I don't think I can take another run through the woods."

Jacob nodded and chuckled softly. His toothy smile was bright against his russet skin. Then suddenly, his face fell. He frowned at this new realization. "I don't have a car."

"Take mine," I offered, reaching into a nearby drawer and tossing him the keys. He caught them easily, his muscled arm shooting out and plucking them from the air.

He looked at the keys in his hand and then back at me with a bit of surprise. "Thanks."

"Don't think too much into it," I told him. "I expect it back."

He laughed again and nodded. "Look, you can concoct whatever story you like," he said. "Whatever it is, I think it should include us finding Angela on our land."

"Very well." I could agree to that. "Bella, will you show Angela to my car? I'd like to speak with Jacob before he leaves."

"Of course." Bella held her hand toward the door, encouraging Angela to follow her.

When the girls were gone, Jasper breathes a loud sigh of relief. "Since I'm not needed, I think I'll go to Alice," my brother interjected.

We all nodded in agreement. As my brother sped up the stairs, I rounded on Jacob, trying to be as sympathetic as possible to his situation.

"You really need to control this," I blurted.

He pulled back as if he had been punched. "What are you talking about?"

"You've imprinted on her."

Carlisle sucked in a surprised breath. Jacob's eyes were as wide as saucers, his dark eyes nearly getting lost in the white. He didn't know whether to be pissed off at me or ashamed of himself for his actions tonight.

"How did you know?"

I looked at him exasperatedly. "How do you think?"

"Shit! That's right. You're a damn mind reader."

"Did this happen in the clearing?" my father asked, his mind wandering back over earlier in the evening, at how quick Jacob was to follow Angela and Bella home after the battle.

I nodded. "Yes, and he really needs to control it around Angela," I said. Angela was already wound incredibly tight and she didn't need Jacob snapping the last threads of her remaining sanity.

Jacob began to pace frantically, his eyes on his feet, his hands in his hair. "Don't you think I know that? Fuck! It's just not that easy." He flailed his arms around him. "It's not a switch I can just turn on and off," he grumbled.

"You're going to have to try," I implored gently. "You have to understand how frightened she is, Jacob. I understand how difficult this is for you, but it's worse for her right now. Please be mindful of that."

Jacob continued to walk the room, not saying a word, simply grumbling nonsense in his mind. There were a few choice words directed at me in there, but I chose to ignore the immature slurs tossed my way. Rosalie arrived home shortly thereafter, just as my mother joined us downstairs from leaving Alice and Jasper discussing plans to search out her family. My mother and Rosalie gave me and my father curious looks as they watched an agitated Jacob Black furiously walk about the room. I gathered from Rose's thoughts that Emmett was still tidying up some loose ends back at the clearing, but would be home shortly.

"What exactly is going on?" my mother asked quietly, walking up to my father, her concerned eyes on Jacob. It seemed my father and I were the only ones aware of what imprinting entailed.

"Would you like me to tell them?" I asked, looking over at Jacob. He simply grunted and waved a hand at me as he continued to walk back and forth, ignoring us all. "He's imprinted on Angela."

"He what?" Rosalie asked confused.

Esme gave a tight smile. "Yes, I heard that much upstairs. But what does that mean?"

It wasn't surprising that Rosalie and my mother had no idea what the term meant. I had only heard rumors of the process many years ago, during our first stay in Forks when Carlisle and I met with the Quileutes to work out the stipulations of the treaty. It was something I had gathered from the thoughts of one of the wolves, and had then discussed with Carlisle. My father had found it to be intriguing. I on the other hand, thought it to be hogwash. But clearly it was a very real occurrence.

"What the hell is it then?" Rose demanded.

"It's simple really." I sighed and shook my head as I truly thought about the concept. "And quite beautiful, actually," I mused. And it was. It truly was. It was nature's way of giving back to them. Phasing caused many problems for the men on the reservation. It was life altering and thrust responsibilities on them that most of the young men weren't ready for. And nature paid them back by giving them their other halves. It gave them a reason to keep fighting when they lost the will to keep going. "Imprinting - it just takes one look – and their whole world shifts." I smiled at the confused faces around me. "Essentially…he's found his soul mate."

"Oh, dear," my mother breathed softly. _The timing really couldn't be worse._

I heard Bella gasp from outside followed by her quick reassurance to Angela that everything was fine and Jacob would be out in a moment to drive her home.

Rosalie took a deep breath and shook her head. "Does Angela know?" she asked. "What does this mean for them?"

Jacob grunted and fell back onto the sofa. "This is so screwed up." He was speaking mostly to himself, his hands in his long hair, his tense fingers gripping his scalp as he shook his head in utter disbelief.

"I don't know what this means for them exactly. All I know is he's found his other half." I felt my face contort as I thought about how this was going to work out for them. "Angela doesn't know exactly what's going on with her but she does feel _something_ for him. As much as she doesn't like it, she feels something has shifted inside her."

Jacob's head snapped up and his fierce eyes met mine. "What do you mean she doesn't like it?" he nearly growled.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was quite dense. "Jacob, she's just lost the first man she ever loved. Those feelings aren't going to just vanish because you've imprinted on her."

He looked affronted and raised his chin. "I know that. I'm not an idiot, _Cullen_."

"I didn't say that." I rolled my eyes, yet again. "But you have to come to terms with the fact that she doesn't understand why she's suddenly feeling this way about you. She doesn't know you. She loved Ben and now he's gone. She's feels like she betraying him. She doesn't want to have these feelings for someone else right now. It's far too soon for that."

"I know," he said firmly. "I know all this. I'm not blind. I can see she's frightened, see that this isn't easy. I'm not going to say anything to her, okay?"

I looked at him warily. "You're not?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not. She's not ready for any of this. She's been through enough."

"Then what do you plan on doing?" my father inquired. "You clearly care about her. Dare I say you love her already?"

Jacob scrunched up his nose in thought and narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the floor. He was just as new to this as well. The only insight he had into this whole phenomenon was that it _might_ happen to him. There was no guarantee that he would imprint on anyone but he was told that if he did, it would change the way he saw life, alter everything he had known. He realized that it had. And it scared the shit out of him.

"I think I do. I mean, I've never been in love before, and I know it's strange to say that I love her already, but that's what it is." He shrugged and sighed in defeat. "It's instantaneous when it happens, at least for the imprinter. I would die for her." He paused. "I've never felt that for anyone before."

Rosalie looked skeptical and crossed her arms. "So you're not going to tell her what's going on with her?" she asked bitterly. "Don't you think she has a right to know what's happening?

He looked up at her and curled his lip. He didn't appreciate her tone. "No. Not yet anyways. She doesn't need this right now. I'll tell her when the time is right."

"When the hell is that going to be?" she bit out.

He clenched his fists and rose to his feet. "I don't know. All I know is it's not tonight. She's scared and tired and broken. I won't do that to her."

Rosalie waved her hands in front of her in a placating manner and rolled her eyes. "Oh, how chivalrous. Who knew the mutt had any decency?"

"Rosalie," my mother chided.

Jacob growled loudly and moved around the couch, making his way over to her. "Shut up, bitch!"

"Jacob!" my mother choked out.

My sister hissed, clearing the ten feet between them in a blink of an eye. She was literally toe to toe with him. Her eyes only reached his shoulders, but she was always intimidating in her rage. Jacob flinched slightly.

"What did you call me?" she seethed.

Jacob's body trembled violently but he managed to maintain control and composed himself before he had a chance to phase.

His face was tight with anger, his teeth clenched. "You heard me," he snarled through his teeth. "I won't be spoken to like that by some bloodsucker."

My sister's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Her hand drew back and flew threw the air with lightning speed toward his face, but before she could land the blow, my father intervened, catching her hand. She pulled out of his grasp roughly, a petulant look on her face as she sneered up at our Carlisle.

"That's enough," he ordered, looking down at her. "We've had enough blood shed tonight." He motioned with his head for her to head outside. "Go to Emmett. I hear him coming."

Rosalie looked up at him and I could see she was about to protest, but looking over at Jacob, who was suddenly pulling back, lost in his thoughts, she finally nodded in agreement. She didn't need my gift to know that Jacob was tearing himself up over this whole situation. His features were twisted in pain for only a moment, but the brief look of torture she glimpsed on his face managed to pull at her heartstrings. Rosalie still wasn't entirely pleased about being told what to do - by anyone - but she knew our father was right. As much as she despised the wolves, Jacob wasn't the enemy, at least not anymore. She didn't have the energy to waste her time on him anyway.

When Rose finally left the room, Jacob relaxed, his hardened gaze softening as his mind wandered back to Angela. "I should go now. Angela needs me." He cast his eyes down. "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course," my mother said with a small smile and a nod, gesturing toward the door.

Jacob's mind was loud with his thoughts as he silently crossed through room. He hoped he was doing the right thing by Angela.

"You're right that you shouldn't say anything to her just yet," I said reassuringly as he passed by me on his way to the front door.

He stopped and looked up at me just as his hand wrapped around the knob. He paused before giving me a faint smile. "Thanks," he finally said.

I nodded. "We both know she won't be able to handle it right now. She may not even want to believe what you tell her."

He paused and thought that over, finally nodding in agreement. "It's gonna be tough." He placed his forehead against the dark wood of the door, one hand still on the knob, the other flat against the wood. "Every fiber of my being is telling me to go take care of her; to hold her and comfort her, even now when I know I shouldn't." He closed his eyes, banging his head against the door with a few low thuds. "I need to be near her. It hurts when I'm not."

"I know it's difficult, Jacob. Just try…..for her. She needs the space right now."

He looked at me for a long moment. He eventually nodded and took in a long breath as his eyes lifted to the door, a sense of determined resolve enveloping him. "I know she does. And I'll give it to her."

He opened the door, his brown eyes seeking her out instantly. Once he caught sight of Angela in the passenger seat of my Volvo, a liberated sigh left him.

As Jacob approached Bella, his hands in his pockets, they both looked at each other for a few awkward minutes, their eyes studying each other. She finally gave him a friendly smile, motioning him further away from the car, out of ear shot.

"In time, she'll come around, Jake," she said softly as they settled by some trees at the edge of the gravel.

"I hope so, Bells."

"I know you won't be able to stay away from her. I can see it in your eyes. It's the same look Edward always had." She looked over at me and smiled lovingly before turning back to Jacob. "Still does." I smiled crookedly and she looked back up at Jacob. "How do you plan on dealing with that?"

He shook his head. "I honestly have no idea." He looked over at Angela who had been watching them curiously through the window of my car. "But she'll need my protection. And I'll always be there, even when she doesn't know it, in the shadows, always there to watch over her."

"Will that be enough?" Bella asked skeptically. Her furrowed brow told him she didn't think so.

He shrugged, his large shoulders falling heavily with his sigh. "It'll have to be…for now anyway." He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, flattening his palm against the back of his neck as he rubbed it roughly. "In time, when she's ready, I'll be more for her. But right now all she needs is someone to keep her safe. I'll always be what she needs me to be – nothing more and nothing less." He heaved another sigh. "When she's ready for more, I'll make myself known."

Bella nodded and smiled gently. "I think that's very noble of you, Jake." She rested a hand on his arm and he flinched.

"Fuck, you're cold!" he said loudly.

She smirked. "And you smell like mangy dog."

Their laughter filled the night air quickly. After some hesitation Bella pulled Jacob into a hug, but it was very short-lived. The gesture, though comforting in a way, obviously felt odd to both of them. They had been childhood friends and recently became reacquainted, but they knew any friendship they once had would be non-existent in the future. He knew that as much as the pack had grown to trust us today, they would most likely always remain wary of us and our intentions. All any of us could do was hope that the future would change all that.

Once the taillights of the Volvo had disappeared from sight, Bella turned to me. Her eyes were steady on mine as her shoulders fell in relief. We just looked at each other. My eyes roamed over every inch of her. She was weathered and worn from the night's battle, her hair wind blown, her clothes dirtied, but she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I let the relief wash over me, my limbs and muscles relaxing now that the worst was behind us. My angel was standing before me safe and sound. The relief was so strong I felt like crying. A part of me wished I could.

I felt the heat of her gaze as it lingered on me. We hadn't had a moment alone since this all started and all I wanted to do in that moment was hold her. My body itched to be closer to her. A quiet whimper escaped her as she looked at me, her hands twitching at her sides. That tiny little sound tore through with such intensity I was bounding toward her before I could even process what I was doing. Her legs brought her closer too and she leapt into my embrace the moment I was within arms reach. Our lips came together instantly, and it was simply perfect. Nothing else could compare to this moment, this one single moment of contentment, holding my Bella in my arms, knowing she was safe.

The kiss was needy, frantic and desperate, and yet it made me feel so peaceful, so at ease. She protested when my lips eventually left hers, her fingers ghosting over anywhere she could reach as I kissed my way along her shoulders, arms, and then back up to her beautiful face.

"Is it really over?" she asked on a tiny breath, her body shuddering against my lips. "Please tell me it's over."

I smiled into her skin, pulling away and gazing up at her with a soft smile. "It's over, Bella."

She pressed her lips together, her fingers brushing through my hair as she looked at me. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," she whispered hoarsely. She choked back a dry sob. "I couldn't even let myself think it."

I cupped her face in my hands, meeting her petrified gaze head on. A life without Bella wasn't a life at all. Imagining eternity without her knocked the breath clean out of me, made my knees weak, made my limbs tremble in fear. I had come so close to losing everything I held dear, everything that meant anything to me in my existence. I couldn't be without her, not even for a second. And I would make damn certain we would never spend a moment of eternity apart again.

I kissed her sweetly, letting my tongue dart out and savor her taste. She was the sweetest nectar I could imagine. When I pulled back, I smiled, my body suddenly feeling serene, my mind clearing and my heart filling with all the love I held for her.

"I promised you forever, didn't I, love?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Sorry for the REALLY late update. I have no excuses. Like anyone else I live in the real world and I have a family to take care. I had another son about 4 months agao, so between my two boys, I have no time for anything but them. Maybe I do get a little time to eat, bathe and sleep, but I swear it's not a lot. :) Like, very little. Anyway, my boys are my world and they take top priority. You can ask my husband. LOL I hope some of you are still with me. If not, I totally understand. Anywho, here's the last chapter to The Auction...Oh, and there is a lemon.**

**Once again, thanks to my beta, icrodriguez. :D**

* * *

_EPOV_

I peeked in the rearview mirror at Bree, her eyes, so sad just hours ago, now filled with just the slightest bit of hope as she gazed down at her hands. She had been completely silent the entire drive thus far, ignoring any attempts we made at conversation, her attention solely focused on the prints in her tight grasp. The fingertips of one hand brushed over the glossy pictures softly with tender affection in her eyes. She was looking at photos of her family; the only means by which she could see them.

Just before leaving for Alaska, Bree had asked to see her family one last time before she never saw them again. Naturally, we had told her that was not a possibility. Our refusal angered her, so much so that Jasper had to put her into a nearly catatonic state in order to keep her from accidentally unleashing her power, which Carlisle and I had begun to feel once her anger boiled over.

Just the thought of that power had me shuddering in my seat. I had only felt the tiniest bit of what she could do, but it was enough to instill a modicum of fear in me. Her gift was a powerful one, even when she wasn't using it to its fullest. I could practically still feel the burning sensation that had shot through my body not three days ago.

Once she awoke, she was entirely apologetic, so ashamed of her reaction that she refused to speak to anyone. The only words we were able to get out of her since then were a small 'thank you' after giving her the photos of her family. Bella and I had snuck back to her house to gather a few things for Bree in hopes that the photos and trinkets we accumulated would suffice. We knew it was not nearly the same as seeing her parents and sister firsthand, but it seemed to appease her nonetheless.

I could see in her mind now that she was entirely preoccupied with her family. It had pained all of us to deny her this one request. She had only wanted a glimpse before departing for Alaska, just a tiny memory to hold onto. But after what had happened with Bella just months prior, no one in my family was willing to take the chance on another newborn around humans.

"Bree," I called softly. Her eyes slowly lifted from the photos in her hand. "You do understand why we couldn't allow you to see your family, don't you?" I asked. Bella looked at me briefly before glancing over her shoulder. Her lips contorted on her face as she looked Bree.

Bree's eyes found mine in the mirror and she shrugged, looking away from me yet again. "I do understand, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

Bella looked at me expectantly and nudged my hand, which rested on the center console. I sighed and nodded.

"You know, in time, when your control is better, you may be able to visit them in the future."

I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of Bree visiting her family – ever - but who was I to keep her away if she wanted to peek in on them. I knew I couldn't relate to either Bella or Bree's situation, having lost my family before I was turned. And I supposed that had the circumstance been different for me, I'm sure I would have insisted on visiting my parents if I could. Besides, it's not like we were keeping Bree against her will. Eventually, though we hoped not, Bree might choose to leave us. She may technically be a child now, but eventually she would be an adult, one who could make her own decisions for her future. Who were we to stop her?

Bree's head snapped in my direction and the hint of a smile was on her lips. Her eyes sparkled, something they seemed to lack since meeting her that first day over a week ago.

"Really? Do you mean it?"

I nodded, smiling to myself as I took the next exit. "Of course. We don't want to keep you from your family, if looking in on them is what you want to do. But just know that we have your family's best interests at heart. We just don't want any harm to come to them. That's the only reason we didn't want you to see them right now, as a newborn."

Bree nodded. "I know. And the more I thought it about it, the more I knew you were right. I don't want to hurt them, and hearing what almost happened to Bella's parents, I know that I probably wouldn't be able to control myself." She sighed and slumped back in the seat. "I just miss them so much."

"In time, Bree," Bella said gently. "We'll work on your control, and once you're out of your newborn phase, we'll revisit this topic." Bree's hopeful eyes looked at her and Bella smiled. "I promise."

* * *

It wasn't much longer before we pulled up to the Denali house. We just barely made it out of the car when the front door opened and Kate came bounding out and pulling Bella into a tight squeeze.

"Oh, Bella. It's been so boring without you here."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. "It couldn't have been that bad," she said. "Besides it's only been a couple of weeks."

Kate pouted and now I rolled my eyes. "All Irina's been doing is knitting. And Eleazar and Carmen spend most of their time together."

Bella chuckled, shutting the car door. "Well, you'll have plenty of vampires to entertain you now."

I laughed softly to myself, moving around the car to the trunk. Bree followed, helping with the bags, more so to keep any attention away from her than to be helpful. She'd been nervous the entire ride at the thought of meeting anyone new, not knowing if she would be accepted or not.

"It's alright Bree," I whispered. "Everyone will love you just as we do."

Her lips twitched into a small smile and she looked up at me through a curtain of her hair. She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I never did thank you. For saving me."

I smiled back and shook my head. "And you'll never have to."

"How's your father adjusting to his new life?" Kate asked. "We haven't heard much of anything from anyone other than you had another newborn with you."

I glanced up at Bella just as she pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. Her gaze flitted over to Carmen and Eleazar momentarily as they came down the large stone steps from the front door. Irina was right behind them, her vampire eyes surveying everything around her. She was already nervous enough having one newborn on their land, let alone two, but she couldn't deny the excitement she felt at having company. Suffice it to say they did not entertain often.

"You mean, no one's told you anything else?" Bella tilted her head to the side. "Not even Alice?"

"Like Kate said, all we know is that you have two newborns with you," Eleazar interjected, his eyes moving to Bree, offering her a soft smile as we continued removing bags of luggage from the car. His gaze lifted to mine and he frowned slightly. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Bella glanced over at me just as I closed the trunk, my eyes locking with hers as I fought the smirk off my face.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said, her voice nearly giving away the lie. "I just find it odd that Alice didn't give you a rundown of everything." Kate looked at her oddly. "After all, the vampire lives to talk." Bella turned to Bree and held out a hand. "But right now I'd like to introduce you to someone very special."

Bree looked at me for a moment, and as I nodded in encouragement she made her way over to Bella's side, grasping her hand tightly. I caught Bella's slight wince, but other than that, she showed no pain. "This is Bree Tanner." Bella smiled down at her and hugged her around the shoulder. "The newest member of the Cullen clan."

As Kate, Irina and Carmen fussed over the newest addition to our family, Eleazar came to my side. "Why don't I help you with these."

_How is she fairing with this new life? She's so young. I worry that it may be too much for her._

I agreed. At just 15, still a child in so many ways, this lifestyle, not to mention the change itself could have broken Bree. I was happy to see that she was making out quite well. "She's doing as well as we could have hoped," I answered truthfully. I gave him a meaningful look and continued. "She's quite powerful, which I'm sure you already know." With his gift for reading other's powers, I was certain Eleazar new the extent of Bree's gift.

With a curt nodded he answered me silently. _I do, and we'll discuss it at length later. _He was silent for a beat. _And what do her parents think happened to her?_

I sighed, speaking quiet enough that Bree would not overhear. "According to the papers her parents believe she has run away."

He quirked a dark eyebrow. _Does Bree know this?_

I nodded. "She does, but she's not happy about it. She doesn't want them to hold out any hope that she'll return."

With that, Eleazar and I unloaded the remainder of the car in companionable silence, the girls speaking casually on the porch. It didn't take long before Bree felt at ease in the Denali women's presence. They were a giddy bunch, yes, but they were extremely welcoming and always made an effort to put guests- however few they received at their home - at ease. Bree seemed to smile easily in their company, sitting close by my Bella while fielding questions from the girls, who incidentally kept the conversation on lighter topics.

I cocked my head to the side as I heard the all too familiar rumbling of Emmet's laughter, the crunch of tire against gravel and he hum of car engines no too far away. My family was here and my eyes instantly went to Bella. We smiled knowingly at one another. Bella hopped to her feet and bounced over to me with a delighted smile on her face. She called over her shoulder just as she I closed the car door.

"Bree, why don't you join me over here?" Bella jumped smoothly onto the back of my car, crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back on her hands. Her smile was infectious as I settled in next to her. "The view from here will be much better," she mused softly.

Before Kate or the others could ask her meaning, the rest of my family pulled up. Alice was out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop, throwing herself at the Denali women; the only other people on Earth who shared her penchant for shopping - at least to the extreme that my sister did. They began to talk quickly and furiously about how it had been too long since they last saw each other and that they must make up for all the lost time by shopping as soon as the son rose the next morning.

Greetings were received and exchanged between the rest of my siblings and my parents with our cousin clan. But it wasn't until Tanya and Charlie made their way around the cars, hand in hand, that all the giggling and fussing came to a halt. Bella nudged me with an elbow, her giddy excitement practically vibrating off her. Bree giggled beside her, catching Bella's enthusiasm almost instantly. I watched as feminine hands flew to tiny mouths, shocked gasps filled the suddenly quiet air, and eyes nearly came out of their sockets when the Denali coven realized what they were seeing. It seemed Hell had frozen over and pigs suddenly grew wings, because something happened that they never, had they lived to be a million years, expected to witness in their lifetime.

Tanya Denali had mated.

It was then that a chorus of high pitched screams broke the silence. The women jumped excitedly, bounding over to their sister squealing and giggling like teenage girls whose friend was just pinned by the football captain. Tanya was enveloped in hugs all around as a barrage of questions were thrown at her. Charlie did not go unscathed. He was immediately grabbed by his hands and pulled into the house as Kate and Irina - with glowing smiles and wide eyes - learned all they could from the newest member of their family.

The Chief sputtered and blinked as he tried to answer, which wasn't easy considering there was never a lag in their constant stream of questions. He sent Tanya a pleading and desperate look as her sisters drug him into the house for further interrogation. She simply laughed, glowing like only a woman in love could as she walked, arm in arm with her sister Carmen.

* * *

I was just finishing unpacking my bags when Bella entered the small cottage we would be occupying, laughing loudly with Kate. They set the remainder of our things on the floor and looked around at the progress I had made. I had already managed to unpack most of the bags and arrange the furniture to a more appeasing setting while they were gone. The furniture was dusted and polished, the floor swept, and the windows Windexed to a perfect gleam.

"I hope this cottage will do for you two," Kate said airily. "I know it's not much, but I figured you'd rather be away from your father than sharing the same house."

Kate winked at me and smiled slyly, wagging her brow suggestively in a manner more suitable for Emmett. I didn't need to read her dirty little thoughts to catch her drift. As crude as the images were that she was imagining, I was ever grateful for her foresight to prepare this space for us while we were here. I could use some privacy with Bella - _lots_ of privacy.

"It's perfect, Kate. Thank you." Bella sighed, looking around and running a hand against her cheek. "And you're right. I don't want to be sharing a space with my dad." She shuddered, causing Kate to laugh as she remembered her sister and Bella's father practically undressing each other with their eyes back at the house.

I cringed, trying to push the sudden mental images of Charlie and Tanya out of my head. Bella wasn't used to her father being so openly affectionate or flirtatious with a woman. In fact, she had never even seen her father around a woman in that way. His life had always been about the Force, fishing, and her. So to see him with Tanya was, as she put it, scarring her for life. At least she didn't have to see their thoughts. Charlie and Tanya had been imagining a thousand different things they wanted to do to each other, and unfortunately, I had seen them all. She should consider herself lucky.

It was severely apparent that Bella and I weren't the only ones who needed to be alone. With Tanya being such a sexually charged woman as it was, I wasn't entirely surprised by her thoughts. But Charlie….that just floored me. I suppose I couldn't blame him, really. It had been a while since he had been with a woman - a fact I learned from his thoughts - and now that he was a newborn, I could only imagine what his hormones must be like, especially now that he'd found his mate. He was probably feeling like a teenage boy again, something I could completely relate to. In all my life, as both a human and vampire, I had never felt like my 17 year-old self. That is, until Bella came along.I used to curse being stuck as a teenager, my youth never allowing me the opportunity to do more with my life than schooling, but with Bella by my side, eternity as a hormonal teenager sounded just fine by me.

Through my jumbled thoughts I vaguely heard Kate mention the rest of my family splitting up and taking up residence in the other cabins the Denali's had located on their massive woodland property. Excluding Alice and Jasper, as Alice insisted on being close to the girls.

I shook my head slightly and rolled my shoulders as I put the last of the clothes into the armoire beside the bed. "And how's Charlie getting along with everyone back at the house?" I asked curiously. We had spent only an hour or so once we finally arrived at their doorstep. Enough time to brief them on what had transpired back in Forks, as well as to indulge ourselves in a little Charlie interrogation. "Tanya seemed to be enjoying showing him off." I smiled to myself. "And if I'm not mistaken in my observation, I would have to say that Charlie seemed quite pleased to be shown off."

Tanya's family had been amazed, in the best sense of the word, to see their sister mated. It was even more staggering for her family when they realized it was Bella's father that she had fallen for, but the astonishment had quickly worn off and Charles Swan was readily accepted into the Denali coven as if he'd always been apart of it. Accepted by the Denali's and surrounded by his daughter and the love of his life, Charlie had never looked more at home, if somewhat stunned.

Kate flashed me a bright smile. "Perfectly, in fact. Eleazar is beyond ecstatic that he has another male in the family." She chuckled softly. "I think he was growing tiresome of our female chatter. And yes, Tanya clearly adores Charlie. I've never seen her so happy."

I looked up and frowned as my thoughts fell on a more urgent matter. "And Bree? Is she alright?"

Kate waved me off and nodded. "She's fine. Irina and I took her hunting. She's with Eleazar now. He's delighting her and Charlie with tales of his worldly travels." She rolled her eyes dramatically, having heard all his tales before. I'm sure he was pleased to have new ears to relay them to.

I nodded. "Good, good. I hope she does well here with us."

Bella smiled softly to herself as she rummaged through one of her bags. "I'm sure my father's going to love it here with you guys. The thing that kept him in Forks all his life was being surrounded by so much nature." She rose to her feet, pulling some of her clothes from the suitcase on the floor. "He'll get that in spades here. And this place really couldn't be better for someone like Bree."

Kate walked over to another bureau, a large white one in the corner of the tiny living room and pulled the doors open. She retrieved some sheets and a quilt from one of the shelves and tossed them to me. She caught a corner of the white sheet as I fanned it over the bed, tucking it under the mattress and doing the same to the next corner as I worked on the other side.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay longer?" Kate inquired with a small pout, taking great care to jut out her lower lip as she smoothed her hands over the patchwork quilt.

Kate truly did enjoy Bella's company and she had been trying her damndest to encourage my family to make this a permanent home since we arrived. So, in the past few hours, she had mentioned her desire for us to stay at least fifteen times already. It was clear the Denali's had more than enough land and privacy to accommodate all of us. Normally, such a large number of vampires in an area would arouse too much suspicion, but with so much property at our disposal, it more than likely wouldn't be a problem for us to stay for as long as we liked. But after some discussion, we all decided that it would be better if we continued our normal routine; finding a home of our own and moving on when the time called for it.

I shook my head as fluffed the pillows gently, taking great care not to punch a hole right through the one in my hand. "We'll stay for a few months - help Bella's father get settled - but we'll be heading off after that."

"I really wish you'd stay." Kate slumped against the doorframe of the bedroom, arms crossed. "You two make this place more interesting."

I laughed heartily, throwing my head back before bringing my eyes over to hers. "I have to say, I believe that's the first time anyone's ever said that about me, Kate."

She smiled. "Trust me when I say that I never expected to be saying that about you either." She cast a look toward Bella and they both laughed. "But Bella's definitely made you bearable."

Didn't I know it.

After Kate left, Bella and I spent our alone time settling in before finally collapsing onto a mountain of pillows on the wood floor in front of the fireplace. Bella rested lazily across my body, her head against my chest, my arm curled around her shoulders as I ran my fingers through her hair. She hummed softly in satisfaction as my fingers worked her scalp. I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence the woods offered, the warmth ebbing off the small fire and warming my cool skin. The night sky was alight with stars and the moon shown bright through the windows.

The windows of the quaint little bungalow that we would be calling home hung open, letting a cool breeze sweep through the curtains, the scent of pine needles and delicious Alaskan air riding the current. The trees surrounding our cottage provided a comforting darkness that enveloped the cottage and allowed us the much needed privacy we were hoping for. The firelight flickered in front of us, casting a warm glow across the woman in my arms. She smiled as my fingers continued their travels through her long mane, her own fingers beginning a gentle rhythmic tapping against my chest. I closed my eyes to the calming tempo that was so much like a heartbeat, and let my mind wander to the events of last night, a terrifying and exhilarating moment that transpired just before leaving Forks.

_I had spent a good minute focusing on my breathing, readying myself for what I was about to do. I stood at the bottom of the stairs in Bella's house, looking up at the slightly ajar door at the top of the staircase with just a wee bit of trepidation. Bella and I, as well as Charlie and Tanya, had come back over the last few days to retrieve some last minute things that she and her father didn't want left behind._

_Bella had managed to secure some photos, some books, even a few pieces of jewelry her mother had given her. She had also retrieved some of her clothing. Just a few items, things that she felt the most comfortable in, like her tattered jeans and worn sneakers. I had to admit, as much as Alice may have hated the ripped denim, I adored them that much more. I loved seeing my angel's skin through the holes that covered her legs, and even the few that rested just below her perfect butt. Alice had protested the reemergence of these items, hoping they were finally gone for good now that she had become apart of the family, but there was just no reasoning with Bella._

_I took the steps two at a time, shaking my head as I cleared my mind. I could hear Charlie rummaging through some boxes as I came up to the door. The rest of the family was back at the house with Bella and Tanya, filling our cars to the brim with luggage. Alice had intercepted my girl easily enough, keeping her occupied for me as I slipped out of sight and set out on my task. I needed to speak with Charlie in private and this seemed like the perfect moment. It was just Charlie and I….alone._

"_So are you here to help me or what?" Charlie asked mockingly as I stood motionless in the doorway, caught in my own head._

_I shook myself out of my daze and nodded. "Yes." I cleared my throat. "Are these all?" I asked, pointing to three boxes on the floor by his feet._

_He looked around his room. He had let the entire place go since Bella's disappearance, and clothes, food wrappers and beer bottles were scattered everywhere. He scratched the back of his neck, letting out a long breath._

"_Yeah, I think that's everything. At least enough that won't cause Renee to question what's missing." He looked up at me and motioned with a jut of his chin. "Did Bella get everything she wanted?"_

"_I think so."_

_He nodded, satisfied and bent to lift a box. "Well, then let's get these back to the house so we can head out." His mouth lifted into a smile. "Tanya's eager to get back home."_

"_Actually, Charlie," I interrupted as I did my best to shake his lustful thoughts from my mind. "I was hoping to talk to you about something; about Bella." His face fell slightly and he took a moment to look me up and down, obviously noticing my nervous state; fidgeting fingers, shuffling feet, roaming eyes. He suddenly smiled, putting the box in his hands onto the bed beside him._

_He shook his head as he laughed softly. The boy looks like he's about to piss himself, he thought. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled as he nodded at me to continue._

"_Charlie….sir." I cleared my throat. "I love Bella very much. I hope you know that. I hope you can see that I would do anything for her." I peaked up at him and swallowed. I felt like I might begin to sweat. "For a long time, the last moment that I could ever remember being truly happy was when I was human and my parents were still alive." In my peripheral vision I could see Charlie's arms fall to his sides and his smile falter. "After they died and I woke up to this…." I trailed off and gestured toward myself. "I spent the rest of my time as half a person. I despised this life, what I had become, the things that I had done. My family even thought that there might be something wrong with me because I never found someone to share my life with, just as they all had. And to be honest, a part of me questioned it as well. I didn't really understand why I couldn't allow myself to open up to anyone like that. That is, until I met Bella." When I looked up at him he was smiling at me again. "I never thought I would find someone, never really cared to, actually. But then, one day," I chuckled softly, "one ordinary, rainy day in Forks, the most amazing creature walked into my life and changed everything. It took me a long time to realize what it was that I was feeling." I shook my head, my voice getting quieter. "But now that I know what it is, I never want to let that go." I finally looked him straight in the eye and took a deep breath. "Bella makes me happy; happier than I've ever been. She completes me, makes me feel whole. And I never thought I'd feel that way." His smile seemed to broaden. Or that could have been my imagination. "So, what I'm trying to say, sir, is that…I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."_

_He didn't say a word, just stood motionless as he looked me over, his eyes never blinking, his eyebrow lifting up slightly. Finally, still without speaking, he walked over to one of the boxes and opened the flaps, shoving his hand inside. He rummaged around for a few seconds before finally pulling something out. He came up to me and lifted his hand, something shiny and sparkly reflecting in the light._

"_What's this?" I asked lamely._

_He smiled, placing the circular object in the palm of my hand. "It was my mother's ring. I'd be honored if she wore it."_

_A smile stretched across my face as I closed my fingers around the ring, the heavy feeling lifting from my shoulders. "Thank you, sir." I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh of total relief, touching my fisted hand to my forehead. I opened my eyes and Charlie was still smiling. "It means a lot that I have your blessing. And I know it will mean the world to Bella."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Kind of old fashioned, aren't ya?" he teased._

_I nodded, opening my hand and looking down at the white gold band. The emerald cut diamond winked up at me and I laughed._

"_You could say that, sir."_

_He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "You've been waiting a long time for Bella, haven't you?"_

_I lifted my eyes to his. "You have no idea."_

I'm only slightly ashamed to say I would have asked Bella regardless of her father's answer, but knowing I had Charlie's blessing was the icing on the cake. Charles Swan was a good man, a man who hadn't had much time with his only child, and I wanted to give him the opportunity to be apart of what would be one of the most significant days in our lives. As I continued to think on the man who had given me his consent to marry his little girl, I couldn't help but ruminate on the time that they had lost. Not only when he had thought she was dead, but the seventeen years he had missed in her life because her mother had taken her so far away. I hated to think I would be pulling her away yet again from him. After all that happened these past couple of weeks, now that we all were finally able to breathe freely and without worry, I was being selfish and taking her away from her father once more. And I felt like a bastard for it.

"You know," I said softly, turning my head slightly as I watched the flickering flames cause shadows to dance across her face. "We can stay longer if you'd like." She turned her head to look at me from her perch on my chest, confusion dusting her brow. "We can stay here with your father as long as you want, Bella. There's no rush to be anywhere else." I smiled and stroked her cheek. "Not anymore."

Her lopsided smile caused my dead heart to jump in my chest. Her hand lifted, her finger touching my lip gently, a tiny caress against my skin. "I think a few months will be plenty of time. I know we'll be back often, a few times a year, for weeks at a time I'm guessing. Besides, it'll be good for my father to be alone with Tanya." She smiled wickedly as she wiggled her body against mine, pulling a groan from my lips. "And if I remember correctly, someone promised me a vacation on a beach somewhere. I plan on cashing in on that promise you know," she giggled.

My hands flexed around her hips involuntarily as I pulled her up along my growing length. Her eyes fell closed, a moan falling from her as she moved over me, her legs parting unconsciously. Her eyes opened slowly, her breathing coming in tiny pants, as her teeth bore down into her bottom lip.

She licked her lips, her tongue darting out leisurely as she moistened her plump buds, before pressing them against mine gently. Her mouth caressed mine lovingly, heat radiating through my body as her lips seared me.

"I need to love you, Edward." She kissed me again, this one more ardent than the first. Pressing her forehead to mine, she closed her eyes and ground her hips roughly against mine. "Let me love you."

I whimpered, her words erasing all other thoughts from my mind. There was only Bella. Nothing else. My fingers dug into the flesh at the back of her thighs, pulling her further up my body.

"Please," I begged hoarsely, my voice not my own.

I needed her desperately, so much so that it was physically painful. My body felt tight and ached to be near her without the barrier of these clothes. This would be the first time we had been together since the battle. There wasn't any time after the smoke had finally cleared. It was utter chaos after that night, what with packing away the house and preparing for the move, and dealing with the situation with Angela.

In a blur of shredded material, our clothes were gone within seconds; the only thing that I hoped would be speedy about our lovemaking. Even with so much time separating our last intimate moment, I wanted this time to be slow. I wanted to adore her, to cherish her. I wanted to love her and be loved.

Once we were both completely naked, I watched as she straddled my waist, gazing up at her awe-inspiring beauty. She was exquisite, so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her…And she was all mine. I knew that even with an eternity with Bella, it wouldn't be nearly enough to have my fill of her.

Our gazes locked together like magnets as she planted her hands against my chest, readying herself above me. Wordlessly, she raised her hips and sank slowly down onto my length. I watched as she enveloped me, inch by glorious inch, torturing me with her deliberately slow movements. It was bliss and agony all rolled into one, and I never before felt so safe and completely at peace. It was like coming home, like finding my place in life. And I had found it, because I was Bella's. She was why I lived.

Her warmth encompassed me as she took me completely inside her and I moaned loudly, thanking my lucky stars that I was far from prying vampire ears. Bella stilled once she had fully taken me inside her glorious heat, and we stayed that way for a spell, enjoying being so totally connected to each other. I would never get over the feeling of being one with Bella. There simply were no words to describe it.

She finally began to move above me, slowly and languidly, her movements beautifully fluid, like a dance she had done a thousand times. Her eyes closed, her mouth hung open as she panted, moaning her pleasure. Her sounds were beautiful. I would never tire of hearing her. She worked me into a writhing mess, knowing just how to play me. She knew my body better than I did, and she knew just how to love me the way I needed to be loved; the way only Bella could love me.

My body tightened as I matched her rhythm, my hands worshipping her skin as she continued to move above me, her sighs and whimpers getting lost in the sea of my own animalistic sounds. Every movement, every moan and whisper of my name on her lips drove me closer to the edge, farther into the euphoria I longed to reach. I rocked with her as I struggled to keep up, her body working me like a finely tuned instrument. She was glorious like this. She was confident and sexy and all _mine._

It didn't take long before our moans of pleasure grew louder, our panting breaths increasing with our tempo. Bella threw her head back, her long hair cascading down her back and tickling the skin of my thighs, breathing my name over and over as she worked for her release, bringing me closer to mine at the same time. My hand slid up her back, wrapping around the back of her neck as I rose to kiss her, pressing my lips to hers hungrily. I needed to taste her sweet lips, to devour her. I flipped us over, rolling her beneath me as I picked up where she had left off, continuing our pace. My lips trailed her skin, my tongue sweeping along her floral scented flesh as I laved at her body. My taste buds exploded with her essences as she whimpered in my ear, her fingers curling into my hair, forcing my mouth to hers in a desperate kiss.

"I love you," she panted breathlessly against my lips, her eyes locking with mine.

My heart expanded and my chest tightened, my body feeling like it was wound for something extraordinary. Resting my forehead to hers, I gazed into her eyes, moving faster as I brought us both to new heights.

She screamed my name to the rafters, her body clenching around me, bowing upward just as I found my own release. As colors burst behind my eyes and stars dotted my vision, I felt so overwhelmed with love and peace that I couldn't help the words that came out.

"Marry me," I breathed, as my orgasm took hold of me, washing through my body with so much force I was shaking. "Marry me," I mumbled again, as I collapsed on top of her, breathless and exhausted.

Bella froze beneath me, and as much as I meant the words that I just said, I regretted them immediately. This wasn't the way I had planned it. I had intended on something romantic and beautiful, something epic; something unforgettable. It was supposed to be a moment she would remember for the rest of our days, a moment she would be able to gush about to my sisters.

And this most definitely was not the way I had intended it to go.

She didn't say a word. She continued to pant beneath me as she held onto my trembling body, her fingers playing with the hair at my neck. Her silence terrified me. Had I screwed this up? Would she be upset with the way I went about this? But as untraditional as my proposal was, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how utterly perfect it felt. This moment was so intimate, so passionate, and filled with so much love, that it felt so right.

But would it feel right to her?

I felt her tug on my hair gently, goading my face to look at her. As my gaze caught hers, I found her smiling, her eyes filled with so many things.

"Did you just propose to me?" she asked softly. Her words were so quiet it seemed as if she were almost unsure she heard me correctly.

I nodded dumbly. "I did."

She licked her lips, her eyes flicking away from my face and then back, her gaze faltering as she spoke. "Did you mean it…..or was it just the heat of the moment?" She seemed so uncertain, so scared, that I frowned.

I lifted her chin and forced her eyes to meet mine as I smiled broadly, lifting off her just enough to rummage through what was left of my pants, digging into the pocket. Falling back on my haunches, I turned to her, naked as the day I was born. Kneeling beside her on the floor, I held the ring between my fingers and her gaze widened as her eyes locked onto the twinkling diamond.

"What do _you_ think?" I asked, smirking.

She gasped and sat up abruptly, taking the ring from my hand and looking at it, her hands trembling. Her whole face lit up, her smile breaking out from ear to ear, causing my heart to soar.

"I know it may not have been the best moment to propose," I tied to explain, scratching my head nervously. "And please believe that I had something entirely different in mind. But tonight…" My voice trailed off as I watched her. "What we just shared..." I paused and ran a hand through my hair again. "It just felt so perfect, you know?"

Her smile was infectious, and she nodded furiously, holding a hand to her mouth as she giggled. She handed me back the ring and I looked at her curiously. She held out a trembling hand, her other clasped in a fist against her chest over her heart.

"Will you put it on?" she asked shyly. I grinned like anidiot, taking her hand in mine, and sliding the ring slowly on her delicate finger. I felt my heart swell at just the sight of it there. I had always known it, always felt it in my heart, but seeing the ring only solidified it - she was _mine_. "It's beautiful, Edward." She gazed down at it adoringly. "It's absolutely perfect."

I looked up at her, her eyes wide, taking it all in. "It was your grandmother's."

She nodded minutely. "I've never seen it before." She swallowed. "It's breathtaking, though." She studied it and smiled. "Where did you get it?"

"Your father gave it to me."

Her gaze snapped to mine, her lips twitching at the corner. "You asked my father?"

I collected her in my arms and settled her across my lap. "Of course I did. His blessing meant a lot to me. And I know it means the everything to you."

Her head fell against my shoulder as she held her hand out, the diamond reflecting the glowing flames of the dwindling fire. "I can't believe you asked him." She breathed deeply and sighed. "Thank you." Her eyes remained fixed on the gem on her finger and her lips pulled into a smile. "Forever as your wife….I like the sound of that."

"So you're not upset about the proposal?" I asked nervously.

She pulled away to look at me and shook her head. "Not at all. Like you said, it was the perfect moment."

"So, you're answer is yes, then?" I knew it was, but I just had to hear her say it.

Her smile grew, her amber eyes swirling, her features overflowing with love. "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you." Her hand slid over my cheek as she cupped my face. "I would love to be your wife."

With those words, she kissed me soundly, shifting her body and straddling my lap. Feeling her warm core centered above me, I stirred to life. She slowly sank down on me once again, her hands clutching my shoulders.

Her eyes closed in pleasure. "Absolutely perfect," she breathed.

* * *

I had left Bella showering off our last hunt. It was only two hours since my proposal, and I had hoped everything would go off without a hitch. I waited patiently for her to meet me, hoping my instructions would get her here on time. I began to pace, my nerves making me restless.

My head turned at the sound of quick footfalls over fallen leaves off in the distance, and as the footsteps grew nearer, so did the overwhelming scent of my love. She came to a stop before me, looking radiant and ethereal in the moonlight. She smiled, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I see you found my note. And the dress I left you," I said.

The strapless lavender frock fell to just below her knees, the bodice a smooth satin, the flowing silk skirt blowing gently in the wind. Her hair was gathered loosely into a low bun, stray tendrils falling around her face and against her neck. Her appearance seemed effortless, yet it was so breathtaking I had to kiss her.

She rose on her toes as my lips pressed to hers, the extra height giving her leverage. I wasn't surprised to see she had opted to forgo heels for the more comfortable flats she owned.

She pulled away and looked around. "What are you doing way out here? And why did you insist on having me find you?" Her eyebrow rose with her question.

"Because I have a surprise for you."

She followed me through the canopy of trees, and as we broke through she stopped short, halted by the soft glow emanating from the old building in front of us. The abandoned church was falling apart from so many years of neglect. Stones had begun to fall out of one side, that part of the wall collapsing in on itself. A few of the stained glass windows were broken but intact enough to absorb the light from inside and cast colors across the ground. The wooden doors were slightly ajar, the sliver of light from inside falling over our feet.

"What is this?" she asked in surprise.

I tugged on her hand and beckoned her onward with a motion of my head. "Come, I'll show you." I smiled encouraging at her skeptical look and she followed.

I pushed the doors open, and with a sweep of my hand, motioned for her to continue. She eyed me as her feet pulled her forward, her mouth twisting into an adorable pout. As her gaze scanned the area, her mouth fell open in astonishment, a tiny gasp escaping her. Her eyes took in the hundreds of candles lining the walls and hanging from the chandeliers on the ceiling. The inside of the church had been transformed with white candles and so many wildflowers. The place glowed, faint and inviting, the flames of the candles dancing in the cool breeze that wafted through the room. It wasn't until her eyes landed on the people in the front that she turned back to me abruptly.

"Edward," she asked slowly. "What's going on?"

I knew it would be near impossible to surprise Bella with something like this. Being a vampire I was worried that she would smell our family before even entering the old church, effectively ruining the surprise. It seemed Alice was right. The scents from the flowers, as well as the smell of the burning candles, had masked the scent our family, allowing me the chance to give my Bella this gift.

My smile was hesitant, unsure even after the evening we just shared, even after she said yes. This was entirely presumptuous of me, a risk I was taking to surprise the love of my life with a wonderful memory.

I took her hands in mine, looking at them intently as I spoke. "I thought we could start forever tonight." I looked up at her, her eyes widening, her lips pressing together. "I know I only just proposed, and that we have all the time in the world at our feet, but I just couldn't wait to make you my wife."

She looked around the room again, her gaze falling onto her father and the rest of our family standing at the altar, beaming at us.

"This is all for me?' she asked quietly. "This is where you've been." She spun around, drinking in the scene. "You did all this….for me?"

I nodded. "I would do anything for you." She stopped and looked at me. "Will you marry me, Bella?"

Smiling and laughing softly, she sank into my embrace. "Nothing would make me happier," she replied.

My arms tightened around her. "Is this alright? I know it's not a big wedding, but…."

Her bright smile halted my words. "I love it." Her nose brushed against mine gently as she giggled. "Besides, you have no idea how glad I am that I don't have to endure wedding planning with Alice."

She winked at me just as we heard Alice shout an annoyed 'hey' from the front of the church. We both laughed as I brushed my fingers across her cheek.

"Here's to forever," she whispered softly, her lips ghosting below mine.

I didn't hesitate in covering my mouth with hers as I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her off the ground and pressing her against my chest.

Forever, indeed.

* * *

**This is it. I know it took forever, and I doubt there will be an epilogue, but I hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I did. :) I'm so sad that this fic is over. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me. I know my updates were sporadic at best, but it's all I could give you. I loved all the reviews, the good and the bad. They helped me become a better writer and I truly appreciate every word you all sent me. I'm still working on my other story, A Tortured Soul, and I know I'll post other fics down the road. Thanks again.**

**JK5959**


End file.
